La promesse de continuer
by Soledad6459
Summary: L'histoire de Titanic sans le décor d'un bateau qui coule mais le Titanic sera quand même présent. La princesse Rose Dewitt Bukater de Souhampton devra faire face à beaucoup d'obstacles et d'épreuves tout au long de sa vie. Elle vivra un coup de foudre passioné avec Jack Dawson alors qu'elle est la fiancée malheureuse d'un Cal abusif. Bonne lecture.
1. La naissance d'une Rose

**La promesse de continuer **

**Résumé et Note de l'auteur: C'est une version améliorée (je l'espère) de "Parce que le cœur doit continuer». Dans cette fiction, vous retrouverez tous vos personnages préférés tirés du film avec bien entendu des éléments de ce dernier revisité en dehors du paquebot même si il sera bien présent ce qui donne tout de suite plus de possibilités. La Famille Dewitt Bukater est anglaise dans ma fiction et l'histoire se passe en grande partie à Southampton. Jack et Rose passeront plus de temps ensemble que dans le film ce qui devrait vous plaire même si la rencontre ne sera pas pour tout de suite, les bonnes choses se font généralement désirés.**

**Je ne sais si je dois classer cette fic T ou M. Pouvez-vous m'aider? T pour le moment après cela risque de changer. . Thème mature et /ou scènes d'amour. **

**Vous voici prévenus.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Prologue : **

**Connaissez-vous ce qu'on appelle une nuit de Tiangara ? **

**J'aimerai qu'elle se présente à moi.**

**Elle vient briller là haut très fort dans le ciel entre deux nébuleuses.**

**Par maux et par vent dans une nuit vaporeuse.**

**Elles t'emportent au firmament par-dessus l'océan au dessus des étoiles et de la voie lactée. **

**Il nous faut deux amants pour la convoquée.**

**Ceux-ci ont du être séparés bien longtemps. Peut être même toute une vie durant. **

**Mais s'être aimés réellement.**

**Plus beaucoup de personnes croient à cela. **

**Les contes de fées n'existent évidemment pas.**

**Un astronome dit à l'aïeule que les légendes dorment à présent bien seules**

**Un père dit à sa fille ce poème qu'elle n'oubliera pas.**

**Un amoureux peut avoir un peu froid. **

**Dans la mort ils se retrouvent avant de disparaître dans la nuit.**

**Pour ne plus voir le cruel Jour.**

**Seulement quand toutes les promesses de vies ont été remplies.**

**Homère.**

**Chapitre 1: La naissance d'une Rose.**

**Résumé: Je raconte le passé écossais de Ruth, puis les circonstances qui ont amené la naissance de sa fille Rose.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 16 août 1894.**

Lady Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Princesse d'Ecosse était en proie aux douleurs de l'enfantement depuis déjà la nuit dernière. En début de soirée à 18 heures avant de dîner les premières contractions avaient commencées et ne laissaient aucun doute quand à la venue imminente du bébé. Déjà le lendemain et au bout de la nuit, le jour nouveau apparut et lentement l'horloge venait de sonner huit heures du matin.

La sage femme qu'on était allait trouver était à son chevet et supervisait la naissance qui ne s'annonçait pas encore.

"Votre bébé se présente bien et il est normal que cela se fasse lentement, surtout pour un premier né." Assurait' elle, forte de sa longue expérience.

La future mère aurait voulu pouvoir crier de douleur mais elle se devait de se comporter en toutes circonstances comme la Princesse d'Ecosse, marquise de Glasghiells et lady de Bally ara.

Il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an, elle avait épousé l'Amiral Henry Wallace George Dewitt Bukater, un riche armateur de Southampton, membre éminemment respecté de l'élite anglaise, la famille Dewitt Bukater ayant conquis fortune depuis des générations en ayant aidé l'armée d'Elisabeth 1ére à vaincre l'Invincible Armada Espagnole de l'Empereur Charles Quint.

Elle était la fille de Lord Francis Edermont, Prince d' Ecosse, marquis de Glasghiells, descendant de Marie Stuart, la reine déchue et de Lady Abigaëlle Hettfaford, la marquise de Paisley qui descendait quand à elle de William Wallace plus connu dans les livres d'histoire sous le nom de « Braveheart », tous les deux issus du meilleur lignage possible et imaginable de la noblesse écossaise où elle était née à l'automne dans la vieille capitale d' d'Edimbourg.

Ces deux jeunes gens qui fréquentaient les mêmes milieux s'étaient instantanément montrer attirés l'un par l'autre mais ils se querellaient sans cesse; avant de se rendre à leur passion et de s'aimer passionnément pour mieux ensuite s'entredéchirer comme le bruit d' une branche d'arbre de verger tombée à terre qu'on scie en deux pour jeter au feu car elle n' a pas su donner de beaux fruits.

La jeune princesse Lady Ruth Edermont aurait du être promise à un avenir radieux, petite fille dans les salons de Londres elle avait rencontré par fortune sa majesté l'Impératrice Elisabeth d'Autriche alors en visite en Grande Bretagne et évidemment la reine Victoria qui à chaque fois invitait sa famille dés lors qu'elle séjournait dans son château Ecossais de Balmoral. Ses deux parents, avaient plus jeune bien connu le Prince consort Albert. Ils tenaient en grande estime l'époux de la grande souveraine qui également Impératrice des Indes régnait sur le grand Empire Britannique sur lequel jamais le soleil ne se couchait. Lady Ruth Edermont, fière rousse princesse écossaise se montrait toujours très fière de pouvoir dire en société que deux grandes impériales souveraines l'avaient portée dans leurs bras même si en vérité étant encore qu'une très jeune petite fille de deux ans, elle ne s'en souvenait guère. Les Glasghiells, nobles et catholiques se trouvaient être très sollicités dans le cercle de la haute société, d'Edimbourg, à Londres en pensant par Glasgow tout le monde souhaitaient les avoir à leurs réceptions et leurs tablées. La famille princière avait une armée de cuisiniers sous la houlette du grand chef français Pierre-Edouard Bosquier et de servants en quantité qui se chargeaient de répondre et satisfaire à toutes leurs demandes qui étaient nombreuses.

Ce fut une nuit noire fort orageuse qui réveilla et terrorisa leur jeune héritière écossaise. Des cris avaient retentis, des pleurs aussi mais ceux de la petite Ruth qui s'était cachée, personne ne les entendit. Ses mains tremblaient de peur. Abigaëlle, un sac de voyage à la main appela son cocher et suivie dans le couloir par la traine de sa robe ouvrit la massive porte de leur manoir de Glasgow pour ne plus jamais revenir dans son foyer. Déjà elle se trouvait bien loin sur le chemin de sa liberté. La princesse Abigaëlle, devenant ainsi une roturière venait de quitter sa fille et son mari pour épouser Arthur Miland, son amant dont elle entendait un enfant.

La petite Ruth inquiète quand à ce qui se passerai pour elle fut interdite de question quand le divorce fut prononcé et elle ne revit Madame Miland, son mari et leur fils Anthony que brièvement, quand elle n'était pas envoyée en pension, lors de ses séjours à Londres qui s'espaçait au fur et à mesure que le temps filait, le plus souvent sans qu'aucun des partis en éprouve quelque chose à redire.

Le scandale avait rapidement du terrain et tout le gratin fut au courant de ce qui était arrivé.

La Princesse Abigaëlle avait perdue la raison. "Tout cela à cause du nouveau riche!" concluait' on dans les milieux initiés d'un commun accord.

Ruth, elle se jurait qu'elle, en tant que princesse, garderait toujours la tête froide, que jamais les sentiments la rattraperait, elle avait onze ans et la maîtresse de maison c'était elle désormais. Son père aimait passer du temps auprès d'une bonne bouteille de whisky pour se consoler. Son père qui se souvient un jour sa présence lui dit que l'amour faisait plus de mal que la guerre. Il finit cependant par se remarier et eut un fils Thomas qui hérita de tous ses terres et titres à sa mort peu de temps après. La noblesse Ecossaise eut alors tôt fait d'oublier la jadis si puissante et si crains lignée des Prince d'Ecosse préférant ce tourner vers la monarchie anglaise et Ruth avait perdue alors son titre de noblesse.

Des nounous, des percepteurs, puis une pension firent l'éducation de Ruth qui vivait une vie bien morne et solitaire alors qu'elle grandissait seule comme une fleur laissée de coté.

Elle aimait sa terre d'Ecosse pour l'odeur de la fraîcheur qui y régnait. Elle était à son image, froide et cruelle lorsqu'elle décidait de faire souffler un vent glacé dans l'air des vertes plaines. Il fallait être aussi être comme elle une solitaire pour pouvoir l'approchée et l'apprivoisée en se promenant près des lacs et château que l'on disait volontiers hantés.

Elle se savait, fine, rousse aux yeux bleus plissés et pas particulièrement jolie (contrairement à sa mère qui était d'une ravageuse beauté), ce qui lui aurait été complètement égal s'il ne fallait pas rechercher un mari convenable. Peu de prétendants s'étaient montrés réellement intéressé, la dot avec la naissance des ses deux demi frères ayant considérablement baissée.

Lors d'un bal de charité à Inverness, le 16 aout 1892, elle rencontra Lord Henry Dewitt Bukater, un marin armateur passionné de la mer. Il avait une moyenne stature, des cheveux Aubrun et des yeux verts. . Il la trouva posée et réservée avec beaucoup de tenue. Il ne croyait pas que la grande beauté était pour une épouse une qualité, elle serait une excellente maîtresse de maison au prestigieux pédigrée pendant que pour le travail il continuerait de voyager et c'était précisément là ce qu'il recherchait.

A vingt six ans il avait assez badiné et souhaitait maintenant mettre une femme dans sa maison pour y construire un foyer. Il se la faisait actuellement construire à Southampton, là ou était ses entrepôts les plus importants. Il construisait des bateaux et sa famille anoblie était dans la marine depuis la nuit des temps. Quoi si cette petite Ruth de dix sept ans aimait le grand train de vie comme elle le lui assurait. Il était riche et saurait le lui donner! Comme feu son père, il avait hérité de la Bukater Ship Compagny, se retrouva à un fort jeune âge, à la mort de son père, à la tête d'un patrimoine important qu'il faisait fructifier, et les affaires marchaient bien. Doté d'une belle puissante voix, il écoutait et assistait à des opéras pour lesquels il se déplaçait souvent à Covent Garden à Londres. Les nouvelles inventions que le nouveau siècle apporterait l'intéressaient au plus haut point. Il aimait également les soirées mondaines et être en société.

En fait de cadeau de mariage, la fiancée le supplia de racheter un titre de noblesse à son demi-frère Lord Thomas Edermont, actuel prince d'Ecosse dont elle avait apprit qu'il avait contracté une énorme dette personnelle aux jeux. Il y avait de la revanche dans l'air se délaçait t'elle. Elle serait noble à nouveau. Henry prit au dépourvu ne voulait pas être prince d'Ecosse et ne voulait pas se mesurer à gouverner un pays ou faire de la politique même si il s'agissait après tout que de titres honorifiques et même si il voulait faire plaisir à Ruth qui pensait' il voyait les titres de noblesse comme de beaux bijoux qu'il fallait absolument avoir et porter. Avec le princier futur beau frère, un accord finit donc par être trouvé. La dette serait évidemment payée par Henry et le prince Lord Thomas serait toujours Prince et continuerait à gouverner la terre des Highlands mais accordait à Ruth le titre de « Son Altesse Royale la Princesse d'Ecosse ». Et elle se sentit valider enfin, surtout que le titre était transmissible à la descendance féminine de sa future union ainsi que d'autres titres plus mineurs dit de « pairie » telle de duchesse, comtesse, baronne, marquise et enfin Dame que se répartiraient ses futures filles, petites filles en attendant d'hériter du titre principal à sa mort. Entre temps, elles seraient tout de même « Lady » et autorisait à porter le titre d'Altesse Royale comme leur mère et leur grand mère. Bien sur, officiellement, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de mariage envers sa seule demi-sœur pour qu'elle ne soit pas lésée de son droit d'aînesse. Dans ces âpres négociations secrètes, Henry déclina la proposition du Prince au conciliabule de le faire Duc Royal mais prit avec plaisir le titre d'Amiral. La future épousée ne comprit bien entendu pas ce choix mais ici il sut ce montré ferme et définitif dans sa décision, il ne saurait prendre des fonctions ducales importantes qu'ils ne sauraient assurer et le couple s'établirait en Angleterre dans la maison de Southampton à présent construite et il continuerait son métier mais viendrait visiter l'Ecosse souvent. Un décret fut publié avec l'accord de la cour d'Angleterre qui dirigeait vraiment tout qui devait tout approuver (mais ne le dîtes ni Ruth ni à Thomas) pour annoncer célébrer les futures épousailles et rendre officielles et publiques les décisions prises tantôt. Elles deviendraient effectives le jour de la noce qui pour Ruth se rapprochait à toute vitesse pour Ruth âgée de dix sept printemps, tout comme le déménagement en Angleterre, pays rival mais voisin, avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis neuf petits mois seulement.

Avec donc la bénédiction de la famille qui ne s'en souciait à vrai dire guère pour peu Monsieur Dewitt Bukater rapporte un peu d'argent et de biens et qu'ils soient de même religion. Ruth, catholique, se converti donc respectueusement, en apparence du moins à l'Anglicanisme, ils furent ainsi unis par les liens sacrés du mariage durant le joli mois de mai 1893. Ce fut un grand mariage fastueux qu'Henry ne demandait pourtant pas.

Au soir de la noce, la jeune mariée montra son petit caractère en déclarant que dormir ensemble n'était pas ce qu'il se faisait chez les gens bien élevés et renvoya sans ménagement son époux dans ses quartiers. Il se montra indulgent prenant cette exigence pour de la pudeur exagérée, il saurait se montrer patient et amènerait sa jeune épouse à l'aimer.

Six mois plus tard, en Novembre, une tempête éclata sur tout le comté du Hampshire, le tonnerre rugissait et les éclairs parsemaient tout le ciel de la cité maritime.

Henry fut inquiet d'entendre que son épouse pleurait dans sa chambre. Il s'y rendit et l'aperçût vêtue d'une tenue de nuit fermée en satin, assisse et recroquevillée dans son fauteuil vert de style empirique fait en tapisserie. Constatant que ses mains d'habitudes toutes blanches et immaculées étaient tremblantes et moites, il s'en saisit.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ma mie. Ce n'est qu'une tempête qui sera bientôt finie.

-On va encore me quitter Henry. Je ne veux plus être abandonnée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour la réconforter ce demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, il n'allait certainement pas la quitter. Il voulut la remettre dans son lit mais voila il finit par s'y glisser lui aussi. Ruth ne frémit qu'à peine lorsqu'il la déshabilla, elle ne répondit ni à ses caresse ni à ses baisers alors qu'il la visitait sous les draps bien qu'elle en eut la tentation. Quand elle l'accueillit en elle, s'unissant à lui, elle découvrit alors qu'elle brûlait d'une ardeur toute enfouie et inconnue. Un magistral coup de tonnerre retentit alors dans le ciel. Ruth Dewitt Bukater ne se donnait pas pourtant le droit n'y d'être amoureuse ni de se faire aimer, elle ne lui révélerait pas ce quelle avait ressentie à cet instant là. Ce n'était, voila tout, qu'un devoir auquel toute épouse devait se plié et cela était enfin fait voila tout. Henry, après leur acte d'hyménée, venait de s'endormir à ses côtés. Elle ne lui dirait rien de la cassure émotionnelle qui c'était passé en elle enfant, cependant, elle sourit car elle sut que jamais plus elle aurait peur de l'orage la nuit.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ruth se découvrit enceinte et son mari en éprouva tant de joie que cela aurait frisé le ridicule si elle aussi n'en était pas toute abasourdie. Elle espérait un héritier car tel devait naturellement être le souhait de Lord Amiral Dewitt Bukater.

Elle avait souhaité retourner en Ecosse pour la délivrance attendue à la fin mais le médecin l'en avait dissuadé car in trouvait l'enfant à naître en position un peu trop basse et tout avait donc du être préparé à Southampton pour son arrivée.

Annabelle Bolt leur employée de maison avait déjà eut il y a deux ans et demi une petite fille prénommée Trudie et devait donc connaître le sujet qui les intéressaient aujourd'hui alors que Ruth était étendue sur le lit peu à peu tiraillée par des douleurs de plus en plus intenses et rapprochées.

Autour d'elle on s'affairait avec de l'eau chaude, des serviettes et du fil d'aiguille.

Ruth aurait voulu crier toute sa peine et sa douleur mais ce n'était pas ce qu'une femme du monde et encore moins une princesse faisait, elle respira donc du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais au fur et à mesure cela devenait de plus en plus saccadé, sa poitrine gonflait avec les mouvements de son corps saccadés provoquaient par une respiration qui s'accéléraient avec le besoin de respirer. Elle essaya de tourner de l'autre côté du lit pour avoir une position plus confortable mais elle n'y trouva pas pour elle son compte d'un accouchement plus aisé.

Pour une fois ironiquement, il régnait partout en Angleterre et dans tout Southampton, une chaleur étouffante On disait que c'était un été caniculaire. Elle se désolait que son enfant aimait visiblement déjà tant la contrariée en arrivant le jour le plus chaud de l'année alors qu'elle avait toujours préféré la fraicheur automnale qui l'avait vu naître. Il régnait dans tout Southampton à cause de ses hautes températures une odeur infecte quelle supportait difficilement, étant plus amatrice de l'odeur de rosée humide de son enfance. Elle se sentait présentement comme une asphyxiée.

Elle aperçut Henry qui attendait derrière la porte dans le corridor lorsque le docteur arriva et elle vit qu'il était visiblement très inquiet de voir que l'accouchement ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. La plus âgée de ses sœurs était morte en couches il y avait plusieurs années de cela et du à ce mauvais souvenirs, il commençait à avoir peur que le pire se produisit. Tous les pères devaient être nerveux à la naissance de leur premier né, et c'était bien excusable non ? On alla le voir pour le rassurer.

Dix heures du matin sonnèrent pétantes, le soleil magnifiait l'horizon, chauffant à présent la ville de ses généreux rayons et le travail progressait un peu. Le store de la fenêtre de la chambre était baissé, Annabelle épongeait énergiquement le front de sa patronne avec patience et lui proposait à boire très régulièrement.

Elle ne tenait plus de douleur, voulant être désaltérer de plus en plus souvent. Maintenant elle se sentait arrachée de toute part, elle agrippait la tête du lit en crochetant ses doigts en arrière, elle suait abondement et avait mouillé la literie, elle souhaitait que cela soit fini mais elle n'avait pas encore perdu les eaux. Il était onze heures sonnantes et trébuchantes sur le royaume anglais.

Presque encore une heure, et elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, elle était tout à fait exténuée et se désespérait de se voir délivrer de ce fardeau qui la faisait souffrir horriblement quand les eaux consentirent enfin à se rompre. Le docteur Novak lui ordonnait de continuer à pousser mais il lui semblait qu'il ne lui restait aucune force en elle. Il s'approcha de devant elle, ce qu'il lui sembla très humiliant même si un drap les séparait. Presque incrédule, elle l'entendit dire que la tête se présentait. Puisant alors dans les ultimes réserves qu'elle possédait, elle cria et poussa avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis que la sage femme lui maintenait les jambes écartées et n'y croyant plus fut enfin délivrée alors qu'elle faisait retomber sa tête sur son oreiller, épuisée et lessivée mais en entendant les cris vigoureux d'un nourrisson. Le docteur s'était saisi du nouveau né qui criait et l'avait enveloppé dans les langes brodés aux armes de la famille et qui avaient été préparés à cet effet. La grande cathédrale Sainte Mary de Southampton sonna à cet instant Midi comme pour célébrer la nouvelle naissance et ce petit bébé déjà plein d'ardeur qui pleurait à la plaine mesure de ses petits poumons. C'était une petit fille au teint déjà bien rosée.

-Vôtre Altesse, vous voilâtes la mère d'une magnifique petite fille en pleine santé. Toutes mes félicitations Lady Dewitt Bukater. crut' elle entendre le médecin déclarer à la cantonade pour qu'il se fasse bien entendre de tous derrière la porte et le père plus que tout.

Il sembla également à Ruth en plus d'entendre des pleurs de nourrisson de voir de petites mains qui s'agitaient avant qu'elle ne se rendorme. Elle ne réalisait pas encore maintenant que c'était vraiment elle qui l'avait fait, qu'elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fille, qu'il faudrait apprendre à aimer.

A son réveil, Henry était tout sourire à son chevet, il lui présenta une enfant au ton rosé avec déjà des reflets de roux dans leu peu de cheveux que son crâne possédait. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme beaucoup de bébé. Ruth la trouva jolie mais s'étonna de la voir si vive alors qu'elle bougeait ses petites quenottes dans la pomme de sa fine main comme si elle voulait attraper sa mère. Ses pieds aussi gesticulaient avec force.

Henry lui dit que c'était parce qu'elle vivrait beaucoup d'aventures et aimerait voyager. Des propos que la très sérieuse Ruth trouva complètement insensés mais après tout les nouveaux pères devaient l'être un peu et cela la fit pencher vers l'indulgence quand à trop de passion exacerber. Il offrit à la mère une jolie broche pour célébrer la naissance de la première née, et à la fille un bouton de rosier qu'il fit de suite et symboliquement planter pour elle, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait déjà. Voici qui était sans doute une bonne piste pour une idée de prénom pour la toute nouvelle arrivée.

Pourtant, les jeunes et heureux parents n'étaient qu'à moitié d' accord sur le prénom à donner à cette princesse en devenir.

Henry voulait simplement une Rose, symbole de l'Angleterre, tandis que Ruth préférait une Rosemarie qu'elle trouvait plus élégant, gracieux et donc plus approprié. Cela sonnait plus tellement plus distingué et noble parmi les gens en société et était plus proche de son milieu aristocrate. Après tout elle était née Altesse royale et Lady et quand elle partirait elle serait la princesse qu'elle était déjà pour elle, de par d'indéniables lien du sang qu'on ne saurait ni ne pouvait retirer.

Il s'y opposa gentiment en arguant que le temps qu'elle soit adulte cela ferait sans doute un peu démodé, que la simplicité pouvait être aussi de bon ton, rien n'y faisait.

Têtue, elle n'en démordait point, de plus, Rosemarie, cela sonnait écossais même si son époux lui faisait remarquer que le prénom venait d'Allemagne et était un prénom adoptés par les Anglais.

A la grande surprise du père lui-même, le choix final de comment serait appeler l'enfant fut tranché de manière moins officielle que son acte de naissance le faisait penser vu qu'Henry cédant à la supplique de sa femme et prit par le temps avait établit à l'Etat civil le nom de sa fille comme Lady Rosemarie Elisabeth Louise Elaine Dewitt Bukater.

Pourtant, il avait était intraitable sur un sujet. On ne devait pas embêter sa fille avec son titre d'Altesse Royale tant qu'elle était jeune. Plus tard seulement, elle serait en mesure de choisir si elle voulait l'utiliser ou pas.

Deux mois après sa naissance, Ruth, sur le fauteuil en bascule, berçait avec conscience son enfant de sept semaines qui s'agitait. Le nourrisson qui était déjà une petite fille bien vive et polissonne qui agrippa la manche de sa mère ce qui fit tomber un bouton de la manche de l'élégant chemisier de Ruth qui était déjà mal cousu.

-Un bouton de rose ma chère, comme mon bouton de rosier vous dis-je plaisanta Henry qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Un bouton de rose en effet sourit' elle avec résignation, comprenant le jeu de mot et l'allusion au cadeau d'un père à sa fille.

-C'est donc une Rose ! Finirent' ils par admettre ensemble.

Rose, ce serait le nom sous lequel on la connaîtrait désormais et il fut aussi décidé que le rose serait évidemment sa couleur.

La vie de la Son Altesse Royale Lady Rose Dewitt Bukater, future princesse d'Ecosse, née en Angleterre ne faisait que commencer.

**Si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires. Le chapitre 2 est déjà prêt. Je ne tarderai pas à le poster. Le chapitre 2 va s'intituler "Souvenirs d'enfance."**


	2. Souvenirs d'enfance

**Chapitre 2: Souvenirs d'enfance**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Le titre du chapitre est assez explicite en lui-même : je narre les souvenirs d'enfance de Rose Dewitt Bukater. Copyright : Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, Septembre 1901**

On venait changer de siècle dans le royaume d'Angleterre, la reine Victoria qui avait régné sur l'Empire Britannique pendant près de soixante ans était morte il y a maintenant huit mois de cela et son fils le roi Edward était appelé à lui succéder. Son Altesse Royale la Princesse d'Ecosse Lady Ruth Dewitt Bukater se vantait de l'avoir personnellement connue quand elle était enfant. Déjà, on préparait le couronnement qui devait avoir lieu l'année prochaine après la période de deuil qui s'imposait. De plus en plus chez les riches gens, on voyait les automobiles remplaçaient petit à petit les calèches tirées par les chevaux qui devenaient obsolètes.

La petite Lady Rose grandit choyée dans le foyer de Dewitt Bukater dans la haute société anglaise dans le plus chic et élégant quartier de Southampton.

Bougrement intelligente pour ses huit ans depuis le mois dernier, elle ne savait pas tenir en place et n'était jamais autant satisfaite que quand elle réussissait à faire enrager le personnel de maison comme la fois où elle avait grimpé dans un arbre dans le jardin après s'être caché dans ce dernier et que l'on l'avait retrouvé qu'en début de soirée. Elle était rousse aux yeux bleus comme sa mère qu'elle regardait avec le plus grand des respects. D'un seul regard elle pouvait elle pouvait la réduire à la honte la plus totale lorsque de ses yeux perçants elle condamnait sévèrement ses bêtises qui n'étaient pourtant que des jeux d'enfants, ou quand elle l'appelait Rosemarie, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Elle avait du être une reine comme dans les contes de fées dans une autre vie songeait' elle toute éblouie. Elle se tenait toujours droite, distinguée, et bien enrubannée et bien habillée et menait la maison d'un gant de velours mais avec une main de fer. Sa mère lui disait qu'elle était une Lady et une Altesse Royale et qu'elle serait comme elle une vraie princesse quand elle serait plus grande même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi cela consistait pour le moment.

Son père se trouvait être le plus disposé à jouer et à l'écouter mais il n'était pas souvent à la maison, voyageant très souvent pour son travail de constructeur de bateau. Il lui ramenait tout le temps de jolies robes et de jolis cadeaux.

L'année dernière, il était partit à l'Exposition Universelle de Paris et avait serré la main de Monsieur Gustave Eiffel, le créateur et constructeur de la Tour Eiffel du même nom et de la Statue de la Liberté qui était devenu le symbole du nouveau monde.

Elle aurait tellement aimé le suivre dans ses aventures qui lui semblaient fascinantes mais sa mère ne l'y autorisait pas. Et chez les Dewitt Bukater, tout le monde finissaient par faire ce que Lady Ruth disait. D 'Annabelle Bolt au cuisinier et au jardinier, personne n'aurait osé la contrarier. Pourtant Rose savait que plus tard elle serait comme lui, elle irait là ou ça lui plairait et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

En attendant, il y avait des contraintes auxquelles une jeune fille bien élevée devait se plier et en premier lieu les cours avec le percepteur Monsieur Paul Bellman qui lui apprit à lire, écrire et compter ainsi que des rudiments d'histoire et d'algèbre. Il venait à la maison car les écoles à Southampton n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son rang d'altesse royale selon sa mère. Pourtant Trudie, la fille d'Annabelle qui était sa seule amie y allait bien elle et en plus s'y était faîte amie-amie avec ses autres petites camarades de l'école publique.

Rose, elle avait toute une grande pièce ornée d'un riche tapis pour elle, pour qu'on lui fasse la classe, mais à part Trudie elle n'avait pas d'amies ni camarades. Un soir les deux petites demoiselles jouaient à la poupée. Rose en possédait plusieurs en porcelaines mais ses préférées se nommaient Alexandra et Susan qu'elle surnommait "Alex" et "Suzy», Trudie avait celle en chiffon prénommée Betty.

Ruth les trouva dans sa chambre, rigolant toutes les deux. Elle s'empressa de faire sortir l'enfant de la classe ouvrière par l'entremise d'Annabelle passant par là qui s'exécuta et s'excusa pour sa fille qui" n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là". Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle espérait que Trudie ne serait pas trop réprimandée pour avoir joué avec elle.

-Tu ne peux pas tout le temps jouer avec Trudie car c'est elle qui sera à nôtre service plus tard. Il n'est pas de bon ton de se confondre avec les enfants des domestiques.

-Mais pourquoi mère? Trudie est la seule amie que j'ai.

-Ta place dans le monde n'est pas parmi eux mais parmi les tiens qui tous appartiennent à la grande aristocratie. Tu es une princesse Rose. Depuis toujours les choses sont ainsi faîtes.

-Ce n'est pas frôle d'être juste une princesse plaignit' elle alors de tout son cœur en boudant. Et puis je n'aime pas l'aristocratie. Ces gens que vous fréquentaient ne sont guère intéressants.

-Beaucoup de choses te paraitront injustes dans la vie ma chère enfant rétorqua la mère en l'embrassant tendrement quand même et souriant en coin. Elle retira ses pas de la luxueuse chambre tout en fermant la porte pour que Rose soit vite gagné par le sommeil et ne pose plus ses drôles de questions. Avait 'elle jouer avec les domestiques du château de Glasgow elle? Jamais! Henry avait du s'absenter pour aller au port de Plymouth et il lui manquait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si seulement, Non qu'il ait raisonné Rose, il l'aurait même plutôt défendu vu qu'il lui passait toutes les excentricités que sa chère friponne entêtée avait en la tête mais dans cette ville où elle n'avait pas d'amies( beaucoup étaient trop intimidées par sa haute position sociale pour être de véritables amies) même si ses connaissances aimaient sa maison qu'elle complimentaient sans cesse lors des réceptions, pourtant elles exécutaient de parfaites révérences. Elle se sentait seule. Un peu de confort eut été bienvenue pour combler sa solitude. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il vienne la voir dans sa chambre comme lors de cette nuit d'orage ou tous les deux, ils avaient crée Rosemarie. Mais cela n'était pas digne d'une grande dame et pire encore Ruth ne savait pas comment expliquer ni nommer le sentiment que cela lui faisait éprouver et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle en était très effrayée.

A Noël, la table et le sapin abondaient de richesses mais son père et sa mère mangeait d'une part et d'autre des deux extrémités de la table marbrée tandis que Rose prenait place au milieu d'un des côtés essayant d'être à équidistance de ses deux parents. L'été se passait généralement dans le coffin reculé du château de Glasgow. Son oncle, Lord Thomas qui était un vrai prince en Ecosse, les accueillait de manière pas toujours égales mais la petite s'accommodait sans trop de problèmes des différents vents qui soufflaient sur l'humeur de son oncle qu'elle voyait régulièrement une fois l'an. Mais elle n'aimait pas trop les escargots du chef Bosquier, elle aimait se promener dans le château de ses ancêtres où sa mère était née.

L'éducation et les bonnes manières de Rose qui comprenait hélas de mieux en mieux tout ce que qu'une Lady, Altesse Royale, se devait de faire (sa mère le lui rappelait sans cesse), étaient au cœur des préoccupations de Ruth, elle tenait à ce qu'elle repliât sa serviette de table parfaitement sans aucun pli et qu'elle est en autre la décence de se tenir à table comme une vrai petite dame. Elle aimait également que Rose porte des belles toilettes qu'elle mentionnait à ses invitées comme venant de Paris (ce qui était vrai), le plus haut lieu de la mode dans le monde lorsque la famille organisait une réception qui bien sur devenait la plus courue de la ville, les gens étant fascinés par les titres de la famille. La venue d'une princesse écossaise avait fait sensation dans la ville quand il s'y était établit après le mariage. La ville s'y habitua tant bien que mal et es dames parlaient potins tandis que Lady Rose avait pour tâche de rester tranquille et achever son thé en même temps que sa mère sans faire le moindre accro et le moindre bruit et surtout sans rien renverser.

-Si seulement vous m'en aviez parlé plutôt ma chère, on m'a montré une collection charmante dans "La mode illustrée". Mais vous serez d'accord je crois pour dire que vous avez la parfaite tenue tel le phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres.

Conversation typique de sa classe sociale mais tellement ennuyeuse pour la petite fille.

Elle aurait simplement souhaité enlevé ce chapeau ridicule qu'on lui forçait à exhiber à tout prix. Peut être parce qu'il était de toute façon laid et que personne d'autre ne voulait l'acheter. Tout comme cette robe rose bonbon (elle ne portait guère d'autres couleurs car il fallait sans doute à tout prix quelle soit en harmonie avec son prénom) en dentelle qui faisait si délicate et féminine selon sa mère.

Un peu plus tard, elle reçut également des cours de maintien pour se mouvoir parfaitement et apprendre à faire la révérence devant le roi d'Angleterre et à relever d'un geste gracieux de la main les manants qui lui rendrait hommage. On devait faire la révérence bien droite. Elle sut aussi qu'en toute occasion, elle se devait de sourire et surtout qu'elle devait maintenir son air calme et digne dans n'importe quelques occasions, sauf pour les enterrements ou on avait le droit d'être un peu triste mais pas trop. Juste le nécessaire et toujours de façon naturelle et jamais trop forcée Elle eut également des leçons de musique ou elle s'essaya évidemment au solfège et tenta comme sa mère de faire de la harpe mais se révéla plus apte au piano, à la flûte ou au violon même si elle aurait préférer la guitare qui avait un son plus entraînant. L'inconvénient était que Ruth que ne pensait pas que l'instrument était approprié pour une altesse royale. Elle du aussi apprendre la ridicule façon de relever les personnes imaginaires agenouillées devant elle d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Son papa revint enfin de Plymouth et fut accueillie dignement par sa fille et son épouse. Vous savez il était très occupé à agrandir son entreprise. De Southampton, Londres, Douvres tout le monde le réclamait. Il avait l'intention de s'implanter également en France au Havre, à Cherbourg et à Saint Malo.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une grande boîte à musique en argent de forme carré qu'il lui avait ramené.

Rose entendit son père parlait qu'il y avait besoin d'acier supplémentaire pour les chantiers navals. Les aciers Hockley de Pittsburgh se proposaient de les lui fournir, eux qui désiraient en Europe et plus particulièrement en Angleterre. Une opportunité à saisir selon lui.

Il devait se rendre à Philadelphie dans deux mois pour négocier et finaliser les termes du contrat. Rose ne fut pas du tout ravie d'entendre cela, Il allait tellement lui manquer encore. Elle crut même voir sa mère se mordre les lèvres dés lors qu'elle crut qu'elle était hors de portée de vue en ce rendant dans la pièce voisine de la maison.

On venait d'installer un appareil de téléphone dans la maison qu'Henry utilisait pour parler à ses collègues. Bientôt on pourrait directement avec les Etats Unis proclamait' il.

En attendant, sa mère allait encore la faire asseoir devant un peintre à poser comme une petite fille de porcelaine ou bien peut être pour un photographe ou pire les deux en tout cas elle n'avait jamais la patience pour jouer avec elle.

Elle dut accompagner sa mère dire au revoir à son père sur le port de Southampton qui grouillait de monde agitant passionnément des mouchoirs en tissu. Le paquebot RMS Océanic de la White Star Line partait pour l'Amérique.

Son père l'embrassa ainsi que sa mère et embarqua les saluant une dernière fois au passage avec son chapeau melon.

Quand il revient deux mois après, Rose ne réussit pas à contenir son entrain, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sans retenue. Elle était fatiguée des cours de danse classique que sa mère tenait absolument qu'elle prenne. Les pointes faisaient horriblement mal. Henry se disait ravit de ce voyage mais que sa femme et sa fille lui avaient manqués. Les contrats avec Hockley, parfaitement établis en bonne et due forme allaient leur rapporter beaucoup d'argent dit' il lors du diner qui vit son retour. Ruth posant avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur la serviette blanche et estampillée, tout comme l'était la vaisselle et la précieuse argenterie, demanda à Annabelle, la main un peu tremblante de bien vouloir conduire son Altesse Royale Lady Rose (toujours entre porte à faux de ses parents et assise toute seule d'un côté de la table) dans sa chambre. Rose fut surprise, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible en terme de bonnes manières pour une fois. Mais sa mère insista et d'un geste, la montra à Annabelle comme un objet trop encombrant à enlever.

Trois mois le retour après le retour de ce papa chéri et ce dîner, Rose eut la joie d'apprendre qu'elle serait bientôt une grande sœur. Et Rose s'en réjouit très fort.

Pendant que sa mère Ruth devait se reposer, son père l'amenait se promener partout dans Southampton et l'invitait à manger des glaces près de l'enceinte médiévale qui conduisait au port ou bien au tout nouveau zoo de Southampton et il lui racontait l'histoire de la famille Dewitt Bukater.

Il y avait à peu prés quatre cent ans de cela, Georges Graham Witt, moussaillon au long cours sur le navire "L'Hopefully" sous les ordres de Sir Francis Drake se trouvait acculé face au vaisseau espagnol ennemi "La Galencia"" commandé par l'amiral Guillermo Marquez sous les ordres du Duc de Médina. One ne sait ce qui se passa exactement mais on sait qu'il retourna la situation à lui tout seul et que son supérieur l'amiral Bukater en fit son hériter pour lui remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie en lui donnant la main de sa fille unique Adelaïde. Par décret royal les noms de Witt et Bukater furent anoblis après la bataille devenant ainsi des Lord, la reine Elisabeth 1ere d'Angleterre ayant été mise au courant de la bravoure du moussaillon. A l'occasion des épousailles Witt et Bukater devinrent Lord et Lady Dewitt Bukater. Georges et Adelaïde vécurent bien sur toujours très heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants dont Henry Dewitt Bukater leur fils ainé, premier des Dewitt Bukater dont ils descendaient et dont il avait hérité le nom en hommage à ce dernier.

Quand il était d'excellente humeur comme cela était le cas en ce moment il chantait de l'opéra ensemble, cela les faisait rire. Surtout l'air du Toréador extrait de Carmen de Georges Bizet, plus longuement mais plus précisément intitulé « Vôtre toast je peux vous le rendre ». Elle trouvait encore le français, qu'elle bafouillait seulement une langue très dur.

-Tu ne seras pas soprano mais tu as un joli mezzo ma chérie jugea t'il avec finesse et expertise de sa voix.

Ruth, en octobre, à deux jours de son anniversaire donna naissance à une deuxième fille que la famille baptisa Anne Dorothy Abigaëlle Adelaïde Dewitt Bukater, elle était née toute bouclée. Rose l'aimait beaucoup et adorait se pencher prés du berceau pour lui chanter des chansons et la berçait, ce qu'elle préférait c'était quand elle enroulait ses petits doigts autour des siens. C'était que Anne se révélait être un bébé agréable et calme en tout point qui ne pleurait pas souvent. Cela enchantait Ruth en tout point. Tout le monde était heureux de son arrivée, Henry disait qu'il préférait ses filles adorées à n'importe quel fils de toute façon.

-Ta sœur ressemble à un ange ! Lui dit' il en la serrant la petite contre son cœur et d'inviter ensuite son aînée à la rejoindre dans ses bras.

Quelques jours après, 1902 arrivait et Rose entamait sa neuvième année.

La Bukater Ship compagny adhéra à la International mercantile compagny, une association regroupant toutes les compagnies navales Anglos saxonnes pour garder le contrôle des lignes commerciales et maritimes face à la concurrence Allemande, désireuse de lancer sa propre écoutille sur les mers.

Rose fut mise au courant peu de temps après d'une surprise que son père avait réservé à sa famille.

Dans le souci de flaire plaisir à son épouse qui disait se languir des paysages écossais de son enfance, Monsieur Dewitt Bukater décida d'investir dans un cottage anglais dans le comté de Devon, tout à l'Est de l'Angleterre qui servirait comme maison de campagne à la famille et d'où il comptait se lancer également dans l'élevage de chevaux.

Il était à rénover et en même temps qu'il entreprit les couteux travaux, il le baptisa en l'honneur de sa fille aînée et en français "La Roseraie».

-Il faudra aussi que je trouve autre chose pour Anne ! disait' il pas peu fier.

-Bien sûr mais quand il s'agira de lui choisir quelque chose, il faudra ne pas faire d'ânerie.

-Rose tu es incorrigible lui siffla sa mère, inhabituellement badine.

La maison était calme, avait du charme et du cachet, un air de je ne sais quoi de mélancolique, ce qui aux yeux de Rose la rendait totalement unique. Elle était isolée et ne devait compter que deux ou trois voisins dans les environs. Le jardin était vaste et fleuri.

On y accédait par un petit chemin de terre qui sentait soit l'odeur mouillée de la pluie ou la verdure de l'herbe en train de sécher. La réflexion du soleil dans les environs provoquait souvent des arcs en ciel que Rose trouvait d'une beauté sans nom. Les couchers de soleil étaient des merveilles n'ayant pas leur pareil.

C'était situé prés d'une ville typiquement anglaise appelée Torquay, la mer à côté la longeait et la bordait, on y mangeait du poisson. Beaucoup de marins vivaient ici et y installaient leur bateau, u quartier du village était dévolu à des patients malade venant en cure d'en l'espoir de guérir mais Lady Rose ne visiterait pas cela. Plus loin, à l'autre bout de la localité, une jeune fille plus âgée que Rose qu'on appelait Miss Christie avait douze ans, munie d'un papier, d'un stylo et de sa prose disait à qui voulait l'entendre que plus tard elle écrirait des histoires de policiers et de détectives. Rose, la croisant, dans la bourgade et trouva l'idée amusante quand elle lui en fit part mais n'en dit rien.

Même sa mère semblait assez contente de pouvoir admirer les champs de tulipes et la mer claire et plate depuis leur nouvelle résidence secondaire. Elle était fière de la réussite de son époux et en profiterait pour prendre un bain de mer. Et Rose pour une fois ne se renfrognerai pas quand il s'agirait de faire des photographies familiales ou même quelques peintures avec sa petite sœur sous les bras.

Annabelle et Trudie avaient été envoyées en éclaireuses pour préparer l'arrivée de la famille.

-Pourrais-je avoir mon propre animal de compagnie ici mère? demanda Rose simplement.

Elle se souvenait fort bien que sa mère refusait d'avoir chat ou chien à Southampton car même si elle ne le faisait pas elle même, l'animal serait obligé de sortir dehors et ramènerait sans doutes toutes sortes d'abominables maladies de la rue poussiéreuse "contractées par la fumée des usines, les gens qui vivent dans la rue, les bandits et les voyous".

Ruth acquiesça à la surprise générale, à ce que sa fille ait le cocker spaniel dont elle rêvait. Ce serait Milady. Elle pourrait même apprendre à monter à cheval mais bien entendu pas comme un homme une jambe de chaque côté cela faisait vulgaire avait jugé Madame Dewitt Bukater (Rose se demandait bien pourquoi). Rose monterait en amazone comme les dames chics, comme une reine le faisait. Henry lui offrit donc ainsi une jument marron recouverte sur toute sa robe d'un trait blanc immaculée. Elle s'appellerait Tiare et se montrerait douce et patience durant les leçons d'équitations de sa jeune maitresse.

-Je suis certaine que nous allons vivre des moments merveilleux ici Ruth.

-Je veux y être heureuse Henry avait affirmée en arrivant pour la première fois dans l'enchantée contrée. Ruth qui tendit le bras à son mari alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les jardins de la Roseraie qui étaient à faire en poussant elle-même le landau d'Anne, celui se pencha vers elle et caressa les cheveux roux de sa femme en lui dérobant un petit baiser sur la joue ce qui l la fit rire quelque peu.

Rose, étonnée de voir sa mère si déridée, se décida à les suivre en pensant au merveilleux été qui se dessinait et à ceux qui suivraient. Et ils suivirent. Mais cela suffisait il ? Etait-ce possible que cette nouvelle harmonie puisse durer toute une vie? Peut être que d'autres aventures l'attendaient ailleurs.

Cet été ci, ils eurent même l'occasion d'avoir des invités, ils y accueillirent en effet en visite Monsieur Nathaniel Hockley que ses amis appelaient plus simplement Nathan. Originaire de Philadelphie et possédant de vastes usines d'aciers à Pittsburgh non loin de là. Il était venu en compagnie de son fils Caledon surnommé Cal qui avait vingt ans, un brillant étudiant à l'Université d'Harvard. Il se montrait impatient sur bien des points mais en société il savait se montrer charmant mais vu la grande différence d'âge il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lady Rose qui 'l'ignorait totalement dés lors qu'il l'avait courtoisement salué comme il se devait. Il préférait résider dans un hôtel select de Londres, ce qui était de son âge et explorer la capitale Britannique. Le père quand à lui, cherchait à acquérir une résidence secondaire dans la campagne anglaise autour de Londres.


	3. L'adolescence est une Roseraie

**Chapitre 3: L'adolescence est une Roseraie.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Torquay, Devonshire 1902- 1910.**

**Londres, Angleterre**. **Paris, France.**

**Résumé : Comme son nom l'indique, Rose passe de statut d'enfant à adolescente. Premier deuil et premiers amours. **

Le premier jour de décembre 1902, le choc saisie la maisonnée. Sans qu'on en sache la raison, Anne avait été retrouvée morte dans son berceau. Rose ne se souvient pas d'avoir autant pleuré que ce jour là toute sa vie durant. Et voir les larmes dans les yeux de son père la bouleversait. Ce fut les pires fêtes de fin d'année de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait que faire pour faire plaisir et consoler sa mère qui cachait mieux que jamais ce qu'elle ressentait. Habillée comme ses parents en noir, elle se contenta après une triste messe avec toute sa famille de suivre en faisant traîner son habit de deuil, la voiture conduite par des chevaux qui contenait la boîte ou on avait mis Anne pour qu'elle rejoigne le paradis. Au cimetière, on avait ouvert la tombe de marbre, c'était le même endroit ou son père avait dit qu'on avait mis ses grands parents car c'était le début de la route du paradis. Et comme Anne devait aller au Paradis, la boite descendit lentement alors que les sanglots ruisselaient sur ses petites joues. Le paradis était au ciel pas en bas dans la terre. Et Anne ne devait pas aller en Enfer.

-Les Anges vont venir la chercher car elle est l'un d'eux à présent et elle n'ira pas en enfer la rassura son père.

-Pourquoi Anne est partie père? s'interrogeait' elle.

-Parfois, il n'y a pas tout simplement de réponses à nos questions se résignait t'il à expliquer à sa fille bien aimée

Et aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, la vie avait du reprendre son cours.

Avec la création de l'International Mercantile Marine Compagny, de plus en plus les investisseurs étrangers se présentaient dans la maison d'Henry Dewitt Bukater à Southampton quand ce dernier ne se trouvait pas dans ces quartiers de Londres, ville dans laquelle Ruth cherchait maintenant désespérément à habiter. Les Aciers Hockley (la famille Hockley venait d'acheter un superbe cottage dans le Surrey, un comté verdoyant d'Angleterre qui s'urbanisé néanmoins et qui se situait pas très loin de Londres) représentaient l'investissement des Etats Unis, les chantiers navals de la Harland and Wolf représentaient celui de l'Irlande du Nord et La Bukater Ship compagny et la White Star line qui entretenaient d'excellentes relations commerciales et amicales représentaient celle de la Grande Bretagne. Le tout sous la houlette de monsieur J.P Morgan qui supervisait les associations au moyen de la banque qu'il dirigeait. Ils les recevraient d'ailleurs bientôt chez lui à moins qu'il ne se décide à faire un tour d'Europe quand ses affaires lui laisseraient un peu de répits.

L a jeune Lady Rose Dewitt Bukater avait déjà passé chez elle cette année les excusés du peu J. Bruce Ismay tout nouveau président de la White Star Line, Thomas Andrews constructeur chez Harland and Wolf. Ce dernier l'appelait avec beaucoup d'affection "Jeune Rose". Et Hockley père et fils. Et puis il y avait aussi le fidèle Monsieur Cartmell qui était l'ouvrier préféré de son père qui leur rendait souvent visite, toujours avec le plus grand des respects et admiration pour la famille de son supérieur qui annonça un beau jour la veille de partir pour Torquay et sa maison merveilleuse, qu'il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied en la personne de Charlotte Smith, la fille d'un cordonnier et que la famille était conviée à la noce qui se déroulait fin aout. Ruth répugnait à l'avance d'assister à un mariage roturier.

Bientôt Lady Rose eut enfin finît avec les longues heures de tutorat à domicile et Monsieur Paul Bellman qui la jugeait une excellente élève assura à ses parents qu'il était désormais tant de qu'elle passe l'échelon supérieur comme tout enfant qui avait être les moyens de se scolariser.

Elle y rentrerait après le second été à la Roseraie.

Le choix de Ruth se porta aussitôt sur le pensionnat de jeune fille Hastings qui se situait dans le quartier chic de Mayfair à Londres. Un endroit on ne peut plus select.

Sa mère avait décidé de l'y envoyer après qu'aucune école supérieure à Southampton ne lui donna satisfaction.

Pourtant Henry aurait voulu avoir Rose à la maison auprès d'eux et pourtant Rose ne pensait pas se plaire parmi ses camarades sans doutes hautaines et snobes pour la plupart; sans grands intérêts commun avec elle qui rêvait d'évasion et de toutes choses nouvelles que la vie puisse offrir à une jeune fille en devenir.

Si elle savait que son père aurait souhaiter la garder prés d'eux car il aimait tendrement la seule enfant que Dieu avait décidé de lui accorder pour qu'elle connaisse la même éducation que n'importe qu'elle autre jeune fille bien aisée de la ville et qu'elle ait le même cercle d'amies et d'amis qu'elles, cela ne convenait guère à Ruth, une maitresse femme qui avait de plus grandes ambitions et qui de toute façon n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur cette ville typique de la classe ouvrière anglaise, étant mieux habituée dans sa jeunesse aux salons d'aristocrates Londoniens et aux visites dans la noblesse écossaise et leur châteaux de campagnes. La vie en pensionnat était ce qu'elle avait toujours connu et donc ce que sa fille Rose devait invariablement connaitre aussi.

"Ce n'est pas parce ce que j'ai bien réussi que je dois envoyer ma fille loin de moi pour de stupides convenances sociales d'un autre temps. Le monde change vous savez Ruth et...»

-Ce n'est pas parce que le monde change que l'on doit négliger l'éducation de notre fille unique. Le pensionnat pour jeune fille Hastings est tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable et nous en avons les moyens, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que Rose n'y aille pas. Lui intima-t-elle de son air glaçant qu'avait toujours redouté l'enfant, ce qui perdurait encore maintenant.

Le mari voyant bien que rien ne ferait changé d'avis sa femme y consentît même si il sentait que le caractère impétueux et un peu garçon manqué (qui le ravissait et l'amusait par ailleurs) de sa fille ne conviendrait guère à ce genre d'établissement. Pensant que de toute façon il était trop accaparé par son travail pour bien s en occuper. Cela aurait au moins le mérite d'éloigner sa fille unique et adorée de "la parfois mauvaise humeur de sa mère " depuis le décès de la seconde fille en plus de lui apporter une excellente éducation pour sa vie future qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit en mesure de choisir.

-Père, je ne veux pas rejoindre la pension Hastings, j'aimerai aller à l'école ici comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ne peut' on m'accorder cela?

-Rose, mon adorée. Je ne peux vous promettre que vous aimerai la pension à Londres mais je vous y rendrai souvent visite le temps vous y paraîtra moins long. Mais il faut toujours faire un effort et puis qui sait peut être que cela ouvrira des horizons pour vous.

-Je promets que je vais faire de mon mieux, père.

-En voila une bonne enfant, je suis très chanceux de vous avoir.

Il sourit tristement et l'embrassa sur le front. L'affaire fut donc vite entendue.

Rose se trouva donc à 11 ans en pension à Londres, Madame Hastings était une femme d'entre

.Au petit déjeuner dans sa chère roseraie ou même à Southampton, elle aimait regarder son père lire le journal. Il lui parlait du tout: des suffragettes et du droit de vote. (Ruth s'était d'ailleurs évanouie en attendant cela: "En voila une idée! S'était 'elle exclamait en poussant les hauts cris) Du vieux Roi Edward auquel il avait assistait au couronnement lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, du fonctionnement de la chambre des Lords et la chambre des Communes de comment les automobiles comme moyens de transports remplaceraient bientôt définitivement les calèches et les chevaux et de ce progrès merveilleux que serait l'aviation et le téléphone. Il évoquait ces grands américains qu'étaient Graham Bell et Thomas Newton.

Lors du deuxième été que la famille passait à la Roseraie, Rose rencontra le fils du seul voisin proche: la famille Pam qui étaient des commerçants.

Frederick Pam était passionné de chevaux, rêvait de devenir vétérinaire et de ce fait, s'introduisait dans les écuries pour admirer les magnifiques bêtes. Il était assez grand pour ses treize ans et avait les cheveux Aubrun couvert par un galurin et de craquants yeux noisette, un grain de beauté sur la fossette.

-Que viens tu faire ici? demanda Rose d'un air un peu autoritaire mais en réalité elle était plutôt amusée de cette rencontre fortuite et au fond de son cœur espérait qu'il deviendrait de bons amis au cours de son séjour.

-S'il te plait ne me chasse pas. Je ne fais rien de mal, je voulais juste admirer vos chevaux. Ils sont si beaux.

-Mère ne serait pas d'accord. Elle n'aime pas que n'importe qui s'introduise chez nous.

-Très bien. Je vais m'en aller alors. répondit-il la tête basse et le regard fort triste.

-Mais moi, je veux que tu restes. Rétorqua t'elle la tête relevée et fière tout en lui souriant. Tu joues à cache cache?

-Je préfère les billes. rétorqua-t-il en gonflant le torse.

-Je suis sure que je te battrai. Mais je n'ai pas ma collection sur moi. Mère l'a trouvé et me l'a confisqué car c'est un jeu de garçon.

-Va pour cache cache alors. Dis, c'est vrai que tu es une vrai princesse comme ta mère ?

-Malheureusement, je crois que oui. Tu me fais une révérence ?

-Pas envie du tout !

-Tant mieux, moi non plus !

- Tu ne serais pas une fille un peu compliquée ?

-Même pas !

Les deux enfants rigolèrent et Frederick courut trouver une cachette dans le bois avoisinant.

Elle passa cet été là, celui de ses dix à onze ans comme celui d'avant au grand air, ravie de pouvoir pratiquer des jeux de garçons. Ils attrapaient des papillons que parfois ils changeaient pour des lapins avec l'aide de Milady, haletante de suivre son troupeau. Elle ne souciait guère des remontrances de sa mère qui l'exhortait à se comporter plus comme une lady, comme celles que Rose voyaient défilés chez elle et qui à ses yeux demeuraient sans grand intérêt. Henry continuait à apprécier la vivacité de son enfant et n'était pas gêné le moins du monde de l'amitié naissante entre elle et Frederick à qui il eut tôt fait de pardonner l'intrusion de tantôt sur sa propriété d'un grand éclat de rire affable.

Souvent, il trouvait Frederick, Trudie et Rose attablés à l'heure du thé savourant du lait chaud et des tartines soit du thé de Darjeeling accompagnés de biscuit moelleux servis par Annabelle.

Ruth qui avait finit par prendre partie de la situation se détendait dans son fauteuil à bascule en lisant un bon roman ou bien en faisant un peu de couture. Parfois elle osait prendre un bain de mer et Rose aimait se baigner aussi. Son mari lui répétait que Rose gagnait ainsi à s'ouvrir sur le monde extérieur mais elle était septique malgré un sourire arrangé et convenu. Le 16 août l'unique héritière des Dewitt Bukater y célébra son anniversaire autour d'un gâteau préparé par Annabelle.

Le temps avait passé vite, l'été touchait à sa fin tel un feu de Bengale trop vite allumé et consumé.

Ils assistèrent fin aout au mariage très bon enfant de Bert et Charlotte Cartmell et où Ruth ne se sentit pas du tout à son aise malgré le grisant air de gigue de l'orchestre. Elle autorisa sa fille à danser ce qui faut pour ne pas faire offense au jeune couple, pas habitué à côtoyer de telles sommités. Néanmoins la nouvelle Madame Cartmell salua dignement Lord Henry et fit une révérence aux deux altesses qu'elle remercia chaleureusement d'être venue. Lady Ruth, Princesse d'Ecosse lui fit un sourire de convenance tandis que la petite lady Rose lui sauta au cou pour la jolie soirée mais bouda sa mère en rentrant à son domicile.

Rose se trouva donc à 11 ans en pension à Londres, Madame Hastings était une femme d'entre deux âges, ne s'étant jamais marié et certainement décidé à ce que l'éducation et la réputation de se protégées ne souffrent d'aucune tâche ni d'aucune critique. Il en allait de la crédibilité et de la respectabilité de son établissement. Après les cours, le soir dans le dortoir, Rose lisait des romans d'aventures comme Tom Sawyer ou la case de l'oncle Tom, pas Jane Austen ou "les Quatre filles du docteur March" contrairement à ces petites camarades ce qui affolait la dodue surveillante générale qui lui mis un jour entre les mains "La petite Princesse" et "Le petit Lord Flaunteroy" à la place. Mais vraiment pour qui se prenait t'elle? Si ces lectures faisaient "mal élevée", Rose se demandait, narquoise ce que elle, elle était. Bien entendu, elle reprendrait l'ouvrage dés que les surveillantes auraient le dos tourné.

Ses camarades qui n'osaient pas tous lui parlé du fait qu'elle était la seule princesse et donc un peu l'objet de curiosité, la trouvaient bizarre lorsqu'elle choisissait de longues promenades solitaires à leurs incessants bavardages futiles et leurs cancans qui la lassaient. Les gens étaient si étroits d'esprit. Elle était bonne élève et donnait d'autre part entière satisfaction quant à ses résultats qui étaient fort probants et ceux pour la plus grande fierté d'Henry qui se vantait d'avoir une fille intelligente et débrouillarde, pensant par elle même et de Ruth également qui vantait le fin et délicat trait esprit de sa fille qui semblait parée des dons les plus rares. Tant pis si elle était un peu garçon manqué, cela finirait bien par lui passé. Quelque chose plut rudement à la princesse en devenir ce fut les ateliers d'initiation à l'Art Dramatique que proposait l'établissement et dont elle était la première à chaque inscription de session sous le regard

Rose reviendrait donc maintenant à Southampton que durant les vacances mais l'une d'elles, elle eut la chance de se rendre à Londres durant la saison de Noël pour y rencontrer le roi qui devait les saluer lors d'une garden party à Buckingham Palace (elle était excitée au début car rencontrer un roi c'est très important, surtout quand on est anglais et ça l'est même plus que le thé c'est dire mais elle fut très déçue de constater qu'il n'était qu'un vieux monsieur juste un peu plus noble et mieux habillé qu'eux avec un plus grand palais pour lui tout seul,) pour assister à la première de la pièce de théâtre "Peter Pan" écrite par le dramaturge James Matthew Barrie et y retourna sous les instances de sa mère pour assister au très select tournoi de tennis de Wimbledon en sa compagnie et celles d'autres comtesses. Elles demeureraient chez son oncle Anthony Miland que d'ordinaire Ruth snobait ce qui ne dérangeait pas Rose outre mesure car elle trouvait de toute façon sa Tante Louise et sa cousine Sophie de vraies pestes jalouses. Puis ce fut les grandes vacances d'été dans sa maison merveilleuse, enfin. Elles prirent toutes les deux le train jusqu'à Torquay qui en était justement le terminus.

Elle y retrouva un ami qu'elle connaissait désormais bien mais Trudie se devait de se montrer plus distance car elle en avait fini avec l'école publique, sa mère n'ayant pas l'argent pour l'envoyer dans le secondaire, elle commençait sa formation d'employée au service des Lord Dewitt Bukater.

Quand ils ne trouvaient pas de quoi se taquiner ou de se disputer, ils marchaient de longues heures ensemble sur la plage ou le petit bois près de la propriété, se baignaient dans la rivière, faisaient du cheval et jouaient avec les chiens. Milady au pelage marron bougeait frénétiquement la queue en signe d'approbation quand au programme qu'ils improvisaient sous l'impulsion du jour. S'entendant comme des larrons en foire, ils souriaient à la vie et n'avaient cure du futur.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, Rose sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, surtout la semaine dernière quand il osa lui prendre la main après avoir longé le ruisseau.

Un mois après, Rose revenait de monter Tiare et n'avait pas vu Frederick depuis deux jours, ce qui lui sembla étrange quand une mauvaise nouvelle tomba. Il lui demanda de faire une ballade.

-Tu viens te promener Rosie?

-J'arrive répondit-elle décidée.

Elle était décidai à le suivre pour s'asseoir sur le banc en pierre dans le jardin de la Roseraie ou se tenaient une pergola en bois toute fleurie à cette époque de l'année et qui datait de la précédente.

Frederick était sérieux, grave, triste et ému. Lui aussi avait rose qui s'était glissé et logée de manière enfantine dans son cœur.

-Il y a eu un incendie dans le magasin hier et tout a été perdu. Nos économies, tout.

Bien qu'un sanglot dans la voix puisse se faire entendre, il trouva la force de poursuivre:

-Mes parents ont vendu la maison et on va déménager. Dés demain, on part pour Plymouth chez la sœur de papa et dans quinze jours nous prendrons un paquebot et on ira s'installer dans le nouveau monde pour toujours. Papa dit que là bas il y aura plus d'opportunités pour nous, que c'est finalement mieux.

Rose se sentit tout d'un coup très triste à cette annonce. Elle se souvient d'avoir surpris Annabelle Bolt et une autre servante saisonnière il ya quelques jours, en grande conversation sur Monsieur Pam et combien il était toujours affable avec tout le monde. Et puis Frederick était si gentil et elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. La vie était si injuste parfois.

-Tu vas me manquer Frederick. Tu as été mon premier véritable ami.

-Je te trouve jolie Rose, tu sais. Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon?

Très choquée, elle affirma que non.

-Moi j'ai embrassé beaucoup de filles mais jamais de princesses.

-Mais j'espère bien !

-Comme tu es jalouse Rosie !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si ! ca l'est. Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. Pour te dire adieu.

Le jeune garçon pencha alors sa tête et ses lèvres finirent par joindre celles de Rose que cette expérience rendait curieuse. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais malgré tout ne trouva pas cela désagréable. Elle répondit à ce baiser ne voulant pas être en reste.

Ils restèrent ainsi en se tenant la main jusqu'à ce que Madame Pam, visiblement très pressée et la mine renfrognée, arriva sur les lieux pour récupérer son fils en vue de l'heure du souper qui arrivait bientôt.

-Ne m'oublies pas la supplia t'il.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas dit 'elle en signe d'une promesse certaine.

C'est ainsi que Rose gagna et perdit son premier petit ami en à peu prés une dizaine de minutes.

A sa propre tablée le soir, Henry annonçait de sa voix de stentor qu'il fallait qu'il se rende demain au village pour envoyer un télégramme urgent avant leur retour à Southampton.

Il devait également rencontrer des investisseurs. Rose lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas voir Frederick et sa famille qui s'en iraient demain matin. Elle aurait beaucoup trop de peine.

-En voila une drôle d'idée s'exclama sa mère. Ce n'est simplement pas correct qu'une fille accompagne son père quand il sort pour ses affaires. De plus Madame Birgam doit venir ici demain pour s'assurer que les dernières retouches de votre uniforme soient impeccables pour votre rentrée. Je refuse de l'avoir fait déplacée pour rien Rose. Sermonnait' elle les sourcils froncés et avec un regard qui ne laissait nullement de place pour la discussion.

Le lendemain de bonne heure vit la calèche des Pam arrivait, les époux chargeaient les lourdes malles, Frederick les suivait l'air très penaud, Rose put l'apercevoir une dernière fois de sa fenêtre. La rouquine agitait son mouchoir en signe d'adieu. Elle serait toujours nostalgique lorsqu'elle verrait de l'autre côté du sentier la maison en bois aux volets verts.

Ce retour à Southampton fut long car morne et monotone. Henry était plongé dans ses pensées et ne parlait qu'avec parcimonie et sans sa grande éloquence habituelle.

Le décor de la ville portuaire leur apparut en cette fin d'août; un climat orageux et humide se profilait à l'horizon. L'ambiance était studieuse, Henry étudiait ses dossiers et une colonne de chiffres dans son bureau, Ruth donnait des directives au personnel afin qu'ils rangent bien ce qu'ils ramenaient dans les malles.

Quatre autres années s'écoulèrent vite se modelant sur ce schéma, Rose trouvait cependant maintenant la Roseraie bien calme sans sa petite sœur qui n'y avait vu qu'un été et sans son premier petit amoureux, elle s'y ressourçait cependant toujours, une rose avait besoin de racine et la jeune noble avait choisi de se les faire créer et s'établir à cet endroit qu'elle aimait pour le moment bien plus que tout les autres.

Elle passait de bons moments dans cette maison ou sa mère était toujours un peu plus gentille, elles descendaient à bien le sentier au matin pour atteindre le village qui saluaient leurs altesses royales pour s'en retourner à leurs travaux après et Rosse demandait pourquoi sa mère ne sortait pas plus de chez eux à Southampton. Henry, lui péchait la journée qui passait vite quand on taquinait les carpes et jouait pour son épouse et sa fille des airs d'harmonica à la lumière de la nuit jusqu' à qu'il fut temps pour Rose d'aller se coucher. Lord Amiral continuait aussi à s'occuper des hongres dans le haras qu'il possédait quand il était présent et ils rêvaient que ces derniers disputent les royales courses d'Ascot quand ils seraient près. Durant ces absences, Gibert Emit de Torquay, embauché pour prendre soin de la propriété, s'occupait d'eux

A treize ans, elle fut surprise et honorée d'être choisie et 'heureuse marraine de la fille née de l'union du couple Cartmell, Coralie que tout le monde appelait Cora. Ruth, tout de fière de voir sa fille de prendre de plus amples responsabilités pour sa future vie de princesse trouva pourtant à y redire en insistant bien qu'il serait bien plus chrétien qu'elle au moins en tant que sa marraine l'appelle par son véritable prénom et non un diminutif sans quoi même le Seigneur ne se rappellerait plus de son nom.

Elle acheta à sa filleule une timbale en argent gravée à sas deux similaires initiales à l'occasion de son baptême que Ruth insista pour qu'il prenne place à la grande cathédrale de Southampton pensant que cela ferait plaisir au Cartmell.

Après son passage Londonien, elle intégra en tant que "finisching school" une première année (c'était pour un cursus de deux ans) la pension des "Hautes Dames" à Paris qui était le second choix de sa mère quand Henry avait imposé son véto à celle appelée "Le Ménil" qui se trouvait en Suisse en raison de son trop fort son éloignement par rapport à leur résidence principale et surtout par rapport aux itinéraires de ses voyages d'affaires.

Il n'hésitait jamais à pousser jusqu'à Paris lorsqu'il visitait ses chantiers en France pour embrasser sa fille qui lui manquait.

Ils se promenaient sur les Champs Elysées ou la Seine visitant le Louvre et Notre Dame et bavardaient gaiement, il l'amenait au théâtre de la Comédie Française voir Cyrano de Bergerac et à l'Opéra Garnier où l'on donnait "Faust" puis "Carmen».

Elle eut quand même bien eut peur une fois quand ils se perdirent dans une ruelle au sortir de Montmartre entre le Sacré Cœur et le Moulin Rouge qu'avait rendu célèbre Toulouse Lautrec. Une femme d'environs vingt ans au cheveu noir de jais et possédant seulement une jambe les remit dans le droit chemin pour leur plus grand embarras. Il se tenait prés d'une maison étrange ou les dames, elles s'habillaient vraiment d'une drôle de manière.

Cette fois ci, l'Amiral Henry en visite en compagnie de sa mère lui avait acheté une pince à cheveux façon art nouveaux et qui représentait un papillon. Le monsieur grisonnant toussait et avait vieilli mais il assurait qu'ainsi allait la vie et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat ni aucune raison d'en faire toute une montagne lorsque sa fille bien aimée s'en inquiéta et le fit savoir. Elle ne lui parla pas de comte Antoine de Gignac, qu'elle admirait en secret et qui lui avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle il s'était déclarer et il lui faisait depuis quelques temps une cour en bonne due forme et maintenant ils commençaient se fréquenter.

Il finit par changer de sujet que l'aube de sa vieillesse. Début juillet, il devait se rendre à Philadelphie chez les Hockley.

Ruth et Rose voudraient t'elles l'y accompagner cet été avant que Rose ne reparte à Paris pour sa dernière année à "Hautes Dames"? La Roseraie devait subir à nouveaux quelques travaux et cet été ils n'y pouvaient donc pas y retourner. L'Amérique serait un parfait cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure pour célébrer les seize ans de Rose. D'ailleurs son oncle le prince d'Ecosse Lord Thomas venait à l'avance de lui envoyer un diadème blanc et brillant, c'était une spirale époustouflante d'où une rose diamantée se distinguée et qui se mettait dans les cheveux comme un passe ou un serre tête

Comme elle avait grandi.

**Fin de ce troisième chapitre. Le quatrième va s'appeler: Une débutante à Philadelphie.**


	4. Une débutante à Philadelphie

**Chapitre 4: Une débutante à Philadelphie.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé :** **Ce chapitre raconte la première visite des Dewitt Bukater en Amérique**.

**Philadelphie, Etats Unis Juillet 1910.**

Quand Rose débarqua à New York, son sentiment immédiat fut que le séjour serait beaucoup plus gai que ceux à Londres ou elle se rendait parfois et que le temps serait tellement plus merveilleux qu'en Ecosse quand petite fille elle avait visité le château de ses illustres ancêtres tandis que Ruth et Henry régnaient une affaire de succession avec son oncle le Prince d'Ecosse, Lord Thomas.

Philadelphie irradiait de tout son soleil et grouillait d'animation. C'était la première fois que Rose voyait une ville américaine et la nouveauté lui plaisait.

Il lui semblait que tout allait ici plus vite et que tout était plus coloré.

S'empressa autour du cou de son père, Rose laissa éclater sa joie lorsque les Dewitt Bukater descendirent de leur paquebot Le Majestic.

Une riche automobile Ford les conduit jusqu'à la gare ou ils prirent le premier train pour la Pennsylvanie et Philadelphie.

Ce fut un dénommé Spicer Lovejoy, nouvellement entré au service de Nathaniel Hockley( plus connu sous le diminutif de Nathan)et de sa famille qui se chargea d'accueillir les invités de marque alors que le train tout juste de rentrer en gare et que ces dernier descendait à peine.

-Spicer Lovejoy, majordome chez les Hockley. Je me charge de vos bagages. L'homme était grand, aux cheveux gris que laissais apercevoir son chapeau melon.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans l'automobile des Hockley, Ruth se mit en devoir de faire la conversation.

-Caledon Hockley travaille t'il toujours avec son père? Que devient' il?

-Monsieur Caledon Hockley travaille toujours auprès de son père dont il héritera toute l'affaire un jour en tant que fils unique. De plus, madame, il vient de se fiancer.

-Vraiment? réplique 'elle d'une voix qui se voulait égale.

Mais en vain. Monsieur Lovejoy, rompu en tant que majordome aux us et coutumes des gens de la bonne société (qu'elle soit anglaise ou américaine) avait tout de suite compris le désappointement dans les paroles de Ruth. Tout comme Rose, à son plus grand désarroi.

-Je vois poursuivit' elle. Et pourrait' on en savoir plus sur l'heureuse élue?

-Lorraine Desaspar, charmante en tout point de vue. La famille Desaspar à trouver des mines d'or dans le Colorado et au Nouveau Mexique il va y avoir quinze années de cela. Depuis, ce sont les gens les mieux du monde et ont fait leur impressions dans la société de Philadelphie dit' il le sourire entendu.

-Des nouveaux riches ! conclut Ruth amèrement.

Rose en conclut avec stupéfaction que sa mère détestait déjà ces personnes sans les avoir même déjà rencontrés. Mais elle ne pouvait être totalement surprise. Elle savait qu'elle détestait "les nouveaux riches".

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Rose à la vue de la demeure des Hockley.

Celle ci trônait au milieu d'un immense grand parc dont on pouvait disposer de la vue depuis le grand balcon sur la face principale.

A l'intérieur, tout était du plus somptueux et du plus raffiné, des riches tapis au sol jusqu'aux couteux tableaux accrochés aux murs magnifiquement tapissés et ornés. Des luminaires, vraisemblablement les plus chers, étaient incrustés au plafond immaculé.

Eleanor Hockley, femme de Nathan Hockley, accueillit comme une maitresse de maison le devait, ses prestigieux invités d'Outre Atlantique.

C'était une femme mince, brune avec un nez assez relevé, elle portait une robe de mousseline bleue et fleurie et des grenats verts étaient ses pendants d'oreilles.

Elle observa les arrivés un instant, exécuta parfaitement un sourire de convenance puis se dirigea vers Lord Henry Dewitt Bukater à qui la courbette d'usage, tendit sa main gantée.

-Lord Dewitt Bukater, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis navrée que ni mon époux ni mon fils ne soient là pour vous accueillir vous et votre famille comme il se doit. Ils sont partit inspecter nos usines à Pittsburg et rentreront bientôt.

Elle se trouva ensuite face à face à Ruth à laquelle elle jeta un bref regard suivi d'une mine approbatrice que Lady Dewitt Bukater, princesse d'Ecosse ne connaissait que trop bien et n'avait vu que trop de fois avant de s'acquitter de la révérence protocolaire.

C'était celui qui voulait dire qu'on ne considérait pas son interlocutrice comme un danger ou une rivale. Elle lui fit une révérence comme le protocole l'exigeait.

-Vôtre altesse, je suis également charmée de vous connaître enfin.

Enfin, elle eu également quelques mots affables à l'endroit de la jeune Lady Rose et fit de même.

-Rose ma chère, vous êtes à faire pâlir de jalousies chacune des jeunes filles de Pennsylvanie. Je suis sure que vous devez déjà avoir tout un tas de soupirants.

-Voyons voyons, Rose poursuit ses études et est encore un peu jeune pour tout cela.

Rose baissa les yeux, très gênée et embarrassée, le sol de la demeure Hockley devenant soudain très intéressant, tous comme ses pieds qui bougeaient ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'eux même.

Henry essayait vainement de sortir Rose d'un embarras certain causé par cette impudente conversation à laquelle elle n'était sans doute guère habituée. Cela devait être typiquement Américain comme comportement.

Au diner, Eleanor s'enquit des relations mondaines de Ruth dans les cercles Londoniens et les deux femmes bavardèrent à leur aise dans le petit salon autour d'un pot de thé. Rose avait été bien sur contrainte et forcée de s'asseoir avec eux.

Ruth déclara avec fierté comment son époux avait assisté aux funérailles du roi Edward dans la chapelle St Georges dans le parc du château de Windsor, fief emblématique de la famille royale britannique. Eleanor soupira d'aise devant ce qui devait être une des familles anglaises les plus respectables au vu de leur connections, leurs titres et héritage.

-J'ai hâte de venir visiter votre pays, au printemps prochain vôtre altesse (l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse se confondant en une même entité dans ses lacunes géographiques). Maintenant que nous y avons acquis notre cottage...Il s'appelle Westland et est parait il en tout point époustouflant. Maintenant que Caledon est fiancé, j'imagine sans peine prendre soins de mes petits enfants dans vôtre pays. S'enthousiasmait Eleanor aussi fière qu'un paon.

Le lendemain les hommes de la famille Hockley arrivèrent enfin à leur domicile de Philadelphie, accompagnés de la fameuse Lorraine dont il avait était fait allusion dans l'automobile.

Elle portait une robe également bleue et ses cheveux clairs étaient recouverts de rubans de la même couleur.

Cal s'empressa de faire les présentations, quand il parvient à Rose il fut tout bonnement déconcerté et estomaqué, il jeta sur l'adolescente un regard qui était plein d'étonnement et de plaisir. Il n'hésita pas lancer sur elle un regard plus qu'approbateur, appréciant pleinement ce que l'enfant son collègue était devenue et avait à offrir. Lorraine observait Rose comme un chat une souris. Elle paressait être triste. La jeune anglaise baissa la tête ne sachant quoi faire d'autre de plus pertinent.

-Lady Rose, c'est incroyable votre altesse, vous avez vraiment grandie pour devenir une vraie beauté. Je ne vous aurez jamais reconnu. Vous embellissez telle une rose au soleil si vous permettez cette expression. J'espère que votre séjour en Pennsylvanie vous sera agréable et que vous aimerez Philadelphie autant qu'elle vous aimera j'en suis sur. Nous n'avons guère d'Altesse Royale qui viennent nous voir tous les jours vous savez.

Il lui fit un baise main dans les règles de l'art de la fine fleur de la haute société de la côte Est.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Hockley. J'espère profiter des bienfaits de l'Amérique également.

-Félicitations pour vos fiançailles Monsieur Hockley, vôtre mère nous a mis dans la confidence et je présente tout mes vœux de bonheur lança Rose pour donner aux changes.

Son père l'amenait avec sa mère au grand théâtre de Philadelphie et en cachette de cette dernière dans un nicklodéon voir des films. Dans la grande ville, ils passaient plus facilement incognito même si les chroniques mondaines qui faisaient leurs recherches et leur travail correctement mentionnaient leur présence dans la capitale de Pennsylvanie. Ils avaient assistés à une projection de "Ce que Daisy a dit" avec Mary Pickford, une actrice Américano- Canadienne en vedette. Henry sortait également à l'Opéra et amenait certaines fois la toujours distinguée Ruth à son bras, les Hockley les rejoignait parfois tout comme Rose d'ailleurs. Il espérait bien assistait à une représentation au Métropolitan de New York avant de repartir pour l'Angleterre comme lors de son dernier voyage. Le rêve secret d'Henry me dirait vous ? Rencontrer le ténor italien mondialement connu et reconnu par toutes les critiques de l'Art lyrique et amateurs du Bel Canto Enrique Caruso !

Avec sa tendre fille, le soir, il la rejoignait parfois, s'asseyant sur le lit, pour discuter et échanger leurs impressions.

C'est lors de l'un d'eux que Rose luit fit part de son désir le plus secret:

-J'aimerai être comme Mary Pickford l'actrice. Elle est si brillante. Père, je crois que je veux être une actrice. Il n'y pas seulement qu'une princesse en moi.

Il ne fut pas surpris, il avait deviné l'impact et la forte impression que la jeune femme actrice avait eu sur sa progéniture devenue "un petit bout de femme déjà". Son excitation, ses yeux bleus qui brillaient et s'allumaient lorsqu'elle apparaissait en disait long.

- Si tel est le cas, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais tu as le temps de voir venir. Consacre toi à ta dernière année à Hautes Dames. Et puis révise Shakespeare, tous les bons acteurs connaissent tout le répertoire de Shakespeare par cœur. Tu joueras peut être Juliette Capulet un jour qui sait.

-J'ai déjà lu Shakespeare à Hastings, père. Et combien j'aimerai jouer Juliette au théâtre mais je crois bien que je m'évanouirai de frayeur avant d'entrer en scène.

-Papa, il y a une Université féminine ici. J'aimerai en intégrer une en Angleterre lorsque je rentrerai de Paris. Mais mère pensera déjà surement à me trouver un mari et je n'en ai pas du tout envie! clamait la jeune fille avec la plus grande vigueur et certitude.

Il réfléchit se disant que sa fille n'avait pas forcément tort, il fronçât les sourcils en se demandant ou le temps était passé puis poursuivit:

-Peut être que c'est ici même à Philadelphie que tu intégreras l'Université. On risque de déménager sur le nouveau monde. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Vraiment père, j'en pense que c'est merveilleux. Comment cela se fait-il?

-Bukater Ship devient trop grand. Tu te rends compte? On m'a proposé de construire avec Harland and Wolf et la White Star Line le plus grand paquebot du monde. Il s'appellera le Titanic. Après quoi, on s'installera ici. J'ai beaucoup de travail à donner à Hockley et les livraisons d'acier seront plus rapides. Ne dis rien pour l'instant à ta mère. Ce sera notre petit secret à nous. Je t'aime ma petite Rose murmura t'il en se penchant sur cette enfant qui était un petit bout de femme à présent.

-D'accord père je vous le promets. jura-t-elle solennellement d'un ton hautain.

Il rigola sous sa moustache puis caressa avec affection le front de sa fille.

-Père, on a un secret.

-Oui, nous avons un secret toi et moi. Ainsi dors ma belle enfant chérie, il nous faut se lever tôt demain.

-Bonne nuit Père.

Mais pour le plus grand malheur de Rose, son séjour fut surtout chargé de mondanéités fades et insipides. Elle détestait plus que tous les cotillons et les interminables parties de polo, ô combien ennuyeuses. Elle fut présentée à de parfaits inconnus qui étaient des sommités de l'élite de Philadelphie tel que la famille Wichester, des nouveaux riches comme Margaret Brown qui planifiait un voyage en Egypte avec John Jacob Astor, un milliardaire ayant crée le scandale en divorçant de sa femme il y a deux ans. Tout le monde se connaissait bien sur et ils participaient avec animation aux festivités tout comme le très britannique capitaine Edward. J. Smith qu'elle avait auparavant brièvement rencontré à Londres alors qu'elle accompagnait son père à Covent Garden. Il y avait également Isidore et Ida Strauss, propriétaires de la chaîne de magasin Macy qui avait pris Rose en affection et lui proposaient toujours les meilleurs vêtements que vendaient leurs magasins. Rose se pressait toujours dans la spacieuse chambre qu'on lui avait allouée pour écrire des lettres dont elle espérait qu'elles ne tomberaient pas dans d'autres mains que les siennes ou du destinataire et elle n'autorisait les réponses de son destinataire qu'à l'adresse du pensionnat français.

Heureusement, il y avait Mr Andrews qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qui ne manquait jamais de saluer la "Jeune Rose" qu'elle était. Ce dernier venait de se marier et Madame Helen Andrews qui c'était montrée exquise de déférence envers elle.

A une Garden party, il posa un regard insistant sur elle quelques temps après alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc en pierre du parc chez les Hockley. Son visage se rapprochait du sien, elle contemplait son visage mât et ténébreux qui ne cessait de la fixer, elle sentait son souffle prés du sien. Cal y offrit à Rose d'être son cavalier pour le bal des débutantes qui aurait lieu la semaine précédemment le retour de la famille Dewitt Bukater sur le sol anglais. Il annonça avec fierté que Son altesse Royale la Princesse Rose d'Ecosse serait présentée comme il se doit à la bonne société américaine lors de ce même bal.

-Ce n'est même pas encore mon véritable titre nobiliaire Monsieur Hockley. Objecta-t-elle avec raison.

-Je vous le transfère volontiers à vous pour cette grande soirée Ma chère enfant ! répliqua Ruth qui se tenait près d'elle et qui exécuta un rire forcé qu'elle croyait de circonstances.

Rose, elle, s'inquiétait de tout autre chose :

- Ne devriez-vous pas vous y rendre plutôt avec Miss Lorraine, Monsieur Hockley ?

-Toute la bonne société de Philadelphie sera présente et veut vous voir vous. Ma fiancée ne pourra pas venir car sa mère est souffrante et elle ne peut quitter son chevet. Alors acceptez-vous? Le ton de la demande à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas était bien cavalier pour esquisser juste quelques danses.

- Excusez-moi, je dois me retirer. Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous verrai plus tard Monsieur Hockley.

Mais à peine un peu plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, Cal avait déjà pris les devants.

-J'accompagnerai et escorterai Son altesse royale Lady Dewitt Bukater au bal des débutantes ainsi que ces parents si vous n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, bien sur.

-C'est malheureusement le même jour ou ta mère et moi devons nous rendre chez Bridge à Boston à qui nous avons déjà promis nôtre visite fit remarquer Lord Henry.

-Je m'occuperai d'elle Lord et Lady Dewitt Bukater, n'ayez crainte.

Rose n'eut aucun autre mot à dire ni de solution alternative à offrir, elle ne put donc qu'opiner du chef.

La grande salle de bal, l'orchestre tout était merveilleux il fallait bien l'avouer.

Elle fut annoncée comme étant l'invitée de Monsieur Hockley sous le nom de Son Altesse Royale Lady Rosemarie Dewitt Bukater, la Princesse d'Ecosse.

Et Rose qui détestait qu'on l'appelle par un titre emprunté et son prénom tout en entier fit cependant la plus jolie et courtoise des révérences comme la bienséance l'exigeait en prenant son mal en patience.

Cal annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la fille d'un collègue et cher ami anglais à son père qui avait fait mariage dans la famille royale d'Ecosse qui vivait en Angleterre mais qui démangeait dans leur ville d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine (Comment Caledon savait' il déjà tout cela ?). Il fallait donc l'aider à s'intégrer dés à présent. De plus il donna des nouvelles de Lorraine, toujours au soin avec sa mère malade. Inutile de dire que la foule était très impressionnée.

Rose était parée d'une robe couleur lilas et d'une tiare d'argent mise dans ses cheveux roux coiffés en un chignon bien resserré. A sa grande surprise, plusieurs cavaliers da la bonne société s'intéressèrent à elle et voulurent la faire danser. Cal se montrait exquis et n'avait oublié ni de lui offrir un bouquet de fleur ni de porter la boutonnière, il osa également plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle boive trop de punch tant elle était déjà vive et éblouissante.

-Je vous ferai remarquer Monsieur Hockley que ce sont là des compliments que vous devriez réserver à Lorraine, votre fiancée.

Il s'accorda une retenue puis il lui susurra d'une voix intelligible.

-Elle n'a et n'aura jamais ni votre allure ni vos charmes.

On donnait une allemande et il la fit tournoyer, Rose se trouva bientôt subtilement entraîner derrière la grande porte qui donnait accès à un petit salon fort discret ou se trouvait une grande baie vitrée.

Cal agrippa Rose par la taille:

-Comme vous êtes jolie chère Rose ce soir. Vous avez tout simplement éblouie votre monde ma chère.

Il approcha son visage du sien, se pressant contre sa taille et cette fois ci leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Ses mains fortes entouraient sa tête qui suivait le mouvement de la sienne comme si il l'hypnotisait.

-C'est mal ce que nous faisons. Je n'aurais pas du. Vous êtes fiancé. J'ai…

Elle s'enfuit toute confuse là ou se trouvait la foule qui l'emportait et continuait à danser.

Après un temps qui lui sembla convenable Cal la rejoignit et lui fit savoir qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Ce qu'ils firent dans un silence gêné, en tout cas du point de vue de Rose.

Rose savait que pour éviter un ébruitement et un scandale elle ne dirait jamais rien des avances de Cal et du baiser échangé.

Ils se trouvaient à présent quatre jours plus tard dans la grande ville de New York. Les Hockley avaient organisé une « petite surprise pour Henry ». Une soirée au sein du prestigieux Métropolitan Opéra de New York, Caruso « le plus grand ténor du monde » donnait vingt représentations exceptionnelles de « Paillasse », un opéra de Leoncavallo. Le grand chanteur italien, avait en 1904, produit un enregistrement d'un extrait de ce dernier qui s'appelait « Vesti la giubba » qui parlait d'un homme trompé. Cet enregistrement fut le premier dans l'histoire de la musique à atteindre la vente record d'un million de copies dont une au moins avait été acquise par Henry qui avait accompagné l'achat d'un gramophone et d'autres airs d'opéra encore. Une collection qui s'accroissait pour son plus grand plaisir mais pas celui de Ruth pour qui la musique n'adoucissait pas les mœurs. Elle se navrait que ca s'empilait sans fin en prenant inutilement la poussière.

L'armateur qui était un fort bon appréciateur des grandes voix de l'Opéra ne pouvait croire sa chance d'assister à une représentation d'une telle sommité du monde de l'art lyrique et il ne cachait pas ni sa joie toute excitée ni sa nervosité qui l'était tout autant. Il fut en état de grâce durant tout le spectacle mais ce ne fut rien que Nathan annonça à son collègue qu'ils allaient maintenant rencontrer l'artiste en personne. Henry n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses oreilles qui en avaient eu pour leur argent durant cette soirée qui resterait mémorable dans son cœur et sa mémoire. Dans les longs couloirs des coulisses du Métropolitan, ils furent en vu de la loge personnelle du fameux chanteur à la renommée désormais mondiale. Henry se trouvait au comble de la nervosité quand Nathan frappa à la porte qui les séparer du ténor qui l'ouvrit tout de go.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Caruso, je suis Hockley. Vous nous attendiez je crois.

L'homme empreint de bonhommie de son Italie natale leur fit un accueil des plus chaleureux.

-Vous avez été formidable Monsieur Caruso, Lord Henry Dewitt Bukater qui un grand connaisseur et amateur de lyrique est tout bonnement enchanté de vôtre prestation déclara Nathan qui se vouait et se rangeait totalement Et voici sa femme et sa fille leurs Altesses Royale la Princesse Ruth d'Ecosse et sa Fille Son Altesse Royale Lady Rose.

Le ténor Italien fut étonné, il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de rencontrer des gens royaux.

L'attroupement félicita encore l'homme de la soirée qui leur affait offert un si beau « Paillasse »

-Tout à fait extraordinaire ! confirma Cal qui ne comprenant rien à l'Italien n'avait pas compris ni suivit la trame dramatique.

-Magnifique ! Fut l'avis d'Eleanor !

-Ravissant. commenta Ruth.

-L'opéra était tout à fait charmant appuya Rose un peu étourdie de cette rencontre imprévue.

Le cher Henry voulait tellement articuler des mots d'admiration pour le petit homme au long manteau mais il ne put. Cela agaçait profondément Ruth et les autres, hormis Rose qui profitait aussi de l'occasion pour concocter elle aussi un cadeau à son père.

-Monsieur Caruso, savez vous que mon père chante très bien lui aussi. Et il vous admire tellement. Chanteriez-vous quelques notes avec lui ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Quelle est votre tessiture ? Avez-vous un air qui a votre préférence Lord Dewitt Bukater ?

Les yeux sortirent de l'orbite de chacun présent dans la loge et surtout d'Henry qui rougissait comme le premier amoureux venu.

-Vôtre « Vesti la giubba » s'il vous plaît Maestro. Je suis un modeste ténor amateur…Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Je n'oserais… bafouilla t'il encore.

Et la musique étant un peu magique, la nervosité d'Henry se dissipa et ils chantèrent. Le grand Caruso le félicita et lui décidasse personnellement un de ces enregistrement du même air.

-Bravo signor, vous avez une belle voix très fortes pour un non professionnel. Je suis épaté.

-Gracié Maestro ! Gracié Maestro.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une accolade. Le groupe prit du vin et un homme travaillant pour l'Opéra prit une photo souvenir qui ne manquerait pas de parvenir en Angleterre assurait' on.

Rose se pencha à l'épaule du chanteur et lyrique et lui murmura un grand merci pour ce cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard.

-Buon compleanno Signor Henry ! clama t'il alors gaiement à voix haute à l'intention du ténor amiral qui ne redescendait pas sur terre.

La traversée du retour s'effectua dans la confusion totale pour la jeune Rose qui venait d'atteindre ses seize printemps. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse la cour, elle ne se voyait pas comme ses mondaines héroïnes de roman tombant amoureuse d'un beau ténébreux qui se chargerait de la rendre heureuse. Cet accident ne se répéterait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas agit de la plus honnête des façons et qu'elle s'en voulait. Avec un peu de recul, elle réalisait qu'aux baisers de Cal, elle en préférerait toujours d'autres.

Pourtant, elle devrait bien s'y faire, chaque jour elle gagnait en grâce et en beauté, et serait de plus en plus courtisé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de Southampton un brin rebelle qui ne savait pas tenir en place et voulait tout le temps bouger mais une dame bien comme il faut dans la société à qui il ne manquait qu'un soupirant acceptable qui deviendrait un jour son fiancé et un mari et père parfait. En tout cas, c'est ce que Ruth qui ne savait pas tout, ne cessait de lui répéter.

Cal en lui disant au revoir lui fit savoir qu'il la reverrait lors de leur grand tour d'Europe que les Hockley allait effectuer comme chaque année au mois d'avril.

A voix basse il le lui avait assuré:

-Vous serez mienne un jour Lady Rose.

La famille, pour le retour sur le vieux continent, embarquèrent sur un autre fleuron naval, propriété de la Cunard Line, le paquebot Mauretannia. Il avait un impressionnant record de vitesse (dont celle du Ruban Bleu) et de luxe, le plus beau paquebot alors en vogue sur tout l'Atlantique.

Les Lord Dewitt Bukater ne le surent qu'en rentrant, mais le jour de leur départ, Lorraine Desaspar fut retrouvée morte dans sa chambre par son frère aîné.

**Titre du prochain chapitre: Les romances de Paris. Review toujours et appréciées.**


	5. Les romances de Paris

**Chapitre 5: Les romances de Paris**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Ce chapitre raconte la visite d'Henry et des Hockley à Paris pour venir voir Rose en pension qui doit assister au bal des débutantes. Mais il y a un (double) problème.**

**Paris, 1****er**** Mars 1911**

Chez Madame Hastings, Rose avait déjà lu Shakespeare dans son intégralité ainsi que d'autres auteurs britanniques et américains.

Maintenant Rose était parfaitement fluente en français désormais et se débrouillait assez bien avec l'italien, lisait Molière et Victor Hugo plus quelques autres auteurs français, savait l'arithmétique, le latin, les lettres grecques, le solfège et le piano, chantait comme une sirène.

Avec succès elle avait plus ou moins réussie à adopter de bonnes manières et allait sortir diplômée de cette prestigieuse et ancienne institution qu'était "Hautes Dames" en juin prochain.

Elle avait auparavant intégré le club de théâtre du chic et select pensionnat et reçu le premier prix d'art dramatique avec les félicitations du jury et elle en fut très fière au grand dam de Gabrielle Du Marais qui se voyait déjà lauréate et auréolée du prix.

De toute évidence, cette ville avait suscitée en elle un vif intérêt et une soif pour l'art que rien ne semblait présentement arrêter. Cela avait été un bonheur d'avoir pu contempler au palais du Louvres, la célèbre Mona Lisa de Leonard de Vinci face à face. A l'occasion elle flânait sur les quais de la Seine prés des bouquinistes.

Elle se réjouissait des fréquentes visites de son père dont chantiers et entrepôts s'étendaient de Southampton, Londres, Belfast, Le Havre, Saint Nazaire, Saint Malo et Inverness; ils les faisaient coïncider avec ces inspections de chantier afin que sa fille ne se sente pas toute seule.

Il plissait sa moustache grise et ensemble ils "partaient à l'aventure". Elle insistait pour qu'ils aillent absolument applaudir Sarah Bernhardt qui jouait à la Comédie Française en février dans "La Dame aux Camélias".

-Fort bien, Fort bien, Fort bien ,je puis contenter ton caprice sifflota t'il lentement dans sa moustache en réprimant un petit rire. C'était une petite tirade extraite du livret de l'Opéra "Faust" par Charles Gounod.

-Merci Père. Merci mille fois.

Et il rebondissait de plus belles sur les paroles d'un air qu'il était vaillamment bien décidé à finir :

-Ici, je suis à ton service ! Détachait' il syllabe par syllabe de manière appliquée et mélodique.

Quand elle était laissé libre et que ses devoirs étaient rendus et remplis, elle rejoignait le parc du pensionnat où grâce à l'art de faire passer des petits mots, elle donnait rendez vous au comte de Gignac de l'équivalent masculin de son pensionnat, la maison François Digneface qui se situait à l'extrémité d'un parc commun. Derrière les arbres, il lui comptait fleurette et l'embrassait tout en évitant les regards des curieux et curieuses. Elle avait fait sa connaissance l'année dernière dans ce parc à la rentrée en automne et fut séduite par la grandeur de sa taille et son comportement moins guindé que les autres membres de Digneface très intéressé pour leur part par ses amies de chambrées dont elle ouïe dire que certaines firent bien pire avec ces messieurs que les chastes baisers qu'elle consentait à donner ou recevoir de son galant en plus d'un panier de mûres ou de chocolat le jour de la Saint Valentin 1911 qui vie tombait la neige sur la capitale française.

Ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher en mai dernier deux mois avant de se rendre à Philadelphie, lors des activités mixes qui rejoignait parfois les deux établissements qui souhaité établir une meilleur compréhension et connaissance entre les deux genres représentants de l'humanité. Elle n'avait rien dit à son courtisant de la mésaventure au bal avec Cal et elle se sentait très coupable à ce sujet, elle était tout sauf une gourgandine et peinait à comprendre ce qui c'était passé pour que ca aille jusque là, ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour résumé son état de conduite, elle aurait choisi d'être dans la catégorie assez sage mais point trop n'en faut. Elle avait essayait le cigare en cachette et la lingerie de dessous plus aisée à porter que ces fichus corsets oppressants.

Rose devait revoir Cal lorsqu'elle regagnerait son Angleterre natale durant les vacances de Pâques. Elle se demandait comment les choses se calmeraient d'elle-même depuis le baiser du bal des débutantes de Philadelphie, une erreur qu'elle qui l'avaient rendue toute étourdie et dont elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à payer le prix.

Sa mère se trouvait en Ecosse ou elle rendait visite à son demi frère Lord Thomas, souffrant. Celle ci lui écrivit qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Paris pour le bal des débutantes à l'hôtel Crillon, son père Henry viendrait et ferait office de chaperon. Cela la fit ricanait, elle soupçonnait le cher homme d'arranger ses voyages en France en fonction des visites qu'il pouvait rendre à sa fille.

Un vendredi soir très tard, à la fenêtre de son dortoir alors que les autres pensionnaires étaient déjà endormies, Rose regarda pensivement les étoiles en voulant qu'elles l'amènent loin de cet endroit ou elle suffoquait tellement sur le poids des convenances et bonnes manières qui lui semblaient totalement futiles et inutiles. Mais cela impliquait de revoir Cal Hockley qui elle le savait serait de retour en Europe très bientôt ainsi que son père adoré.

Pour la fin du semestre qui prenait fin par plus tard que le lendemain, le pensionnat organisait un grand pique lors du dernier week end du semestre, les festivités devraient ce poursuivre jusque tard dans l'après midi avant de se rendre à l'hôtel Crillon tout près des Champs Elysées pour un autre et ultime Bal des Débutantes.

-Je me demande la vitesse à laquelle les étoiles filantes exaucent les souhaits. s'interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

Les garçons du pensionnat " François Digneface" devaient se joindre aux jeunes femmes écolières pour tout d'abord partager leur déjeuner un peu plus campagnard qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle songeait que cette phase de sa vie touchait à sa fin et elle s'en éloignait déjà. Cet été, elle aménagerait à Philadelphie pour intégrer l'Université Féminine, avec sa mère qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité mais finalement était heureuse de quitter Southampton et croyait que le devoir d'une bonne épouse était de suivre son mari là ou il souhaitait s'établir. Henry les rejoindrait en triomphe en participant à la croisière inaugurale du Titanic, le plus grand bateau du monde qu'il aidait à construire avec ses associés, et qui aurait lieu en avril 1912.

Cet après midi là aurait pu se passer dans une bulle pensait en elle même la jeune Rose Dewitt Bukater, une bulle trop savonneuse qui pouvait trop facilement exploser. Assise, au pied d'un vieux chêne probablement centenaire elle se sentait transparente, similaire aux nuages blancs qui la regardaient bien haut dans le ciel.

Un jeune garçon brun de son âge s'empressa à ses côtés, il s'agissait de nul autre que le comte Antoine de Gignac, le petit ami secret de Rose depuis juin dernier. Pourtant, il observait tout les critères pour plaire à sa mère. Pourquoi ne profitait' elle pas avec lui de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée comme ses camarades de classe qui riaient aux éclats? Elle lui sourit faiblement, espérant qu'il comprenne son présent désir de recevoir un baiser pour oublier son présent désir de solitude et l'envie de prendre congé. Mais son interlocuteur était plutôt sociable et loquace, sans aucun doute quelqu'un de charmant selon les mœurs en vigueur. Elle décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et fit conversation avec lui. Celle ci se révéla finalement agréable Il s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses que ces jeunes hommes snobaient normalement comme les meetings d'aviation (il admirait l'aviateur Roland Garros qui était actuellement Outre Atlantique pour des démonstrations aériennes à travers les Etats Unis, le Mexique et Cuba), les chevaux qu'il possédait dans son château de campagne dans l'Aisne en Picardie. Une qualité qui lui avait plu chez lui. Il pratiquait également intensivement l'exercice physique d'ou sa forte musculature. Elle admirait une partie de tennis de ses camarades de classes avec son compagnon de l'après midi qui l'invitait ensuite à la partie de polo de ses camarades à lui.

Ils partagèrent un fou rire qui serait le dernier et suite à cela ils surprirent des gens les dévisageant avec des regards incrédules des autres gens devant tant de désinvolture et de légèreté.

Il avait comme projet d'intégrer Polytechnique, toujours à Paris.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle songea qu'il n'y avait plus rien de possible entre eux, elle ne resterait pas à Paris et partirait pour sa nouvelle vie à Philadelphie cet été.

Il lui fallait rompre cette attache qui n'aurait pas du être car sa vie était ailleurs et cela la chagrinait :

-Je m'en vais vivre ailleurs. La ville de Philadelphie m'appelle et j'ai d'autre projet pour mon futur que ceux que vous avez formulé pour vous-mêmes. Je vous souhaite le meilleur.

-Je comprends Lady Rose, j'aurai souhaité vous connaître dans des circonstances plus favorables.

-Nous aurons eu quand même passé des bons moments ensemble et j'espère que vous en garderait le parfum agréable des souvenirs de jeunesse.

Pourquoi donc les Français était t'il toujours si romantique même aux moments des adieux ?

Assise sur le tronc d'un arbre centenaire (mais elle ignorait cela), elle demanda simplement à poser la tête sur ses épaules et demeurer comme cela jusqu'à admirer le coucher du soleil.

Ce n'était pas grave si ils n'étaient pas destinés à marchait ensemble plus loin, la route faîtes était déjà cela de pris et quand une intersection se présentait chacun devait logiquement suivre le sienne.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle aperçût peu à peu et plus tard vers la fin de l'après midi, l'ombre noire d'un homme s'approcher près du chêne feuillu. Elle su que ce qu'elle redoutait arriverait car pour l'instant Antoine était encore à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, vôtre altesse, comment allez vous ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question tant Caledon Hockley s'empressait de la saluer de son baise main et sourire les plus charmeur.

-Monsieur Hockley. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite! Ne put t'elle que s'exclamailler à la manière d'une petite voix prise faute et paniquée. Non que Rose ai fait quelque chose de mal cette fois ci, elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Pourquoi alors ce sentiment opaque qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Cal et dont elle voulait ce débarrasser?

-Mon père et moi avons avancé nôtre séjour en Europe d'un mois et nous avons tenu à vous faire la surprise de nôtre présence.

-En effet, j'aperçois Monsieur Hockley et Père rétorqua la jeune fille la tête pleine de pensées contraires qu'elle avait peine à saisir et comprendre.

Cal en constatant la présence du comte demeura extrêmement courtois mais Rose percevait de la défiance dans ses paroles, de plus elle surprit le regard noir de Cal sur elle qui disait son envie de le provoquer en duel pour elle si jamais l'occasion s'en présentait.

-Mon très cher, je regrette mais cette jeune fille nous accompagne. Le comte de Gignac s'excusa en prétextant qu'on l'attendait ailleurs pour prendre un congé définitif. Il n'était visiblement pas homme à vouloir causer problèmes ou s'interposer même si il était déçu que la jeune femme le quitte pour le riche américain et n'eut pas était assez courageuse pour le lui dire en face. Il était furieux et affligé d'avoir ainsi était traité. Dieu sait depuis quand durait ce manège.

-Je vois que vous avez fait vôtre choix. Je comprends tout à présent. Puissiez vous-être heureuse.

Elle embrassa chaleureusement son père qu'elle revoyait pour la première fois depuis Noël, elle le recevait toujours avec un immense plaisir. Spicer Lovejoy, l'homme fort des Hockley se montrait toujours aussi impassible dans son éternel costume gris.

Pour le bal, il avait été convenu qu'elle devait porter une robe rose (stupidité qui voulait qu'au jour de sa naissance on eut décidé que le rose était sa couleur), elle agrémenta la tenue d'une scintillante barrette en argent dans les cheveux coiffés en un chignon desserré tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser entrevoir ses séduisantes boucles rousses qui la rendait distinguable parmi la foule.

Elle appréhendait le fait que Cal l'inviterait sans doute à danser.

Ce qu'il fit après avoir parlé à Henry Dewitt Bukater, un verre de ponch l'un et l'autre à la main. Rose avait observé et suivie la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de l'immense salle de bal du coin de l'œil.

Bien que l'orchestre exécutait parfaitement une valse sans le moindre accro, Rose aurait souhaité un air plus dans l'air du temps même si il était impossible que l'on donne un French Cancan en ces lieux. Cela la détendrait sans doute bien mieux.

-Vous m'avez terriblement manqué chère Rose s'empressa d' d'affirmer crânement Cal alors qu'ils tournoyaient sur "Hésitation Waltz" de Vernon et Irène Castle.

-Mais je suis moi aussi toujours heureuse de vous revoir mon cher Cal. S'évertua-t-elle à répondre aussi poliment que possible tout en étant dans une réserve de bon aloi tout en continuant à valser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde descendait le grand escalier pour admirer le feu d'artifice donné en l'honneur des nouvelles débutantes et Cal l'escortait toujours fièrement à son bras. Gignac les vit et tourna aussitôt les talons, blessé dans son orgueil.

Contrairement à Rose, Caledon Hockley n'en avait cure, au contraire cela sciait parfaitement à son plan de bataille établit pour conquérir la princesse Rosemarie.

-Vous savez ma très chère, j'ai demandé vôtre main à vôtre père, qui me l'a refusé.

-C'est bien trop d'honneur que vous me faîtes Cal mais je me sens bien trop jeune pour être marier tel plus est à un homme tel que vous. J'ai actuellement d'autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur comme entrer à l'Université de Philadelphie dés lors que j'y serais établie.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi l'Université tient une si grande place à vos yeux !

Sa voix résonnait moqueuse et mécontente.

-Je veux y étudier les lettres et l''Art Dramatique puis devenir une actrice.

-C'est en effet ce que votre père m'a fait savoir. Il a aussi fait valoir que nôtre différence d'âge pourrait être un problème. Entre nous je trouve l'idée dés plus singulière pour ne pas dire saugrenue. Une femme de votre qualité n'est évidemment pas faîtes pour cela. J'aurai tendance à penser que ce bon Henry se montre un peu trop idéaliste avec vous ma chère.

-Je doute qu'il vous a aussi donné l'autorisation de juger comment il ce comporte avec moi fit' elle claquer du tac au tac.

-Certes mais vous avouerez très chère que ce plan n'est en rien conventionnel et encore moins réaliste.

-J'aime à penser qu'il faut se donner le moyens de vivre ses rêves répondit' elle d'un ton de défi.

Il voulut répliquer au cliché de cette déclaration qui lui paraissait bien naïve, mais à la dernière seconde il décida du contraire. Posant son regard dans les yeux de Rose, il pondéra un instant ses sages paroles par un bref sourire amusé. Il hésitait à faire une révélation à Rose, révélation qui franchit doucement tout de même le son de sa bouche.

-Savez vous seulement ce qui est arrivée à Lorraine, la jeune femme de que je m'apprêtais à épouser?

-Ma famille et moi même avons été désolés d'apprendre son décès par Monsieur Andrews à nôtre retour de Philadelphie mais nous n'en avons jamais appris plus.

-Son frère Alexander l'a retrouvée morte dans sa chambre. Elle s'est ôtée la vie quand elle a appris ce qui c'était passé au bal à Philadelphie. Voyez vous Rose, nous avons été surpris et ce baiser échangé à était reporté à Lorraine qui ne l'a pas supporté. Elle se montrait un peu possessif ces derniers temps à mon encontre. Elle pensait me perdre à vôtre profit et cela lui à était fatal. Nous avons bien sur rien dit. Pour éviter tous fâcheux ragots et un scandale.

Sur un ton presque détaché, il laissa de côté le sujet de Lorraine et continua tranquillement la conversation d'une voix presque badine malgré le ton grave de celle ci.

Ces révélations laissèrent Rose sans voix alors qu'elle portait sa main à sa bouche.

-Vous savez, je respecterai la volonté de vôtre père Rose, Il a également ajouté que dans la mesure où vous réciproquerai mes sentiments, il ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous fasse la cour. Je suis ici pour vous déclarez mon inclination Rose, Je n'ai pu oublier ni vôtre beauté, ni vôtre regard de braise ni vôtre peau diaphane exquise et encore moins le gout de vos lèvres contre les miennes.

-Il y à de cela à peine quelques moi, j'étais encore jeune et naïve. Cela n'aurai jamais du se produire et demeurer sans suite. Je ne veux pas d'une relation pour le moment je suis désolé Caledon. Vous m'en voyez vraiment navrée.

L'homme ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu et c'était juré de gagner Rose par tous les moyens, quels qu'ils furent.

-Ma chère amie, voila presque un an que vous occupait mon esprit de jour comme de nuit. Je ne veux que nôtre bien, vôtre vous à ce qui se dira quand vous serez installée à Philadelphie, vous et vôtre famille? On nous a vus ensemble ce soir là au bal et ça visiblement bien fait jaser. Ils ne comprendront pas que nous ne fréquentions pas et seule et sans appui on vous considérera comme une...dévergondée. Que dirons alors vos parents? Y avait vous seulement songé ?

-Les gens à Philadelphie ne comprendront pas non plus davantage que nous ne soyons pas ensemble après cela. Que dira t'on si un homme tel que vous s'affiche au bras de celle qui à accidentellement poussé sa fiancé à se donner la mort.

Il laissa éclater un gros rire sonore et gras.

-Je suis puissant Rose, De plus il se savait déjà que feu Lorraine était d'un équilibre fragile. Vous et moi ensemble, ils n'oseront ni ne pourront rien dire. Ils se contenteront peu être de médire les premier temps mais dans le long terme, ils n'oseront ni ne pourront rien faire. Surtout pas si nous affirmons que vous m'avez aidé à surmonter cette terrible épreuve et que nôtre amitié s'est peu à peu développé en quelque chose de plus fort.

-Je ne sais que dire Monsieur Hockley. Il est sur que vous semblez avoir beaucoup pensé à tout cela. Avec ce grand départ que vous savez, je sais que j'aurai à m'adapter à beaucoup de changement à l'avenir et j'ai besoin de penser à tout cela dans le calme. Ne trouvais vous pas qu'il fait frais tout d'un coup. Je dois me retirer.

Elle allait filer comme une lâche mais elle ne désirait aucunement rester en sa présence.

-Dîtes moi simplement oui Rose. Laissez-moi vous faire la cour et je ferais de vous une femme comblée. Voulez vous que nous nous fréquentions.

Elle ne voyait plus aucun argument pour refuser. Cal avait été parfaitement claire dans ses intentions.

-Je vous y autorise Caledon. J'ai moi aussi de l'inclinaison pour vous. Je suis fière et honorée de dire que nous nous fréquentons désormais.

Sa voix n'était que monotonie et toute effacée face au puissant hériter Hockley, déja elle aurait voulu reculer mais c'était désormais impossible. Cal souriait en coin, il eut un rire forcé à la fois doux et amer face à la réponse de celle qu'il aimait.

-Vous voila enfin raisonnable mon entêtée. Vous venez de me rendre le plus heureux des hommes, ma chérie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour sceller leur engagement. Une fusée rouge d'artificier éclatait dans le ciel. A la lumière de ces derniers, lançant leurs dernières fusées, Rose aperçut son père et Monsieur Hockley qui avaient sans doute observé le baiser et qui semblaient très émus. Ils s'approchèrent de Cal et Rose, essayant de sourire.

Cal, eut le son et le geste de se racler la gorge en face de l'anglais moustachu.

Il abjura à l'endroit de Rose:

-A présent que nos pères nous ont rejoins et que les festivités sont terminées, laissez moi vous reconduire jusqu'a vôtre suite d'hôtel.

Rose n'arrivait pas à dormir bien qu'elle soit dans un des plus beaux palaces européens de ce début du vingtième siècle, l'Hôtel du Crillon.

Elle sursauta dans son lit lorsqu'on frappa si tardivement. Elle reconnut bien vite pourtant la voix de son père qui lui demandait doucement si elle dormait.

-Non père, vous pouvez entrer.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger ma chérie mais j'avais envie de te parler de Cal.

-Vous avez tout vu n'est-ce pas demanda t'elle rougissante.

-Oui. Ainsi, il s'est donc déclaré. T'a t'il parlé de nôtre conversation?

-Oui père. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi vous lui refusiez ma main. Et il a rajouté que si vous me trouviez trop jeune pour être marier vous vous ne vous opposerez pas à ce qu'on se fréquente lui et moi. Est-ce bien cela que vous souhaitais me dire?

-Oui Rose chérie. Et je voulais savoir si tu l'aimes vraiment ou non.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire alors pour la première fois de sa vie elle mentit à son père.

-Oui j'aime Cal, père.

Elle surprit alors des larmes dans les yeux de celui qui devenait un vieil homme. Il était si ému de voir sa petite fille amoureuse qui avait bien trop vite grandie. Il croyait réellement à la romance entre Rose et Cal.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à s'incliné. Caledon à ce que j'ai entendu semble beaucoup tenir à toi. Il a connu débordement dans sa jeunesse mais qui n'en a pas connu. Moi même j'ai...Mais il bénéficiera grandement de l'influence d'une femme, toi en l'occurrence ma douce.

Ceci était dit avec tant de conviction dans la voix que Rose n'osa pas totalement le contrarier.

-Nous commençons seulement à nous fréquenter père. Il ne faut point précipiter l'amour.

-Ah être jeune et amoureux. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais heureuse.

-Parfaitement heureuse père.

-Tout va bien alors. Je vais te laisser suis fatigué. Dors bien Rose.

Puis il soupira à regret:

-Je n'aurais sans doute plus souvent l'occasion de te souhaiter bonne nuit ainsi à présent.

Il se retira en embrassant Rose.

Au même moment Cal avait une autre "conversation" avec Nathaniel Hockley. Elle était d'un tout autre ton.

-Ainsi donc, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur la petite Dewitt Bukater maintenant? Tu as trente ans et tu es toujours célibataire, il te faut rentrer dans le rang en te mariant et en assurant la lignée de la famille. Je te préviens Caledon, cette petite à tout intérêt à être la bonne pour toi fiston. Elle est charmante, jolie et bien élevée, elle nous fera de beaux petits héritiers Hockley. De plus, elle descend des Princes Ecossais, voila un prestigieux lignage qui ferait bien des envieux pour tes enfants n'est-ce pas? Tu as déjà loupé le coche avec la petite Desaspar, cette fois ci tu saisiras cette chance Caledon sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage comme à ton emploi dans ce qui reste pour le moment mon entreprise. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre fils?

-Parfaitement père.

Sur ces paroles, il claqua la porte et sortit sans autres mots.

Nathan essaya de la retenir.

-Et je t'interdis de sortir dehors pour te plonger dans la beuverie et la luxure encore une fois.

En vain. Il alla chercher Lovejoy pour qu'il le suive. Ou qu'il aille.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, Rose entendit le bruit sourd d'une automobile puis s'endormie dans les bras de Morphée.

Dés le lendemain au petit déjeuner, de petits changements s'opérèrent. Cal quand il aperçut Rose au bas des escaliers pour le petit déjeuner lui pris la main et la guida vers la salle à manger sous le regard approbateur d'Henry.

- Avez-vous bien dormie mon cœur?

Nathaniel se montrait plus réservé mais encourageait subtilement l'attitude de son fils envers Rose. Il leur restait une semaine à passer à Paris avant de laisser Rose et les deux jeunes gens furent invités à mieux se connaître. Et Rose dut bien reconnaître que Cal se montra en tout point un gentleman charmant. Il arrivait à Rose d'éclater de rire en sa compagnie devant une de ces sarcastiques remarques. Il lui achetait absolument tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Ainsi, elle renouvela sa garde de robe et se laissa acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour un prix si exorbitant qu'elle en eu honte mais Cal insistait sur le fait que la mode européenne ferait sensation sur elle à Philadelphie dans quelques doute son père Henry serait obligé de payer la note même si il faisiat absolument rien remarquer à Rose. Ils sortaient au théâtre et assistèrent à une représentation de Roméo et Juliette qui captiva Rose. Au restaurant Cal avait l'irritante manie de commander pour les deux et massacrait le français dés lors qu'il était forcé de placer deux mots dans cette langue. En matière d'Art leur avis divergeait, il n'aimait que les peintures classiques et sculptures Antiques et dédaignait les mouvements nouveaux tels que le Dadaïsme et Cubisme qui intéressait Rose.

On lui acheta donc des Degas, Renoir, Monet et Picasso sans qu'elle eu son mot à dire.

Pourtant quand ils étaient seuls et qu'il l'embrassait elle essayait de répondre à ces baisers, de se convaincre qu'elle était heureuse et qu'aucun vide en elle ne perturbait son bonheur. N'était' elle pas une aspirante actrice?

Le Titanic était au cœur des préoccupations d'Henry maintenant qu'il voyait sa fille visiblement si radieuse et amoureuse. Il aimait parler de la ferveur qui animait les ouvriers, combien il aimait travailler avec Mr Andrews et Monsieur Ismay, vantant au passage la qualité de l'acier Hockley pour la plus grande fierté de son propriétaire. Il essayait de décrire avec grande précision les plans et les espoirs placés en ce navire, ce géant paquebot destinait à régner d'une main de maître sur les flots. Le grand escalier, la salle à manger, un gymnase tout cela allait prendre forme et ce serait tout un pan de l'histoire des transatlantiques qui s'ouvrirait avec lui.

Nathaniel, Caledon et Henry finirent par prendre congés de Rose devant le pensionnat Hautes Dames ou ils étaient venus la saluer une dernière fois avant leur départ pour Londres de bon matin. Et Henry était d'humeur badine comme toujours, il chantait l'Opéra :

*-Salut ö mon dernier matin. J'arrive sans terreur aux termes du voyage. Je suis avec ce breuvage le seul maître de mon destin...

Les deux hommes laissèrent un peu de temps en privé aux deux jeunes gens pour se faire leur adieu même si cela était provisoirement.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire que vous m'aimez?

-J'ai passé un bon moment en vôtre compagnie Cal. Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout.

- Je vois dit' il l'air piteux. Il y aura d'autres bons moments passés ensemble Rose. Tel que ceci s'assura t'il en l'embrassant passionnément. Mais Rose ne ressentait pas ce que l'on était censé éprouver lorsque l'on était réellement amoureux. C'était sans doute le châtiment pour avoir fauté et elle devait l'expié sans causé de scandale comme sa mère et toute son éducation lui avait appris durant toute sa vie.

Il enleva ses lèvres des siennes et murmura.

-Et il y aura bien plus encore.

Rose se serait sentie mal à l'aise si le cri alarmé de Nathan n'avait pas retentit.

-Henry! Henry! Henry!

Monsieur Dewitt Bukater, la main posée sur sa poitrine venait de tomber inconscient sur le sol.

Il regagna brièvement connaissance pour entrevoir sa fille qui avait accourue à son chevet.

-Je t'aime Rose, je t'aime. Dis à ta mère que... Il articulait avec peine.

-Non Papa, non.

Rose le tenait dans se bras, elle pleurait et le tenant dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Et il ferma à nouveaux les yeux...pour toujours.

L'Amiral Henry Dewitt Bukater venait d'être terrassé par une attaque cardiaque.

**Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain va s'appeler Un enterrement et une révélation.**


	6. Un enterrement et une révélation

**Chapitre 6: Un enterrement et une révélation.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Ce chapitre enterre le personnage d'Henry Dewitt Bukater. Sa fille et veuve apprennent le dur sens des affaires. **

**Southampton, conté de Hampshire, Angleterre, 6 Mars 1911.**

Au sortir de l'église, l'honorable assemblée prenait place autour de la tombe grise dans le cimetière de Southampton sous une pluie battante. On y enterrait un mari et un père, cela arrivait souvent et n'avait malheureusement en soi rien de bien extraordinaire.

Les larmes de la jeune et belle Rosemarie Elisabeth Louise Elaine Dewitt Bukater n'avait rien à voir avec le mauvais temps qui se trouvait aussi bien dans le ciel que dans son cœur. Sa vie allait indéniablement devoir changer elle le savait, même si elle en ignorait encore la véritable cause. Un pressentiment était venu habiter sa chaire et ne la quittait plus, se logeant jusque dans son âme. Il se manifestait par une inextricable et oppressante boule au ventre due à la douleur et au chagrin que seule la perte d'un être aimé peu engendrer.

En vérité, je crois que se retrouver seule face au bon vouloir de sa mère lui faisait peur. Toutes deux n'étaient guère qualifiées pour reprendre la suite de l'affaire familiale auparavant dirigé d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours par le patriarche au cheveu gris.

En ce frisquet et pluvieux après midi de Mars, la jeune fille de 16 ans était vêtue d'une robe de deuil noire pour dire un ultime adieu à Henry Wallace Dewitt Bukater qu'une crise cardiaque venait d'arracher à sa famille. Elle était évidemment en premier lieu de cet attroupement funéraire, au côté de sa mère Ruth dont elle avait hérité sa chevelure de feu.

Habillée à l'identique de cette dernière, elle lui tendit sa main gantée, cherchant du réconfort lorsqu'on mit le cercueil dans le caveau familial en marbre ou gisaient ses ancêtres.

Elle ne prêta guère attention aux ultimes bénédictions du prêtre alors que l'on tendait la pelle à la veuve jusque la restée digne et stoïque, forte comme un chêne pour recouvrir le défunt pour toujours. ""Tu es né poussière et tu redeviendras poussière..."

Puis ce fut à son tour de murmurer un ultime adieu à son père si joyeux qu'elle avait tant aimé et chéri.

A cet instant elle ferma ses yeux qui à ce moment précis n'avaient plus le bleu de l'océan mais étaient rouges comme le sang et ternis par le chagrin.

Heureusement, il avait su qu'elle l'aimait de son vivant, tout comme elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé, chérie et choyée. Son père ayant toujours été de nature plus chaleureuse et démonstrative que sa mère.

"Je t'aime Papa, Tu me manques.". Susurra la désormais nouvelle orpheline.

Le bruit des autres pelletées résonnaient sourdement sur un sol déjà bien lourd et fort humide. Alors qu'encore ses larmes chaudes se confondaient dans le froid de celle des gouttes de pluie. Une fois que les condoléances à la chaîne furent données il fallait à présent rentrer comme le lui rappelaient sa mère et sa vieille grande tante Béatrice alors qu'elle souhaitait encore rester prés de la tombe pour mieux pleurer son cher disparu.

Le retour à la maison n'allait pas sans la traditionnelle collation pour les personnes présentes aux obsèques. Parmi elles, et en plus de la famille plus ou moins proche qui s'occupait à consoler Ruth se trouvait les collègues de son défunt père, armateur fort respecté dans le port de Southampton, un des plus actifs de toute l'Angleterre en ce début d'année 1911.

Il était le richissime propriétaire de la Bukater Ship Compagny et certains de ses plus anciens et estimés ouvriers tel qu'en autres Bert Cartmell pleurait beaucoup (il était venu avec son notable béret et sa famille dont l'adorable Cora âgé de 4 ans filleule de Rose), les Smith, les Jaden et Hermington également. Surtout la famille Hockley de Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie, en Amérique, représentée ici par Nathan Hockley, magnat de l'acier de Pittsburgh et son fils Caledon ténébreux théoriquement célibataire et convoité mais avec qui elle avait entrepris une relation qui la rendait malheureuse. Madame Hockley voyageait avec eux en Europe pour la première fois mais avait choisie de demeurer dans leur propriété de Westland dans le Surrey durant tout le séjour car elle était souffrante et c'était donc faîte excusée de son absence. Le père et le fils se trouvaient justement avec Rose et le défunt à Paris lorsque survint s'en s'annoncer son trépas. Henry était mort devant leurs yeux, dans les bras de sa fille totalement bouleversée et paniquée ne sachant pas quoi ils avaient offert de ramener la jeune adolescente sur son ile natale sur le champ. Il y avait également la famille Miland qui venait de célébrer une naissance dans la famille. Anthony Miland, l'autre demi frère de Ruth, ici présent venait de célébrer la naissance de son quatrième et dernier fils par sa troisième épouse (il fut veuf deux fois).

Tous étaient réunis pour se souvenir et célébrer de leur relation avec cet homme qu'ils soient de la famille patron, collègue, associé ou bien ami.

La rousse diaphane peina Trudie en refusant son thé bien chaud et ses biscuits. Elle désirait seulement monté dans sa chambre se reposer après cette douloureuse épreuve.

Un demi sourire triste s'arrêta sur le reflet de son image dans le miroir de l'escalier en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas encore retiré son chapeau noir et que cela n'était pas convenable de porter un chapeau à l'intérieur d'une maison. Caledon semblait l'espionner depuis la pièce voisine mais cela n'était sans doute que son imagination débordante et sans doute s'imaginai t' 'elle des choses en cette période difficile. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter peu avant l'incident et il c'était montré fort discret depuis que le deuil l'avait frappé comme un vrai gentleman devait l'être et elle lui était au moins reconnaissante de cela.

Peut être aurai t'il fallu qu'elle attende d'être isoler dans sa chambre avant mais elle avait tant mal à la tête, les pinces qui coiffait son chignon parfait n'arrangeant guère son cas que sans plus attendre elle enleva son chapeau et détacha les attaches pour révéler d'un coup de main sa chevelure de lionne, bouclée volumineuse et soyeuse. Le mouvement fit maladroitement tombé une de ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser, révélant une silhouette et une cambrure de rein parfaite avant de regagner son lit confortable, douillet, moelleux et bien au chaud. Elle s'accorda une sieste.

Rose se réveilla et émergea de sa rêverie, constatant que ceux qui avaient assistés aux funérailles avaient déjà pris congés, elle descendit les escaliers ou elle aperçut Nathaniel et Caledon Hockley conversant avec sa mère et un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité. Cela ne paraissait rien de bon à la mine embarrassé et rabougri de l'homme mystérieux. Il invita Ruth à passer dans le bureau.

Rose eut la tentation de les suivre sentant bien que quelque chose d'important se passait mais sa mère le lui interdit d'un geste explicite et clair. Ceci était simplement hors de question.

Au sortir de ce mystérieux entretien, Ruth se contenta de demander à Trudie si les nouvelles robes de Rose achetées à Paris par les Hockley avant son retour précipité avaient bien étés rangés. Oui, elles l'avaient été et il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Rose fut très étonnée que Nathaniel et Caledon eurent à payer pour ses vêtements, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle savait fort bien que ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le diner chez les Dewitt Bukater fut frugal ce soir là, personne n'ayant le moindre appétit.

La désormais maitresse de maison semblait encore plus réservée qu'à l'ordinaire, ses lèvres fines n'émettaient pas le moindre son et son regard d'ébène laissait entrevoir une inquiétude certaine. En un sens Rose trouvait cela tout à fait normal, sa mère venait de perdre son mari qui pourvoyait depuis toujours à ces besoins sans qu'elle ai à s'occuper de rien, elle s'inquiétait des lendemains. Elle n'entendait rien aux affaires et ne savait à qui déléguer les rennes de la société pour assurer au mieux ses intérêts et ceux de sa fille unique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle la surprit dans le salon assise dans son fauteuil vert du style empire qui était son préféré en train d'essayer de faire passer un saignement de nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc et doré, brodés de ses initiales. Cela alarma la jeune femme.

Trudie, à ses côtés lui demanda si elle souhaitait du thé, ceux à quoi elle répondit que oui merci, bien volontiers.

-Je vais vous le chercher obtempéra la modèle et fidèle employée.

-Quand à vous Rose, il est tard vous devriez prendre congé et montez vous coucher.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre? S'enquerra encore Rose avec douceur et patience. La réponse de Ruth fut négative et Rose se retira sans aucun autre mot.

Dans la matinée qui suivit, Rose essaya de se distraire en faisant un peu de piano dans le coquet salon mais elle ne parvenait pas à la moindre fluidité ni harmonie quand au son que les touches de l'instrument produisait. Peut être devrait elle utiliser le gramophone que son père conservait dans le grenier? Nathan et Caledon qui demeuraient chez les Dewitt Bukater pour le moment apparurent à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il fut question de la venue d'un certain Réginald Law, le notaire l'après midi même après l'heure du thé qui serait accompagnés d'Andrews et Ismay pour "les arrangements".

L'après midi, Rose qui étouffait de plus en plus décida de sortir de l'ambiance pesante de la résidence Dewitt Bukater pour faire un tour en ville sans s'encombrer de personne. Elle laissa une note sur la table basse du salon tandis que personne ne regardait. Le ciel était gris mais par chance la température était tout à fait convenable et sciée ma foi fortement bien à une petite promenade. Elle était revêtue d'une robe de couleur vert pommier en dentelle soulignée par une ceinture de soie rouge.

Elle voulait passer au cimetière déposer des fleurs fraîches sur la tombe d'Henry et de sa sœur Anne, réarrangeant les fleurs qui déjà avait fanées. Elle posa un arrêt sur la tombe des Bolt dans un parterre plus humble du cimetière et y réitéra la même opération, Annabelle était décédée l'année dernière au mois de mai il y allait avoir déjà presqu'un an et Trudie, sans surprise avait pris le relai au service de la famille.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin des quais ou étaient amarrer bien des bateaux et paquebots, elle pouvait observer avec fierté et nostalgie les imposants entrepôts de son père et la fumée des usines présentes en nombre dans les environs, le mouvement de la révolution industrielle qu'avait initié l'Angleterre Victorienne et sortit renforcer sous la présente ère Edwardienne qui avait tout bouleversé en si peu de temps. Jadis elle s'y rendait plus souvent avec son père, des souvenirs se ria sous cape en pensant à sa mère dans cet environnement, elle si sensible aux odeurs délicates et aux parfums calfeutrés. Jamais elle n'avait découvert ce petit secret.

Trois rues plus loin, elle passa devant un commerce de poterie, la vieille femme potière au cheveu gris lui permit de rester si elle ne troublait pas sa tranquillité mais elle ne devait pas non plus être paralysée par sa timidité. Peut être même qu'elle ferait un brin de causette si ça lui chantait. Ses clients à elle, eux étaient toujours si pressés. Rose pencha son buste en avant ce qui était toujours chez elle un signe de curiosité et admira la boutique. Des pots, des jattes, des vases, des assiettes et autres objets se bousculaient en grand nombre sur les étagères.

-Ce sont de charmantes choses que vendez là madame.

-Merci, je les fabrique moi même.

-Est-ce que votre labeur est dur à effectuer madame?

-Essaie donc toi même ma petite. Tu décideras! la prit' elle au mot. Et sur ceux elle l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique lui présenta le tour à potier en bois et comment il fonctionnait avant de se mettre elle même à l'ouvrage.

Muette et nerveuse, Rose s'appliqua tout d'abord avec concentration à mimer les même gestes que l'aïeule, observant le mouvement des mains ridées de la vieille femme. C'était intéressant et passionnant. La vieille femme finit par l'autoriser à manier la terre de glaie sur le tour de poterie et elle essayait de réaliser un petit vase Au bout d'un moment, ne voulant pas abusé, elle se leva et la remercia avec chaleur Elle n'avait pas d'argent mais reviendrai acheter quelques uns de ces objets.

- Toi, tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être une fille gauche pour une personne qui est si bien habillée.

Elles passèrent près du four ou les moulages effectués par la vieille femme cuisaient à haute température. Rose fut impressionnée par la façon ou tout cela se mettait en place, s'assemblait comme dans un puzzle.

Elle dut pourtant se retirer.

-Reviens quand tu veux ma petite! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait les lieux. La rousse poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la jetée, Elle venait de dépassait la criée où le matin les pêcheurs venaient vendre et écouler le fruit de leur dur labeur. L'odeur salée de la mer lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle y resta un moment, se voulant sereine, de la balustrade en bois qui la soutenait sur les hauteurs elle pouvait voir à loisir les passagers descendre des navires qui se relayaient dans une atmosphère brillante et travailleuse mais aussi très gaie.

Un homme, grand blond aux yeux bleus, descendit d'un cargo qui s'appelait "Le fil à mouche", Un bateau de pêcheur ne put 'elle que constater.

Il l'avait regardé le premier, elle en était certaine, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait retenu son attention, avec son regard azur le jeune home qui devait être d'à peu prés du même âge ne pouvait que difficilement passer inaperçu se dit-elle. Elle se sentait troublée. Elle désirait lui sourire mais n'osait. Il n'avait pour bagage qu'un sac de vagabond et un portfolio, un compagnon brun coiffé d'un béret bleu marine à ses côtés, celui-ci semblait fort heureux et n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Un italien crut t'elle deviner. Quel pouvait bien être son nom de ce bel homme blond, que faisait' il ici? Venir sauver une jolie damoiselle en perdition?

A quoi bon! Rose devait être faite de raison, il ne fallait pas se laisser rattraper par sa folle imagination, cela devaient être de simple pêcheurs de toute façon. Jamais elle ne les côtoierait, c'était une simple évidence à moins que là haut il y ait une place pour le hasard et le destin. Le voila qu'après avoir palabré avec son ami, il sortit un fusain et se mit à dessiner comme pris d'un urgent besoin d'immortaliser la scène. Il était donc aussi un artiste?

-Vous voila donc Rose! Avec votre mère, nous vous avons cherché partout! J'espère que vous êtes contente de nous avoir causé de telles frayeurs! Rentrons Il n'ya pas de place ici pour de jeunes femmes telles que vous. Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu vous arriver, Rose.

-En plein milieu de l'après midi? objecta Rose ironique et piquée au vif. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être ainsi infantilisée. Elle n'avait fait aucun mal et observer aucun écart de conduite.

Ne pouvait-elle pas juste respirer?

Le thé à peine servit, il fut l'heure pour Messieurs Law, Ismay et Andrews de faire leur visite.

Thomas Andrews, constructeur chez Hartmann et Wolf salua respectueusement la veuve de son associé s'excusant encore de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'enterrement, la construction du Titanic allait bon train et serait achevée dans moins d'un an mais il lui consacrait tout son temps. Sa femme Helen s'en plaignait pour le taquiner doucement, n'avait pu quitter Belfast ou elle s'occupait de leur fillette Elizabeth âgée de tout juste une année. Trop jeune pour voyager. Il embrassa la fille:

-Vous voilâtes jeune Rose. Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Je suis également navré d'avoir manqué les funérailles.

Elle sourit et le remercia. De toutes les relations professionnelles de son père, clairement c'était lui son favori.

Ils étaient ici pour s'enquérir des notes et des plans que l'Amiral Dewitt Bukater avait pris sur le Titanic alors qu'il en inspectait la construction dans les chantiers de Belfast.

Ismay présenta aussi ses condoléances et se plia aux mêmes politesses et formalités mais se montra plus réservé. Law se raclait la gorge et referma la porte d'entrée de l'office de l'amiral ou il demeurait seul avec la famille du défunt.

- Vôtre Altesse Dewitt Bukater entama le notaire avec gêne. Il semblerait que l'on ait découvert quelques anomalies dans les affaires de votre mari.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? demanda la veuve d'une voix étranglée.

Cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas songé à bouter Rose hors du palabre.

-Quelle sorte d'anomalies s'il vous plaît monsieur? interrogea Rose.

-Le regretté Amiral Dewitt Bukater aurait contracté un nombre de dettes assez importantes. Madame Dewitt Bukater et j'ai le regret de vous annoncé que vous et vôtre fille n'avait plus rien.

**Fin de ce chapitre: J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Review appréciée si le cœur vous en dit.**

**Le prochain Chapitre va s'appeler: Tentative d'infraction dans un bain de dette**


	7. Tentative d'infraction dans un bain de d

**Chapitre 7: Tentative d'infraction dans un bain de dette.**

**Note de l'auteur : Passage « adulte » pour ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi je classe ma fiction M désormais. Merci d'avance.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Southampton, Angleterre, comté de Hampshire 9 Mars 1911.**

Rose se remémorait encore les terribles mots du notaire Mr Law qui était aussi l'administrateur des biens de son défunt père. De plus, mais on s'y attendait, Lord Thomas, Prince d'Ecosse venait de mourir et son fils le Prince Aonghas lui succéderait, Ruth avait appris le décès de son demi frère le matin des funérailles de l'Amiral Lord Henry Dewitt Bukater, son époux.

-Le regretté Amiral Lord Dewitt Bukater aurait contracté un nombre de dettes assez importantes. Bukater, j'ai le regret d'annoncer à vôtre Altesse que vous et vôtre fille n'avait plus rien. Lady Ruth était demeurée interdite. On avait du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour lui expliquer que les investissements réalisaient par la Bukater Ship Compagny s'étaient relevés être une catastrophe.

-Mais qu'allons nous devenir alors? Demandait' elle encore interloquée.

-Il vous faut vendre vos possessions pour éponger l'ardoise vôtre Altesse. A moins qu'un repreneur ne reprenne la compagnie ce qui est hautement improbable vu les finances de celle ci. Voyez-vous, Monsieur Dewitt Bukater avait placé sa fortune personnelle pour investir dans sa compagnie qui connaissait quelques petites difficultés qui se sont accrues avec le temps pour des raisons qui vous restent à élucider. Ils ne vous restent que les parts de Bukater Ship compagny qui pour être honnête ne vaut plus grand chose.

- Quelle genre de difficultés? Elle avait même peur de demander.

-C'est je crains ce qu'il vous reste à découvrir Lady Dewitt Bukater. Je suis ici pour vous informer de la situation et non pour la résoudre. Vous devrais, je le crains, vous en charger par vous même. Ce mystère est tout bonnement incompréhensible. Vôtre mari n'avait' il rien mentionné de tout cela Madame?

-Mon mari parlait pour ainsi dire jamais des affaires lorsqu'il était en famille Monsieur répondit avec fausse modestie Lady Ruth Dewitt Bukater, son nez aquilin retroussé. Ce qui indiquait en général qu'elle avait un plan en tête.

Et il partit sans ajouter un autre mot à ce fâcheux discours.

Rose et sa mère Ruth se rendirent alors le lendemain aux entrepôts pour explorer de plus prés les comptes de Bukater Ship compagny et ne purent que constater que ceux ci étaient fortement endommagés. Il était question d'un découvert de pas moins huit milles livres sterling ce qui représentait une somme astronomique alors qu'aucun document ne mentionnait le moindre transfert d'argent sur une telle somme que ce soit en espèce ou par paiement bancaire. Cet argent c'était bel et bien volatilisé; La mère et la fille, stupéfaites toutes les deux errèrent dans tout Southampton avant de se décider à regagner le domicile ne sachant que faire comme si elles espéraient y trouver la réponse à leurs nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans leur tête.

Rose savait qu'elle ne redoutait pas d'être pauvre tant qu'elle avait un toit sur la tête et à manger mais elle doutait fort que sa mère éprouve la même chose.

Personne ne reprendrait la compagnie et Rose calculait qu'elles allaient bel et bien devoir vendre les maisons de Southampton et la Roseraie (ce qui l'attristée) sans qu'elles n'aient aucun recours possible ni même d'autres endroits où elles pourraient aller.

Tant de questions la taraudaient: de quoi vivraient' elles à présent? Auraient 'elles seulement de quoi manger? Sans doute on saisirait les biens de la famille pour les vendre aux enchères.

Il n'y avait vraisemblablement aucune autre raison de s'acquitter d'une telle somme d'argent.

Etre de sang royal ne les aiderait pas, contrairement à ce que pensait la très collée-montée princesse d'Ecosse.

Il faudrait que Rose prenne sa mère à part pour lui parler de tout cela. Cette dernière semblait tout à fait perdue et ne sachant que faire ni vers qui se tourner. Personne n'était assez riche pour payer une telle dette parmi leurs proches relations, cela Rose le savait bien. D'ailleurs elle ne demandait pas l'aumône, juste à comprendre cette situation indue et totalement folle. Et il fallait prendre des disposions pour leur futur à toutes les deux.

Rose ne souhaitait nullement que Hockley reste prés de sa mère et d'elle plus longtemps.

N'était' il pas temps pour lui et son père de regagner Philadelphie et la Pennsylvanie?

Une Pennsylvanie où elle ne vivrait manifestement jamais vu la tournure des événements.

De quoi serait fait son futur à présent? Nul ne le savait et surtout pas elle.

Pourtant il y avait une chose dont elle était absolument certaine, elle voulait en finir avec Cal et sa cour empressée. Elle n'avait plus l'envie ni le temps pour cela. Elle irait à l'encontre de sa mère qui adorait Caledon et le trouvait distingué et raffiné.

Elle essaya donc de le trouver dans l'après midi pour lui demander d'arrêter ses avances ou tout du moins de se faire moins pressant envers elle. Il était dans un coin de l'imposante demeure visiblement très à son aise et fumant le cigare.

-J'aimerai avoir une conversation avec vous Monsieur Hockley commença t'elle.

-Bien sur ma chère, et à quel sujet?

-A propos de...nous. Je vous demande d'arrêter de me courtiser. Ce n'est pas à cela que je souhaite me consacrer et je vous ferai perdre vôtre temps, je suis si jeune J'espère que vous trouverez quelqu'un qui vous rendra heureux dans un avenir proche Monsieur Hockley.

Cal la regarda avec attention à ces paroles et les mimiques sur son visage cristallisaient une furieuse envie de hausser le ton mais cela se transforma vite en un sourire forcé et une expression plutôt résignée et ironique tout en même temps ce qui rendait Rose confuse d'autant plus Rose. Cal prit la parole d'une voix la plus doucereuse et suave.

-Mais Rose ma chère, je ne vous courtiserai pas si tel est vôtre désir.

D'instinct Rose su qu'il ne joua pas franc jeu et elle le vit s'en allait. Elle était certaine qu'elle venait de le rendre fou furieux et cela grâce à ses lèvres qui se plissait à l'annonce de son refus.

Les deux femmes ne firent pas part de leur découverte à Nathan et Cal Hockley qui se présentèrent pour le déjeuner dans la résidence des Dewitt Bukater. Ces derniers se montraient désireux de rester avec les deux jeunes femmes pour leur témoigner leur soutien.

Ils étaient dors et déjà conviés par la veuve Dewitt Bukater à rester chez elle et sa fille autant qu'ils le voulaient ou le pouvaient.

-Vous savez vôtre altesse (puis-je vous appeler Lady Ruth ?), je comprends que vous traversez une période difficile et je me demandais si vous accepteriez nôtre aide offrit généreusement Nathan Hockley.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? interrogea Ruth voulant relever l'offre de Hockley père sans avoir l'air non plus d''espespérer d'accepter celle ci.

-Et en quoi pourriez vous nous être utile s'il vous plaît? demanda Rose interloquée.

-Et bien chère demoiselle, je pense que mon fils et moi même pouvons vous être utiles en traitant en vôtre nom les affaires que vôtre père expédiaient avant qu'il ne nous quitte.

Cal prit la parole d'un ton tout aussi mielleux que solennel:

-Lady Dewitt Bukater, ce que mon père essaie de vous dire est qu'il doit bien être difficile pour deux femmes comme votre fille et vous de diriger une telle compagnie telle que Bukater Ship. Je suis diplômé d'Harvard en affaires comme vous le savez et je suis qualifié pour assurer l'intérim entre feu Monsieur Dewitt Bukater et le futur repreneur, quel qui soit.

-Bien sûr, vous avez la possibilité et le droit de revendre vos parts de la société et je respecterai cela si tel est vôtre souhait mais sachez que je suis volontaire pour cette tâche.

-Voila une généreuse proposition à laquelle nous allons devoir réfléchir Monsieur Hockley.

Cet après midi là, Rose, mélancolique se réfugia dans le grenier ou Ruth avait fait ranger les affaires de son père. Elle s'empara lentement et amoureusement du gramophone et un disque cylindrique en particulier parmi l'importante collection qu'il eut possédé celui qui avait été dédicacé par Caruso en personne lors la dernière soirée aux Etats Unis, l'été dernier. Cela se passait à New York au Métropolitan Opéra. Le célèbre ténor mondialement connu qui était l'idole d'Henry le lui avait offert avec beaucoup d'affection quand ils avaient pénétrer dans les coulisses pour le rencontrer et le féliciter. Les deux hommes avaient même échangé quelques vocalises et avaient fait une photographie qui trônait fièrement dans le salon. C'était si dur ne plus l'avoir prés d'elle, lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Parmi ces autres trésors une chanson plus entraînante « Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole » que Rose chantonnait à présent, d'Ada Jones et Billy Murray qui l'avait reprise à la chanteuse Blanche Rings.

Les larmes lui montaient encore aux yeux quand elle pensait à lui dans leur salon, le fauteuil prés de la cheminée dans lequel il aimait se reposer après sa journée de travail et fumait une pipe demeurerait toujours vide maintenant. Rose pour ne plus y penser s'alluma un cigare et pris un livre, un traité de psychologie que sa mère jugerait peu recommandable et qui évoquait les théories du docteur Autrichien Sigmund Freud.

Après le bon dîner chaud servi par Trudie, Ruth demeura en tête à tête avec sa mère. Celle ci avait pour sa part repris ses esprits et était aussi bien décidée de faire part de ses réflexions et décisions à sa fille avant que cette dernière ne puisse avoir la parole. Voila au moins une chose qui n'est pas prête de changer songea Rose amèrement.

-Rose, j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition de Cal et de lui demander de rester pour diriger les affaires de vôtre père.

-Mais mère...

-Il suffit! Soyez bonne pour lui. N'objectez rien Rose. C'est un homme très bien et il pourrait nous sortir de ce vilain faux pas dans lequel nous a mis vôtre père. Je vous demande d'être on ne peut plus aimable avec Monsieur Hockley. Soyez bonnes pour lui .Je ne tolérerai pas la moindre incartade ou rebuffade. Est-ce clair Rose?

-Parfaitement clair mère.

-Il est riche, très riche et si nous nous en donnons les moyens, lui et son père réglerons la somme continua t'elle lentement, fermement et sèchement. Nôtre survie et celui de nom de Dewitt Bukater en dépend laissa t'elle encore éclater. Si cela échoue, je serai obligé de travailler comme simple couturière. Cela serait l'humiliation suprême. Je ne tolérerai pas est déjà venu me voir ce matin pour se plaindre de vôtre froideur à son sujet. Bien sûr, j'ai mis cela sur le compte de la mort de vôtre père. Mais écoutez-moi Rose, vous épousez Hockley et tous nos problèmes seront réglés.

-Et mon avenir qu'en faîtes vous mère? rétorqua t'elle à bout de souffle et lassée de la pression à laquelle Ruth la soumettait.

-Mais justement Rose, je ne pense qu'à ça!

-Plutôt au vôtre et à vôtre confort auquel vous semblez tant tenir.

Ruth semblait maintenant gênée : sa fille la vit s'empourprait pour la première fois, elle sa mère d'ordinaire si maîtresse femme dont personne ne déchiffrait les émotions. Etait-ce de honte ou bien parce qu'elle allait aborder un sujet délicat ?

-Il a de l'affection et de l'inclinaison pour vous Rose. Soyez bonne pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'il vous demandera de vous épousez. Et qu'il viendra quérir de moi vôtre main qu'il obtiendra sans peine. Peut être que si vous consentiez à passer plus de temps avec lui cela se transformera en quelques formes de sentiments comme lorsque j'ai connu vôtre père. Dit' elle tristement.

Un plan semblait se forgée dans la tête de sa mère qui rougissait.

-Si vous vous montrez aimables et que vous vous offrez à lui, peut être pourrions nous redevenir heureuses. Vous savez les devoirs qu'il incombe à une épouse de tenir n'est-ce pas ? Ce que veut signifie une union et un accouplement. Les hommes succombent à la tentatrice volupté. Sachez vous montrer docile et laissez entrevoir vos possibilités juste ce qu'il faut pour le conduire à vous et c'est là qu'il vous faudra le prendre avec ce qu'il veut obtenir et escompte de vous.

-C'est un jeu auquel on ne peut que se brûler, que faire si après m'avoir obtenue, il me laisse sans honneur et sans rien en retour de ce qu'il nous fallait.

-Les jeux de l'amour sont ceux du hasard, Rose. Mais je ne pense pas m'aventurer beaucoup en affirmant vu vôtre beauté (Dieu merci, vous êtes jolie et bien bâtit cela aide ne le nions pas) qu'il appréciera de s'acquitter d'un honnête pourboire pour faire bonne chaire. Vous ferez, Rosemarie, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et peu être deviendrez vous finalement amoureuse de lui.

Là était l'espoir le plus secret de Ruth.

- Comment osez-vous ? A-t-on seulement vu une mère digne de ce nom vendre la fille de la sorte ? Mais Rose savait bien que cela se faisait dans les milieux de la haute société des lors qu'il fallait sauver un bon nom, le mariage forcé et arrangé était la seule solution que ces gens bien pensants connaissaient. Et c'était tout ce que vous aviez avec père « une forme de sentiments » ?

Et des phrases comme cela faisaient extrêmement mal.

Ce fut ce matin la que Rose fit le deuil de l'idée qu'elles s'entendraient bien un jour. Elles étaient tout simplement trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle ne l'aurait pas défendu de toute manière.

-Et si l'amour ne vient pas, si même il ne vient jamais.

-Grande petite chose bête que l'amour vraiment ! Une heureuse fortune tout au mieux, si il existe une telle chose.

-Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je suis née d'un hasard mère. Est-ce pour cela que vous me forçait à me dévoyer ? Je vous savais froide et égoïste parfois mais jamais je n'aurai cru possible un revers de fortune soit plus pressant et suffisant que l'amour de vôtre fille unique pour pousser cette même fille unique dans une débauche qui la mènerai au désastre et la plongerai tout droit dans les abîmes.

Rose n'avait jamais ainsi parler à sa mère de toute sa vie. Son estomac se contractait et les yeux piquaient tout d'un coup.

Ruth ne pouvait plus dire un mot tant ce qui sortait de la bouche de sa fille la choquait.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux durant un long moment et aucune des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise. Les deux femmes avaient les yeux rouges, tout sang bleu qu'étaient celui qui coulaient dans leurs très aristocratiques veines.

Leurs regards en disaient long sur les reproches que l'une et l'autre se faisaient mutuellement.

C'est alors que Cal vint encore une fois dans le salon et s'immisça dans la conversation non verbale entre la mère et la fille, comme un ajout qui n'était pas bienvenue. En tout cas aux yeux de Rose.

-Vous m'avez l'air très remontrées l'une envers l'autre, ma parole ? Puis-je vous aider à régler vôtre dispute? Le visage de la noble écossaise s'empourpra car elle ne voulait pas être surprise dan une si embarrassante situation de faiblesse et laisser entrevoir des mésententes avec sa fille n'était tout simplement pas d'usages ni de mises. On se devait de ne laver son linge sale que dans le domaine privé. Elle espérait que Cal n'est pas pu surprendre du dialogue. .

Sa voix et sa mimique de gentleman étant parfaitement rodées à prononcer de telles palabres en société ou à prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu ni vu. Comme quand il traitait et expédiait les affaires courantes dans ses usines de Pittsburgh songea Rose de plus en plus défiante à son égard.

Lui aussi avait visiblement quelque chose à dire, solennel.

-Vôtre altesse, la princesse d'Ecosse, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot. Vôtre fille m'inspire des sentiments profonds. Monsieur Dewitt Bukater pensait que vôtre fille était trop jeune pour le mariage et je suis sur du contraire. Si vôtre fille accepte ma main et que vous y joignez vôtre bénédiction vôtre plan d'immigrer aux Etat Unis est toujours viable. Je prendrai bien soin d'elle comme elle le mérite. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'Henry avait autorisé à ce que nous nous fréquentions et qu'entre vôtre fille et moi-même il y a déjà une histoire que je ne demande qu'à poursuivre et à faire s'épanouir et ceux malgré toute la froideur que Rose me manifeste en ce moment. Je mets cela sur le compte du décès d'Henry comme vous me l'avez dit, Ruth mais je souhaiterai que Rose se montre un peu plus coopérative dés lors que je fais tout pour elle et pour vous. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Lady Dewitt Bukater ?

-Parfaitement bien comprendre Monsieur Hockley.

-Malgré l'hospitalité de vôtre demeure, je serai à Londres pour un mois. Après quoi je reviendrai et nous verrons si vôtre fille souhaite m'épouser ou non. A revoir mesdames, j'espère que la nuit porte conseille.

Ruth soupira un long moment et sermonna sa fille. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui remette la tête à l'endroit dans cette situation qui s'avérait devenir de en plus précaire, chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait déjà reçue un premier avis d'huissier ce matin même. Cal venait de faire l'erreur tactique de faire valoir que le mariage était dans ses plans beaucoup trop tôt et il était de leur devoir toutes les deux d'en jouer, d'en profiter au maximum jusqu'à être totalement assurée de demeurer dans leur caste, sauvée de la banqueroute et riche à nouveau.

Rose n'était pas de cette avis, la banqueroute qui s'annonçait lui donnait enfin quelque chose à atteindre dans la vraie vie et non dans son cocon confinée, l'objectif et l'envie de s'en sortir. Mais Ruth plus craintive et moins aguerrie malgré son âge plus âgé, ne partageait pas cet avis ni cette analyse.

-Rose, vous ne réaliserai pas la chance que nous avons d'avoir les Hockley qui nous ont pris sous leurs ailes. Avec tout ce qu'il y a perdre, vous devriez faire un peu plus d'effort pour apprécier et accepter ce que Hockley propose. Il veut vous épousez ma petite et vous l'épouserez. Repensez à ce dont nous venons de parler et revenez dans de meilleure disposition.

Sur cette décision, Ruth renvoya sa progéniture révoltée, pleine d'anxiété et d'incompréhension, dans sa chambre. Elle était indignée qu'ils aient ait parlé d'elle comme si elle était à mille lieux sur un autre continent alors qu'une partie de son avenir se jouait. Avenir qui la liait aux largesses d'Hockley, elle le savait. Nathan et Cal avait déjà planifiés pour les deux femmes une semaine dans la campagne anglaise dans leur résidence Westland dans le Surrey, non loin de Londres pour célébrer un mariage d'amis. Ainsi elles pourraient renoncer au moins pour une journée à leurs robes de deuil. Cela était égal aux yeux de Rose qui n'en portait aucun signe visible au grand courroux de sa mère mais elle savait que son père si gai détestait le noir et honorait ainsi sa mémoire et en plus cela allait contre les "bonnes mœurs" et cela lui plaisait plutôt.

Cet après midi là Lady Rose tournait en rond dans la maison de Southampton, ne sachant pas que faire pour apaiser des tensions qui se dessinaient de plus en plus fortement. Ruth avait demandé à son neveu Prince Aonghas pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu être là pour les funérailles de son demi-frère ni pour son propre avènement lui qui était le nouveau Prince d'Ecosse, (plus en faveur de l'indépendance que le précédent qui favorisait une commune entente les pays voisins mais rivaux )mais le neveu estimait que son père avait déjà payé une dette vieille de dix huit ans et que le titre laissé par feu son était bien suffisant pour une tante qui de son point de vue avait choisie de devenir anglaise par son mariage et qui donc n'avait plus rien à faire dans les contrées de son enfance .

Sur ces sombres pensées, Rose se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau (une grande pièce blanche et noire carrelée) dont bénéficiait la maison (Ruth qui trouvait l'originale salle des bains trop petite l'avait fait agrandir au début de son mariage, au détriment de trois placards). Dans les vestiaires de celles-ci, elle s'y changea et se rendit dans le bassin incrusté en pierre carrelé et plongea dans le bain bouillant et mousseux qui détendait ses muscles qui se crispaient quand elle pensait encore à sa son inconfortable situation actuelle et à ce qu'avait suggérer sa propre mère. Après s'être délassée dans l'eau elle voulut retourner dans la petite salle de change prévue à cet effet, à l'annexe du bassin pour y enlever. Prés des portes manteaux, elle allait agrippait sans y penser beaucoup sa serviette et sa capeline de bain rose et dorée. Dans ce vestiaire de bois, elle s'essuyait à la hâte et voulait mettre une robe plus légère pour l'après midi parce que celle de la matinée car les températures avaient sensiblement augmentées, ce qui était rare au royaume d'Angleterre.

Elle sortit de la cabine et Hockley arrivait dans sa direction sans se formaliser de l'inconvenance de sa tenue.

-Vôtre bain était' il agréable Rose ?

- Que voulez vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici. J'allais sortir de toute façon. Allez-vous-en !

-Je voulais être seul avec vous Rose.

La frayeur s'emparait d'elle tout d'un coup.

-Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous deux mais nous nous rattraperons n'est-ce pas ?

Il saisit avec autorité soin poignet et l'embrassa goulument.

-Vous êtes à moi Rose et rien qu'à moi.

Il l'entraîna de toute sa force dans la cabine d'où elle sortait à peine et l'assit d'autorité sur le banc en bois du vestiaire, suspendu au mur blanc de la pièce confinée sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

–Je ne suis pas prête pour cela. Seulement quand je serai mariée.

Cal souriait, elle venait de se trahir et de se vendre, elle venait de lui promettre ce qu'il désirait pour ne pas avoir à faire ce qu'elle redoutait dés lors que sa mère en eut parlé comme si c'était inéluctable, le corps tout entier de la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille en pensant qu'elle était son obligée, la proie facile de Cal qui la maintenait assise en tenant celle qui estimait lui être dévolue par la taille

Rose se sentait prise à la gorge et terrorisée par la puissance de l' capeline recouvrait sa gorge jusqu'au bas des ses jambes mais la tissu était fin et s'ouvrait par l'avant.

Il fit descendre en défaisant avec une lenteur malsaine et vicieuse le nœud du fin vêtement qui tomba jusqu'aux hanches de la demoiselle pour révéler l'éclat de son buste et de ses charmants appâts qu'il commençait à caresser puis porta ses lèvres à celles de Rose qui demeurait interdite

Il fit descendre ses lèvres plus bas, goutant avidement le cou, la nuque et les seins de Rose qu'il pressait auparavant avec force. Rose essayait de se défendre cherchant désespérément une issue et avoir le pouvoir de sortir mais vers qui irait' elle ? Sa mère ? Ses deux mots firent gagner en elle une rage sourde. N'était' elle pas supposer la protéger ? « Sois bonne pour lui » lui avait 'elle dit auparavant Elle était plutôt en train de mettre en œuvre son plan pour mettre la main sur la fortune Hockley en même temps que d'être dans son boudoir en train de broder une tapisserie Et voila que Cal parcourait les moindres recoins de sa poitrine à laquelle des gouttes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sèches, qu'il se s'accaparait, caressant, léchant et imposant son empreinte de ses mains qui faisaient mal.

-Caledon, cessez. Vous me faîtes mal articula t'elle ! À bout de souffle et apeurée.

-Mais nous ne faisons que commencez ma chère. Ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je vous ferais bientôt. Il s'empara de sa bouche qui résistait.

Il passait ses mains sur son cou comme pour lui signifiait quelle était sa possession, il redescendait ses caresses, il embrassait ses épaules et caressait ses cheveux.

-Je vous en supplie Cal ! Sanglotait' elle, le visage fort pâle.

-Qu'il est bon de vous avoir ainsi à ma merci. Je ne saisi je dois vous prendre de suite comme la chaire tendre qui s'offre à moi ou bien dois-je attendre que vous murissiez un peu comme le raisin d'un bon vin au soleil. Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère ? Je prends plaisir à gouter de vos charmes qui m'on l'air très à point. J'ai entendu vôtre mère tout à l'heure et vous êtes une fille obéissante Rose, pas vraie. Je vais donc vous faire mienne.

Aucun son ne parvenait plus à sortir de sa bouche et rien ne semblait être à la commande de ses gestes pour qu'ils répondent.

-Mademoiselle, j'ai entendu du bruit. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Trudie ! Trudie ! Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle arriverait et Cal serait obliger de s'en aller.

-Nom de Dieu s'exclama t'il pendant que Rose remontait sa large capeline brodé

Les pas de Trudie approchaient. Et Cal détala comme un lapin dans la direction opposée de celle de la bonne, rouvrant la porte de la salle d'eaux

-Qu'avez Mademoiselle ? Questionna Trudie.

-Je voulais juste prendre un bain, Trudie. Voila tout. Elle était à bout de souffle.

-Je vais vous servir un verre d'eau fraîche Mademoiselle Rose proposa t'elle alors en constatant sn anormale respiration

Pourtant Rose retient Trudie et pleura beaucoup dans les bras de sa compagne d'enfant et désormais sa salvatrice.

-Voulez vous que j'appelle vôtre mère ?

-Non ! Surtout pas Trudie ! Surtout pas implora t'elle.

Trudie réussit à la calmer après avoir promis de ne pas donner l'alerte.

Rose savait ce qui lui restait à faire avant de ce rendre au mariage à Westland pour les festivités. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui fallait absolument qu'elle pouvait encore empêcher à défaut d'inéluctabilité. Elle sortit, il était peut être encore temps.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le chapitre prochain va s'intitule: Le saut de l'Ange. Review si le cœur vous en dit. **


	8. Le saut de l'Ange

**Chapitre 8 : Le saut de l'ange :**

**Résumé de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre Cal st toujours présent (boum j'attrape vos tomates) mais Rose rencontre enfin un certain personnage blond aux yeux nous adorons tous et toutes. Vous aurez reconnu Jack Dawson qui fait enfin son apparition**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Note de l'auteur : Passages « adulte » pour ce chapitre également merci**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 16 Mars 1911.**

La nuit s'était révélé être une grande mésaventure pour Rose qu'on avait ramené de la majestueuse mais dangereuse falaise de calcaire grâce au garde-côte, au commissaire, le colonel Archie et son fiancé Cal Hockley.

La chambre de Rose était semblable à celles que n'importe quelle jeune fille de son rang et de son époque. Les tons d'ensemble étaient foncés mais des tapisseries et des rideaux de couleurs vive assortis aux couvertures ne laissaient aucun doute quand à la richesse du lieu. Les meubles fait des bois les plus riches et possédaient des dorures qui les soulignaient et les embellissaient. La chambre se composait d'un lit en baldaquin au couvre lit rouge, d'un chevet avec une veilleuse pour la lumière qui permettait de lire tard le soir quand la maison dormait, d'une commode et d'une coiffeuse tous richement ornés. Elle s'était retirée très tôt de la réception donnée pour leur retour (l'absence n'avait duré que tris jours mais en ce que Ruth était concernée, il fallait se faire voir en ces temps délicats pour la famille comme une preuve que leur suprématie continuée)

Elle venait d'appelé Trudie en rentrant, juste après avoir posé le briquet sur le petit bureau de sa chambre qui lui paraissait aussi sombre que sa vie. Des orchidées jaunes avaient été posées sur la petite table près de son lit par Trudie qu'elle continuait à sommer pour qu'elle lui retire ses vêtements comme elle lui faisait chaque soir. Quelques pas près du miroir et Rose fit ces mêmes fleurs posaient sur la coiffeuse, à sa gauche elle avait posé une copie de la danseuse de Degas qu'elle n'était plus. Elle se débattait avec elle-même, au beau milieu d'une crise de nerf parce que Trudie n'arrivait pas. Elle défit ses cheveux devenus ébouriffés et ébouriffants si quelqu'un l'aurait vu, elle la jolie poupée toujours si docile voulait laisser éclater sa rage et s a haine. Tout tomba sur la coiffeuse, sa boite à bijoux, un petit miroir et même sa boîte à musique. Son regard se posa sur le plus grand miroir occupant un pan de la pièce. Elle s'y vit apeurée et ne ressentant plus rien d'humain. Elle constata qu'elle portait les grenats verts d'Eleanor Hockley, ceux qu'elle avait vus sur elle le premier jour qu'elle l'avait rencontré à Philadelphie. Et qu'elle lui avait offert hier quand elle avait su qu'elle deviendrait sa bru.

-Je suis là mademoiselle, je suis là.

Elle s'efforçait d'être encore plus présente au service de Mademoiselle depuis l'incident mais elle devait se faire discrète pour bien demeurer professionnelle.

Et Trudie s'empressait auprès d'elle pour lui mettre son habit de nuit.

Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche brodée d'une large dentelle, Rose se brossait ses longs cheveux au doux son de sa boite à musique qui la berçait.

On se présenta dans sa chambre tout de suite après avoir frappé sans qu'elle put ni eut le temps de donner son accord à cette visite qui n'était pas impromptue et qu'elle attendait. Elle soumise à Cal et était pliée à sa volonté, son jouet. Il venait comme chaque soir pour leur « rendez-vous » dont il dirigeait la teneur. Elle releva la tête, révélant un port altier prête à se soumettre à lui, à être sous son joug.

Il lui fallait être une femme courageuse car même après les événements de ce soir, il allait falloir encore qu'elle se donne à lui.

Cal qui venait de fermer la porte, Rose observa qu'il portait avec lui un grand écrin.

Elle eut le reflexe de se lever chercher sa robe de chambre mais d'un geste de dédain, il l'en empêcha lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, abaissant le couvercle de la boite à musique ce qui en interrompit le son apaisant. Enfin il se décida à parler.

-J'ai vu la lumière de votre chambre. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous allez bien.

-Et bien, je vais bien. s'entendit-elle répondre comme dans un état second.

Dieu que la question était bête, était' on bien à la merci du bourreau ?

-Je sais que vous êtes mélancolique. Après tout vous venez de perdre votre père. J'ai apporté ceci pour vous. Je voulais vous l'offrir à l'occasion de la célébration de nos fiançailles mais le bijoutier n'avait pas pu finir son travail à temps. Alors comme je passais près de vôtre chambre dans le couloir et que j'ai vu la lumière allumée, j'ai pensé que ce soir était sans doute une bonne occasion.

Il 'ouvrit le coffret en velours et put admirer le somptueux bijou que Cal voulut s'empresser de mettre à son cou. Un collier qui représentait un cœur bleu qui scintillait de mille feux et qui était aussi gros qu'une pierre. La chaine était faite de petits cristaux brillants incrustés.

Mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est un... Elle se regardait dans le miroir

-C'est un diamant oui. 56 carats pour être exact. Une façon peut être de vous rappeler mes sentiments pour vous. Il a été porté par Louis XVI. Il l'appelait...

-Océanic Cor murmura Rose qui savait le Latin et connaissait l'histoire du diamant qu'elle avait lu dans un livre d'histoire à Hautes Dames.

-Le cœur de l'Océan confirma Cal tandis qu'en même temps Rose comprenait et traduisait à voix haute et intelligible.

-C'est bien trop beau susurra t'elle quasiment inaudible.

- C'est la pierre des rois. Nous sommes des rois Rose et il n'y a rien que je puisse vous offrir, si vous ne me refusez pas. Ouvrez-moi votre cœur Rose.

Il s'approcha d'elle et observa la jeune femme que la lueur de la chambre éclairait.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était très belle, sa chevelure rousse présentement dénouée était longue, luxuriante, volumineuse et bouclée. Sa poitrine était ronde, ferme et généreuse.

Sa peau si blanche et l'exquis creux de ses reins complétaient ses charmes et ses atouts et finissaient de le tenter jusqu'à l'insanité. Si elle avait vécu au temps de la Renaissance, le grand Botticelli lui même l'aurait pris pour modèle et en aurait fait sa muse. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, la tête se penchant prés de son cou pour mieux respirer son odeur et son parfum.

Rose ne pouvait pas bouger comme si elle était paralysée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son cou et d'observer avec ce bijou ce que donnait sa réfection dans le miroir, elle était toujours aussi vide et si opaque.

Le retour de Westland avait été une épreuve redoutable pour elle.

L'automobile Ford qui roulait depuis le comté de Surrey allait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre devant l'énorme maison des Dewitt Bukater car on atteignait maintenant la route de Petwoorth Gardens à l''intersection de la grande route de Lord Hill qui menait tout droit à Londres.

Le grand toit gris de la bâtisse se fit aussitôt voir et l'engin s'arrêta net alors qu'une jeune femme rousse en descendit. La mine plus blanche et pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, elle franchit tout droit, lentement et sans se retourner la grille et la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée où la pièce au dallage gris donner sur un escalier qui renvoyait aux deux étages supérieurs de la maison sans compter le grenier.

Elle s'y arrêta un moment, juste le temps pour sa mère qui la suivait toujours de près de la rattraper.

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'on puisse ni les prévenir ni les arrêter et elles n'avaient ni de flots ni de durée non plus. Elles, tout simplement, ne faisaient que voguées des ses yeux à ses joues et le vide était au bout.

-Jamais on ne croirait que tu es heureuse d'être fiancée ! Se fâcha et formalisa sa mère très stricte.

Elle refusa de suivre Trudie, ayant fait partie du voyage aussi, qui la priait tout comme Ruth de passer à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner qui serait bientôt servi. Un bon poulet rôti en était le plat principal.

Pas, à pas avec des crampes qui lui nouaient l'estomac elle parvient jusqu'à sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit avec exhaustion et elle n'aspirait de disparaitre et tomber dans l'oblivion.

Elle se mit en position fœtale comme toujours quand elle se retrouvait seule depuis l'incident qui rendait impossible toute machine arrière.

Ses crises de larmes redoublèrent d'aigreur, de tristesse, de colère et de peur, le diamantaire or et blanc qui ornait son doigt lui donnait le sentiment que sa vie s'arrêtait là sèchement.

Elle s'était tue et le regrettait amèrement mais le problème se trouvait être que personne ne s'en souciait réellement et que dés lors que les dés furent jetés les gens se détournaient et ne prêtaient plus attention à moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de scandaleux mais là encore les gens préféraient fermés les yeux et échanger les nouvelles juteuses par derrière le dos.

Aurait' elle du parler alors que déjà il avait entamé de la touche essayant d'atteindre à son intégrité avant même que les fiançailles aient été officiellement décidées et annoncées ?

Comment aurait' elle du faire avec une mère aveuglée par sa difficile situation pécuniaire et qui ne voyait pas que celui qu'elle croyait leur sauveur se révélait être en vérité leur fossoyeur. Les charmes dont il se parait n'étaient qu'un manteau pour donner aux changes à sa perversité et sa lubricité.

Le vide et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait face à l'adversité étaient immenses et ils s'alternaient avec une rage sourde et muette qui rendait les tout plus supportables mails il y avait bien plus grave de ressentir tout cela en même temps c'était qu'elle changeait se montrant plus en soumission tel un papillon qui voulait revenir en l'état de chrysalide pour ne jamais croiser un filet de chasseur de lépidoptères et Rose se laissait attraper.

Entre des sessions de sommeil en rien réparateur et des réveils pleins de douleurs, la seule héritière d'une filiation jadis royale passa l'après midi de son retour chez elle en demi conscience. Elle voulait tout à la fois avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle que d'être seule, envie de tout casser que de demeurer dans sa chambre prostrée à étouffer lentement jusque la mort la prenne.

Trudie, celle qui cette fois ci était arrivée trop tard, restait la seule personne à qui Rose esquissait un faible sourire blanc comme l'hiver mais elle savait comment supporter la pitié qu'elle lisait dans chaque regard et mouvements de la servante. A elle seulement, elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre ou elle restait prostrée avec confiance malgré les circonstances malheureuses, le reste du temps elle la fermait à clés

Après cette période de léthargie, ce fut sa mère qui lui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte et au lieu de lui apporter du réconfort, elle lui fit part de son mécontentement comme à l'accoutumée.

Son actuel courroux se portait sur le fait de qu'elle ne s'était pas encore parés de sa robe et de ses bijoux pour la soirée. Cal son fiancé qui était parti travaillé dans les entrepôts prés des quais ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et tout devait être prêt sans la moindre fausse note. Les acariâtres grandes tantes Béatrice et Louise seraient présentes et évidemment féliciteraient Rose pour ses fiançailles. Ces deux femmes attachaient aux grands principes de l'aristocratie et de ces mariages de convenance entre même milieu mais savaient également reconnaître l'importance d'une union d'où l'argent coulerait à flot. Elles en seraient jalouses bien évidemment et entre elles se plaindraient que le fiancé soit ni noble ni Britannique et cela réjouissait fort Ruth. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer la délicate situation dans laquelle son fou de mari les avait entraînées elle et sa fille. Ils ne pourraient plus rien dire concernant son inutilité et il était clair qu'elle avait agit pour le mieux. Rose devrait si faire voila tout, si seulement Henry n'avait décidé de prendre ses gamineries d'aller à l'Université et de devenir d'actrice au sérieux, on n'en serait pas arrivé là et Rose serait beaucoup plus malléable certainement. Ruth n'avait tout bonnement pas eu le choix en la matière que de se montrer sévère.

Voila que sa fille contemplait le paravent en sanglotant encore comme depuis la partie de cricket le jour d'après le mariage des Centavos à Westland où cette petite peste c'était encore faites porter pâle.

Rose se tournait à présent vers le paravent et recommença de plus belle sa complainte.

Ruth nullement dans ses états de grâce ni de patience l'à perdit et la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

Elle déniait ce qu'elle avait deviné, ce qu'elle avait vu en regardant partout et nulle part et surtout ailleurs. Elle aurait pu et du réagir s' admit' elle aussi bien l'espace d'un faible moment que dans un instant de faiblesse. Mais voila que Rose n'était ni encore lavée ni coiffée ni affrétée.

-Trudie vous a-t-elle suffisamment attachée vôtre corset ?

Le bonheur de sa fille qu'elle rêvait en princesse protégée contre la folie des hommes devenait son écran de fumé dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait sans fin. Le contraire était en train de se produire.

Elle ne réalisait pas que bien que plongeant dans sa catatonie, Rose se souvenait de tout. Et pardonner à sa mère serait tout bonnement impossible elle le savait même si elle l'aurait désiré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas et ne le serait probablement jamais pensait' elle.

Les deux femmes furent silencieuses tout le long que Ruth mit pour préparer acceptablement la nouvelle fiancée, sa fille. Et cela prenait plus de temps ce soir pour une Rose moins qu'enchantée de voir le tapis de son existence tiré par des gens qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas.

Le gouffre entre la mère et la fille s'il était une écaille de fond durant les jeunes années était devenue une dorsale épineuse qui engouffrait tout au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élargissait. Cela avait commencé le lendemain de la première tentative de Cal d'assaillir la jeune Rose, celle qui avait échouait de par Trudie.

Mais le spectacle de leur fête sans fin continuait et elle devait participer au manège que Rose n'avait pas à cœur de faire tourner.

C'était la première nuit que Rose passerait à Southampton depuis que sa mère et elle étaient revenues de Westland. Elles étaient prisonnières de Caledon et Nathan seulement Ruth ne s'en rendait pas compte. Rose en ce désastreux retour chez elle ne pouvait que revire le viol que Cal lui avait infligé. Ce cri bestial alors qu'il s'emparait d'elle lui faisant plier le ventre de douleur, qu'il cherchait à se pousser plus loin encore en elle dans des gémissements de contentement succincts et bref avant de recommencer sans donner le moindre répits à la jeune Rose qui subissait son bon vouloir. Le lendemain matin que la chose se passa, Rose se réveilla dans la chambre attribuée à Trudie, prise de vertiges à cause de sa tête qui tournait et de crampes abdominales.

Elle portait une robe rouge et noir voilée et bien modelée, construise et fabriquée sur mesure en France dans les ateliers de textiles manufacturés de la ville de Lille et qui était ensuite partie se vendre à Paris ou elle l'avait acheté.

Elle voyait des ombres à la place de visages et ne pouvait plus voir la cruauté de son monde en face. Parties incessantes de cotillons, yachts et parties de polo. Gens si étroits d'esprits avec leurs mêmes bavardages futiles. Elle avait laissé traîner cela depuis trop longtemps en vérité. Et il était temps que cela finisse. Elle se sentait toujours au bord du précipice sans personne pour la retenir ni même personne pour la remarquer. Remarquer qu'elle exister et reconnaître son désarroi le plus sincère et le plus total.

Elle avait prit la porte de la maison de Southampton et courut longtemps et seule, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ses cristaux de larmes se dissipant dans le vent froid qui soufflait sur l'estuaire et enfin elle fut là, en haut la renommée falaise de craie ou l'eau fougueuse battait les rochers. Elle n'eut pas peur d'avoir fait tout se trajet depuis son domicile. Elle se pencha et elle allait vraiment sauté. Elle voulait juste admirer les étoiles une dernière fois avant de mourir.

Le vent fouettait pour une ultime fois et dans une ultime étreinte son visage, ses cheveux roux encore plus flamboyants à la lueur de la nuit virevoltaient avec rébellion et ses larmes deviendraient les flots qui écraseraient les rochers.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un saut à faire et tout serait terminé enfin. Elle se pencha et allait faire le Saut de l'Ange, un terrible mouvement final qui lui manquait quand une main chaude et blanche, une main d'homme l'empêcha de se pencher en arrière pour commettre l'irréparable.

-Ne faîtes pas ça.

-N'approchez. Sinon je saute.

Une silhouette définitivement s'approchait, elle l'apercevait à travers ses larmes cristallines.

-Allons donnez moi la main. Je vais vous ramenai ici.

Elle voyait maintenant le portrait d'un homme jeune et blond et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu débarquer du bateau l'autre jour lors de sa promenade.

-Je suis sérieuse. Restez ou vous êtes. Je ne plaisante pas. Sinon je saute.

Il s'approchait d'elle lui désignant sa cigarette à peine entamée qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter à la mer.

Il l'observait et le culot dont l'homme commença à faire preuve l'agacer même si elle sentait un sentiment de réel concerne de sa part. N'avait' elle pas le droit de réussir son suicide comme elle l'entendait non plus alors qu'on lui avait déjà pris sa vie ? Ceci était une tentative de suicide tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse et de dramatique enfin.

- Vous ne le ferez pas. Il semblait sure dans son affirmation. Quel culot !

Précisément ce qu'elle s'attendait à l'entendre dire, comme genre d'inepties il n'y avait pas mieux. Ou peut être l'espérait 'elle tout simplement.

-Que voulez vous dire « Vous ne le ferez pas ». Vous n'avez pas la prétention de me dire ce que ferai ou non, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Un de plus qui voulait lui dicter sa conduite. Elle avait bien raison de vouloir à tous leur donner une leçon. Et tant pis si il était en fait plutôt très mignon.

-Vous l'auriez déjà fait sinon.

-Vous me déconcentrez allez vous en.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis concerné maintenant. Si vous sautez, je serai obligé de plonger pour vous sauvé.

-Ne soyez pas absurde. Vous vous tueriez.

-Je suis un bon nageur. Dit-il nonchalamment comme dans une conversation tout à fait ordinaire.

-. Rien que la chute vous tuerai.

-Ca ferait mal. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Si vous voulez la vérité ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que l'eau soit si froide.

-Froide comment ?

Voila que ce garçon lui apportait des informations tout à fait pertinente et qui demandait considération.

-Glaciale. Elle ne doit pas faire plus d'un ou deux degrés. Avez-vous été dans le Wisconsin ?

-Quoi ?

Mais que voulait' il enfin et pourquoi lui volait' il la vedette à la fin de la grande tragédie grecque qu'était sa vie.

-C'est connu pour avoir l'un des hivers les plus froids. J'ai grandi la près de Chippewa Falls.

Je me rappelle quand j'étais gosse mon père et moi nous allions à la pêche sous la glace sur le lac Wissotta. La pêche sous la glace vous savez c'est…

-Je sais ce que c'est que la pêche sous la glace !

Voila bien la preuve que personne ne la comprenait et qu'elle devait mourir non ?

-Pardon mais enfin vous semblez plus habituée au salon.

Elle voulait bien lui pardonnait pour cette fois ci surtout si il continuait à la regardait avec ces ci beaux yeux bleus.

-Toujours est' il que je suis passé une fois à travers la glace et vous pouvez me croire de l'eau si froide comme elle est en dessous c'est comme si des poignards vous transpercez tous en même temps. On ne peut plus respirer, on ne peut plus pensez. Seulement à la douleur qu'on éprouve. Voila pourquoi je n'ai pas d'envie de sauter pour aller vous repêcher. Mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas le choix, je suis impliqué. En fait je crois que ce que j'espère c'est que vous allez revenir sur vos pas et évitez ce genre d'ennui.

Des ennuis disait' il ? Mais elle en avait à foison et à revendre. Tous apportaient par Cal.

-Vous êtes fou !

Non, elle ne retournait pas dans les griffes de Cal. Ceci était la seule issue.

-Oui c'est ce que tout le monde dit mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois mademoiselle ce n'est pas moi qui suis sur les rochers et qui veut me donner la mort. Allons donnez moi la main. Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça.

Et elle se laissa convaincre tout doucement.

Le jeune homme qui devait avoir tout au plus son âge semblait vraiment rassuré et laissa un ouf de soulagement s'échappait de sa poitrine.

Il déclama son nom sans la moindre fioriture ni supériorité dans sa voix.

-Je m'appelle Jack Dawson.

-Rose Dewitt Bukater.

-Je crois que je vais devoir vous demandez de me l'écrire.

Elle rigola même ce qui lui semblait un petit exploit qu'il venait de réaliser après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Il était vrai que quand elle était petite elle enrageait d'avoir un long aussi à rallonge et à particule. Il lui souriait toujours. Personne ne lui souriait plus depuis longtemps excepté ceux sardoniques de Cal.

-Venez.

Elle portait une paire de chaussure à talons et la partie noire rapportée de sa robe scintillante qui faisait office de traîne glissa sans prévenir sur cailloux de la falaise.

-Je vous tiens.

-Tenez bon !

-Je vous en prie. Au secours ! Aidez-moi !

Elle criait, hurlait et paniquait. Ses cris portaient par une vent et marée propice s'entendaient de loin.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vous tiens. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. Alors hissez-vous. Remontez... Vous pouvez y arrivé. Je vous tiens.

Elle suivait instinctivement ses ordres. Elle s'agrippa très fort à lui et commença sa remontée. Ca y est, elle y était presque. L'effort se lisait sur chaque trait du visage du garçon qui faisait tout pour ne pas la lâcher. Son visage devenait presque rouge dans la blancheur de la nuit tant il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Enfin elle fut sauvée et retomba de l'autre côté, du bon côté de la falaise dans les bras de Monsieur Dawson qui était étalé maintenant à terre par sa faute.

Une lumière les éclairait. Le garde côte vu tout de suite que sa robe était déchiré et révélait avec ambigüité un bout de sa jambe

-Relève toi immédiatement et ne bouges plus. Faîtes venir le commissaire.

Et le pauvre monsieur Dawson n'eut pas d'autre choix que de garder ses mains en l'air.

Elle s'en voulait maintenant de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder pour demander son pardon. Ceci n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire du tout.

Le garde de côtes après avoir enquêté sur Jack qui se disait dessinateur et qui vivait actuellement à Southampton sur Towy quay, avait également prit son nom et son adresse. Avait prévenu sa riche famille qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. A ce détail prés de ce ne fut pas sa mère mais Cal, le Colonel Archie et Lovejoy. En voyant tous les gens qu'elle appréciait au complet sans même que sa mère soit là (elle avait du dé léguer la corvée à son fiancée puisqu'il était là pour ça), elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance en les voyant arriver sur leur grands chevaux.

-Ceci est tout à fait inadmissible. Qui vous a fait croire que vous pourriez portait la main sur ma fiancée. Regarde-moi petite ordure.

Cette petite brute oserait vraiment tout et surtout la réversion des rôles. Devait' elle en parler au commissaire ?

-Cal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Hein ?

Il secouait le malheureux innocent de colère sans se soucier d'elle.

- Cal !

-Tu…

Elle bondit car elle sentit l'instant ou Cal s'en prendrait à celui qui venait de la sauver.

-Je vous en prie, c'était un accident.

-Un accident ?

Il semblait de se rendre tout juste compte de la présence pour celle qui c'était déplacé.

-Exactement Stupide vraiment ! Je me suis trop penché et j'ai glissé.

Pourvu que Monsieur Dawson la suive dans son mensonge.

-Je me suis trop penché pour admirer les…

Très juste qu'il y avait t'il au juste à admirer ici ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire les hélices d'un bateau car ils n'étaient au bord d'aucun bateau. Elle ne pouvait pas dire les bateaux car dans la nuit on le les voyait d'ici. Il fallait trouver quelque chose même si cela leur paraissait fou.

-Les quoi ? S'interrogeait le groupe.

-La nuit de Tiangara. Ne connaissait vous pas cela ? C'est un phénomène astronomique rare. Deux âmes sœurs qui deviennent des étoiles et se rejoignent dans le ciel éclairant la mer toute la nuit. Homère en a vu une et à écrit un magnifique poème dessus. Mon père m'en parlait quand j'étais petite. Je me demandais si c'était ce soir. Oh, j'ai failli tomber mais monsieur Dawson m'a sauvé. Mais il y a failli tomber lui-même.

A cet instant tout le monde crut que Lady Rose Dewitt Bukater était devenue folle, y comprit Jack Dawson. Cal eut un sourire fort embarrassé de voir sa fiancée déblatéré ce charabia devant ses amis, ce qui amusa Rose dans son fort intérieur. Il y coupa cours :

-Elle voulait juste voir les étoiles.

-Astronomie et les femmes ne font pas bons ménages surtout si elles sont princesses. Commenta Archibald Gracie pour qui cette explication coulait de sens.

Cet Archibald était vraiment impossible dans ses gaffes et ne connaissait pas l'art de la discrétion tout bien né qu'il était pourtant. pensa Rose dépitée.

Jack Dawson écarquilla les yeux tout grands quand il réalisa qu'il venait de sauver une vraie princesse comme dans les contes que lui racontait sa mère jadis quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon assis sur ses genoux. Il s'enquit de baiser le dos et faire pencher son buste en avant et la main devant celui-ci en signe de déférence. C'était certainement la chose correcte à faire quand on rencontrait des membres d'une famille royale même si cette rencontre était purement fortuite comme quand arrivait chez vous la chance ou l'infortune. Il plissait les yeux et observait attentivement ce qui se passait.

-C'est bien cela qui c'est passé ? demanda le commissaire qui fit semblant de ne pas noter ce pourtant précieux renseignement qu'il estimait trop grand pour lui et qu'il ne saurait gérer.

Et pour Jack, sa princesse qui était si jolie le suppliait de confirmer.

-Oui c'est à peu prés ça.

-Alors ce garçon est un héros ! C'est tout à ton honneur mon garçon. Bravo. Constata encore le Colonel Archie. Tout est bien qui finit bien retourne à nôtre brandy.

-Retournons chez nous à l'intérieur vous devez être gelé approuva Cal à l'égard de Rose qu'il frictionnait avec une couverture. Commissaire, je demande la plus grande discrétion vis-à-vis de la conduite de Son Altesse ce soir qui ne se reproduira pas.

-Peut être un petit quelque chose pour ce garçon.

Cal se retourna.

-Lovejoy, vingt dollars devraient suffire. Vous prenez l'argent en livres sterling aussi ? interrogea-t-il Jack.

Rose décida de s'interposer.

-Est-ce la le tarif pour avoir sauvé la femme que vous aimez ?

-Rose désapprouve ? Que faire ? Je sais ! Voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour le diner demain soir ? Afin de régaler nôtre groupe de votre récit héroïque.

-Bien sûr. Comptez sur moi. Jack était assez intelligent pour supposer que Cal ne désirait aucunement qu'il accepte l'invitation mais il voulait revoir la jeune femme rousse qui venait de sauver et qui avait déjà réussie à captiver avec toute son attention et qui était jolie, même quand elle pleurait. Mais c'était une princesse et il n'était qu'un fils d'un fermier du Wisconsin devenu un dessinateur vagabond. Fabrizio n'en croirait simplement pas ses oreilles.

-Bien l'incident est clos.

Et le quatuor tourna vers la direction opposé de Jack. Rose rentrait chez elle auprès de son fiancé et des ses acolytes.

-Cela devrait être si amusant murmura Cal sans plus aucun souci de discrétion vis-à-vis du jeune homme blond.

-Eh. Je peux vous taper d'une cigarette ?

Lovejoy regagnât Jack qui restait deux pas plus loin.

-Vous devriez les attachés. C'est tout de même curieux cette dame qui glisse tout d'un coup et vous qui trouvait tout de même le temps de retirer vôtre veston et vos chaussures.

Et on l'avait ramené au point de départ, son domicile étant plus prés d'une geôle que d'une maison.

Son fiancé lui ordonna de ranger le cœur de l'océan puis Cal commença à passer ses mains entre ses cheveux puis tourna la tête de Rose en sa direction pour l'embrasser fougueusement s'appropriant ses lèvres et resserrant son étreinte alors que Rose protestait de plus en plus énergiquement.

-Je ne veux pas être achetée Cal.

-Mais je vous ai déjà payée et je vous consommerai encore comme bon vous semble.

La bague qu'elle avait acceptée en était à la fois, le témoin, la preuve et l'avocat du diable quand a la régularité ou presque de leur relation.

De ses fines menottes elle fit tentative de les repousser, les mains de l'entrepreneur des aciers Hockley se révélèrent être trop puissante et l'homme était déterminé à avoir main mise sur Rose cette nuit également

Il la réduit au silence en la positionnant plus prés de lui encore et s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche et de l'ordonnait sur le lit.

-Mettez vous au lit, comme cela même. Je vais dormir avec vous ce soir maintenant et tous les autres. Vous ne ferez jamais plus de fugue comme cela Rose. Plus jamais ! Maintenant, nous allons nous voir pour faire mon fils.

C'était un ordre. Il allait recommencer.

Sur son lit de baldaquin, elle fut couchée avec qu'elle portait et n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir ses cuisses alors que se jetant sur elle après avoir défait son pantalon, il la besognait vigoureusement et salissait de ses cris rauques et réguliers mélangeant son plaisir et son nom. Couchée et supportant son poids ses fines mains étaient placées sur son dos.

En voyant Cal allongé sur elle qui lui remuait ses entrailles, les jambes bien en appui sur le lit de bois, on aurait vu son visage muet qui semblait happée par la douleur à laquelle il semblait voué.

Mais elle ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Elle s'extrada de son corps qui devenait qu'un pantin froid et sans vie quand le sien s'y imposait et en ressortait plusieurs fois, la serrant plus fort entre ses jambes à chaque coup et tandis qu'il remuait bien les siennes jusqu'à qu'il soit servi et fatigué.

Elle devait assumer pour sa famille.

Le matelas couinait fort mais personne ne s'en souciait et chacun dans la maison préférait ignorer son calvaire alors qu'elle apprenait à pleurait en silence.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain va s'appeler : L'innocence enlevée.**


	9. L'innocence enlevée

**Chapitre 9: L'innocence enlevée**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Résumé : Le titre est assez explicite. Rose n'est plus innocente.**

**Note de l'auteur : Passage « adulte » pour ce chapitre également merci. **

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 10 Mars 1911 (Ellipse narrative)**

Installée sur la coiffeuse ou Cal l'avait poussée la veille, Ruth avait pour une fois pris la décision de venir voir sa fille de bon matin et entrepris de lui brossait et ses longs cheveux roux volumineux et bouclés elle-même et cela n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle souriait timidement à son enfant car malgré ses remontrances se cachait un instinct maternel certes souvent dysfonctionnel lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que pour une fois la douceur serait de mise.

-Qui il y a-t-il mon enfant ? Quelle chose vous perturbe t'il ?

La gorge de Rose s'était nouée à ses paroles mais elle n'osait s'entrouvrir de ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre d'eau durant l'après midi d'hier. Elle voulait tant que Cal s'en aille loin d'elle (là il était à Londres mais pour combien de temps avait' il dit déjà ?) Un léger châle blanc sur son épaule elle répondit par la négative et la main maternelle continua sa tâche pour terminer son ouvrage avec conscience. Rose demeurait muette et tout lui devenait égal. Son entourage s'en inquiétait et on fit d'urgence appel à un médecin qui ne trouva comme seul diagnostique que le surmenage. Lady Ruth s'en réjouit fort car cela signifiait que Rose était capable de venir avec elle dans le Surrey et irait surement mieux durant ces épousailles campagnardes qui feraient office de vacances et offriraient une coupure avec la terrible épreuve du deuil qu'elles surmontaient. Ruth cherchaient cependant à la recherche d'un autre prétexte pour ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement de son frère Lord Thomas et à l'avènement de son neveu, le nouveau et tout jeune prince d'Ecosse.

Les deux invitées du mariage des Centavos par les Hockley qui en étaient les hôtes puisqu'e les noces se dérouleraient à Westland se devaient donc être d'humeur de fête et impeccable. Or ce n'était pas le cas car trop de questions demeuraient en suspens entre les deux femmes et rien ne semblait vouloir se résolvait pour le moment.

Ruth et Rose furent donc forcées de prendre leur mal en patience et de faire à défaut de meilleure expression disponible contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Elles s'étaient rendues en automobile et avec Nathan, Cal et Spicer Lovejoy comme escorte qui était aussi assortie et drôle qu'un numéro de pingouin guindé selon le journal intime Rose sure de ses gouts.

On avait fait refaire les malles et avait pris la direction du domaine de Westland qu'Eleanor Hockley appelait « son petit cottage anglais ». Et Rose qui repensait encore à la visite de Cal qui par l'entremise de son père avait fait valoir son absence et s'en excuser. Mais s'il décidait de revenir pour assister à la noce et qu'il revienne à l'assaut et qu'il réussisse ? Ô elle avait essayait de convaincre sa mère de ne pas aller à ce mariage qu'elles étaient encore en grand deuil, rien ne faisait le poids par rapport au fait que vu que les Hockley les aidaient rien n'étaient plus impolis que de refuser une invitation ou ils étaient obliger d'aller. Cela semblait être le synonyme d'une sommation avait fait remarquer Rose amère à sa mère qui concluait qu'il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle reste seule à la maison, c'était bien trop dangereux.

Avec le sentiment tenant que quelque chose aller arriver là bas, propriété des Hockley ou elle ne pouvait en rien intervenir et se sentait une proie menacée. Si son instinct s'avérait correct il restait une chose qu'elle pouvait prévenir et elle trouverait le moyen pour cela. Elle était sortit de la maison encore une fois se promettant que personne de garder ce petit bout de destin en main. Tant pis si cella allait à l'encontre de la religion anglicane et de la profonde conviction religieuse de la jeune femme qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné et fait grandir en elle.

Bien sur la maison Westland des Hockley était grande et imposante et prévue pour accueillir le plus grand nombre comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Rose il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela l'aurait trouvé magnifique comme celle de Philadelphie et aurait compris qu'elle fasse l'envie de biens de propriétaires, elle la trouvait maintenant bien trop luxueuse et tape à l'œil.

Madame Hockley se montra ravie d'accueillir encore une fois ses deux invitées mais pas autant que de leur exhiber sa fortune tape à l'œil en pleine face Elle s'assurait désoler que son fils ne soit pas là mais disait être ravi qu'en revanche son mari ait pu se libérer pour le mariage. La nourriture se révélait délicieuse mais le buffet n'intéressait pas Rose et elle doutait qu'elle garde de la place pour les mets du mariage plus fins encore.

La mariée était belle et il n'était pas difficile pour elle de prétendre de se réjouir de l'événement même si la petite mariée avait autant de charme qu'une citrouille en compote toue enrubannée et blanche qu'elle était mais ce fut une cérémonie tolérable car Cal n'y assistait pas. Et elle vit même sa mère en robe grise et or discutant gaiement en compagnie d'autres dames. Des sandwiches et des limonades bien tempérés étaient offertes en guise d'amuse gueule à un copieux repas qui devait couronner le succès de la réception d'où en tant qu'altesse royale elle devait l'ultime attraction même si elle en avait pas le cœur.

-N'oublies pas que vous êtes sans doute la prochaine à accéder à l'autel Rose lui conseilla t'elle mesquine en la croisant de bon matin. Pourquoi sa mère s'obstinait t'elle toujours à gâcher mêmes les moments ou Cal était absent ? Le savoir dans la capitale lui était si rassurant. Elle n'avait pas à penser à sa requête de mariage et se torturer avec l'hypothèse ou Cal aurait réussi à atteindre à sa personne.

Bientôt, elle l'espérait Ruth la renverrai à Hautes Dames. (Quelle ironie que cette situation, elle qui n'avait voulu y aller sous aucun prétexte au contraire de Ruth voulait maintenant y repartir au plus vite pour terminer ses études). Après son diplôme pour lequel elle travaillait dur jusqu'au décès de son père, elle trouverait un travail quelconque et poursuivrai le théâtre et échapperai à Cal qui ne désirait que la posséder. Elle lui dirait u non ferme et définitif et tirerai elle-même un trait du même acabit sur les jeux auquel il tentait de l'entrainer. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec lui. Et si cela voulait dire, réduire son train de vie, soit, tant pis !

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, elle avait croisé Nathan Hockley qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait quartier libre si jamais d'aventure elle souhaitait échapper à la partie de cricket d'après noce dans l'après midi. Il lui trouverait aisément une quelconque excuse si elle souhaitait encore étudier ou se reposer.

Elle passa donc le matin dans la bibliothèque dés le matin à rattraper le temps perdu au milieu des manuels qui lui fallait apprendre à bien maîtriser et comprendre pour terminer une scolarité jusque là sans accro.

Elle savait que sa mère et elle n'avait plus les moyens de se payer une université qu'elle se situe en Angleterre ou bien de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, son pragmatisme dictait à Rose qu'elle devait faire purement et simplement une croix dessus. Et la sensation d'un gros caillou dans l'estomac la saisit quand elle entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait allouée au quatrième étage, le temps de son séjour qui se terminerait dans un jour et demi. Il était temps ! Dieu Merci !

Tout était calme en cet après midi, elle était enfin seule avec sa mère assistant au match de cricket et se contentait après avoir étudié d'admirer le paravent puis l'armoire de sa chambre depuis le lit en fer forgé dans laquelle elle s'étendait présentement. Peut être pourrait' elle faire une sieste ?

La tête sur son oreiller elle pensait que ses peurs vu que Cal se trouvait être à Londres devenaient infondées et elle en était heureuse et soulagée. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas refermé la porte de la chambre à clé, ce qu'elle allait faire séance tenante d'ailleurs.

Caledon apparut dans le couloir et il semblait à Rose qu'ils n'étaient que les deux personnes présentes dans la maison. La gène s'emparait d'elle et ne la quittait plus.

-Bonjour Rose, j'espère que la surprise de ma visite vous fait plaisir. Passez vous un bon après midi ? J'ai les moyens de vous le rendre agréable. Que pensez-vous d'une ballade de l'autre côté du parc ?

-J'allais repartir étudier. Il y a mon examen final au mois de juin que je veux absolument réussir réussit' elle à bafouiller.

-Et je suis sur pour que le succès soit au rendez vous, vous avez besoin de vous aérer l'esprit de temps en temps. Accompagnez-moi et donnez-moi vôtre bras.

Il se crut obligé de sourire tout comme elle se crut obligée d'accepter cette invitation. Peut être allait' il s'excuser de son comportement lors de son séjour chez elle ?

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un châtaigner du parc de Westland, le ciel restait gris mais dégagé et dieu merci les giboulées du mois de mars que de fins météorologues annoncés, n'avaient pas pu cacher des festivités qui s'étalaient sur trois jours.

-Rosemarie, il y a maintenant trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir demander vôtre main. Vous allez me l'accorder séance tenante, sans quoi j'ai les moyens de ternir vôtre précieuse petite réputation qui plus les contributions de ma famille, vous sauve de la ruine jusqu'à présent. Mais je ne jouerai pas ce jeu pour bien longtemps encore si je n'ai pas à espérer de rétribution.

Elle le vit maintenant à genoux devant elle dévoilant un magnifique écrin de velours noir dans sa main.

Les yeux manquèrent de peu de lui sortir de son orbite.

-Lady Rosemarie Dewitt Bukater, ce que je veux vous dire c'est que je vous aime. Je veux vous voir vivre avec moi à Philadelphie et je vous demande d'être ma femme. Y consentez-vous ?

Rose pâlit et ferma les yeux en s'entendant à peine dire la seule réponse qu'il tolérerait sans qu'elle plie sous son joug, sans qui la fasse pliée sous ses coups.

-Oui Cal.

Aussi sure et certaine qu'était Rose que pourtant même la paire d'oreilles la plus fine du monde n'aurait su entendre ce mot qu'elle redoutait. Cal l'entendit lui et il exulta comme jamais auparavant alors qu'il lui passait l'anneau de fiançailles qui symbolisait son appartenance à lui et à lui seul. Un vulgaire caillou qui l'aiderait à couler dans l'abysse encore plus profondément que maintenant si cela était possible.

C'en était fini d'elle, c'en était fini de sa vie. Elle se rendait à lui.

-Voila qui est parfait ! S'exprima-t-il-en retrouvant un ton de voix très modéré.

-Dîtes moi Rose, souhaitez toujours vous devenir actrice ?

-Je ferai ce que vous voudrez Cal. Ai-je le choix maintenant ? Elle ravalait sa salive qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui crachait à la figure. Quand nous serons mariés, pourrais-je encore être actrice ?

-Voila qui est effectivement sage. J'aime vous voir comme cela Rose. Soumise et à moi.

Puis il trancha net et cassant :

-Non !

-Comme il vous plaira.

-Les actrices sont toutes des putains.

Il sembla à Rose qu'elle était son esclave et lui son négrier, que sa vie devenait vide de sens.

Cal qui semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait partit dans la maison après l'avoir observé longuement et hochant la tête avant de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle venait de donner son accord à ce qu'elle avait voulu toujours éviter.

Elle allait repartir dans sa chambre sans trop bien savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Contre toute attente, Cal s'y trouvait, Rose ne savait trop comment réagir. Un fâcheux présage refoulé commençait à refaire surface et elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il lui sembla que les mimiques de l'hériter Hockley changeaient d'expression. Plus demandant et dangereux à la fois.

-Avez-vous oublié ma dernière journée à Southampton ? J'espère que non car pour ma part j'ai décidé que je n'en avais pas eu assez et compte bien recommencer dés maintenant Rose. J'aurai du vous prendre dans vôtre bain.

-Cal, vous me mettez mal à l'aise, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement.

Sa voix devenait plus faible et craintive, autant que celle de Cal demeurait confidente et calme. Elle courut vers la porte pour sortir et aller dieu sais où mais elle fut empêchée.

-Lovejoy ! Fermez la porte Appela et ordonna Cal comme à la fois une punition et une riposte.

Et la porte se referma conformément aux attentes du puissant Caledon Hockley. Le bruit de la serrure terrifia Rose qui comprit la trappe et ce qui allait arriver. Il l'obligerait à se donner à lui.

Les deux étaient seuls et personne ne secouerait Rose cette fois, Trudie était de corvée de ménage cet après midi çà la requête d'Hockley père. Sa mère et tous les autres (pour une fois elle aurait été ravie qu'il y ait du monde aux alentours mais ils se trouvaient visiblement seuls) s'extasiaient sur le cricket à cet instant même et il n'y avait rien à attendre de personnes parmi les employés Hockley qui défendraient avant tout leur emploi. Elle savait ce qu'il ne restait plus qu'à se passer maintenant. Piégée, piégée ! Cal avait été piégée ! Et si sa mère aussi avait trempée dans cela ? Avait t'elle été vendue comme le premier bétail pour juste de l'argent ?

Avec force et rage elle lui balança un cendrier à la figure mais le mufle qui la retenait prisonnière se contenta d'en rire. Il avait déjà gagné ou presque. A cette réalisation elle commença à éclater à sanglots.

-Cal si vous osez porter la main sur moi je…

-Et que pourriez-vous contre moi ? Réalisez et apprenez que je dispose de vous ou et quand je le désire ma chérie. Alors appréciez plutôt et laissez vous faire. Vous allez vous donner à moi et aller en aimer chaque minute. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle hocha la tête qui ne cachait pas ses larmes chaudes. N'avait' elle pas un plan en réserve pour échapper à ce cauchemar qu'elle avait senti venir ?

Il ne lui restait que ce plan d'extrême urgence qui limiterait les dégâts à long terme comme si Rose avait senti l'inéluctable arriver. Il lui fallait s'empêcher d'enfanter.

Elle avait été voir deux jours avant le départ une vieille femme qui vendait des potions aux femmes qui ne voulaient pas d'enfants. Elle en avait entendu parler par encore une fois Trudie car une connaissance sur le marché à elle avait quatre enfants et n'en voulait un cinquième car son mari gagnait trop peu d'argent, elle avait donc confié à Trudie prendre la décoction à passe d'une étrange poudre qui marchait mille fois mieux que la douche après l'acte. La « sorcière » avait jaugée Rose et avait donné et dosé le préventif en fonction de sa morphologie et stature. Depuis Rose le gardait avec elle à cause de Cal, la fiole contenant l'indolore mais efficace mixture se trouvait dans son manteau. Elle se précipita dans le cagibi et la prit. Cal croyait qu'elle cherchait encore à se cacher mais une si fine entrée ou sortie de cagibi se démontait à la main avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Je m'impatiente Rose. ! Sonna la grosse voix grave d'Hockley lui sommant de sortir et tapant du pied.

Elle y avait brièvement trouvé refuge mais elle n'y avait gagné que peu de temps. Cal ouvrit le cagibi avec force l'attrapant presque par le bras et elle ne boulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la traîner dans la pièce.

Toute tremblante elle obéit sachant désormais qu'elle ne pouvait reculer et Cal se délectait vicieusement à l'avance du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et du plaisir qu'elle allait lui donner ou bien qu'il allait prendre elle.

Toujours muni de son comportement de gentlemen détaché, il désigna à une Rose suffocante le paravent.

-Otez vos vêtements Rose. Cette fois ci je verrai tout.

-Ce serait un pêché aux yeux de Dieu. Pourquoi n'allait pas prendre tout vôtre saoul chez les filles de joies comme vous le faîte d'habitude ! s'exclama t'elle désespérément furieuse.

Il se mit tout prêt d'elle lui resserrant la taille et l'embrassa goulument. Descendant le long de sa nuque et son cou. Il voulait la gouter et avait faim.

-Je m'en accommoderai avec Dieu très chère. Je vous ai choisi car vous n'avez pas encore été touchée et ceci est un élément indispensable et de plus vous êtes de sang royal. Il nous faudra faire cela chaque soir pour créer la nouvelle génération de la famille Hockley vous savez. Ce sera vôtre devoir lorsque vous serez ma femme Rose et il est le mien de vous y préparez. Il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'on prenne de l'avance ma chérie.

-Je ne crois pas en l'union entre un homme et une femme avant le mariage lui répondit' elle monocorde encore.

-Je crois surtout que vous n'avez pas le choix. Je vais vous faire l'amour maintenant et vous prendre comme il me plaira. Et je crois que nous avons avez discuté.

Et il la jeta derrière le paravent.

-Otez vos vêtements. C'est un ordre.

Dans le même temps, il lui avait tendu une pièce d'étoffe, telle à un voile qui se portait des épaules jusqu'aux jambes comme une grande et fine écharpe, elle était transparente, seule en était visible les contours qui était dentelé.

Alors le rimmel dégoulina, elle devait obéir même si c'était sous la contrainte.

Sa robe bleu tomba, le chemiser, le jupon puis enfin les bas et elle était comme un ver prêt à se faire dévorer par le féroce rapace. La peur, la honte, le dégout et l'humiliation la tenaillaient et ses larmes étaient aussi vives et réelles que ses tremblements qui n'avaient pas stoppés. Elle revêtit le voilage qui était tout ce lui était permis de porter Elle en sortit en cachant sa poitrine qui était restée apparente et soulignée par la dentelle aux abords. La tête basse et tétanisée, elle courut s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et ne comptait pas y bouger. Cal plus arrogant que jamais et tout à son triomphe enlevait son veston et sa chemise et se déchaussa également.

-C'est maintenant, Rose. Il détachait chaque parole avec possession.

Il la fit lever du fauteuil, saisie elle ne pourrait rien dire ni même murmurer, les mots dans la bouches de Rose ne parvenait pas à sortir tant ils étaient empreint de terreur. Les pleurs étaient visibles.

-Chut chut ma toute belle, vous n'avez pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle articula faiblement le mot non alors que ses yeux bleus épousaient toute la détresse de ce moment souhaitaient dire le contraire.

Sa respiration augmentait et le sang de Rose se glaçait alors que Cal continuait à lui parler, sans doute voulant faire durer l'emprise qu'il savait posséder sur elle. Il se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle alors qu'elle reculait, aculée. Il se saisit d'elle, la couvrant de baisers que Rose trouvaient empoisonnés.

-Avez-vous pensez à ce que faisait les Centavos durant leur nuit de noce ? Non, vous êtes bien trop sage pour cela. Je serai celui qui vous initiera. Sans plus attendre, avec délectation, il enleva la suave lingerie qu'il avait fait porter à Rose, impatient de la déposséder du seul garnement dont elle disposait.

Il la fit tenir au milieu de la pièce et jugea lubriquement de la beauté de Rose dans le plus simple appareil alors qu'elle sanglotait et grelotait.

-Vous voila enfin mûre à récolter pour que l'on puisse s'unir, pour que vous m'abandonniez vôtre vertu et vôtre innocence.

-Et mon honneur !

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'honneur puisque vous m'aurez moi, pour toujours.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Allez-vous-en !lança Rose comme une ultime supplique ou une bouteille à la mer qui n'arriverait jamais. Cependant Cal fit quelques pas en arrières pour mieux la contempler

Il s'approcha encore d'elle et la serra dans ses bras fermement. Les deux gens toujours debout comme un défi. Ses yeux devenaient très noirs et urgés par le désir.

Il commença à porter ses seins à sa bouche en y prenant un plaisir certain alors que Rose essayait de le repousser.

-Bientôt vous ne serez plus une enfant.

-Cal. Non ! Pas avant que l'on soit marié. Elle renouvela sans succès l'unique mais faible argument qu'elle avait.

- Le mariage était hier non ? fit t'il remarquer machinalement et cyniquement, se moquant de son désarroi. Nous, nous allons l'être maintenant Rose. Silence.

Il continuait à appuyait sur sa poitrine et à lui imposait chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il parcourait son corps avec ses mains, le malaxant à souhait comme un chasseur tâtant du gibier. Elle répliqua par une griffure au visage et il enleva le bas de sa tenue. A présent comme Adam et Eve.

-Chut Rose, Chut. N'ai-je pas été bon pour vous ? Il est temps que vous me faîtes une faveur vous aussi.

-Je vous en supplie, épargnez moi. Ne faîtes pas ça.

Il la jeta sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle cria du tréfonds de ses peurs. Elle le sentit se durcir et monter dans l'appétit charnel alors qu'il se frottait vulgairement sur son corps, cherchant l'excitation. Rose hurlait et se débattait mais il n'aimait ça que plus. Rose terrorisée voulut ravaler la salive qui montait dans sa gorge mais un cri déchira ses entrailles lorsqu'il se força en elle, s'emparant de l'enfant qu'elle était et que les larmes chaudes se soumettaient aux grognements rauques de Cal comblé et victorieux mais qui continuait à l'intérieur d'elle ses va et viens et ses cris d'aises et de dominations.

-Arrêtez ! Non ne faîtes pas ça. Elle laissa éclater un grand cri ravagé de larmes, de peur, de chagrin et de pleurs détresse à l'instant fatidique.

- Ô Rose, Ô Ma femme ! Jouissait' il. Enfin !

Encore et Encore jusqu'à qu'elle a mal d'avoir mal. Qu'elle soit totalement violentée Ainsi elle était matée et lui appartenait. Par trois fois, fort de sa prédominance, il planta sans prévenir son couteau dans sa cavité ou il ne doutait de rien ni s'en souciait même, surtout pas de la supplique du flot de ses larmes qu'il transformait en sang qui se rependait sur les draps.

L'acte achevé Rose s'écroula en tombant à côté du lit qui n'était plus blanc mais maculé de tâche de sang, empreinte de ce qui venait de se passer, preuve pour elle d'une faute indélébile, de la bonne conduite de Rose auparavant et de sa propre vigueur pour Cal.

-Partez ! Partez ! Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous cherchez s'exaltait à lui harasser Rose meurtrie et souillée.

Son sourire la narguait plus encore.

-Trudie Trudie Ou es-tu ?

-Je suis là mademoiselle.

La servante accourut affolée et cria à la vue de celle qui était sa maîtresse dans un état de faiblesse et visiblement secouée, elle souffrit pour son amie et tressaillit quand elle comprit ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle le recouvra alors que Rose pleurait toujours et la conduisit au bain.

-Trudie ! Il m'a...

-Ne dîtes rien mademoiselle. J'ai tout compris. Je suis là maintenant. Il est parti.

Ruth qui se demandait avec colère ou cette petite péronnelle était encore quand Nathan lui avait dit qu'elle restait dans la maison au lieu de venir au cricket car elle se sentait souffrante venait de revenir de l'extérieur.

Elle aussi, elle appela Trudie qui sortit de la salle à bain aussitôt.

-Ou est Rose ? On la dit souffrante.

-En effet Madame. Mademoiselle vient de prendre son bain et souhaite se reposer maintenant.

-Bon et bien je vais me coucher maintenant moi aussi alors. Embrassez tout de même Rose pour moi. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop malade car Cal est revenu de Londres et j'aimerai qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

Le sang de Trudie ne fit qu'un tour à ses mots et Rose vomit en entendant ça derrière la porte.

Trudie entendit Rose apeurée récitait en boucle et frénétiquement une citation qu'elle ne connaissait pas cela ressemblait à un psaume ou une prière.

-Vous ma tendre mère ne m'abandonnez pas. Pas à lui.

Malgré tout quand la rage des larmes se tarirent par de la prostration, elle réussit à la coucher auprès d'elle dans sa propre chambre. La nuit finissait d'être entamée

L'horreur de l'après midi en enfer auquel Cal l'avait contrainte lui revenait aussi vivement que si des lames d'épées avaient atteintes tout son corps. Trudie ? Elle aurait besoin d'elle pour se préparer et affronter cette dernière journée des festivités nuptiales. Les yeux rougis, elle se saisit de la montre qu'elle avait offerte à Trudie à Noël dernier et qu'elle avait visiblement oublié de mettre ce matin. Elle constata sans trop de surprise qu'elle avait dormie bien après l'heure habituelle pour elle. Elle avait toujours aimé se lever tôt pour profiter de la clarté matinale et même du lever du soleil mais aujourd'hui elle n'en sentait ni la chaleur de ses rayons bienfaiteurs ni la clarté de sa lumière ce qui si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi grave aurait été une véritable honte vu qu'il s'agissait un charmant lundi ensoleillé anglais comme on n'en voyait pas souvent. Elle ne savait que faire et avait l'impression dans cette maison ou elle tournait en rond et à la merci de son agresseur. Elle se frotta les sourcils qui lui piquait, puis embarrassée de passer dans la maison en robe de chambre en allant du quartier des domestiques jusqu'à son propre appartement pour un brin de toilette. Elle était visiblement encore seule, cela lui pesait car elle aurait voulu de la compagnie pour affronter cette épreuve qui la vidait de toute son énergie et de sa joie de vivre, elle se sentait étrangère à elle même et peu réceptive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. A la fois dans sa bulle ou elle se réfugiait et sortie de son corps pour ne pas en ressentir les multiples contorsions et sévices enduraient. Comme un automate, elle rentra dans la pièce à dormir. Après s'être assuré que la porte était bel et bien fermée à double tour et que personne et surtout pas lui ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Mais étais-ce bien utile ? Elle commença alors seulement et machinalement à mettre de l'eau dans la cruche pour faire ses ablutions. Une fois la tâche réalisée, elle s'habilla d'une simple robe pastelle à voilette car elle ne trouvait pas Trudie pour lui lacer le corset, un instrument barbare avec la gent féminine, mais que bien entendu Ruth trouvait son port le comble du raffinement et du savoir vivre à quiconque le porter surtout si il était bien serré, du plus indispensable pour ne pas faire l'objet de trop de convoitises masculines qui on le savait s'attardait toujours sur les plus vulgaires décolletés. Et que dire que ces tout nouveaux étranges objets appelées brassières qui permettaient aux femmes et aux jeunes filles de maintenir fermement leurs attributs sans avoir à souffrir le martyr pour marcher et le comble du luxe, elles permettaient réellement de pouvoir respirer. Voila qui était tout à fait incroyable et digne d'une révolution. Rose les avait essayé en pension (en cachette bien entendue) avec certaines de ses co-pensionnaires et avait trouvé cela beaucoup plus agréable et cela maintenait la poitrine tout aussi bien. Profondément choquant, sans classe et vulgaire selon Ruth et qui ne saurait être porté que par les « femmes de mauvaises vies » Rose trouvait le corset oppressant et un moyen de contrôle sur les jeunes filles qu'on empêchait de sortir sans qu'il ne soit lacé. Un instrument de torture purement et simplement. Comment les jeunes filles pouvaient être débridées de toutes ces façons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ? Cela lui faisait irrémédiablement pensé à Cal. Elle ne portait pas de corsets hier l'après midi et elle savait Cal attiré et sensibles aux échancrures féminines. Son sort était-il donc son propre fait ? L'avait-elle trop aguichée et cherchait ce qui lui était arrivé ? La culpabilité s'inscrivait sur chaque recoin de son corps et se lisait dans ses yeux bleus qui avaient perdu l'éclat et la splendeur de leur naturel bleu d'azur.

Son geôlier, son maître et son dompteur. Que lui ferait' il subir aujourd'hui à présent qu'elle avait cédé? Qu'avait' il décider ? Ce qui lui fit encore penser à prendre sa mixture préventive de naissances non désirées obtenue secrètement avant l'arrivée dans le Surrey. Comme elle avait eut raison. Elle s'en félicitait. Cette poudre liquéfiée serait une habitude qu'elle devrait prendre si sa destinée été d'être le jouet de Cal comme elle le craignait fortement. Si elle ne satisfaisait pas à donner un hériter à Hockley, il la répudierait comme tous ces méchants hommes de la bible courroucés parce qu'ils n'avaient point de mâle engendrer. Sauf que dans son cas, ce serait bien pire, elle ne retournait pas chez sa mère, elle serait tuée avant elle en était sûre. Ce qu'on lisait dans les journaux sur les crimes passionnels pouvait être vraiment ahurissant et effrayant. Rose en frissonnaient d'horreur par avance. Jamais elle ne serait une héroïne sacrificielle. Pleine de confusion entre ces multiples pensées et l'étroitesse du champ d'action qu'elle possédait, elle allait sortit de la pièce avec une retenue et une appréhension tout à fait prévisible et compréhensible quand à ce qu'elle trouverait à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour Rose. Vous êtes toujours souffrante ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Cal l'avait attendue dans le couloir, il n'avait eut simplement qu'à patientait pour l'ouverture de la porte pour cueillir celle qui voulait.

Le souffle que Rose voulut lâcher retomba comme un soufflé à la vue du trentenaire brun.

-Lovejoy ! Fermé la porte !

Et bien entendu le chien ré obéit à son maître et Rose tremblait à nouveau de tous ces membres au bruit de la serrure qui s'enclenchait.

-Ma femme êtes vous toujours souffrante ? S'enquit' il de nouveau.

Elle secoua avec hésitation la tête négativement.

Rose fut étonnée de constater que sa voix était plus douce que d'usage.

A quoi jouait' il ? Quelle était la réponse attendue ?

Son premier instinct aurait été de le corriger sur le mot « femme » mais elle eut l'intuition que si elle déniait ce qu'il pour lui était déjà un fait établi il la malmènerait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait presque serein et lui sourit même. C'était toujours un signe trompeur.

-Vous n'oublierez jamais que c'est moi qui vous ai fait femme Rose. Vous m'honorerez comme il se doit et ferez ce que je vous dis. Et rien d'autre.

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et ses joues et continua à lui parler. A la questionnait en fait.

-Rose, trouvez vous normale que cela soit moi qui monte pour vous atteindre ?

Mais bon sang, ou voulait t'il en venir ?

Il s'approcha t'elle et l'embrassa puis la fixa d'un regard assuré. Et fort satisfait. Il observait ses réactions alors qu'il parcourait la pièce en même temps.

-Qu'attends donc ma femme pour me faire plaisir ?

Les larmes giclaient à nouveaux et Rose défaite prit le chemin du paravent se résignant à subir ses assauts.

.-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu est-ce normal que je monte tout le temps pour vous voir ?

La seule réponse acceptable qu'elle murmura fut :

-Je ne le sais pas Cal. Elle était honnête tant elle ne comprenait rien à ce galimatias.

-Mais moi je connais la réponse. Claironna t'il narquois et calculateur.

Il était si proche d'elle et que cela lui était insoutenable. Il l'embrassa avec faim de son visage jusqu'à sa nuque puis prit ses mains qu'il baisa avec ferveur.

-Aller vous encore disposez de moi ? Dois-je encore me déshabillez pour satisfaire vôtre plaisir ?

Elle avait enfin réussie à poser les questions qui la taraudaient depuis le réveil de ce matin avant même que Cal ne revienne pour la seconde fois.

Il éclata alors du plus cruel des rictus.

-Non Rose pas dés ce matin. Aurai-je déjà réussie à vous faire oublier vos bonnes manières ?

Vous m'en voyez très flattée ma chérie.

Les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent de honte mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait venir. L'homme de Philadelphie reprenait son discours qui était censé impressionner Rose.

-Toutes les actrices sont des putains chéries ! Répétez.

-Cal je ne…peux… pas…dire ce mot.

-Suffit Rose ! Répétez.

L'autorité dont il faisait preuve était un contraste avec la douceur sadique de sa voix et Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Toutes...les...actrices...sont …des...Putains. Articula-t-elle comme ordonnée.

-C'est très bien mon cœur, vous aimez me faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…J'aime vous ..faire…plaisir… Cal.

-Voila qui est parfait. Il me plait de vous voir si soumise. Donc ce n'est pas bien que je monte tout le temps pour vous voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Non Cal… .Je suppose…que ce n'est pas bien.

-Montez sur le bord du lit Rose, je vais vous montrer.

-Cal ! Mais vous aviez dit que…

-Ecoutez Rose. Je vous ai dit de m'écouter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Et elle recommença à trembler de plus belle, s'exécutant en voulant être aussi brave qu'un soldat à la tache dans une dangereuse bataille.

-Mettez vous à genoux.

-Pourquoi Cal ?

-Bon sang, ne discutez pas mes ordres je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et elle se mit à genoux sur le bord du lit de l'enfer. Elle sentait la barre de fer forgée cognait fortement sur son genou.

L'humiliation qu'elle croyait endurer était en fait à avenir.

-Je vais vous dire la réponse Rose, c'est effectivement pas bien que ce soit toujours moi qui monte vous voir. Ce matin, c'est vous qui descendrez à moi mon cœur. Ne bougez pas.

-Comment ? Elle eut peine à comprendre ses paroles et ne réalisa leurs portées vraiment dans un laps de temps trop court que quand elle vit un Cal Hockley défaire son ceinturon avec lequel n'avait aucune intention de la frapper. Le pantalon noir chic, cher et finement coupé tomba à terre et son sous vêtement suivi. Il dévoila à nouveau à elle son anatomie la plus intime. Mais pudique, devant' elle, il ne l'était guère.

-Faîtes moi plaisir maintenant Rose. Ordonna-t-il.

-Ne me forcez pas à… Vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Mais j'ai tout les droits sur vous Rose. Dans votre bouche.

Avec reluctance et crises de larmes, elle s'approcha de l'organe et hésita à le prendre. Elle revivait ce cauchemar dont seule une issue désespérée lui apparaissait comme la seule échappatoire possible.

-De suite Rose. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sourde.

-Je vous… en supplie.

Mais elle ne fut pas épargnée Et quand elle le porta dans sa bouche pour son plus grand dégout elle crut défaillir tant l'ignominie lui prit tout son corps en entier.

Cal savourait sa domination comme le loup ayant mangé l'agneau. Son corps frissonnait, sa respiration s'accélérait et il exprimait sa satisfaction de par le mouvement de son bassin et toujours ses petits et faibles cris à intervalles réguliers qui ressemblaient à des bruits qu'auraient fait de sombres échos qui n'arrivaient pas à destination.

-Oh Rose...Continuez.

Il fermait les yeux et savourait sa jouissance quand il en eut assez goûté, il congédia Rose se rhabilla et ouvrit la porte en toute discrétion pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été vu.

Il savait ce faire discret quand il le fallait. Comme pour la petite surprise qu'il lui réservait cet après midi. En attendant avant de se retirer il avait promis à Rose :

-A ce soir ma chérie.

Rose sortit de cette entrevue plus harassée, incertaine et plus en état de dépression que jamais.

Elle éclata de nouveaux en sanglots s'étalant sur le lit comme de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait quémandé ses faveurs chez elle en lui offrant ce maudit diamant. Elle maudissait le jour ou son père avait accepté ces accords avec les aciers Hockley. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer cette bête immonde.

Elle ne sut comment ni pourquoi mais elle finit par se retrouver dans le jardin de Westland, à peu près habillées correctement. Trudie avait' elle bien bridée son corset ?

Cal se tenait prés d'elle comme rien ne c'était absolument passé ces deux derniers jours qui venaient de changer le cours de sa vie à jamais. Egalement, elle n'avait pas remarqué tout se monde qui se trouvaient en tant qu'invités des Hockley. Pourquoi personne ne c'était précipiter à sa rescousse quand elle en eut besoin ? Après le match de cricket du gotha, Eleanor présidait à une garden party pour célébrer le début de printemps. Sa mère, Ruth en la voyant avait poussé de grands cris de joie peu convaincants à ses yeux mais qui se trouvaient être suffisants pour convaincre tout une société de gens pétris dans les bonnes mœurs de l'amour d'une mère pour sa fille. De plus maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait veuve, elle devrait plus aisément suscitée la sympathie de ses pairs ce qui jamais été le cas toute une vie durant.

On servait des toasts qui étaient sans doute délicieux à déguster et des boissons fraiches mais elle n'avait absolument aucun appétit ni aucune soif et elle souhaitait continuer à essayer de ne penser à rien. Elle y réussissait ma foi fort bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte que Cal prenait la parole avec toute la posture d'homme du monde dont il était capable.

-Je m'excuse d'interrompre cette joyeuse assistance mais j'ai une grande nouvelle encore plus joyeuse à lui annoncer. Vous savez peut être mes luttes pour trouver l'âme sœur et que ce chemin a plutôt été tortueux mais j'ai le plaisir de vous affirmer que tout cela est terminé. J'ai enfin rencontré une femme qui est aimé par moi et qui par bonheur m'aime aussi. J'ai demandé à Mademoiselle Dewitt Bukater de m'épouser et elle a dit oui. Nous sommes fiancés.

Il se saisit de la main de Rose et montra à la cantonade le vulgaire caillou qui était la preuve de ses dires.

L'assistance applaudit et cela déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui entrainèrent un mal de tête chez Rose qui n'avait même plus la force de se forcer à sourire. Elle baissait la tête silencieuse, persuadée que tout le monde savait ce qui lui arrivait et qu'ils faisaient partis du piège. La réaction de sa mère au discours de Cal fut sensationnellement extraordinaire qu'un numéro de cirque parfaitement rodé et elle était parfaite dans le rôle du petit caniche et Cal dans le rôle du dompteur pour essayer de mâter la rebelle qui pour l'instant demeurait sans défense.

Seul Thomas Andrews avait lui semblait' elle fronçait les sourcils

Ruth esquissait un large sourire quand elle recevait les félicitations des autres invités et ne pouvait pas cacher son incroyable satisfaction.

- Allez-vous vous installer avec vôtre époux et vôtre fille à Philadelphie ? Lui demandait' on.

-Je dois encore y réfléchir. Sans doute pour le début tout au moins, le temps à ce que Rose s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie, après nous verrons bien. J'aimerai bien retrouver mon château de Glasgow aussi.

-Bien sur, nous reviendrons vous voir chaque été. Promettait Cal. Avec tous les petits enfants que nous vous promettons de faire bien sur déclarai-t-il avec taquinerie qui provoque l'hilarité générale d'une fin d'après midi printanière. Rose rougit jusqu'aux oreilles si seulement ils savaient tous et chacun d'entre eux ce qui lui faisait subir.

Elle reçut des félicitations elle aussi tout comme Cal mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, se sentant étrangère à tout cela. A cette vie qui venait d'être décider pour elle. Elle n'entendit même pas Nathan Hockley lui dire qu'il était ravi de l'avoir bientôt pour belle fille.

Elle ne toucha encore une fois en rien au repas proposé.

- Etes-vous heureuse Rose ? Lui avait même demandé encore Andrews, inquiet.

Elle ne voulait pas repartir de suite dans cette maudite chambre de peur d'y trouver celui qui était devenu son fiancé. Il avait déjà promit de revenir ce matin de toute façon à quoi bon se battre ?

Nathan lui avait offert un accès illimité à sa bibliothèque personnelle, non qu'il soit un lecteur vorace mais la culture était toujours du meilleur effet surtout si on n'en possédait guère.

Elle sélectionna un recueil de Baudelaire ainsi que de Rimbaud et Verlaine.

Retournant sur ces pas elle entendit les voix du vieux Nathan et de Cal en grand conciliabule. Presque comme un binôme d'organisation secrète dans un bureau opaque, clandestin et impénétrable.

-J'ai était parfait sr cette affaire père. J'eus échangé les actions de la Bukater Ship Compagny que j'avais convaincu ce pauvre vieux fou d'Henry de me céder alors qu'elles se trouvaient au plus bas contre celles de Localiers qui étaient en hausse. Je deviens ainsi l'actionnaire majoritaire de Bukater Ship compagny que je fais absorber par les Aciers Hockley qui gagnent ainsi au passage un gros bénéfice. Les actions Bukater remontent tandis que je revends celles de Localiers qui baissent. On va gagner énormément d'argent grâce à cela père. Êtes-vous fiers de moi ?

Nathan dévisagea son fils comme un Abel regardait un Caïn. Son fils n'était visiblement pas dans ses petits souliers à cette révélation.

-Je ne t'ai pas élevé Caledon pour que tu deviennes un voyou. Et ce plan dont tu es si fier est à la limite de l'escroquerie.

-Admettrez vous que c'est légal ?

-Exact. Et il n'y a pas moyen de faire machine arrière de toutes façons donc tu auras cela sur ta conscience mon fils. Maintenant que tu es fiancée à la petite Dewitt Bukater tâche de bien la traître et ce sera un moindre mal. Elle et sa mère sont complètement ruinées à cause de tes misérables actions, pourvoie bien à leur exigences et traites les bien au moins.

- la vieille me fait déjà toute confiance. Elle m'a donné carte blanche, les clés de sa maison et des entrepôts Dewitt Bukater. On a signé cela cet après midi. Quand à Rose… Je me ferai aimer de Rose et la rendrai heureuse père.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous mon fils. Quel bonheur que vous vous mariez enfin. Je suis plus que fatigué de vos manières cavalières avec la gent féminine. Je veux vous voir un époux model et connaître mes petits enfants avant de quitter ce monde. A cette condition seulement tu hériteras.

Elle entendit le pas de leurs chaussures se rapprochaient de la porte entrouverte, elle décida de regagner la chambre. Surement qu'avec les remontrances du père de Cal, celui-ci n'aurait pas à cœur de venir la voir.

Elle regarda bien que personne ne se trouvât dans la pièce et referma la porte à clé.

Demain elle rentrerait chez elle et cela irait sans doute mieux.

Elle lit un peu Baudelaire et s'endormit. Jusqu'à ce que Cal refasse son apparition.

La montre que Rose avait emprunté à Trudie et avait oublié de lui rendre indiquer deux heures vingt du matin précisément.

-Comment êtes vous rentré dans cette chambre ?

Il montrait sa clé passe partout avec fierté :

-C'est à moi clamait' il. Et vous l'êtes aussi !

Il s'approchait encore une fois d'elle et il avait bien pris soin de fermer la porte à double tour avant de la réveiller pressement.

I l'embrassa poussivement et il sentait l'alcool et commença à enlever ses habits.

Rose criait mais avec une remarquable anticipation il mit la main sur sa bouche et pris les devants.

-Vous ne voudriez pas réveiller la maison Rose. Vous allez vous donnez à moi.

- Laissez-moi pour une fois tranquille Cal.

-Mais non ma chérie, je viendrai dormir chaque soir avec vous désormais car c'est là ma place.

Et nous nous joindrons chaque soir également. Alors vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire je crois. Maintenant, ne me faîtes pas attendre Rose je vous en prie.

-Je vous ai entendu dans le bureau avec vôtre père. Il veut que vous nous traitiez bien. Si jamais il savait ce à quoi vous vous adonnez. Vous iriez en prison.

-Le vieux monsieur voit ces vieux jours arrivé. Je suis le Hockley à qui vous devez respect et obéissance en tout point. Que dirait' on et qu'adviendrait t'il de vous si par malheur on apprenait que votre si parfaite réputation est déjà teintée ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour cela. C'est vous au contraire qui m'avez souillée.

-Je vois et pouvez vous le prouvez vous petite rien du tout et ruinée ? Contre moi qui croira t'on ?

-Vous bien sur. Larmoya-t-elle en elle-même.

Soumise et résignée, elle allait vers le paravent en espérant que cela finirait vite, qu'il se contenterait de la prendre vite et sans heurts.

-Non Rose, épargnez moi ce stupide paravent. Je veux vous voir enlever vos vêtements.

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de plier l'échine.

Elle se retrouva encore dévêtue face à lui.

-Au centre de a pièce chérie. Surtout ne faîtes pas de bruit.

La bile, la rage qui montait en elle alors qu'il la menait au supplice n'étaient pas de sources pour tarir ses larmes qui tarissaient abondamment Elle essayait de cacher mais en vain, il était simplement le plus fort.

-C'est un séjour d'initiation pour vous. Maintenant ne bougez pas et appréciez ceci.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle empestant le whisky et commença à embrasser tout son corps en remontant d'en bas jusqu'en haut. Rose ne pouvait restait que figée.

-Oh Rose. Rose. Ma femme.

Quand il eut finit, il aboyait encore ses ordres.

-Sur le lit Rose, et ne passez pas sous les draps, rester bien en vue. J'aime vous voir.

-Arrêtez. Je vais hurler et ils verront bien ce qui se passe ici. Mais le son de sa voix était trop implorant pour qu'un Caledon grisé n'en ait cure. Elle obtempéra ravalant ses plaintes saccadées et ses crises de larmes aiguisaient.

-Chut Rose ! Je vais vous refaire l'amour et vous allez aimer ça. Je veux entendre crier mon nom et prendre du plaisir. Vous tomberez enceinte très vite et allez me faire trois beaux garçons. Nous n'y employons dés maintenant Rose chérie.

-Tsss Tsss Que vous ai-je dit au sujet des actrices Rose ? demanda t'il pour vérifier que son élève savait sa leçon.

-Les…actrices...sont…toutes …des…putains.

-Bien. Vous comprenez vite mon cœur.

-Vous sentez si mauvais. Vous me répugnez. Elle pleurait sans fin et sachant très bien qu'elle subirait ses assauts à nouveaux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir demander de l'aide à Trudie mais ici le quartier des domestiques était éloigné de l'habitation des propriétaires.

-Ô Rose, oui.

Il prenait son plaisir dans sa douleur et sa terreur faisant va et viens dans ses entrailles qu'elle aurait cru arracher tant elle pliait lorsqu'il rentrait dans elle.

-Faîtes moi un fils ! s'exclama t'il quand il se soulagea en se forçant en nouveau.

-Vous êtes et ivre et fou Cal.

-Est-ce que je vous fais du bien mon cœur ?

-Vous…me…faîtes du bien.

Elle croyait avoir compris comment il fonctionnait.

Il parcourait la forme de ses seins :

-Alors Rose que me dîtes-vous ?

-Que je suis une bonne actrice ! Ne put' elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Le coup de sa main sur sa joue arriva aussi vite de l'abeille vient sur le miel ou la charge du taureau sur le toréro.

-Ne redîtes plus jamais ça mon cœur. Vous avez compris ?

Elle se demandait ce comment elle avait fait pour arriver à ça, qu'elle pêchait elle devait expiée pour supporter cette immondice. Est-ce que tout était de sa faute. Peut être que tout cela était sa faute et qu'elle l'avait cherché quelque part. En le maintenant à distance pour être l'avait' elle aguicher.

Ces en cet état de choc qu'elle était rentrait à Southampton vidée et l'envie de ne plus exister.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain va s'intituler : «La découverte d'un ami » Ainsi s'achève cette première partie de fic. Je suis contente d'en avoir fini avec les scènes explicites CAL/Rose mais c'était je pense un passage obligé (qui m'oblige à rater M) pour puiser la douleur du personnage de Rose pour ce qui viendra ensuite. Après la pluie, vient le beau temps non ? Ou peut être pas qui sait. Mais je reste optimiste. HIHIHI. J'aime aussi beaucoup les petits indices parsemés tout au long de la fiction sur comment elle va se finir**


	10. La découverte d'un ami

**Chapitre 10 : La découverte d'un ami**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'entame cette deuxième partie de ma fiction. Ce chapitre fait mieux se connaître Rose et Jack et j'y crée un conflit entre Rose et Ruth. Bisous. Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir updater de nouveau. Review toujours appréciée. Dans le chapitre 1, j'ai rajouté un prologue que j'ai écrit pendant mes vacances. Merci de vos commentaires et de vos encouragements. C'est toujours fort agréable. **

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, 16 Mars 1911.**

Une chose venait de s'imposer à Rose alors que Cal était encore venu dans sa chambre la nuit dernière après le fiasco de sa tentative de suicide qui c'était transformé en… elle ne savait pas trop en quoi d'ailleurs et cela lui était égal. Mais elle allait prendre la décision de se battre .Et ne pas s'avouait vaincue par la vie de soumission qui se dessinait peu à peu devant elle sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

Déjà quand elle se préparait et s'habillait pour le petit déjeuner avec Trudie (elle avait choisie une élégante robe, une tunique blanche et jaune brodée impeccablement de fil d'or au niveau du col), cette dernière lui avait fait part comme il se devait, de ses félicitations qui à l'une et à l'autre paressaient bien funestes. Puis sa mère après lui avoir fit part du départ de Nathan pour les Etats-Unis, avait commencé à lui parler des robes de demoiselles d'honneur et de la couleur que Rose se devait de choisir pour celles-ci durant le petit déjeuner que Rose était pourtant bien décidée à affronter avec toute la poise qu'elle possédait. Tout indiquait subtilement ou pas tellement d'ailleurs que le changement vers le statut matrimonial pour Rose était en marche. Et Rose n'avait pas le choix dans ce schéma qui se présentait à elle. Pourtant, avec force, elle était décidée à imposer ses choix sur ce qui lui restait de liberté, à grappiller chaque miette de ce qu'on lui donnait. Avant de mourir ou bien de s'échapper, ainsi elle en avait décidé. Désormais elle ne se lamenterait plus mais lutterait contre cette oppression avec une rage sourde qui l'animait de toutes ses forces.

-Je pense que la couleur pêche serait tout à fait indiquer. J'ai longuement parlé du mariage avec Eleanor hier soir qui m'a assuré que la fille de sa nièce, Betty, serait une petite fille d'honneur tout à fait exquise et elle est déjà enchantée d'avance parait' il.

-Je veux que Cora Cartmell soit parmi le cortège de demoiselle d'honneur…

-Mais vous n'y pensez pas Rose, elle est de si basse extraction et vous valez tellement mieux que sa famille ouvrière, ma chérie.

**-** Entendez-vous seulement la façon dont vous parlez d'une petite fille de cinq ans qui de plus est ma filleule. Mère, vous devriez simplement avoir honte de vous.

Se disputer avec sa mère dés le matin lui déplaisait au plus haut point mais elle n'en démordrait pas.

-Et je suppose que cela ne m'étonnerai même pas que vous ayez déjà arrêté la date pour la cérémonie. Eleanor et vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas soupira-t-elle, défaitiste à cet instant précis.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Le teint balafre et cireux de Ruth laissait son regard se lire facilement et sa fille venait d'y voir le sort qui lui avait été réservé.

Ruth, si elle dénota la démarche ironique dans les propos de sa fille, elle décida de rien n'en laisser paraître car il lui paraissait préférable de l'ignorer complètement Le mariage était un sujet beaucoup trop sérieux pour cela.

-Tout à fait exact, Rose, le 6 mai 1912, vous deviendrez Madame Rosemarie Hockley.

Rose ne répondit pas à cette annonce qui rendait tout un peu plus réel encore, vraiment irrémédiable et sans aucune échappatoire.

Ruth poursuivait encore, visiblement l'organisation générale était déjà bien entamée sans même que Rose en eut été informée. Cal qui nul doute se doutait de l'enthousiasme et l'engouement de Ruth et Eleanor pour le mariage à venir devait être dans ses petits souliers se disait elle, rageuse.

Ruth ne se lassait toujours pas de discourir et poursuivit :

-Le mariage est donc fixé à cette date. Vous et moi ainsi que Monsieur Hockley et votre fiancé embarquerons sur le Titanic le 10 avril 1912, un gala sera donné à Philadelphie en l'honneur de votre et notre arrivée cela fera office de fiançailles officielles, cela aura lieu le 19 avril. On aura ainsi trois semaines pour terminer et embellir les préparations nuptiales qui commencent dés maintenant. Ce qui me fait penser que Cal est venue me voir tôt ce matin et m'a fait savoir que vous êtes attendue dans une heure par Monsieur Dédise pour poser pour votre portrait de fiançailles. Vu que vous avez perdu vôtre père si récemment, vous porterez du noir sur celui-ci ainsi que le Cœur de l'Océan. Cal m'a également parlé de ce bijoux, il sera du meilleur effet sur le portrait et en éclaircira le ton. Sachez enfin que cinq cent invitations vont être envoyées cette semaine. Je veux que tout soit parfait Rose et cela le sera.

Rose se contenta pour toute réponse de finir son thé du matin et de sortir de la pièce afin de ne pas étouffer dans cet espace confiné.

-Vous vous devez d'être prête pour dix heures ce matin, n'oubliez pas Rose.

-J'ai d'autre projet mère. Je dois sortir en ville ce matin. Dîtes à monsieur Dédise de revenir cet après midi pour faire mon portrait. Au revoir mère. On se verra au déjeuner.

Rose venait de décider qu'elle devait absolument rendre visite à ce monsieur Dawson qui m'a empêché de tomber de la falaise hier soir.

-Justement, je voulais vous parlez de vôtre désastreuse conduite de la nuit dernière. On ne parle que de cela dans la maisonnée et bientôt sans nul doute dans tout Southampton. Vraiment quelle bonne idée de disparaître au beau milieu d'une réception en plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai du envoyer votre fiancé et le Colonel Archie pour aller vous chercher. Ce dernier est notoirement connu pour parler un peu plus qu'in ne devrait. Je ne tolérerai pas ces façons, Rose, désormais fiancée, vous vous devez d'avoir une conduite encore plus exemplaire que d'habitude et ceux, d'autant plus que l'annonce du mariage par Cal intervenu si soudainement après la mort de vôtre père le rend suspect aux yeux des gens de la bonne société.

-Et savez vous vous souciez d'autre chose à part la bonne société ? Comment vôtre fille se sent à l'idée de faire un mariage forcé par exemple ?

-Je vous interdis de dire cela Rose quand je fais tout pour travailler à vôtre bonheur.

-A ce que vous jugez être le bonheur pour moi plutôt mère.

-Il suffit vous et moi n'aurons pas encore cette stérile conversation encore une fois.

-Comme il vous plaira, mère. Céda-t-elle soudainement, fatiguée.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu la folie de vouloir se confier à elle sur les viols que Cal lui faisaient subir mais Rose sut que cela eut été en vain dès que sa mère lui avait lancé son regard glacé et haussé le ton dés que le sujet du mariage avec Cal venait se glisser dans la conversation.

Ce fut ce matin la que Rose fit le deuil de l'idée qu'elles s'entendraient bien un jour. Elles étaient tout simplement trop différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle ne l'aurait pas défendu de toute manière.

Un nouveau majordome dont Rose ne connaissait pas le nom mais que Cal venait de faire rentrer au profit du fidèle mais Roger qui avait servis les Dewitt Bukater pendant plus de vingt cinq ans interrompit ses triste pensées :

-Le peintre Monsieur Dédise est ici pour réaliser le portrait de Mademoiselle.

-Très bien. Faîtes également appelé Trudie qu'elle habille et qu'elle coiffe Rosemarie.

-C'est ridicule mère, je viens de me parer juste avant le petit déjeuner. Est-il nécessaire que je le fasse encore ? Et puis cessez de m'appeler Rosemarie, c'est si désuet. J'ai horreur de cela et vous le savez parfaitement. Tout le monde excepté vous m'appelle Rose.

-C'est pourtant vôtre nom de baptême et il vous faudra vous en contenter. Vous avez passé l'âge de surnoms enfantins, cela était attendrissant quand vous aviez dix ans mais vous êtes une femme de bientôt dix sept ans maintenant. Agissez en conséquence. Et oui il est nécessaire que je vous dise de vous rechanger vous que vous ne savez pas encore vous vêtir de façon approprier. Parfois je me demande ce que je vais faire de vous vous savez.

Ruth secouait la tête qu'elle voulait tout de même monter comme compréhensive et maternelle après tout le mariage était une grande étape dans une vie et c'était normale que Rose ait le trac et se sente chamboulée par la prospective de cette vie nouvelle qui commencerait bientôt pour elle comme pour sa fille. Ces changements n'avaient pas été facile pour elle non plus donc elle le pouvait la comprendre dans une certaine mesure mais Rose devait impérieusement se mettre dans la tête qu'elle se devait d'agir en adulte qu'elle n'était pas encore pour le salut et l'honneur du nom des Dewitt Bukater qui menaçait à tout moment d'être traîné dans la boue à cause de la ruine qui s'annonçait sauf si l'argent des Hockley venait sauvait la mise et seul l'union entre Rose et Cal permettrait cela et coute que coute Rose devrait se pliait à cette exigence. Elles jouaient out simplement leurs survies dans la jungle face à des lions.

L'espace d'un instant, Ruth se demanda jusqu'à quel point au juste Rose en savait des relations entre hommes et femmes et ce que cela supposait. Devait' elle lui parlait de ce qu'on appelait communément « les choses de la vie » ? Elle savait que cela l'embarrasserait et la mettrait mal à l'aise et une dame distinguée ne parlait pas de ses choses là. Rose découvrirait le devoir conjugal et ce qu'il lui serait incomber de faire pour pérenniser sa famille et celle des Hockley.

-J'avais prévu autre chose pour ce matin mère, vous aurez du me demander au moins mon avis et en tenir compte. Si je ne le remercie pas, monsieur Dawson pensera que je suis ingrate et ni vous ni moi ne voulons de cela. Après tout, une jeune fille de la bonne société telle que moi ne saurait ne pas remercier celui qui la sauvée d'une chute qui aurait entraîné une mort certaine.

Rose sourit en constatant que le front de sa mère se plissait, un signe inéluctable qui disait que son argument était le bon et avait fait mouche. Cela la vengeait un peu de la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée que Cal et sa mère planifiaient tout pour elle, la traitant comme un simple objet de décoration dont se formalisé guère qui la réduisait à pas plus que l'état dune poupée en chiffon dévouée à leurs caprices. Comme quand Cal la… Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi, pas à cela, elle ne le rendait que plus fort et c'est elle qui serait plus fortes que ses souillures même si elle devait être sa femme pour le restant de sa vie, elle ne l'aimerait jamais et supporterait tout sans qu'il réussisse à la détruire. Se montrant froide et distance seulement avec lui et sa mère Elle venait d'apprendre hier soir que la vie était beaucoup trop précieuse.

-Il est si pauvre d'après ce que Cal m'a dit de lui ce matin. Vous irez le remercier de ma part et de celle de vôtre fiancé cet après midi. On ne peut décommander à la dernière seconde un grand peintre comme monsieur Dédise, j'en ai bien peur.

-Il est pauvre mais a su se montrer amical envers moi, mère.

Ruth, aussi têtue que pouvait être sa fille qui tenait ce trait de caractère d'elle, voulait avoir le dernier mot et changea donc de sujet.

-Soyez surtout à l'heure au déjeuner Rosemarie, nous avons des invités.

-Ainsi qu'au dîner ce soir mère, Cal y a même convié monsieur Dawson pour le remercier.

Rose posa avec autant de patience que possible pour Dédise pour lequel on lui avait fait revêtir une robe de velours noir mais elle ne trouvait pas de talent autant dans le peintre que de la façon dont il lui présenta l'élaboration du tableau. Tout semblait fade et sans âme et on voyait que l'exécuteur de la commande n'éprouvait guère de passion pour le sujet, elle en l'occurrence. Il ne devrait pas se retenir de bailler aux sornettes sous ses petites moustaches grises et fournies songea t'elle, cela aurait au moins le mérite d'être drôle.

Vers onze heures alors que mourir d'ennui était une expression parfaitement appropriée à sa situation quelque imprévu vient pimenter cette matinée tranquille.

Rose à qui on n'avait pas autorisé à porter sa robe jaune et blanche « qui n'était pas faîte pour se porter dans les murs intérieurs » décida de porter alors la robe verte pommier dentelée qui lui plaisait beaucoup également et tant pis si on l'avait vu déjà portée sur elle récemment. Elle aurait bien voulu détacher ses beaux cheveux roux mais les rigides codes de l'ère edwardienne exigeaient qu'ils soient portés en chignon bien entendu très serré.

-Je suis sure qu'il s'agit de Cal, je veux dire Monsieur Hockley, il est partit très tôt aux entrepôts ce matin. Je n'ai presque pas pu parler avec lui au petit déjeuner. Il travaille déjà tellement dure pour nous. N'est-ce pas Rose ?

C'était l'avis de la doyenne de la maison alors qu'elle et sa fille passaient par le même couloir.

-Ouvre Trudie, nous verrons bien si c'est lui.

-Ouvrez Trudie objecta Ruth qui s'opposait à trop de familiarités même si les deux jeunes femmes avaient grandi ensemble.

Margaret « Molly » Brown se tenait sur le pas de la porte :

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Ruth mais je débarque tout juste des Etats-Unis et j'ai vu Nathan Hockley sur le port. Mon bateau pour rejoindre Bordeaux en France ne part pas avant demain alors qu'il devait amarrer aujourd'hui même. Je n'ai donc pas eu le sens commun de réserver un hôtel dans cette ville et il m'a gentiment dit que vous ne refuserez pas l'hospitalité pour la nuit. A une voyageuse égarée comme je le suis.

Rose savait pertinemment ce que Ruth pensait de Molly. Un soir après un gala à Londres, dans le hall de leur hôtel tandis que Rose enlevait ses onéreuses boucles d'oreilles en diamant et que Ruth réajustait ses moufles elles croisèrent celle qui avait fait fortune en trouvant de l'Or dans le Colorado, Ruth lui avait dédaigneusement murmuré : « Nouveaux riches ». Et elle se trouvait à présent avec la même tenue que ce jour la demandant avec aplomb d'être héberger

-Mais bien entendu vous êtes ici comme chez vous. Ruth pinçait vraiment du nez à cet instant là.

On ne saurait être plus hypocrite songea Rose. L'adolescente y trouva le moyen de faire enrager sa mère en la contrariant grandement. Inviter elle-même Molly. Ruth ne trouverait aucune raison acceptable de refuser en si peu de temps.

-Et nous donnons aujourd'hui un déjeuner et un dîner. Je vous invite avec plaisir. D'ailleurs nous allions justement passer à table. Vous venez Molly ?

La conversation tourna essentiellement autour du Titanic car beaucoup de ses décideurs et constructeurs s'avéraient être présents pour cette journée d'énième mondanité anglaise.

-Ce sera le plus grand objet jamais construit par l'homme dans Toute l'Histoire. Affirmait Ismay crânement sans qu'aucun doute ne se fasse dans son esprit. Son triomphe serait total

Et notre maître constructeur ici présent l'aura conçu des quilles jusqu'aux cheminées.

-Et bien, j'ai peut être ici construit le paquebot mais l'idée vient de Monsieur Ismay, il a imaginé un bateau si grand en taille, si luxueux que sa suprématie ne saurait jamais être remis en question.

D'ordinaire Rose aimait la modestie et la discrétion d'Andrews, il semblait vraiment confiant envers son navire destiné à devenir un souverain des océans. En revanche, l'arrogance d'Ismay l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle prit un cigare et commença à la fumer devant le prestigieux parterre d'invités.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Susurra Ruth, très gênée.

-Elle le sait fut la réplique de Cal qui était revenu d'une matinée de travail et d'un regard avait fait comprendre à Rose sa satisfaction quand à sa soumission à lui la nuit dernière.

-Nous prendrons tous deux de l'agneau, saignant et avec très peu de sauce à la menthe.

Vous aimez l'agneau mon cœur ? interrogea-t-il faussement.

-Vous devriez coupez sa viande tant que vous y êtes Cal tenta de plaisanter Molly visiblement gênée de la manière dont Cal traitait sa fiancée et sa voisine de table.

Elle se racla la gorge quand elle ne vit personne pour la soutenir elle ou Rose.

-Et qui a songé à l'appeler le Titanic ? C'est vous Bruce ?

-Oui. Je voulais y associer l'idée de grande taille. La taille signifie la stabilité et par-dessus tout la force….

Rose décida de fermer le clapet à cet homme qui dégoulinait d'arrogance et de prétention.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez le docteur Freud Monsieur Ismay? Ses idées au sujet de la taille pourraient vous intéressées.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? S'emporta Ruth Dewitt Bukater empourprée par l'audace de Rose qui venait tout bonnement de sortir de table pour prendre l'air…ainsi qu'un autre cigare.

Enfin, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer pour la troisième fois, revêtant enfin la tunique jaune et blanche qu'elle avait premièrement choisie.

Et partit en direction de Towy quay même si elle ne savait pas bien ou ce quartier se trouvait dans une ville de Southampton toujours prospère et qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Dehors enfin, elle emplit ses poumons d'un grand bol d'air et enfin ressentit les chauds rayons du soleil sur sa figure comme elle si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

Elle se sentit idiote en demandant la direction de Towy quay et fut très inconfortable dans ce quartier ouvriers près des quais. On la renseigna sans trop de difficulté sur l'endroit ou se trouvait monsieur Dawson. Dans un pub, près de l'embouchure de l'estuaire en train de dessiner.

Ce fut timidement qu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment en brique que sa mère aurait eut tôt fait de dédaigner et désignait comme malsain..

Les clients et les tenanciers furent surpris de l'arrivée impromptue de cette princesse venant pour eux d'un autre monde et ils firent moult révérences tantôt réellement déférées et respectueuses tantôt moqueuses et en continuaient avec leurs choppes de bières. Au fond, un homme jouait de la musique enjouée sur un vieux piano mal accordé mais il semblait heureux car il frappait du pied sur le vieux planché de bois avec joie et force. Son autre pied s'occupait de la pédale de l'instrument. Elle saluait avec maladresse et gêne la population qui mangeait encore dans l'établissement. Fort heureusement, elle aperçut immédiatement Jack Dawson et son ami et se dirigea vers eux. Surtout lui.

Mais on l'interrompit :

-Marraine ! Et Rose fit avec plaisir une petite fille au long cheveu brun courir joyeusement vers elle les bras tendues pour se jeter dans les siens.

Cora Cartmell, sa filleule se trouvait en ce samedi en ce pub avec son père près de Jack et ses amis qui s'étaient chargés de lui faire remarquer son entrée de coups de point pas très discret.

-Jack Jack ! (Fabrizio avait un œil de lynx et avait reconnu la jeune femme qui les avait vu accoster) Chuchotaient' ils. Le premier jeune homme, un italien, faisaient la cour à une jeune femme blonde qui essayait d'apprendre son prénom « Fa Bri Zoo » et disait s'appelait Helga Dahl. La mère de Cora travaillait dur les fins de semaines chez les Stevenson à préparer les repas et surtout faire l'entretien de l'immense maison mais Bert étant un brave homme, il prenait soin de sa fille et ne s'aventurait pas à rester dans les rues la nuit, toute modeste qu'étaient sa masure. Apparemment le Cartmell connaissaient Jack et avaient déjà sympathisé avec lui.

-Cora ma chérie, tu m'as manqué lui assurait sa dévouée marraine.

-Bert, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis le décès de père. Comment allez-vous ?

-Pas fort ma petite dame. On à moins de travail et nous allons partir au Etats-Unis dés que nous le pourrons. Ca ce passe comme quand j'ai du quitter Manchester à cause du chômage, ce n'était pas drôle croyez moi. Alors je prends les devants. Monsieur Henry disait toujours qu'il fallait ante. Il se frottait la tête comme si il cherchait un mot savant sur la tête d'un singe.

-Anticiper ?

-Voila Madame s'exclama t'il satisfait. Il faut anticipler.

-Venez donc au repas qu'organise mère pour annoncer mes fiançailles. Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de vous voir.

Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à titiller les gongs sa mère pensa t'elle, vengeresse.

-Alors c'est vrai que tu vas aller en Amérique te marier ? Chouia la petite Cora. Qui voulait que marraine reste avec elle.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais toi aussi tu viendras en Amérique. On se verra donc très souvent. Rose espérait que ce soit la vérité.

Rose embrassa le front de la petite fille et Bert la salua et étant donné que le père et la fille avaient fini de manger, ils allaient quitter le pub.

-On doit y aller maintenant. Cora dit au revoir à marraine et oncle Jack.

-Au revoir marraine. Au revoir Oncle Jack.

-Au revoir Monsieur Cartmell. Au revoir Cora. Répondirent les deux jeunes gens en chœur.

Jack s'était approché mais avait poliment attendu la fin de la conversation et le départ des Cartmell.

-Bonjour Monsieur Dawson.

-bonjour encore vôtre euh... fit-il étonné… et flatté de cette surprenante visite.

- Rose. Puis-je vous parler ?

-Oui bien sur assura t'il.

-En privé ?

-On pourrait faire une promenade.

Et ils sortirent à leur tour les deux amis de Jack et la jeune femme blonde à l'accent étranger prient ensemble d'un inextricable fou rire.

Ils discutèrent paisiblement jusqu'à la jetée que Rose connaissait bien, elle entourait les murs médiévaux de la cité anglaise qui changeait et se bouleversait avec la révolution industrielle.

Jack se disait être de Chippewa Falls dans le Wisconsin aux Etats-Unis, le fils de Joseph et Margaret Dawson, morts dans un incendie en novembre 1906. Il avait à peu près trois ans de plus qu'elle. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la fille du roi d'Angleterre qu'il avait secouru alors qu'elle voulait courir à sa propre terre mais seulement la nièce du prince d'Ecosse, fille d'un marin anglais originaire de Southampton ayant vécue dans cette ville depuis toute petite. La police n'allait pas ordonner son arrestation pour séquestration royale. Mais elle aimait aller et venir incognito et la discrétion et lui demandait de ne pas la traiter différemment d'une personne normale.

-Et Rose, c'est le diminutif de quel prénom ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous êtes une princesse et…

-Chuuutttt.

-Personne n'appelle les princesses seulement Rose. Princesse Rosanne ? Rosemonde ? Rosalie ?...

-Arrêtez, c'est Rosemarie et j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Alors tout le monde exceptait ma mère m'appelle Rose, une simple fleur qui n'a pas réfléchit beaucoup avant d'agir hier soir et de causer tout ce beau raffut.

-Les roses sont complexes observa Jack, presque pour lui-même, dans les mains de mauvais jardinier les pétales deviennent de plus en plus petites jusqu'à être fanées.

Il demanda aussi comment Rose connaissait Monsieur Cartmell et Cora et Rose lui offrit volontiers la réponse. Elle demanda de même et il lui confia qu'il les avait rencontrés le premier jour ou il s'était installé dans ce pub ou il vivait depuis qu'il avait débarqué du Fil à mouche avec Fabrizio son ami Italien qui voulait aller en Amérique de devenir rien de moins qu'un millionnaire. L'autre gaillard à la clope à côté d'eux, ils l'avaient aussi rencontré ici. Tommy Ryan était aussi candidat à l'immigration dans le nouveau monde, victime du taux de chômage écrasant dans sa ville natale de Limerick en Irlande.

-Et sinon, vous voyagez toujours seul Monsieur Dawson ?

-Je vis seul depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Depuis la mort de mes parents. Je n'avais ni frère ni sœur, ni proches parents dans cette partie du pays. Alors je me suis tiré, je ne suis pas revenu depuis. Disons que je suis de la mauvaise graine emporté par le vent. Alors Rose nous venons de faire un kilomètre sur le pont de ce bateau et nous avons discuté de la pluie et du beau temps, passé en revue toute mon enfance mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont vous vouliez me parler, si ?

-Monsieur Dawson...Je…

-Jack. Répliqua t'il sans hésiter.

-Jack, je voulais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Pas seulement pour m'avoir empêché de sauter mais pour vôtre discrétion.

-Je vous en prie.

-Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous devez pensez. Pauvre petite fille riche, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut savoir du malheur.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé. Ce que j'ai pensé c'est qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette jeune fille pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun espoir.

-Eh bien je...rien ne va plus. Je n'aime plus le monde dans lequel je vis et tout les gens autour de moi. Et l'inertie de l'existence qui se déroule sous mes pas sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

-Non de Dieu, regardez moi ça. Vous auriez coulez tout droit au fond de l'eau.

- Le poids du protocole ! Ironisa-t-elle. Cinq cents invitations ont été envoyées. Toute la bonne société de Philadelphie sera là et vous savez ce que je ressens moi ? J'ai l'horrible impression d'être dans une pièce pleine de monde et j'ai beau hurler comme une folle il n'y a personne ne se soucie de moi.

-Vous l'aimez ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il espérait que non.

-Je vous vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

-Vous êtes bien impoli. Vous n'avez pas à me demander ça.

-C'est une simple question. Vous aimez ce type ou non ?

-Cette conversation n'est pas convenable !

-Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas tout simplement ?

Elle éclata un rire nerveux, elle n'était pas prête encore à s'ouvrir de tout à ce jeune homme.

-C'est absurde. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je vous ne connais pas et nous n'avons pas à avoir ce genre de conversation. Vous êtes impoli et grossier et présomptueux et je dois vous quitter maintenant. Jack …Monsieur Dawson, ce fut un plaisir. J'estimai devoir vous remercier et je vous ai remercié à présent.

-Et vous m'avez insulté.

-Mais vous l'avez mérité.

-C'est vrai.

Jack avait portait un sourire ironique sur son visage alors que Rose continuait à lui serrer la main.

-Je croyais que vous devez partir.

-C'est ce que je fais claironnait' elle en claquant le talons avant de changer d'avis et de revenir sur ces pas.

-C'est à vous de partir.

-Eh bien et bien, qui est-ce qui est impoli ?

La curiosité lui piquait l'esprit et elle se saisit du portfolio en cuir que Jack n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose stupide que vous trimballez ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes. Un artiste peut être ? En vérité, elle avait deviné cela depuis qu'elle l'avait vu débarquer.

Elle s'assit et jeta un œil avisé sur ce qui s'avérait être des croquis au fusain. Immédiatement elle sut qu'ils étaient très bons. Ce Jack Dawson était un artiste doué.

-Ils sont bons. Ils sont même très bons à vrai dire.

Le premier dessin était celui d'une femme allaitant son nouveau né, le second celui d'une poitrine d'enfant que des mains appuyaient fort. Celui ci lui rappelait les assauts de Cal. Elle se reprit vite.

-Jack, c'est un travail délicat.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on en pensé à Paris.

-A Paris. Vous voyageait beaucoup pour un pauvre. Enfin…je veux dire un garçon aux moyens limités.

-Un garçon pauvre vous pouvez le dire.

Ensuite elle découvrit la série de nues que Jack avait réalisées à Paris.

-Eh bien eh bien eh bien. Ils ont été faits à partir de vrai modèles ?

-Oui, ca c'est une bonne chose de Paris. Il y a de tas de filles qui se déshabillent facilement.

Un modèle en particulier attira l'attention de Rose.

-Cette femme devait vous plaire, vous l'avez dessiné plusieurs fois.

-Elle avait de belle mains vous voyez ? Son nom est Olivia Guichard.

Le portrait de la femme lui rappelait quelque chose qui avait déjà du se passer mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

-Je crois que vous avez eu une aventure avec elle.

-Non non non, seulement avec ces mains. C'était une prostituée unijambiste.

Cette révélation estomaqua rose mais la dernière feuille le prouva bel et bien.

Elle vit ensuite un dessin d'une femme très triste.

-Elle s'asseyait à ce bar tout le soir, portant tout les bijoux qu'elle possédait pour attendre son amour perdu depuis longtemps. On l'appelait Madame Bijoux. Regardez ces vêtements troués par les mites.

-Et bien vous avez un don Jack. Vous voyez les gens.

-Je vous vois.

IL était très sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Et ?

-Vous n'auriez jamais sauté.

Elle fut choqué de sa franchise presque reconnaissante, lui sourit et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas trop au Dadaïsme et au Cubisme. Il n'y a aucun cœur dans ces mouvements.

-Moi, j'en aime certain.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-Paris pour moi, c'était vivre dans la rue et couchez cela sur le papier. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Oh oui, elle voyait même très bien et le comprenait parfaitement :

-Mon rêve à toujours été de m'enfuir et de devenir une artiste. Vivre dans une chaumière, pauvre mais libre !

Il trouva matière à plaisanter avec ce sujet :

-Vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours. Pas toujours d'eau chaude et rarement du caviar.

-Mais je déteste le caviar luit fit savoir Rose virulemment. Et je déteste les gens qui me dise les rêves que je devrais avoir ou pas.

-Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. Il semblait sincère, elle lui pardonna donc, bon gré, mal gré.

-Merci. Et elle poursuivit sa rengaine, se confiait à lui était si facile.

-Tout monde veut que je sois cette délicate petite fleur que je ne suis pas. Je suis solide, forte comme un cheval et regardez ces mains qui sont faîtes pour travailler. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose Jack. Ne pas seulement m'asseoir, me taire et être décorative.

Ils passaient justement près d'un salon de thé :

-Madame, monsieur : je vous sers quelque chose peut être :

-Non !décida violement Rose en mode rebelle. Ce qui fit rire à l'éclat son compagnon de l'après midi qui se plaisait à sa compagnie ce qui était réciproque. Rose lui était reconnaissant de l'écouter et elle aimait son sourire et son regard dans lequel elle était sure que toute les filles se perdait. De plus il était doux, drôle et gentil. Il ya quelque chose en moi Jack, je ne sais pas ce que sais mais je dois être une artiste, une sculptrice, je ne sais pas, une danseuse comme Isadora Duncan, un esprit païen indocile ou une actrice de cinéma.

Près de la, un homme riche se tenait avec une caméra filmant le panorama Rose prit la pose pour lui et il s'amusa à la filmer avec joie.

Ils parlaient encore des aventures de Jack après le feu ou ses parents avaient hélas trouvé la mort.

-J'ai été pêcheur sur un bateau à Monterey ensuite je suis allé à Los Angeles sur le Pier de Santa Monica ou j'ai commencé à faire des portraits pour dix cents pièces.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je être comme vous Jack. Voguez droit faire l'horizon à chaque fois que ça me chante ? Promettez-moi que nous irons un jour sur ce maul même si ne faisons jamais qu'en parler.

-Non, nous irons si vous voulez. Nous boirons de la bière pas chère et monterons sur les montagnes Russes jusqu'en vomir. Et nous monterons à cheval dans l'écume des vagues.

Il la regardait avec une profonde affection qui la faisait rougir et la mettait à l'aise en sa compagnie. Elle aurait pu l'écouter sans se lasser. Il la taquinait doucement :

-Mais il vous faudra monter comme les cow-boys pas en amazone comme les dames chics.

-Vous voulez dire une jambe de chaque côté ? Vous pourriez m'apprendre.

-Bien sûr, si vous voulez ! lui certifia-t-il.

Elle s'exclama alors joyeusement :

-Jack, apprenez moi à monter comme un homme.

-Et à chiquer du tabac comme un homme !

-Et à cracher comme un homme !

-Quoi on vous ne l'a pas appris à la fin de vos études ?

-Non !

-Alors je vais vous monter !

-Jack Jack non Jack.

Mais en vain, ils avaient déjà atteint la jetée ou il l'avait entraîné et ou il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand monde pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

-Regardez attentivement.

Il prit sa respiration et envoya que Rose qualifia de :

- C'est dégoutant !

-Il ne faut pas le retenir et allé le cherché bien au fond de la gorge. Allez à vous.

Le résultat ne fut pas concluant.

-C'était lamentable conclura Jack sur un ton professoral et malicieux à la fois.

Rose ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sa mère et ses amies de la haute société s'approchaient en leur direction. Trop tard, ils étaient pris sur le fait, les dames se tenaient trop près d'eux à présent.

Discrètement, elle tapa Jack afin qu'il enlève le mollard qui restait collé à sa joue.

Mais Ruth l'avait vu.

-Maman, puis-je vous présenter Jack Dawson ?

-Charmée de vous connaître ! lança t'elle glaciale sans prendre la peine de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

Les autres furent aimables, curieuses de connaître l'homme qui avait sauvé Rose. Quel dommage que sa mère semblait le considérer comme un dangereux insecte, un insecte qu'il fallait éliminer très rapidement.

-Eh bien Jack, vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut avoir près de soit dans les situations difficiles. Conclut fermement Molly Brown.

-Jack sera parmi nous pour le diner, Molly. Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance.

Ruth, ne paraissait pas ravie du tout à ce prospect, mais Cal, s'était senti obligé d'inviter le vagabond qui avait sauvé Rose.

-Et savez vous dans quoi vous mettez les pieds mon garçon ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Admit' il sans honte dans une sincérité déconcertante pour Rose, élevée dans ce milieu notoirement pour son hypocrisie.

-C'est comme si vous alliez pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents. Le regard de la femme d'entre deux âges semblait désormais lointain comme blessé.

Rose pensa à cette métaphore à la reine d'Egypte Cléopâtre et son suicide à l'aide d'aspics. Elle comprenait Molly, n'avait t'elle pas voulu faire la même chose (certes d'une différente manière) à cause de ces mêmes gens guindés qui se croyaient tout permis ?

-Et qu'avez-vous prévu de porter ?

Il ne montra fatalement pour seuls vêtements que les siens. Son pantalon en velours beige, sa camisette blanche pour la première partie de son haut d'habit se laissait entrevoir par dessous sa chemise marron qu'il n'attachait pas tout à fait totalement. Le tout tenait grâce à des bretelles beiges crème. Quelque part cela lui allait bien et allait de pair avec sa personnalité libre mais c'était très difficilement une tenue de gala.

-Je suis sure que mon fils et vous faites pratiquement la même taille lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille.

Rose salua Jack de la main :

-On se voit chez moi au dîner Jack.

Pour une fois qu'un dîner mondain lui donnait de l'appétit et lui faisait envie, elle en profitera.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Merci de l'avoir suivi. Review si vous le désirez, sachez que ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis. Le prochain va s'intituler : « Au delà de la fosse au serpent »**

**Avec en vedette quelques scènes cultes du film (mais pas que) qui sont nécessaire à la relation Rose/Jack qui s'épanouira sans que je reprenne des scènes du film au bout de quelques chap.**

**Je réponds à la Review de Tiffany maintenant: Les informations sur la famille de Ruth, Cal, etc. sont inventés par moi. Les lieux mentionnés existent mais dans la réalité, ils ne sont pas le faire valoir de ces personnages imaginaires. Et merci de tes conseils et de tes encouragements. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles.**

**Je voulais aussi dire que cela fait du bien d'avoir un chapitre avec Cal occupait à travailler. Ca fait un bien fou lol. A bientôt.**


	11. Au dela de la fosse au serpent

**Chapitre 11 : Au delà de la fosse au serpent**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé de l'auteur : Passages bien connus du film qui servent toujours à approfondir la relation de Jack et Rose avant de se détacher presque totalement du matériel de James Cameron (les personnages lui appartiennent je rappelle). Il y a aussi ma propre patte (j'espère). Je vous embrasse. Bisouilles.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre 17 Mars 1911 **

Rose Dewitt Bukater venait de quitter à regret Jack auprès de qui elle avait passé un après midi bien agréable et elle aurait souhaité le prolonger encore un peu. Elle trouvait le garçon en question charmant et fondait pour son sourire et ses yeux bleus et il s'était montré si gentil avec elle. Elle se réjouissait qu'il soit là ce soir sur l'invitation de Cal qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il viendrait réellement et qui devait surement regretter de l'avoir fait venir maintenant. Cela la ravissait d'autant plus qu'elle prendrait un soin tout particulier à se faire belle pour l'américiain du Nord ce soir. Elle serra un peu plus fort encore le chignon et l'ornerai du diadème offert par son oncle le Prince d'Ecosse qui s' entourait comme un serre tête, la petite rose en diamant en ressortirai tout l'éclat sur ses soyeux cheveux roux bouclés qu'elle porterait finemment attachés.

Elle en était encore à s'affréter et se pomponner pour la soirée, ce samedi soir, se poudrant de ce qu'il fallait de maquillage et elle utilisait un long et fin bâton de rouge à lèvres. Plus précisément, assise devant le miroir et vêtue seulement de son corset vert clair et doré qu'elle couvrait d'un fin châle blanc de dentelle et son jupon également immaculé et dentelé. Ses cheveux roux bouclés, magnifiques et volumineux recouvraient ses épaules et ils tombaient en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos et recouvrait finement les formes entrouvertes de son corset lui donnant l'apparence d'une parfaite soierie aussi scintillante que les robes qu'elle était habituée à porter. Le choix de sa toilette s'était porté d'une robe marron scintillante à traîne.

Sans frapper, Caledon qui venait d'écourter sa journée de travail à Bukater Ship (pour lequel c'est vrai il ne ménageait pas ses efforts surtout que les intérêts de l'entreprise dans les mains des Dewitt Bukater depuis des siècles et des générations devenaient à présents les siens et ceux de sa famille) se présenta dans la pièce auquel il avait accès à sa guise grâce à une clé passe partout.

-Bonsoir Rose, on m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici,

Ses mains se mirent à trembler comme feuilles en pleine tempête alors que le reste de son corps se figeait tout entier comme si il se bloquait à la vue du sinistre personnage qui inexorablement se rapprocher de sa cible qui demeurait muette, frêle et fragile. Une trop grande peur la rendait interdite et tout à fait prostrée. Elle revivait les traumatismes qu'il lui avaient déjà infligés.

Hockley en avait profité qu'elle demeure assise, alors qu'elle scrutait toujours le reflet de son regard vide dans le miroir pour commencer à caresser lentement sa poitrine qui était pour lui une dangereuse invite tentatrice sans pour autant la dévêtir, ce qui la surpris. Il respirait la goutte de parfum qu'elle venait de mettre à son cou et maintenant son souffle se posait près du sien, avide d'elle et de lui faire des surprenantes et âpres confidences sur ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je sais que je n'ai été jusqu'à présent ni le plus délicat ni le plus patient des hommes avec vous Rose, je dispose de vôtre corps mais je sais que je n'ai pas vôtre âme. Sans doute me suis-je trop imposé à vous. Je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement mais vous ma belle sauvageonne ne me laissez guère le choix. Venez dans ma chambre ce soir et donnez-moi satisfaction en vous abandonnant complètement dans mes bras et je vous promets d'être le plus doux des amants. Je veux vous voir frémir de plaisir et crier mon nom. Je ne suis loin d'être un monstre ma chérie, je suis un homme et vôtre fiancé et je veux que nôtre futur mariage réussisse et prospère. Si vous me donnez cela, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je vous désire tellement que j'en ai mal rose, mal à crever. Je ne peux supporter de vous perdre dans cet abyme dans lequel vous enfoncez. Soyez une offrande et mes cadeaux pour vous seront plus précieux encore. Je ne veux que vous Rose, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas vous partager et c'est pourquoi vous n'allez jamais plus regarder autre homme que moi. Et si ce soir vous vous laissez prendre sans force, vous serez demain la femme la plus chérie, vénérée, riche et respectée de Grande Bretagne. Plus souveraine encore qu'une reine.

Cal qui n'était point de nature très causante surtout quand les sentiments rentraient en jeu, sans un autre mot il saisit ses lèvres et l'embrassa, voulant approfondir le baiser pour qu'il aille jusqu'à toucher sa langue mais Rose, terrifiée ne bougea même pas ses lèvres, ce qui le frustra.

Rose ne ressentait rien de plus que du dégoût et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accéder à sa requête. C'était impossible et au dessus de ses forces, au lieu de Cal, elle rêvait déjà d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui viendrait faire chavirer son cœur. A moins que ce soit déjà fait.

-Venez ce soir après le dîner et soyez sans faute au rendez vous si vous voulez qu'on s'entende.

Une fois qu'il eut dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'insista plus et prit congé de celle dont il convoitait un amour exclusif. A cet instant, il était persuadé d'avoir réussis à la convaincre.

Après s'être remise de cette éprouvante conversation, Rose était complètement parée pour le dîner en son honneur. Début des festivités pour célébrer ses fiançailles qui dureraient sans nul doute jusqu'aux célébrations des noces, prévues pour dans treize mois.

Sa robe marron anglaise épousait parfaitement la traîne qui la concluait et flattait à merveille sa silhouette adolescente. Elle venait de poudrer sa peau diaphane, sa tiare était fixée et sas mains longuement gantées jusqu'à l'avant bras, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son apparition dans la foule d'invités qui commençait à se pressée en grand apparat dans le hall d'entrée des Dewitt Bukater. Un orchestre avait été loué par Cal à cette occasion. Ruth au bras de Cal étaient passés devant.

-Avez-vous vu ma fille Cal ? demandait Ruth.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive.

Rose se sentait un peu ballotée de l'estomac mais cela devait être sans doute ce malheureux corset trop serré pour ses charmes et pour pouvoir respirer.

Au bas de l'escalier en bois, prés du chérubin en marbre qui décorait la rambarde, Jack Dawson vêtu d'un impeccable smoking noir et blanc et d'un nœud papillon semblait l'attendre. En fait, il mimait comment serrer la main à tout ces gens importants autour de lui. Il se tourna en sa direction et l'aperçut. Le sourire de cet ancien habitant du Wisconsin, maintenant complètement devenu un citoyen du monde s'imposa à elle, renversant à la fois de simplicité et de sincérité. Elle eut envie de pouffer de rire face à l'incongrue de la situation.

Elle descendit avec grâce les escaliers et la traîne de sa robe scintillante bien cintrée, son sourire était nerveux alors qu'elle irradiait sous le dôme qui englobait la salle de bal et la salle à manger. Qu'en elle arriva en bas des escaliers, Jack tout sourire lui effectua un baisemain.

-J'au vu ca dans un cinéma un jour et j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire !

Ruth donnait le bras à Cal, ils étaient déjà partis devant saluer la comtesse de Rhodes.

De part et d'autre, on félicitait Cal en lui disant combien, Son Altesse Lady Rose était splendide. Il ricanait en répondant un prétentieux merci.

Jack saisit son bras pour que Rose mette le sien autour et bomba son torse de fierté, singeant les grands aristocrates qui les cernaient et Rose pouffa encore.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau à niveau de Ruth et son futur beau fils.

-Chéri ? Vous vous souvenez bien sur de Monsieur Dawson !

-Dawson, mais c'est effarant fit Cal d'un rire jaune en voyant le bohème revêtu d'un smoking lui saillant à ravir et ses cheveux bien coiffés au gel.

Il regarda Ruth dont l'effet de toilette le plus ébouriffant était un tas de plumes dans ses cheveux d'un air miné puis en voyant Madame Brown crut comprendre comment une t'elle énormité est pu se produire et il n'approuvait pas du tout. Il avait tellement compté l'humilier en exposant ses beaux habits contre ses haillons surtout que cette invitation n'avait été au départ seulement lancée en l'air. Mais Jack Dawson avait su attraper le rebond au passage.

-Vous pourriez presque passer pour un gentleman fut' il même forcé d'admettre.

-Presque ! fit Jack en parfait recul sur sa situation qui ne prenait guère au sérieux.

L'ancienne minière pionnière du Colorado s'était rapprochée de Jack et Rose.

- Voudriez-vous conduire une dame à sa table ? Molly Brown

-Mais certainement !

- Il n' ya rien de tel que le luxe pour eux. N'oubliez pas Jack, ils adorent l'argent. Prétendez que vous possédez une mine d'or et vous rentrez au club.

-Je vous présente Monsieur Dawson.

-Un Dawson de la branche de Boston ?

-Non, de la branche de Chippewa Falls en réalité.

-Oui Bien sur.

Incroyable, cela marchait !

D'autres firent sa connaissance et il se présentait tantôt comme un comte Germano-Prussien ou un marquis Français. Ce qui distraie beaucoup Rose. Il parlait bien le français (au grand désespoir de Ruth qui l'entendit parler dans cette langue mais son accent venait directement des rues parisiennes et non des salons guindés de la capitale, néanmoins il comprit le français de Rose et en fut même impressionné. Elle avait commencé à lui parler dans cette langue parce ce qu'elle savait que Cal ne pouvait s'accommoder de comprendre aucune langue étrangére)

Molly, bonne vivante, racontait comment son mari dont elle était séparé était un soir rentré bourrer comme un coin à la maison et avait allumé presto le poêle ou elle avait caché une forte somme d'argent pour ne pas qu'il le brûle dans l'alcool.

Le repas débuta et on servit du caviar :

-Merci mais pas de caviar pour moi, je n'ai jamais aimé ça ! Rose rit en se rappelant lui avoir avoué détester les œufs d'esturgeons.

Les invités de tablée commençaient déjà par être conquis par Jack

Il devait être intimidé mais il n'a jamais fait un faux pas. Tout le monde le croyait riche, héritier d'une fortune des chemins de fer peut être. Nouveau riche manifestement mais tout de même membre du club. C'était sans compter sur Son Altesse Royale Lady Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Princesse d'Ecosse qui n'aimait ni les manants, ni les badauds. Surtout quand ils s'invitaient dans son château.

-Racontez nous comment on vit à Towy quay Monsieur Dawson, ces petites maisons d'ouvriers sont t'elles confortables ?

-Les meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu Madame, presque pas de rats.

La foule rigola et Cal crut bon d'intervenir pour limiter la casse et présenter le freluquet américain.

Monsieur Dawson, nous vient du quartier des quais. Il a était d'un certain secours auprès de ma fiancée la nuit dernière.

-Et il s'avère que Monsieur Dawson est un artiste de talent. Il a eut la gentillesse de bien vouloir montrer certaines de ses œuvres.

-Rose et moi avons des avis qui diffèrent en matière d'art, sans vouloir mettre en doute vôtre talent. Jack fit un signe pour dire que ce n'était vraiment pas grave, il ne se sentait pas visé personnellement.

-Et ou vivez vous exactement depuis que vous avez quitté le Wisconsin Monsieur Dawson ?

-Pour l'instant mon adresse est Towy quay. Après ça, je dépends du bon vouloir de Dieu.

-Et comment avez-vous les moyens de voyager ?

-Je fais de place en place, je voyage souvent à cargo mais j'ai gagné mon billet pour l'Angleterre en ayant une main chanceuse au poker. Une main très chanceuse.

Il désignait Rose et le regard qu'ils échangèrent n'échappa Cal à l'œil vigilant de Cal.

-Toute la vie est un jeu de chance ! S'exclama alors le Colonel Archie.

-Non, les vrais hommes créent eux même leur chance, n'est-ce pas Archie ? Pas vrai Dawson ?

La bassesse de l'attaque si elle l'offensa un peu ne parvint pas à blessé l'artiste du Wisconsin dans son orgueil. Mais voila que la Princesse d'Ecosse ne se résignait pas à avoir le dernier mot :

-Et vous pensez que cette sorte de vie sans attache est amusante, je présume.

Margaret Brown désapprouvait cela en fronçant les sourcils mais la voyageuse du Colorado n'était que l'hébergée de cette demeure dont Cal avait prit le contrôle.

-Mais oui madame, je trouve. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sur moi. J'ai de l'air dans mes poumons et quelques feuilles blanches pour travailler. J'aime me lever le matin sans savoir ce qui va m'arriver, qui je vais rencontrer, ou je vais échouer. Il ya quelques nuits j'ai dormis sous un pont et aujourd'hui je suis ici, dans la plus belle maison de Southampton à boire du champagne en si bonne compagnie je vais en reprendre !). Je crois que la vie est un don et qu'il ne faut pas le gâcher tenez Cal fit' il en lui renvoyant son briquet. On ne sait pas quelle donne on aura le coup suivant. On apprend à prendre la vie comme elle vient pour que ce jour compte Oh tenez Cal fit' il en lui renvoyant son briquet, tandis qu'il demandait discrètement de quoi écrire à Madame Brown assise à côté de lui.

-Pour que ce jour compte ! La voix de Rose s'éleva forte et posée tout comme l'était sa main qui levait un verre à la santé de tous.

-Pour que ce jour compte ! Répéta l'assistance d'un même son clair.

Rose s'épancha ensuite sur son épaule pour lui signifier ce qu'elle savait être la suite du programme.

-Ensuite ils vont se retirer pour prendre un brandy et un cigare dans le petit salon dans un nuage de fumé et se congratulé entre eux d'être les maîtres de l'Univers.

-Et si nous allons boire un brandy ? lança Archie !

Rose fronça un sourcil en songeant que la proposition était vraiment originale et donc acceptée par tous.

Cal essayait d'éloigner Rose de Jack.

-Rose, puis-je vous faire reconduire à vos appartements ?

-Non, je reste ici.

-Vous venez Dawson ? Vous ne voulez pas rester avec ces dames n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je dois rentrer.

-C'est probablement mieux ainsi. On n'y parle qu'affaire et politique, ces genres de choses n'ont aucun intérêts pour vous. Néanmoins Dawson, merci d'être venu.

Jack alla en direction de Rose pour prendre (faussement) congé d'elle sous le regard inquiet de Ruth.

-Jack, vous devez partir? Rose avait presque envie de l'implorer.

-Il est temps pour moi d'aller ramer avec les autres esclaves.

Il lui glissa un bout de papier pour qu'elle le lise discrètement, le dépliant avec précaution elle y lit : « Pour que ce jour compte, rendez vous sous l'horloge »

Le cœur battant et chantant, Rose alla le rejoindre comme indiquait. Il se trouvait seul à côté de l'horloge et du chérubin en bronze sur lequel il s'appuyait.

-Vous voulez allez dans une vraie fête ?

Ils s'évincèrent de la maison sans se faire remarquer. Jack lui annonça que le pub ou il logeait donnait une petite fête à l'occasion de la Saint Patrick.

La gigue Irlandaise résonnait à tout va dans le pub, les Irlandais célébraient leur Saint Patron.

Fabrizio visiblement poursuivait son numéro de charme avec Helga Dahl :

-D'accord je pose la main là ?

Helga opinait du chef.

A la table de Rose, deux suédois voulaient lui demander quelque chose mais en vain :

-Désolé je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes.

Bert Cartmell tapait le son de la musique alors que sa fille dansait avec Jack qu'elle avait prit en adoration. Rose battait des mains comme un enfant, portée par l'ambiance.

-Je vais danser avec marraine maintenant. D'accord ?

Cora lui présenta alors une adorable petite moue boudeuse mais hochait la tête.

-Venez ! Intima-t-il doucement à Rose.

-Quoi ?

Il l'entrainait déjà dans son sillon.

-Non Jack, je ne sais pas danser ça.

-Moi, non plus.

Jack lui prit la taille et elle recula machinalemment.

-Il va falloir pourtant qu'on se rapproche un peu rigola t'il

-Tu es toujours ma cavalière Cora !

Cora venait subitement de retrouver le sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens dansaient ensemble se laissant emporter et griser par le rythme endiablé.

-Jacaaaaaaaack hurla t'elle d'allégresse alors qu'ils tournaient et tourbillonaient avec la musique qui s'accélérait

-Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Et leur ronde s'acheva à la dernière note sous les fous rires de l'un et l'autre et les applaudissements des autres personnes présentes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante de toute sa vie jusqu'à présent et les gens dans le pub l'acceptait avec son diadème pour ce qu'elle était et la considérait comme l'une des leurs sans la dévisageaient. Ca lui faisait du bien, en vérité, jamais cela lui était arrivé. Même pas de se laisser aller, de s'amuser un petit peu. Et ce soir, elle en avait très envie.

Jack récupéra les verres qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table et tend le sien à Rose. Elle en vida la moitié d'un trait, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme qu'elle regardait bien droit dans les yeux sans s'interrompre pour autant. Elle se sentait s'enflammée et guillerette, très bien en somme.

_- Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'une Princesse altesse royale ne sait pas boire ? Haha !_

Un homme bouscula Rose en passant et elle renversa l'autre moitié de son verre de bière sur elle. Elle crie et Jack empoigne l'homme en lui intimant :

_- Fiche le camp, toi !_

Puis il s'occupe affectueusement de Rose dont la robe est trempée :

_- Ca va ?_

Elle hoche la tête, tandis que près d'eux des cris résonnent : Tommy a gagné la partie ! Rose s'approche de lui en s'exclamant :

_- Alors ! Alors, on veut jouer les gros bras ?_

Elle prit la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de Tommy et tire un grand coup.

_- Voyons voir si vous pouvez faire ça ! Tenez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît Jack, tenez le en l'air !_

Elle remonta la traîne de sa robe du soir et la donna à Jack, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds comme la ballerine qu'elle avait été. Son visage se crispait sous l'effort et après quelques secondes elle s'effondre dans les bras de Jack, essoufflée mais heureuse. Une femme blonde s'exclama les grands Dieux:

_- Jésus, Marie, Joseph !_

Jack était quelque peu plus inquiet :

_- Ca va ?_

_- Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années !_

Ils riérent, Rose, insouciante, dans les bras de Jack, et aucun d'eux ne remarquait le majordome de Cal, Lovejoy, qui les observait attentivement avec une mine de vinaigre depuis la deventure.

Un musicien annonce :

_- Bon, et maintenant la farandole ! En avant, allez !_

Les premières notes de "Drowsy Maggy" résonnèrent dans le bâtiment et Fabrizio prit la main d'Helga :

_- Ah, oui ! Hébé !_

Rose fait de même avec Jack et l'entraîne dans une farandole qui achèverait de transformer leur vie à tous les deux. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. Plus vite que tous deux ne l'auraient souhaités, la soirée dut s'achever avec regret.

Jack avait dors et déjà décidé de raccompagner Rose chez elle et pour qu'elle ne soit pas la proie du méchant et froid vent de mars qui soufflait voulant les prendre dans ses filets, il lui avait donné son manteau. En passant près de la jetée, ils chantaient comme deux insouciants. La soirée avait été si bonne et l'adrénaline de la bière pas tout à fait descendue encore.

« Viens Joséphine, dans ma machine qui vole qui vole s'envole comme une folle. (Quel était le couplet déjà ? .Ah oui, le voila !)Balance-toi dans les airs comme un oiseau sur sa branche. Dans les airs, elle s'en va. Ou ? Dans les airs, elle s'en va ! Dans les airs, toujours plus haut. Mon Dieu, la lune est en feu. Viens Joséphine, dans ma machine qui vole. »

Le temps avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair et ils se retrouvèrent devant les longs murs blancs de la propriété et son portail de fer forgé.

-Nous y sommes ! C'est chez moi souligna-t-elle soudainement attristée.

-D'accord. Sa voix devenait plus faible. Il redoutait l'instant ou il devrait la quitter. Malgré l'exquise fête et l'agréable soirée, quelque chose n'allait pas chez Rose. Il sentait qu'elle aussi voulait que cette nuit ne s'achève pas tout de suite et ce qu'elle dit ne fit que confirmer sa pensée.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner. Sa peau était blanche et son regard était suppliant.

Le bourdon de la cathédrale sonnait minuit et Rose bougea de quelques pas et observait le ciel et particulièrement les étoiles. Pour une fois, on les voyait presque toucher la mer un peu plus au loin ou peut être que l'on les avait toujours vues et que Rose ne remarquait la beauté de ce paysage qui lui était offert que maintenant.

-C'est si beau.

-Oui. Confirmait Jack qui regardait souvent le ciel et l'horizon lui aussi.

-Si vaste et infini. Les étoiles sont si petites. Les gens de mon monde, ils se prennent pour des géants mais ils ne sont même pas de la poussière aux yeux de Dieu.

Il sourit tendrement à cette réplique

-Tu as du être une erreur, tu as été posté à une mauvaise adresse.

-N'est-ce pas fit' elle en rigolant doucement. Elle pensait la même chose.

-Oh regarde ! Une étoile filante. Cela lui paraissait incroyable de s'émerveiller encore pour une simple étoile filante.

- C'est en une très longue. Mon vieux me disait toujours quand on a voit une, c'est une ame qui monte au paradis.

-J'aime ça. N'est t'on pas supposer faire un vœu ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ? Peut être que son amie s'épancherait davantage.

Tout au contraire, elle se replia comme une coquille sur elle-même. Elle le regarda à la dérober alors qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux tout le temps passé ensemble.

-Quelque chose que je ne peux avoir. Bonne nuit Jack.

Il sembla à Jack qu'elle partait dans un monde autre tandis qu'elle le quitta sur le perron.

Elle était fiancée et princesse et il ne pouvait être que son ami mais il l'aiderait à apprécier la vie.

Dans le couloir de sa maison qui menait aux chambres le regard de Rose qui avait regagné ses sens ce porta sur celle qu'occupait Cal, maintenant bien installé en Angleterre.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire...Ou pas.

**Fin de ce chapitre, le prochain va s'intituler ton portrait pour 10 cents pièces.**


	12. Ton portrait pour 10 cents piéces

**Chapitre 12 : Ton portrait pour 10 cents pièces.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire. Je préfère vous laisser découvrir.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, le 18 Mars 1911.**

Dans le patio de la maison, Rose avait revêtue une simple robe jaune fleurie.

Ruth qui ne s'était même pas aperçue de la disparation de sa fille la nuit dernière venait de s'arranger pour que Rose passe un petit déjeuner avec son fiancé Cal.

L'ambiance n'était guère au beau fixe.

Rose contemplait sa tasse de thé, la tête basse. Elle savait qu'à ses yeux elle avait mal agit.

Cal l'observait sans dire un mot un moment mais répliquait les mêmes gestes que sa fiancée.

Enfin, il brisa le silence :

-J'espérait que vous rejoindriez hier soir.

-J'étais fatiguée mentit' elle

-Vos exercices dans ce pub miteux ont du être éreintants

-Vous m'avez fait suivre par vôtre croque mort de valet, c'est tout à fait vous.

-Vous vous ne conduirez plus jamais de cette façon Rose, est-ce bien entendu ?

-Je ne suis pas un contremaître de vos usines à qui vous donnez des ordres, je suis vôtre fiancée

Cals, sembla t'il n'avait attendu que cet instant pour exploser.

-Ma fiancée, ma fi..Ancée. Oui vous l'êtes. ! Et ma femme, ma femme en pratique ! Si vous ne -l'êtes pas légalement, alors vous allez me faire honneur ! Vous allez me faire honneur comme une femme doit faire honneur à son époux ! Parce que je ne vous laisserai pas vous moquer de moi, Rose ! Dois-je mettre les points sur les "i" ? Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rose n'avait jamais vu Cal perdre à ce point le contrôle de ses nerfs, à l'exception de quand elle subissait ses appétits charnels et elle devenait de plus en plus terrifiée et pétrifiée.

Il avait crié et tempêtait de telle sorte qu'il venait de renverser la table et tout les mets qu'elle contenait saisissant Rose qui croyait qu'il la ferait encore revivre l'innommable.

- Etes-vous tombée enceinte déjà Rose ? Lui demanda abruptement Cal.

-Non, ces choses là prennent du temps.

Elle pensait à la potion préventive confiait à Trudie qui la lui faisait boire avec son thé à huit heure du matin, elle en était d'autant plus efficace pour prévenir les grossesses lors des unions imposées et illicites de la nuit que Rose subissait actuellement pour la première fois avec joie, ses menstruations. Il n'y avait eu donc aucun bébé de conçu entre Cal et elle pour avancer encore plus le mariage et parachevé son destin.

-Vous tomberez enceinte de mon fils très vite Rose. Peut être même ce soir. Préparez vous à assister à l'officie religieux c'est à dix heures et ne soyez pas en retard.

Il claqua la porte, énervée et Rose craqua et se mit à pleurer en voulant commencer à ramasser les débris de vaisselle.

Rose avait fondu en larmes, elle pleurait, elle n'aimait pas et n'aimerait jamais Cal mais ne serait jamais autorisé à vivre l'amour qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Jack.

Trudie essayait de calmer sa jeune maîtresse.

-Trudie, je suis désolé, nous avons eu un petit accident.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vôtre altesse, ce n'est pas grave.

Mais cela se révélait être de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Elle était encore à se changer de tenue pour l'office dans sa chambre. Trudie lui laçait son corset.

On frappa et sa mère Ruth se présenta :

-Le thé Trudie

-Oui, tout de suite vôtre altesse.

-Rose, vous ne reverrez pas ce garçon d'hier soir. Vous entendez ? Je vous l'interdit.

Cette intervention ne surprit pas la jeune Dewitt Bukater.

-Je vous en prie maman, vous allez encore vous déclenchez un saignement de nez.

-Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Nôtre situation est des plus précaires, tu sais qu'il n'y a plus d'argent

-Evidemment que je le sais. Vous me le rappelez chaque jour.

-Ton père ne nous a laissé pour héritage que de vilaines dettes cachées par un nom célèbre. Ce nom est la seule carte que nous pouvons jouer à présent. Je ne te comprends pas le fils Hockley est un bon parti, ton mariage assurera nôtre survie.

- Comment pouvez-vous tout mettre sur mes épaules ?

-Et toi comment peux tu être aussi égoïste ?

-C'est moi qui suis égoïste ? demanda Rose sur le point de s'effondrer.

Ruth pleurait pour la première fois devant sa fille.

-Est-ce que tu veux me voir travailler comme simple couturière. Toutes nos belles choses vendues aux enchères. Nos souvenirs dispersés au quatre vents.

-C'est tellement injuste !

-Bien sur que c'est injuste détacha Lady Ruth retrouvant peu à peu un certain sang froid.

Nous sommes des femmes et nos choix ne sont jamais faciles.

Qui plus ait si ses femmes se trouvées être nées altesses royales.

Lady Ruth embrassa doucement sa fille avant de lui nouer son corset blanc.

Rose passa son ensemble tailleur bleue marine et son bustier satin crème et brodé, son châle blanc aux fils d'or et son papillon art nouveau dans les cheuveux puis elle se mit en route pour l'office à la cathédrale.

Alors quelle sortait en compagnie de sa mère et son fiancé, Jack Dawson frappait à la porte du logis des Dewitt Bukater. Deux domestiques ouvrirent la porte.

-Monsieur ?

-Je dois juste parler à quelqu'un quelque secondes

-Monsieur, c'est la résidence de Son Altesse Royale, vous ne pouvez pas rentrez ici.

-Juste Deux mots à quelqu'un. Il tenta de se justifier encore auprès des domestiques.

- J'ai dîné ici hier soir, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

-Non, je le crains, il va falloir vous en retourner.

Ils allèrent chercher Lovejoy qui demeurait avec Cal à quelque endroit qui fut.

-Lui il va vous le dire ! Il se souviendra.

En effet Lovejoy avait vérifié que les invités étaient bien présents et connaissait donc Monsieur Dawson qui ne portait pas dans son cœur (ni lui, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs).

-Il faut…Il faut que je la voie une seconde.

Le visage de l'homme de mains se figeait comme le marbre. Il tendit deux billets de dix livres à Jack.

-Monsieur et Madame Dewitt Bukater ont été extrêmement sensibles à vôtre dévouement.

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, je vous en prie, je dois juste.

-Mais ils vous également remarquer que vous n'êtes pas de la maison et qu'il serait désormais approprié de vous limiter au quartier des quais. Vôtre présence ici n'est plus du tout la bienvenue.

-Je vous en prie, je dois juste parler à Rose pendant une ou deux secondes, d'accord ?

Mais Spicer Lovejoy avait déjà le regard vers les deux domestiques

-Veuillez vous assurez que Monsieur Dawson retourne de la ou il vient et qu'il y reste.

-Oui monsieur. Allez mon petit, on rentre.

A la cathédrale Sainte Mary, un cantique s'élevait de part les vitraux :

« Protège-les de ta main directrice de tous les périls de la terre. Ô Esprit envoyé par le Père qui s'étend de par le firmament. Ö vent des cieux par ta puissance sauve ceux qui défient le vol de l'aigle et garde-les par ton œil puissant de tous les périls de l'air. Et entends nôtre appel vers toi pour ceux en péril sur la mer.

A la sortie de l'office, Rose s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'automobile, Jack qui avait aperçu la voiture l'avait suivi à pied jusqu'à la cathédrale et avait attendu la sortie de l'office religieux.

Il la saisit par le bras dés qu'elle eut fini de discuter avec Andrews et rentra (réentrant pour Rose) dans le bâtiment

–Jack, c'est impossible Jack, je ne peux pas vous voir.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler Princesse

-Non Jack. Jack, je suis fiancée, je vais épouser Cal. J'aime Cal

Mais la phrase résonnait plutôt comme un appel au secours que pleine de conviction.

-Rose, vous n'êtes pas un cadeau. C'est vrai, vous êtes une petite fille pourrie gâtée. Mais à l'intérieur vous êtes la plus époustouflante, la plus incroyable fille...Femme que j'ai jamais connue.

-Jack, je…

-Non, laissait moi essayer de vous le dire, vous êtes ma…

Il reprit son souffle :

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais comment marche le monde, je n'ai que dix pièces dans ma poche.

Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, je le sais très bien. Je comprends. Mais je suis trop impliqué maintenant, tu sautes moi je saute, vous vous souvenez ? Je m'en irez que lorsque je saurez que vous allez bien. C'est tout ce que je veux.

-Et bien je vais bien. Sa voix était de plus en plus monocorde.

-Vraiment, murmura t'il tout à fait septique, je ne le crois pas. Ils vous ont pris au piège Rose et vous allez mourir si vous ne vous libérez pas. Peut être pas maintenant parce que vous êtes forte, mais tôt ou tard, ce feu que j'aime en vous Rose, tôt ou tard ce feu va cesser de brûler.

Il lui passait la main sur son visage et elle avait presque envie de pleurer, Ce n'était pas réaliste qu'un homme comme lui puisse l'aider à briser son joug. Elle avait des responsabilités envers sa mère qui était sa seule famille et elle devait les assumer en épousant Cal.

-Ce n'est à pas à vous de me sauver Jack.

Pourtant elle aurait voulu que les choses soit autrement, si elle quittait Cal et qu'il s'empennait à sa mère ? Elle se sentirait bien trop coupable, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui infligé, l'imaginer mourir de faim lui était une image insupportable

-Vous avez raison, vous seules pouvez le faire. Confirma Jack Dawson tristement

Sa main toucha celle de Rose que Ca et Ruth on appelait de dehors.

-Rose ?

-Je dois partir maintenant Jack. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Et elle rejoignit son cortège comme on allait à une battue dont on était le chassé.

Ruth avait bien planifié l'après midi pour sa fille chérie. Elle devait le passé avec Dédisse, artiste peintre peu doué mais très demandé avait accepté de se déplacer un dimanche car réaliser le portrait d'une Princesse ne se refusait pas, ce qui faisait que même le jour du Seigneur, on n'accordait aucun repos à Rose.

Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et Rose était seule au milieu des convives qui prenaient de trop onéreux cocktail,, on y échangeait des potins. La cible des quolibets du jour n'était autre que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à Philadelphie l'été dernier, le propriétaire du célèbre hôtel Astoria, le très riche homme d'affaires JJ Astor qui venait après un divorce d'épouser Madeleine Force, une jeune mondaine de 18 ans alors qu'il en avait quarante deux et était déjà père d'un grand fils.

-Même Guggenheim est venu ! Triompha Cal.

-Je ne connais pas celle qui l'accompagne ?

-Sa maîtresse Madame Aubert lui confia t'il à mi voix.

-Et où est donc Madame Guggenheim ?

-A la maison avec les enfants bien sûr ! répliqua Cal comme ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Une demi-plaisanterie que Rose ne gouta point.

L a comtesse de Rhodes qui se trouvait prés d'elle l'interpella.

-Rose, il y a si longtemps que je vous ai vu que faites vous en ce moment ? La dernière fois vous me parliez de vos leçons de latins.

- Pour l'instant je m'occupe surtout avec mon piano à la maison, je rentre bientôt à mon pensionnat pour finir mes études en juin. Le mariage viendra l'année prochaine.

-Puis-je vous parler un moment seule à seule Rosemarie ? murmura Ruth.

-Oui mère.

Elles sortirent dans le couloir.

- C'est à vôtre mariage que vous devez vous consacrer maintenant. Je compte vous désinscrire de Hautes Dames. Nous serons si occupées avec les préparations du mariage. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ce fichu diplôme qui serait de toute façon inutile vu que vous épousez Hockley. De plus nous partons demain pour Londres rejoindre Eleanor pour l'essayage de vôtre robe de mariée à Londres.

Quand elles retournèrent, Rose et sa vie future étaient toujours le sujet d'attention.

-Ruth, ma chère, une petite chose comme le mariage n'est pas une raison pour s'affranchir de développer nôtre esprit.

-Oh, vraiment vous êtes terrible comtesse s'exclama Ruth de sa voix la plus mondaine, feignant d'être amusée par ses propos qu'elle jugeait plutôt blessants.

-L'annonce du mariage de Rose nous a un peu surpris je dois dire. Henry nous disait toujours combien sa fille souhaitait ardemment aller à l'Université souligna encore Thomas Andrews, présent à Southampton ce dimanche.

Rose n'eut le temps de répondre même si elle se délectait de voir sa mère subir la question.

-Mais le But de l'Université un époux convenable mais il se trouve que Rose l'a déjà trouvée.

-Arrêtez, je n'y tiens plus, cette conversation commence à rendre malade.

Et elle sortit se retirer en direction de sa chambre :

-Qu'à donc Rosemarie ? One le la sent pas vraiment elle-même ces temps-ci. Elle n'est pas malade au moins Ruth.

-Oh vous savez, de la nervosité avec les noces à préparer. Noëlle, il faut que je vous dise la catastrophe que nous venons d'avoir eu avec les cartons d'invitations (elles ont du être renvoyer trois fois) et les robes de les demoiselles d'honneurs, quelle odyssée. Que nous avons eu. Rose a choisi hier la couleur lavande, elle c'est que je déteste cette couleur. Elle ne l'a donc choisi que pour me contrarier.

Elle alla ensuite vite trouver sa progéniture qu'elle avait bien du mal à contrôler aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend Rose ? Vous vous comportez d'une manière déplorable.

-Je pensai que je pourrais terminer mes études et dire adieu à l'Europe (et à la vie pensa t'elle un peu trop tragédienne) avant d'aller aux Etats-Unis.

-Vous verrez sans doute l'Europe une fois mariée. Il n'ya vraiment pas là de quoi fouetter un chat. Il y a encore une chose dont je vous voudrez vous parler.

-Que je dois plutôt épouser JJ Astor qui sera divorcé et bigame pour assurer vôtre train de vie peut être ? Ricana Rose plus cynique que jamais fasse à cet entretien.

-Non, petite idiote ! lui répliqua-t-elle désemparée. Le nouveau Prince d'Ecosse m'on neveu m'a écrit et m'adjoint une pension sur ma casette personnelle et des appartements au château de Glasgow, terre de mes ancêtres.

-Cela veut dire que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et que le mariage est annulé ? gloussa t'elle amèrement sans grand espoir.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Rose, vous savez très bien que l'annuler alors que tout le monde est au courant serait un véritable désastre. Cela veut dire qu'en revanche, je dois transmettre mon titre de Princesse d'Ecosse pour m'assurer de ce privilège et donc qu'il vous reviendra bientôt de plein droit.

-Cal me demandera sans doute de le nommer Prince Consort se glaça soudain Rose qui ne voulait pas incomber de cette charge ni d'un tel mari pour le titre de Consort en question.

- Je dois aller maintenant donner mes ordres en cuisine pour le diner. Soyez sage. Essaye vraiment de passer un peu moins de temps à bouder et plus à te préparer à te tenir devant les cinq cents invités le jour de tes noces. Ces écarts de conduite ne mènent à rien tu sais.

Elle l'embrassa pour la consoler de ses malheurs comme elle l'avait fait ce matin, sans bien toutefois la comprendre.

-Elle le sait. Rose, il faudrait vraiment que vous attiriez moins l'attention sur vous quand je suis avec mes invités et que nous essayons de parler affaire.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est vraiment pas comme si vous essayer de résoudre le problème de la faim dans le monde. Il la regardait toujours d'un air lubrique et ca la mettait en colère.

-Préparez vous Ruth. Je sens que vôtre fille va encore nous ressortir ses tirades sur le droit de vote des femmes, les conditions et les codes du travail qui devraient être réglementés ainsi que sur le socialisme et n'importe qu'elle autre idéologie gauchiste qu'elle s'est mise dans la tête.

-Félicitations, c'est de la dynamite Cal, j'espère que vous saurez la manier.

-Je devrais juste faire un peu plus attention à ses lectures n'est-ce pas Madame Brown ?

Rose donna un coup de point à a table de chevet.

La femme du Colorado errait dans le couloir pour se rendre à déjeuner. Elle avait du précédemment aller en ville dans la matinée pour prendre son billet pour pouvoir enfin embarquer sur Bordeaux et elle avait décidé de rejoindre le Trio

-C'est de la dynamite Cal, j'espère que vous serez la manier.

-Pressez vous Rose, après que Monsieur Dédisse nous devons aller prendre le thé chez les Ambrai.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller prendre le thé chez eux Mère.

-Voyons, il va penser que nous les snobons si vous ne vous y rendez pas.

Molly s'en mêla :

-Moi, à son âge dans le Colorado, personne ne me disais avec qui prendre le thé !

S'insurgea Molly. Après tout Ruth, si Rose est en âge de se marier, elle est assez grande pour dire avec qui et quand elle veut prendre le thé.

Une séance avec Dédisse était prévu pour Rose, il avait presque achevé son portrait.

Il se montra fort mécontent de l'indiscipline de son élève qui se sentait épiait par l'artiste peintre et ne faisait que bouger dans sa robe ce qui fit qu'elle le renvoya immédiatement pour retourner dans sa chambre :

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre tableau de moi en parfaite petite poupée de porcelaine.

-Surprise marraine ! Lady Ruth m'a envoyé me chercher pour rester avec toi. On me ramènera ce soir.

-Je suis toujours contente de t'avoir chérie.

Rose lui offrit la poupée de porcelaine avec laquelle elle ne jouait plus depuis longtemps.

-Prends en bien soin, elle est à toi maintenant.

-Merci Marraine.

La jeune femme resta un moment en la compagnie de sa filleule, l'enfant jouait avec la porcelaine de Chine qui lui semblait merveilleuse. Tandis qu'elle jouait avec les cheveux de jais bouclés de la petite anglaise.

-Et si tu allais jouer dans le salon ma petite Clara ?

-Je m'appelle Cora Monsieur Hockley.

Et en enfant obéissante qu'elle était, elle se retira. Rose la suivit dans le couloir

-Et qui va s bien vouloir accepter faire vôtre portrait maintenant ?

Elle avoua timidement :

-Je pensais à Monsieur Dawson.  
Cal la frappa, d'un coup sec sans prévenir :

-Vous ne le reverrai jamais. Par contre vous, vous me reverrai toujours.

Il voulait la mener au lit mais cette fois-ci, elle résista :

-Je dois prendre le thé. Ensuite je ramènerai Cora chez elle moi même. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Puis elle rajouta, victorieuse :

-Bien.

Elle prit avec le thé dans le petit salon avec sa filleule pour seule compagnie :

-Pourquoi tu as choisi un fiancé méchant ?

-On l'a choisi pour moi Cora

- Moi, on ne le choisira pas pour moi, j'ai déjà choisi Oncle Jack.

Rose éclata de rire devant la détermination de la petite fille et se contenta pour toute réponse de lui embrasser ses cheveux de jais et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Cal apparut dans ce même salon, fort mécontent de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements :

-Vous vous êtes mis à dos un des meilleurs peintres d'Angleterre et j'ai besoin d'un portrait de vous à envoyer à Philadelphie pour l'annonce américaine de nos fiançailles.

-Dois-je aller chercher Monsieur Dawson pour le portrait pendant que je ramène Cora ?

Cal ne répondit pas mais encaissa le coup.

Le problème pour Rose était qu'elle avait décliné l'aide et l'amitié de Jack ce matin même alors qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration à laquelle elle n'était pas restée insensible.

C'était à son tour de vouloir lui parler.

Elle se rendit au pub après avoir rendu Cora à Bert et Charlotte, on lui dit que chaque allait souvent sur la falaise.

Les rayons du coucher du soleil se reflétaient sur la mer et l'écume de ses folles vagues battait doucement les rochers et elle l'aperçut de dos contemplant l'infini :

-Bonsoir Jack dit' elle simplement, un peu timide et le sourire hésitant. J'ai changé d'avis.

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina, empli d'un sourire, promesse de moments heureux.

Ils m'ont dit que vous vous seriez surement ici.

-Sh ht, donnez moi vôtre main fit l'homme pour seule réponse.

Rose plongeait son regard dans le siens, dévorant les traits de son visage.

-Et fermez les yeux

Rose sentit son cœur s'emballait encore un peu plus pour ce jeune homme plein de douceur.

-Allez intima t'il d'une profonde et douce.

Il la guida sur la plus haute pente de la falaise de craie qui surplombait toute la cité estuaire et l'estuaire lui-même.

-N'ouvrez pas les yeux, ne regardez pas.

- Je ne regarde pas.

-On y arrive, redressez vous, tenez bon. Gardez les yeux fermés.

Elle rigola un peu à l'indication qu'il avait formulée plusieurs fois.

-Vous avez confiance en moi ? demanda t'il.

-J'ai confiance en vous ! affirma-t-elle

-Très bien. Ouvrez les yeux.

Jack prit ses mains et les positionna à la manière d'un oiseau pour prendre son envol.

Elle se retrouva face au plus beau coucher du soleil qu'elle n'avait jamais observé

Le ciel était bleu et orangée, le vent soufflait doucement d'une brise parfumée aux senteurs de la mer qui se trouvait au loin, il révélait toute la majesté du lieu et le châle blanc et doré de Rose s'y serait surement engouffré s'il n'était pas solidement encré sur les épaules de la princesse.

-Je vole Jack ! S'exclama t'elle un sourire radieux aux lèvres,

Il regardait avec elle le spectaculaire du flamboyant de l'étincelant soleil au couchant qui plongeait dans l'estuaire pour dire au revoir au jour qu'il reverrai le lendemain.

-Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole, qui vole, s'envole, comme une folle.

La chanson et sa mélodie pénétrèrent comme le son d'une flûte enchantée dans l'âme de Rose.

Au même moment, il resserra leurs bras et leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent doucement d'abord, puis avec une passion que Rose n'avait jamais connue. Rose passa sa main redevenue libre dans les cheveux blonds de Jack, peut être un peu trop long, qui flottait continuellement, autant que leur amour naissant.

Ils se tenaient encore par la main et ils redescendirent sur le sentier :

-Vous réaliserez le portrait d'une jolie jeune fille Jack ?

-Pour 10cents pièce. Répliqua l'Américain du tac au tac.

Et ils se rendirent chez Rose pour effectuer la tâche.

-Ca conviendra parfaitement croyez moi. Voici le salon de la suite présenta Rose à Jack quand ils rentrèrent chez elle et qu'ils se trouvaient ans le petit salon.

-Est-ce que cette lumière, vous ira ?

-Quoi ?

-La lumière ne joue t'elle pas pour les artistes ?

-Ca C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler dans de si horrible condition ironisait' il en appuyant avec exagération le R qu'il faisait rouler pour Fabrizio.

-Un Monet ! Lâcha-t-il tout de go d'admiration et de surprise.

Le tableau représentait des nénuphars.

-Vous connaissez son œuvre ? demanda t'elle enchantée de son savoir artistique.

-Bien sur. Regardez comme il utilise la couleur ici, c'est inouï. Ses mains suivaient l'œuvre qu'il décrivait avec ferveur.

-Je sais, c'est extraordinaire.

Ils admirèrent les autres grandes œuvres d'art menaçaient de saisie à tout moments (cela Jack l'ignorait) en silence.

Rose partit dans la chambre et en ressortit avec sa robe noire de deuil que Cal insistait qu'elle porte pour son portrait, accompagné du précieux diamant offert.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est un saphir ? fit Jack, peu perturbé par l'énorme valeur du bijou et son éclat tapageur.

-Un diamant, un diamant très rare confirma Rose.

-Il va falloir peut être que je commence à travailler remarqua t'il aussi bien pour lui-même que pour Rose commence à prendre la pause.

La discussion portait sur la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés

-Je courais, je courais, j'étais si furieuse contre eux, j'allais leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable, je voulais qu'ils se sentent désolés.

-Ils auraient été désolés, vous seriez morte fit' il sérieusement.

-J'ai été totalement folle, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, comme je l'ai dit la vie est trop précieuse. Affirma-t-il sans concession. Mais je peux comprendre que ce soit pesant de temps en temps.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous me jugiez avant d'avoir vu les gens de mon monde.

-Ils étaient tous très beaux hier soir, déguisés en pingouin singea t'il.

Il la dessinait toujours et soudain leur parler devient plus sérieux.

-En fait, c'est l'idée de vous marier avec Cal qui vous fait peur. Désolé, vous ne l'aimait pas et vous ne devriez jamais l'épouser. Ne l'épousez pas !

-J'aimerai seulement que cela soit si simple.

-Ca l'est pourtant.

Jack arrêta son crayon de fusain qu'il posait sur la feuille de papier au même instant que Rose arrêta de poser pour lui, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas du.

-Jack, ma vie serait différente si elle ne tenait qu'à moi. Je serais repartie dans mon pensionnat français mais demain je dois quitter Southampton pour Londres pour choisir ma robe de mariée.

-J'ai peut être une idée.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Review bonnes ou mauvaise appréciées, alors ne soyez pas timide et exprimez-vous.**

**Titre de ce chapitre : Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais.**


	13. Je suis venue te dire que je m

**Chapitre 13 : Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais (chapitre transitoire)**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Lady Rose fuit sa mère Ruth et son fiancé Cal avec l'aide de Jack Dawson. **

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 19 Mars 1911.**

**Londres, comté du Grand Londres, Angleterre, le 19 Mars 1911.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 19 Mars 1911**

Le matin se levait, pas différent de chaque matin, sur le comté du Hampshire.

Caledon avait réussi à convaincre Ruth d'envoyer Rose à Londres.

Le petit déjeuner lui avait été servi avec ce qui était convenue comme à l'accoutumée par la loyale Trudie Bolt. Elle avait revêtue son tailleur blanc serrée à rayures marines et était coiffée d'un chignon tressé.

Ainsi parée, elle étudiait avec attention les tableaux pour mieux sélectionner ceux qu'elle emporterait à Londres ou elle résiderait dans le grand appartement des Hockley qu'ils venaient d'acquérir sur Piccadilly, témoignant de réussite sociale et de l'indiscutable succès de leur implantation sur le sol de Grande Bretagne.

-Ets-ce que Francis Dermott est tendre avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il te traite bien. demanda Lady Rose rougissante.

Elle savait que Trudie fréquentait le cordonnier depuis huit mois maintenant et que leur relation devenait sérieuse. Il la demanderait sans doute en mariage très bientôt.

-Il me traite très bien vôtre altesse, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Je crois que tu peux le deviner. Est-ce qu'il...Quand… ?

-Non vôtre altesse, il est très prévenant envers moi.

Cette conversation allait au delà de la courtoisie, elles étaient en confidence, elles se comprenaient sans que trop de mots ne soit nécessaire.

-Tu sais qu'il me fait sienne par la force, je ne peux plus le supporter Trudie. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi vôtre altesse ?

-Voila nous devrons être à Londres cet après midi, je m'enfuirai dés midi.

-Princesse, c'est une décision très grave que vous venez de prendre.

-Ce qu'il m'a fait est grave, la décision est nécessaire. Nous devons être à Londres chez les Hockley en fin d'après midi. Quand mère et moi nous serons installées, tu diras que je suis partie me reposer. Je prendrai le premier train pour Southampton et de là, je partirai demain en France pour arriver à Paris dans trois jours. Je refuse d'être soumise à son joug plus longtemps.

Rose avait le trac, elle était et se sentait très nerveuse, qu'allaient penser Cal et sa mère ?

Elle ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière si d'aventure le plan que Jack avait formulé fonctionner.

Elle demeura muette tout le long du voyage en train voyant défiler un paysage d'abord estuaire qui se confondit avec celui de la campagne anglaise par la suite.

La vitesse du rail contrastait avec celle des battements de son cœur qui semblait s'amenuiser à chaque mile avalé par la locomotive à vapeur.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'appartement de Piccadilly juste avant de prendre le thé. Rose pensait à disposait de ces chers tableaux.

-Celui là ?

-Non, celui qui a plusieurs visages tu sais ?

-Le voici ! Parla Rose autant pour Trudie que pour elle-même.

-Voulez vous que je les sorte tous princesse ? S'enquit Trudie Bolt ?

-Oui, cette pièce a besoin de couleur. Fut sa réponse et son verdict.

-mettez les là dans la garde robe ordonnait Lovejoy à propos des malles.

-Ah non, pas ces gribouillages encore. Voila bien de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

Crut bon de geindre Cal, qui désirait toujours se faire remarquer ou qu'on le plaignît

-La différence entre le goût artistique de Cal et le mien, c'est que moi, je ne n'en manque pas.

-Ils sont fascinants, comme sortit tout droit d'un rêve. C'est la vérité, pas la logique.

-Comment l'artiste s'appelle t'il ? demanda encore Trudie.

-Un certain Picasso lui répondit sa maîtresse.

-Un certain Picasso ? Pouffa Cal, absolument sur de lui, Un certain Picasso qui ne fera jamais parlé de lui, croyez moi. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas chers répondit' il pour se défendre et chercher une excuse, tout aussi bien que pour conclure cette causerie.

-Le Degas va dans ma chambre ordonna t'elle à la bonne.

Alors que Rose et Trudie le plaçaient ensemble toutes les deux, elles se plaisaient à bavarder et Trudie qui avait toujours voulu avoir une maison aussi superbement ornée que l'était ce nouvel appartement qui sentait le neuf ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la beauté de l'endroit.

Rose pensait depuis toujours que si Trudie en avait eu l'opportunité, aurait été une excellente et talentueuse décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Vous imaginez vôtre altesse, ce soir, quand je me glisserai entre les draps, je serrai la première.

Cal les avait suivi jusqu'à la chambre, d'un bref signe de tête tel un claquement de doigt, intima à la servante de sortir de la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de Rose, sa jeune maîtresse, le sien était contrit et lui présentait par avance ses excuses de devoir laisser seule avec lui. Elle exécuta une brève révérence et se retira donc. Cal la fixait toujours d'une mine réprobatrice qui la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Seul, avec Rose, il ne se départit pas de son air supérieur et se rapprocha de sa fiancée :

-Je serai toujours le premier, le seul, pour toujours.

Cette constatation rageuse et possessive sonnait à la fois comme un rappel et un avertissement, Rose en avait bien conscience. Une raison encore pour partir, à n'importe quel prix.

Il la tenait par la taille et pressa ses lèvres sur ses épaules que cachait sa robe tailleur marine.

Elle expira un grand coup, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne plus pleurer.

-Quel dommage que j'ai une réunion que je ne puisse absolument pas louper. J'aurais voulu gouter avec vous les joies d'inaugurer ce…cet appartement mais je suis sur que comme pour hier vous n'hésiterez pas à donner de vôtre personne pour me satisfaire.

Elle voulait être une actrice, non ? Elle devait donc jouer le jeu. Elle sourit, certes très crispée et elle embrassa sa joue pour modérer son ardeur.

-A ce soir mon cœur.

Elle esquissa un soupir de soulagement, sachant que d'ici ce soir elle serait partie.

Quand tout fut rangé et qui ne lui resta plus rien à faire, la tension monta d'un cran, On se trouvait presque au moment crucial qu'il ne fallait surtout pas louper.

Elle s'était précédemment retirée et en avait profité pour rédiger une lettre brève et succincte à l'intention de sa mère sur le bureau en marbre doré et massif, l'escalier qu'elle avait escaladé avec lenteur empestait de l'odeur de térébenthine.

La pendule semblait accélérer son rythme. Dans sa main elle tenait un porte monnaie dont le fond était en cuir et dans lequel elle avait rassemblée ce qui lui restait de l'argent que lui avait donné son père lors de sa dernière visite à Paris et c'était tout juste assez pour acheter son billet de train, elle avait donné le reste à Monsieur Dawson qui réserverait sa place sur le bateau.

-Je dois m'en aller maintenant Trudie.

-Prenez bien soin de vous Princesse.

-Rose, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'essaierai de te donner des nouvelles.

-Si jamais vôtre mère et monsieur Hockley tente de vous sortir de Hautes Dames, je vous le ferai savoir et vous pourrez aviser.

-Merci Trudie. Tu es plus qu'une servante, tu es une véritable amie.

-Vous me manquerez beaucoup Rose.

-Moi aussi, Trudie, moi aussi. Je voulais t'exprimer toute ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance. Si les beaux jours reviennent dans le futur, je saurais me souvenirs du mauvais temps du passé.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras très fort Dieu savait ce qui arriverait à partir de maintenant, à partir de ce moment ou Rose choisissait de désobéir.

Son train était à dix huit heures, il lui fallait se dépêcher à présent d'atteindre la gare de London Bridge, la plus vieille d'Angleterre.

Elle n'avait qu'une valise qui contenait deux ou trois robes assez simples à porter et u habit de nuit. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle se trouverait à Paris et à Hautes Dames, Ruth serait obligée de lui envoyer le reste de ses innombrables toilettes. Pourtant, l'impression ténue demeurait en elle qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important ou qui pourrait le devenir.

-Je vais me reposer maintenant. Si on vient me chercher dît que je dors murmura t'elle à l'oreille attentive et discrète de Trudie Bolt qui depuis son enfance dans le Yorkshire ne se souvenait pas de jamais avoir été embrigadée dans une telle histoire.

C'était le signal qui donnait le départ de la fugue qu'elles avaient pianotée ensemble.

Dans sa chambre londonienne qui ne serait pas une autre occasion pour Cal de l'y joindre, elle regarda la rue presque déserte et y courut à la dérobade par la porte de derrière

Elle prit un de ces nouveaux taxi motorisés qui tournaient sur Londres depuis quand même 1903, il l'amena jusqu'à la gare de London Bridge, le début de son voyage.

En empruntant ce quartier prisé de la ville, on traversait également la tamise, célèbre fleuve anglais. Juste avant, en passant par Trafalgar et Leicester Square, elle eut un flash back, un retour en arrière sur ces jeunes années quand elle empruntait cette même route pour ses vacances écossaises ou la fois ou Henry les avait fait rejoindre, sa mère et elle pour des vacances à Biarritz que Ruth avait adoré vue que l'Impératrice Eugénie de France, l'espagnole épouse de Napoléon Trois y avait séjourné avec beaucoup de régularité quelques années auparavant, lançant la réputation de ce qui était alors qu'une petite ville de modestes pêcheurs de baleines la faisant passer petit à petit à une station balnéaire, reconnue, réputée et appréciée toute comme par effet de rebond les petites montagnes des alentours, faisant partie de la majestueuse chaine des Pyrénées, telle que la Rhune dont l'impériale Dame avait battue les étroits sentiers du Col en randonnée avec d'autres compagnes, des guides de montagne, des ânes et des vivres à boire et à manger. Tout cela pour admirer le magnifique panorama qui s'offrait à eux une fois le sommet atteint. On pouvait y voir l'Espagne voisine, pays natale de la tête couronnée qui aimait la contempler le soleil levant fouettant sur son visage.

En achetant son billet à la gare, le guichetier lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'on laissait une si jolie fille voyageait seule et elle prétexta une visite à sa tante qui vivait au bord de la mer.

Elle avait réussie et se sentit soudain grisée par l'appel de la liberté, fière d'avoir prit seule sa décision, de ne s'être pas résolue sans une bataille.

Elle refit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt en sens inverse, jusqu'à arriver le soir dans sa ville natale qui s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

La gare n'était que peu occupée vers neuf heures du soir, les cheminots quittaient leur travail pour leurs foyers.

Jack, vêtu d'une longue veste et d'un chapeau melon l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres et elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme si ca vie en dépendait.

-Merci Jack, si ca n'avait pas été vous. Je n'aurai jamais eu la force de partir.

Il la serra un peu plus tendrement dans ses bras et lui annonça doucement.

-Moi aussi, je viens à Paris avec vous finalement.

Elle en était très heureuse, plus qu'elle ne serait le dire tant sa présence savait la rassurée.

-Je suis tellement contente ! affirma t'elle, pleine d'un nouvel espoir.

Il lui expliqua l'affaire plus en détail : Olivia Guichard, une de ses modèles parisiennes l'avait contacté par télégramme pour qu'il revienne dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec d'autres filles pour refaire d'autres portraits. Peut être que cette fois ci, un exposant français voudrait bien les présenter à un public plus large, peut être même dans cette gallérie d'art près de Montmartre qui avait tant plu à Jack lors de son dernier séjour.

Alors qu'elle était dans le train et que les nuages de la tombée du soir, Ruth et Cal s'inquiétait de ne pas voir réapparaître Rose qu'on attendait pour le dîner. Exigeant d'elle comme à l'accoutumée, qu'elle soit impeccablement parée. Pour une fois, pas d'invitée dans le pied à terre Londonien mais dans ce monde de paraître, il fallait toujours entretenir ne serait' ce que l'illusion de l'honnêteté des bonnes manières ou l'essentiel et le maître mot étaient la parade

-Allez cherchez Rose Trudie avait ordonné Cal d'un ton qui n'admettait d'emblée aucune contestation.

Elle s'inclina un peu comme elle le devait, sans rien dire de ce qu'elle savait et elle revint avec la lettre que Rose avait laissé, elle souligna la disparition de sa maîtresse comme si rien n'était plus banal et sans aucun égard pour celui dont elle savait qu'il était à l'origine de ses tourments.

Cal et Ruth s'empressèrent de s'emparer du papier bien plié à leur intention. Ils en furent pour une surprise qui n'était ni de leur cru ni à leur goût, ils n'aimaient pas se rendre compte ni reconnaître combien Rose pouvait avoir du caractère. Cela déclencha chez Lady Ruth, un de ses plus en plus fréquents saignements de nez.

Ma chère mère,

Caledon,

J'ai décidé de ne pas demeurer à Londres chez les Hockley. Je repars à l'instant même pour Southampton d'où je rattraperai un bateau pour la France d'abord et Hautes Dames ensuite.

Ne m'empêchez pas de réaliser ce dernier projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur avant le mariage.

Soyez également gentils de m'envoyer quelques affaires car je n'ai prit que le stricte nécessaire.

Et ne blâmez en rien Trudie qui n'était au courant de rien. Nous nous reverrons en juin. Les préparatifs du mariage n'ont pas besoin de moi jusqu'alors. Bien des chose à vous: Rose.

Cal explosa, comment sa fiancée avait' elle pu lui désobéir à son nez et à sa barbe ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de se conduire ainsi. Elle lui avait promit qu'elle ne fuguerait plus jamais. Sa place n'était pas dans ce pensionnat poussiéreux quand elle devait être à son service avec l'argent qu'il dépensait pour payer les dettes de sa famille et la satisfaire de bijoux et autres parures. Il la ferait s'amender, elle regretterait amèrement son choix, encore une fois il lui montrerait qui était le patron, de qui elle l'était obliger, il le lui rappellerait sans équivoque possible en la matant de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. De Mars (Dieu Romain de la guerre) à Juin (mois dédié à la Déesse Romaine du Ciel, Junon), il y avait trois mois.

Mais Cal trouvait la durée et l'attente trop longues à son goût,

-Lovejoy ! Appela t'il, bien décidé à lavé l'affront qu'il estimait avoir subi.

Pour Rose, l'incrédulité était encore de mise après pareille rébellion.

L'entraînant par l'épaule, Jack l'avait doucement conduite au pub Irlandais ou il louait avec ses très maigres moyens une chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon de route Fabrizio De Rossi. La noble Altesse Royale jugea qu'on lui fit plutôt un bon accueil.

Elle se régala d'une omelette bien faites et onctueuse mais qui souffrait de ne pas trouver assez de quantité de tranches de gras dans sa préparation, elle voulut se désaltérer d'un simple verre d'eau mais le gérant de l'établissement lui recommanda plutôt son eau de vie maison.

Elle apprit que la famille Dahl, émigrée de Norvège, était obligée de rester ici en attendant d'avoir des papiers légaux du consulat et que les revenus de leur travail passaient pour moitié dans la location de leur chambre et que de ce fait, ils mettaient le double du temps pour amasser leurs économies pour rejoindre la terre promise des travailleurs cherchant fortune, les Amériques.

Peut être elle l'aiderait si elle lui achetait les petites fleurs qu'elle vendait pour un unique sou.

D'ailleurs le très romantique Fabrizio avait visiblement les mêmes aspirations américaines et il usait de tous ses charmes pour séduire la blonde norvégienne d'Oslo, Helga aux cheveux tressés qui tenait compagnie à ses parents qu'elle accompagnait dans leur grand voyage avait tout de même prit le temps de prendre Jack à part pour lui donner son avis sur sa situation avec la belle princesse rousse que lui aussi commençait à bien connaître. De plus, elle lui avait gentiment adressé quelques mots en italien à son endroit, tout comme lors de la Saint Patrick dans ce même Pub. Elle avait même rencontré Caruso lui avait' elle dit la dernière fois, une bière à la main. Vous comprendrez donc que l'avis du ténébreux romantique transalpin était tout tranché. Evidemment, Jack et Rose étaient faits pour vivre ensemble et faire de beaux bébés.

1)*-Sei innamorato della principessa. Dovresti toglierla e dovresti sposarla! Sarebbe come un racconto di féées di mi mamma s'exclamt'il en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Jack.

2)*-Silenzio, sei pazzo protesta vivement Jack.

Tommy Ryan, le célibataire irlandais toujours présent dans le pub et qui croyait comprendre (à peu près) de quoi la conversation parlait s'en mêla s'en tour :

-Pourtant, il avait plus de chance de voir les anges lui sortir du trou de balles que de fréquenter une fille pareille. C'est surement parce qu'il n'est pas Britannique et qu'elle n'est pas irlandaise. En tout cas, ce n'est pas logique.

3)*-L'amore dà degli ali ma non é jamis logico rétorqua Fabrizio sur un ton de grand sage.

Jack rougissait (il avait apprit un rapide et efficace résumé d'italien jour après jour au contact de Fabrizio) mais Rose n'avait rien entendu du tout de cette discussion, harassée par la fatigue de deux assez longs voyages, la jeune princesse c'était endormie dans les bras de Jack, assis sur un tabouret qui la berçait en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux pour mieux encore la rassurer.

-Et ou vas donc dormir ta charmante invitée Jack ? Rigola doucement le gérant barbu qui ne voyait pas ce genre d'aventure se produire tous les jours.

De plus, l'établissement était plein d'Irlandais et il n'avait pas ni le luxe ni l'envie de faire dans la charité. D'ailleurs ils avaient regagné leur quartier depuis un bon quart d'heure car ils se levaient aux aurores pour effectuer de longues journées harassantes de travail contre un maigre salaire et peu de reconnaissance ni de gratitude. La raison et l'essence même de pourquoi tellement de monde cherchait à fuir l'Europe pour la troquer contre une Amérique qui n'espérait pas faite de chimère.

-Vous n'auriez pas une chambre pour cette jeune fille ? Elle ne reste que pour cette nuit.

La voix de plus en plus inquiète de l'homme du Wisconsin finit de réveiller la rousse endormie.

-Jack que faire ? Je n'ai plus que deux sous en poche et l'hôtelier loue les chambres pour quatre sous.

-C'est exact, ma p'tite dame et avec deux sous, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Rose décida alors qu'il ne serait pas superflu que le mot « économie » s'impose à elle un peu plus souvent dorénavant.

Jack regardait le maître des lieux, droit dans les yeux, presque comme un défi.

-Et bien elle dormira avec moi répondit Jack un peu crânement et carrément insouciant.

La jeune anglaise avait soudainement finit ses entrebâillements, ce qu'avait dit Jack la fit sursauter, non à juste triste.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête là. On dirait un chat sur ses gardes.

Elle avait peur de dormir avec Jack, peur qu'elle ne le découvre comme Cal.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus et se sentait pâlir. Comment aborder cette épineuse question avec Jack ?

Il sembla comprendre le malaise qui troublait la princesse Rose.

-Je ne vous ferez aucun mal, vous savez. Et je laisserai personne vous en faire.

Elle acquiesça avec mal, mais malgré tout un peu plus en confiance et cette fois ci bailla impoliment pleinement ne pouvant dissimulée la fatigue qui la tenait.

Jack la conduit dans sa chambre, il y avait un paravent pour s'y changer comme dans le manoir de Westland.

-Je ne peux pas. Elle s'étrangla presque en désignant le paravent d'in doigt qui n'avait rien oublié de la peine affligée, de la douleur éprouvée.

Jack, un peu déconcerté par l'étrangeté de son comportement cherchait tant bien que mal un remède aux maux que Rose semblait éprouvée. Il la trouvait si forte mais si fragile à cet instant qu'il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait changé même si il n'en n'avait pas encore compris les raisons.

-Veux- tu te changer ici toute seule et que moi je m'en aille plutôt ?

Il avait hésité, oscillait (et de plus en plus) entre vouvoiement et tutoiement mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui le faisait se sentir proche d'elle. Elle hochait sensiblement la tête, répondant à sa demande par l'affirmative.

-Pas de problème, prends ton temps Rose l'encouragea t'il tandis que la petite porte de bois se refermait.

-Vous pouvez venir maintenant Jack dit' elle à travers de la porte.

Seul dans le couloir, il avait enlevé ses habits de jour pour son unique mais propre pyjama gris molletonné.

Voila que Fabrizio revenait de s'être tapé une cigarette dehors sous les étoiles avec l'Irlandais et le Suédois qui partageaient et complétaient les quatre petites banquettes de nuits qui faisaient office de lit.

Jack ouvrit la porte en même temps que les trois autres jeunes hommes arrivaient pour entrer à leur tour. La bande de joyeux drilles se trouva nez à nez avec la princesse Rose en longue chemise de nuit rose

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda l'Irlandais de Belfast dans son accent du Nord prononcé.

*4)-Jack è può essere un matto ma è un matto felicea ! lui répondit Fabrizio, taquinant Jack d'un regard par la même occasion.

-Arrêter de nous regarder comme ça et arrêter de l'embêter ! ordonna formellement Jack.

5*)-Principessa Rosa, parlami ancore de grande Caruso per favore.

6*)-L'ho incontrato in viaggio con mio padre, E un uomo molto carino. Più canta molto bene come lo sai. l'ho visto in una rappresentazione di Pailliagi.

Les quatre hommes de la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de persifler moqueusement leur invitée qui maitrisait si bien la langue de Dante

-Hohhot fit l'Irlandais admiratif lui qui avait déjà du mal avec l'accent du Sud de l'Angleterre ayant grandi et baigné dans celui très différent de l'Irlande du Nord.

7*)-La Principessa vuole dormire maintennant e sa si tardi répondit Jack qui voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas en reste sous les yeux fort surpris du Suédois qui ne comprenait rien à cette bizarre affaire.

-D'accord, faîtes de beaux 8*)bambinis…pardon, je veux dire de beaux rêves.

-Fabrizio, tu es impossible ! S'esclaffa Jack.

Sur la banquette, il s'était tourné du côté de Rose qui le regardait toujours timide mais qui commençait néanmoins à sourire doucement. Ils explosèrent de tension et de rire

9*)-Buena notte mi principessa lui susurra t'il en lui déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Jack passa ses mains autour de sa taille et ils éteignirent la lumière dans la nuit montante de Southampton qui ne faisait que débuter.

**Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain s'intitulera : La petite fugue. Les review et différents avis sont toujours les bienvenus ne soyez donc pas timides. **

**Pour terminer voici le lexique des phrases en italiens traduites que vous avez trouvées dans ce chapitre :**

**1) Tu es amoureux de la princesse, tu devrais l'enlever et l'épouser. Ce serait comme dans les contes de fées de ma maman.**

**2) Silence, tu es fou.**

**3) L'amour donne des ailes mais n'est jamais logique.**

**4) Jack est bien fou mais en tout cas il a beaucoup de chance.**

**5) Princesse Rose, parlez moi encore du Grand Caruso, s'il vous plaît.**

**6) J'ai rencontré cet homme en voyage avec mon père. Un homme très gentil. En plus comme tu le sais, il chante très bien. Je l'ai vu dans une représentation de Paillasse.**

**7) La princesse veut dormir maintenant. Il se fait tard.**

**8) Bébés**

**9) Bonne nuit ma princesse. **


	14. La petite fugue

**Chapitre 14 : La petite fugue**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord désolé, je ne pensais pas que je mettrai tant de temps à poster ce chapitre (Je sais que Tiffanny s'impatientait). Pourtant, il ne s'agit pas d'une coupure d'internet ou d'une panne d'ordi (on croise les doigts), ni le syndrome de la feuille blanche qui a frappé (je sais très bien ou je vais) ni encore moins le manque d'envie de poster (j'essaye de terminer ce que j'entreprends ou je ne le fais pas du tout) mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à me décider du moment ou terminer ce chapitre et j'ai fait écrit plusieurs versions à différents endroits et voici la (encore longue) version retenue par mes bons soins. Une question avant que je me posais : qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à cliquer sur ma fiction plutôt qu'une autre ? Vous pouvez expliquez ? **

**Désolé aussi pour cette longue note, bonne lecture à vous, j'attends comme toujours vos commentaires.**

**Résumé : Mots-clés : Action, émotion et jalousie. Les choses que l'on prévoit ne se passent pas du tout tel qu'on le souhaiterait toujours. Un peu plus d'actions et de drames sont les bienvenus. Un nouveau personnage auparavant mentionné va faire son entrée (depuis le temps que je mourrai d'envie de vous le faire connaître) et ce chapitre contient également une scène d'amour qui est peu explicite. Sur ses paroles, je vais encore une fois vous souhaitez très bonne lecture.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 20 Mars 1911**

**La Manche- Océan Atlantique, 20 Mars 1911-23 Mars 1911**

**Le Havre, Normandie, 23 Mars 1911**

**Paris, commune de Paris, France, le 24 Mars 1911**

La nuit avait été très sereine sur le Hampshire anglais même Rose Dewitt Bukater s'était sentie complètement à l'aise alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. La chambre était modeste et le bruit des pas de ses voisins de chambrées se levant pour aller travailler l'avait réveillé plus tôt qu'elle aurait du être mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle ouvrit le vieux rideau beige sur la fenêtre de toit de la chambre pour y laisser passer la clarté de la nuit tombante qui éteignait avec elle les étoiles. De toute manière, elle devait se levait tôt pour pouvoir embarquer sur « L'Aurore du Bel de Jour » alors que déjà paraissait l'aurore toute bleutée et rosée à la fois pour célébrer cette nouvelle journée qui arrivait sur terre.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Jack la passa allégrement, tout sourire.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda t'il simplement en souriant, d'une humeur chaleureuse et toujours égal à lui-même. Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant, à sa badine question.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, incrédule et avec tendresse, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Désormais, elle se sentait bien avec lui et lui avec elle. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux ensemble :

-Eh bien Eh bien Eh bien fit doucement Rose pour elle-même, ces mots faisant échos à ce qu'elle avait dit en découvrant les dessins de Jack pour la première fois.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de partir la taquina t'il, nonchalant.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez lui confia t'elle, se l'avouant enfin à elle-même.

-Préparez vous vite, nous devons être au port pour embarquer dans précisément vingt minutes lui rappela t'il sur un ton légèrement plus concerné et certes un peu insistant car il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Après s'être débarbouillés et prit le petit déjeuner avec de rapides toasts brûlés avalés sur le pouce, il fut temps de partir et de quitter les lieux.

Elle avait prit son manteau rose pâle dont les contours et le col étaient faits de broderies noires et était vêtue de sa robe en nylon ambrée, blanche aux voilures violettes virevoltantes, cousue avec une ceinture rose cousue à même du bustier beige qui complétait l'attire.

Main dans la main, sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux amoureux posaient également leur tête contre celle de l'autre tout en déambulant lentement sur les quais de Southampton

L'air de rien, se baladant ainsi, ils avaient l'air mal assortis mais ils ne s'en soucient guère, tout juste si ils percevaient les fines gouttes de pluie qui s'amoncelaient, tombantes sur leurs visages en forme de perles fines. Le temps était nuageux mais on devinait aisément les rayons du soleil transperçant au loin les noirs cumulus. De toute façon, peu leur importait tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Tout n'était rien quand il s'agissait d'être de jeunes amoureux épris de liberté et qu'il était permis de se donner des bisous sans se soucier des regards extérieurs. Rose continuait à marcher la tête posait maintenant contre celle de Jack qui enroulait celle de sa dulcinée jusqu'aux épaules à l'aide de son long manteau gris-vert pour qu'elle soit complètement protégée.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à présent devant l'embarcadère qui menait à « L'Aurore du Bel de Jour ». Soudain, le front de Rose se plissa tant que son regard s'assombrissait. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour prendre le bateau, l'homme au devant d'eux de trois rangs dans la file, attira son attention. Plus ses sourcils se fronçaient, plus elle était sure et certaine qu'il s'agissait du domestique que Cal avait engagé pour la « fête » de leur retour à Southampton. Elle su qu'elle ne se trompait pas en observant de plus près les trait de soin visage fin et tiré, marqué de cirage. Il ne fallait absolument sous aucuns prétextes qu'il la reconnaisse.

-Jack, cet homme travaille pour Cal murmura t'elle faiblement toute paniquée à son endroit.

-Il va embarquer sur ce bateau constata le jeune homme.

-C'est affreux Jack, si on est sur le même bateau, il nous trouvera surement.

Un marin s'occupant de l'embarcation des passagers à bord se trouvait près d'eux main n'entendait rien aux murmures de Jack et Rose en plein palabre.

Jack finit par lui demander :

-Il y a-t-il un autre bateau qui quitte Southampton pour Calais ?

-Pas pour Calais non, celui-ci est le seul. Mais il y a « La petite fugue » qui quitte Southampton pour le port du Havre dans trois heures.

Jack et Rose se regardèrent alors, chacun demandant silencieusement à l'autre qu'elle était la meilleure solution.

-Nous allons au Havre finalement. Peut' on changer les billets de suite ?

-Comme vous voulez monsieur ! fit l'homme en échangeant les deux billets pour Calais contre ceux pour le Havre. Et ils quittèrent la file avec leurs maigres bagages à leurs mains.

Du coup, Jack et Rose avaient beaucoup de temps devant eux, mais peu de moyens pour l'apprécier que plus et Rose aurait presque aimé cela, ils auraient l'ultime possibilité de flâner dans sa ville natale. Ils retournèrent jusqu'à la jetée ou ils s'assirent côte à côte, Rose laissant à Jack tout loisir de dessiner les passants qu'il observait et scrutant avec attention, pour l'intérêt supérieur de l'art, bien évidemment.

Posait la tête sur l'épaule de jack semblait devenir la nouvelle activité favorite de Rose et ce dernier le permettait de bonne grâce. Il laissait les longs cheveux bouclés de sa bien aimée, emportés par le vent venir lui caresser ses joues qui s'empourpraient.

Soudain, les yeux de Rose devinrent plus grands qu'un œuf prés à éclore et voyant le même homme que le passager de tantôt sur l'embarcadère. Et ce dernier arrêtait un autre passant afin de lui demandait son chemin, celui qui menait aux entrepôts Dewitt Bukater.

Ils se tournèrent chacun du côté de l'autre et de connivence, décidèrent immédiatement de le suivre pour voir ce qui se tramait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas en rond et ils devaient éclaircir cela, de plus les entrepôts n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de minute à pied et cela valait donc le coup de jeter un œil. Sans plus attendre, ils laissèrent leur équipage à la bagagerie mise à dispositions des voyageurs et partirent vers le siège de Bukater Ship. Ils savaient que séjournant à Londres pour le début de la grande saison mondaine, Cal n'y serait pas et il n'y avait donc rien à craindre de sa part pour l'instant en tout cas. Pourtant, Rose c'était déjà trompée sur cela aussi. Mais qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien pas vrai ?

Ils prirent donc l'homme, piéton comme eux, en filature. Se gardant de se rapprocher trop de lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer (leurs tenues étaient risquées et ne s'y prêtaient que trop bien), ils parvinrent tout de même à ne pas perdre sa trace et ils arrivèrent devant les imposants bâtiments de feu l'Amiral Lord Henry Dewitt Bukater.

Jack, attentif, caché à l'angle du mur de briques écoutait la conversation entre l'homme mystère et le portier.

-Je suis chargé de prendre une lettre pour Monsieur Cal Hockley, président par intérim de la Bukater Ship compagny fit t'il.

-Bien, vous pouvez entrer monsieur.

Rose, toujours tout prêt de Jack, connaissait les lieux depuis sa petite enfance. En silence, elle indiqua en pointant du doigt à son compagnon qu'elle savait ou se trouvait la porte de service.

Il comprit sans peine et la suivit dans le grand local de l'anciennement florissante entreprise.

Le couloir qui menait au bureau du président était vide et ils y pénétrèrent, des voix sortaient du bureau et elles ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille de deux sourds : On parlait visiblement d'elle.

-Monsieur Hockley est lancé avec ses hommes à la recherche de sa fiancée qui a décidé de repartir dans son pensionnat sur un coup de tête. Si jamais quelqu'un la voit, il est prié de l'en avertir immédiatement. Il craint qu'elle ne réussisse pas toute seule et qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Je vois monsieur. Et qui s'occupe de l'affaire ?

-Les jumeaux Harbick. L'un a déjà embarqué sur «L'aurore du Bel de jour » et l'autre va vite arriver pour venir chercher la lettre d'Hockley. Donc Myriam, merci d'aller me chercher la lettre pour Monsieur Hockley qui arrive de Londres demain.

-J'y vais monsieur Hans.

La Myriam en question fit vite l'allée retour et apporta une grande enveloppe sur le bureau de Monsieur Hans.

Le destin semblait être encore et toujours de leur côté, alors qu'ils attendaient ce qui leur sembla de longues minutes pour pouvoir agir, Monsieur Hans sortit à son tour du bureau sans que le jumeau Harbick se soit présenté. Pourtant Jack et Rose savait qu'il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin car ils l'avaient suivis depuis la jetée.

Incognito, ils s'y glissèrent et prirent la fameuse enveloppe marron auparavant soigneusement apposée sur le bureau avant de détaler en courant sans demander leur reste.

Dans la cage d'escalier, alors que Jack et Rose s'esclaffaient comme des enfants, deux gardes les surprirent.

-Oh Merde ! Viens ! fit Jack prenant Rose par la main pour mieux l'entrainer dans la course poursuite qu'ils entamaient bien malgré eux. En descendant les escaliers, ils tombèrent dans une joyeuse incrédulité en voyant Le Harbick qu'ils avaient suivis en train d'embrasser passionnément la secrétaire Myriam. Ceci expliquait son retard et était une vraie aubaine pour eux. Ils se précipitèrent à perdre haleine jusqu'au bas fond de l'usine ou travaillaient les ouvriers de la Bukater Ship Compagny.

-Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici vous deux, c'est bien trop dangereux s'exclama un maître d'œuvre plus que surpris par les deux jeunes personnes qui semblaient débarqués de nulle part.

-Ne vous faîtes pas de souci pour nous. Vous faîtes du bon boulot, continuez.

Et les tourtereaux s'esclaffaient de plus belle.

Le bruit des marteaux qui construisaient les pièces des bateaux résonnait à plein régime et Jack et Rose durent faire une pause dans leur course effrénée, aussi bien pour reprendre leur souffle que pour se boucher les oreilles en grand danger d'être endommagées en ces lieux :

Ils pouffaient, ensemble, tous les deux, tout sourire.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna Rose qui était presque obligée d'hurler.

-Quoi ? répliqua Jack qui n'entendait pas dans le vacarme des machines.

-J'ai dit : Et maintenant ? certifia Rose de plus belle en articulant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Jack la contemplait avec les yeux de la dévotion alors que l'épaisse fumée marrons les salissait tout les deux, il prit très fort sa main et approcha Rose de lui et ne put résister à l'envie irrésistible et pressante de l'embrasser. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, hésita un instant et enfin se saisit de ses lèvres brièvement mais avec vigueur. La mine de Rose se fit tout d'abord interrogatrice mais elle avait aimé la saveur de ce baiser sucré, à son tour elle approcha du visage de Jack et lui rendit son baiser avec timidité mais sans hésitation. Enfin, ils trouvèrent un rythme commun et s'embrassèrent longtemps dans la fumée des cheminées qui cachaient leurs deux visages entremêlés qui bougeaient à l'unisson du désir de l'autre. Bientôt, Jack descendit jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle baissait sa tête pour qu'il s'en empare encore de son cou. Ils étaient complètement recouvraient par la fumée qui finissait d'éloigner de potentiels regards curieux en cet instant qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Rose frissonna comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de profitait de cet instant. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait peur. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, pour reprendre son souffle et respirer :

-Jack, il faut qu'on parte. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

-D'accord, c'est comme tu le veux répondit' il quand même un peu étonné. Et où est la sortie ?

Il y a une porte de sortie derrière ce couloir poussiéreux, tu vois ?

Jack hocha la tête et prit immédiatement la direction indiquée.

Ils entrapercevaient la lumière extérieure et venait d'intercepter la lettre que Cal voulait.

Pas à pas et main dans la main, ils regagnèrent l'embarcadère ou ils embarquèrent sur « La petite fugue » à l'heure convenue et sans aucun autre contre temps ou déconvenue.

Le bateau n'était pas le plus luxueux mais cela leur convenait, d'autant que personne ne semblait prêtait une attention particulière à ce jeune couple d'amoureux idéaliste comme il en existait sans doute par centaines bien que chaque amour soit unique, c'était en tout cas là ce que ressentaient Jack et Rose. A la proue du bateau, ils criaient qu'ils étaient les maîtres du monde et que rien ne les arrêteraient désormais.

Durant ce premier jour de traversée de la Manche, tout ce passait comme sur un nuage.

Les deux amoureux restaient sur le pont à contempler la mer qui les amenait au loin.

Se collant nez contre nez et profitant tout simplement de la compagnie de l'autre, ils contemplaient le coucher du soleil dont ils apprenaient à prendre les pleines mesures de son éclat et de sa beauté. Le soir, ils regardaient les étoiles faîtes pour eux de pleines de promesses d'un avenir qu'ils commençaient à envisager ensemble et qu'ils voulaient radieux avant de regagner leur modeste cabine ou étaient placés deux lits simples.

Pourtant le soir, Rose se mit à pleurer abondement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Je me suis endormie et j'ai fait des cauchemars. Voila tout.

-Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux tu sais lui répondit' il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle secoua la tête, Jack la prendrait pour une moins que rien et elle ne voulait surtout pas de cela.

-Jack, tu veux bien dormir avec moi comme hier au pub ? Implora-t-elle presque en échange.

-Bien sur, si tu veux.

Et Rose appréciait la sérénité et l'apaisement que cela lui apportait, tandis que Jack se serrait dans un lit prévu seulement pour une personne.

Le lendemain matin, 21 Mars 1911, malgré le coup de blues de Rose, la nuit dernière, ils appréciaient encore toute la quiétude et la paix de la traversée vraiment sans surprise et qui se déroulait comme il était prévu. Ils voguaient à l'image du bateau, à l'air libre et à la vue et au su de tous. Le vent soufflait à plein poumons faisant monter la ceinture de Rose jusqu'à ses cheveux en tourbillonnants au loin vers l'horizon.

Jusque dans l'après midi couchant ou ils étaient sur le pont supérieur :

-Jack, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y ait eu d'autre train en provenance de Londres depuis que je suis revenue ?

-Surement, oui. Opina-t-il du chef. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment.

-Peut être celui qui vous dit que vôtre fiancé a envoyé son homme de main par le train de nuit peut être princesse. Je vous tiens, vous et vôtre petit dessinateur misérable. Je vous tiens !

L'homme au chapeau melon et au costume aussi gris que ses cheveux leur souriait sardoniquement, prenant même soin d'ôter le galurin en signe de déférence.

-OH Merde ! Cours Rose, Cours !

Voila que cela recommençait. Ne méritaient' ils donc pas d'être laissés tranquilles à la fin ?

Renversant, le plateau d'un steward devenus aussi rouge d'une écrevisse, ce qui eut le don de les rendre à nouveau hilares.

Mais Lovejoy pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez ainsi qu'un revolver ce qui n'était ni à négliger, ni à prendre à la légère.

-Plutôt dur à cuire pour un valet e gars là, il ressemble plus à un flic.

-Je crois qu'il l'a été.

L'ascenseur qui allait jusqu'au pont inférieur se présenta à leur vu au bon moment et fut le très bienvenue. Ils y prirent place juste avant que Lovejoy ne les rattrape. Alors que la grille se refermait à son nez et à sa barbe, emportant les amoureux loin de leur poursuivant, Rose laissa éclatait un digitus impudicus qui résumait tout à fait ce qu'elle pensait de l'homme en question.

Ils descendirent ainsi rapidement jusqu'à la cale de la petite fugue, jusqu'à en perdre tout à fait sa trace et l'éviter.

-Voyez vous ce que nous avons là s'exclama Jack, admiratif de la toute nouvelle voiture Renault devant brillant de milles chromes qui semblait l'appeler.

Le jeune homme de Chippewa Falls avait toujours voulu passer son permis de conduire les automobiles et c'était juré de la faire dés qu'il aurait mis un peu d'argent de côté avec ses dessins.

Il invita Rose dont il avait saisi la main à monter sur la banquette arrière en ouvrant la porte comme tout gentleman se devait de la faire.

Il s'installa devant le volant et prit un malin plaisir d'enfant à' utiliser le klaxon de manière intempestive. Tant pis pour les rats de la cale et leur sieste !

- Où allons-nous mademoiselle ?

Rose, passée derrière donc, éclatait de rire et le tira par la taille pour qui la rejoigne :

-Dans les étoiles ! Lui susurra-t-elle, un rien séductrice en démoniaque tentatrice.

Instinctivement, ils se serrèrent très fort l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent langoureusement et passionnément. Rose commença à jouer avec ses doigts, le profond de son cœur lui faisait savoir qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui et qu'elle pouvait s'abandonner dans ses bras sans craintes, l'autre partie plus rationnelle d'elle-même lui disait que chat échaudé craint l'eau froide et qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à nouveau ce qui l'avait déjà perdue.

Jack la regardait avec tant d'amour qu'elle se sentait hypnotisée par ses grands yeux bleus :

-Tu es nerveuse ? demanda t'il en écho, aussi doucement qu'une berceuse.

Rose décida de laisser parler son cœur :

-Non ! répondit' elle sur le même ton au mode tout aussi doux.

Elle embrassait ses doigts un par un et il la dévorait des yeux la regardant avec attention pour que soit graver chacun de ses gestes à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il devinait ce qui arriverait après et il se dit que si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, il le voulait aussi mais que ma fois, foi de Jack Dawson, c'était bel et bien lui le plus nerveux des deux.

- Poses tes mains sur moi Jack dit' elle en faisant éclater le cœur du jeune homme

Ce fut elle encore qui guida sa main à sa poitrine alors qu'elle se laissait embrasser et qui la fit descendre lentement sur la banquette pour qu'il s'abandonne enfin à leur passion.

Les vêtements avaient disparus et la température était montée d'un cran la buée collait aux vitres de l'automobile et on pouvait voir la main de Rose se projeta sur l'une d'elle avec une force que Rose ne soupçonnait pas d'exister. Dedans l'automobile, le jeune couple était à présent recouvert uniquement du manteau de jacket ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu trembles ? S'inquiéta Rose, sans aucune autre raison que celle de l'amour.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien lui affirma un Jack, plein de sueur, qui reprenait sa respiration, confiant et éperdu pour sa demoiselle. Ainsi rassurée, elle lui fit poser sa tête contre sa poitrine et savoura l'instant.

-J'entends ton cœur battre constat Jack, ému que Rose aurait jamais voulu relâche pour revire à jamais cet instant.

Un bruit se fit entendre, on venait les chercher jusqu'ici, ils en étaient surs. Vite, ils s'en allèrent pour regagner le petit pont inférieur et le rire qu'il échangeait ensemble leur allait bien :

-Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? Pouffa Jack, irrésistible.

Rose approuva, le « Je vous tiens » du gardien alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la voiture vide était réellement pathétique mais tellement vengeur et drolatique. Elle avait quelque chose de plus solennel à dire :

-A l'arrivée du bateau, je m'enfuirai avec toi.

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Je sais, c'est pour ca que j'y crois.

Ils redoublèrent dans l'échange de baisers avant de regagner à nouveau leur cabine.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant pour Lovejoy ?

-Il ne peut rien faire tant qu'on reste ici pas vrai fit Jack aussi à l'intention de Rose que pour lui.

-Oui mais on va terriblement s'ennuyé si on est obligé de rester ici.

-Ou alors, peut être pas lui souriait t'il avec candeur.

Et elle lui envoya un oreiller en tissu en pleine figure pour seule réponse...et un grand fou rire.

Comme la veille au soir, ils dormirent dans le lit sans qu'ils eurent besoin de plus malgré ce qui c'était passé dans la Renault. Jack embrassa Rose sur la joue et la serra fort, elle viendrait à lui si elle le désirait alors qu'elle apprenait grâce à lui petit à petit à retrouver confiance aux hommes et en elle. Mais cela Jack l'ignorait encore.

Le lendemain, avant dernier jour de voyage, Lovejoy poussa tout de même le vis jusqu'à faire venir le capitaine d'armes dans la cabine de Rose et Jack et ceux-ci duret s'expliquer sur les raisons de leur voyage.

Ils inventèrent un conte abracadabrantesque qui voyait Jack être un étudiant des beaux arts dont la mécène se trouvait être la Princesse Dewitt Bukater qu'il conduisait à son pensionnat en échange de sa royale pose pour ses portraits. Spicer Lovejoy, tout ancien de la société secrète de Princeton qu'il était, n'eut d'autre choix que de céder quand un télégramme arriva qui confirma l'inscription de Rose Dewitt Bukater à Hautes Dames pour ce dernier trimestre. Rose ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait après cela.

Tard la nuit, Jack dormait profondément et Rose regardait à travers le petit hublot que leur cabine possédait, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel tandis que les vagues berçaient le navire en toute sécurité, une étoile filante se distinguaient dans l'infini des cieux, encore une âme montant au paradis, comme vœu elle choisit de faire celui du bonheur quoi qu'il lui en coûta.

-Pourquoi était' il après moi Jack ? Je pensais vraiment qu'il me laisserait tranquille jusqu'à juin.

Jack eut alors une illumination :

-Ils ont su que nous nous sommes introduits aux entrepôts et que tu es en possession de la lettre.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

-Fais le vite lui conseilla Jack.

Elle alla chercher l'intriguant papier dans la poche de son manteau et arracha ensuite vite l'enveloppe camphrée pour en extraire le contenu.

C'était des documents provenant d'une police d'assurance, assurant le « Cœur de l'Océan » pour plusieurs millions de dollars et une reconnaissance de dettes de la part d'Hockley signée au casino de Monte Carlo.

-Des choses comme ça doivent être de la routine pour vous les aristos s'enquérait Jack, perplexe.

-Pourtant je n'y comprends rien fut contrainte d'avouer Rose.

-Nous aviserons plus tard décida Jack poussant ses doutes de côtés.

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service Rose demanda t'il encore.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Tenir la pose que celle que je fais faire prendre aux filles, j'aurais déjà les bons angles de dessin dans ma tête et je ne perdrai pas un temps fou à décider des meilleurs profils de chacune.

-Je veux bien Jack.

C'était déjà le matin de leur dernière journée en mer et on était déjà entré dans l'Océan Atlantique la nuit dernière. On serait au port du Havre en milieu d'après midi, ce vingt trois Mars 1911 au matin, Rose avait revêtu une simple robe de chambre satinée matinée beige, choisie dans sa fugue à la sauvette et posait pour Jack.

-Tu y es Rose, pose ta main plus écarté voila comme ça approuvait' il, dirigeant les opérations d'une main de maître.

-Ces filles, que porteront' elles pendant ces séances ?

Les joues de Jack s'empourprèrent :

-Rien du tout avoua t'il.

Elle s'en était doutée mais pas planifiée sa réaction totalement imprévisible et irrationnelle.

-Jack, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Le premier reflex de Jack fut de se moquer et de répondre par l'humour :

-Aurais-je une princesse jalouse sur mon dos ?

-Non, mais j'aimerai que tes modèles aient quelque chose sur le leur.

-Moi je crois que c'est à l'artiste de décider de ce qui doit dessiner ou non.

- Ah bien sur et tu te fiches bien que ce soit dégradant ou pas.

La bouche de Jack s'estomaqua :

-Dégradant ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais quand tu as vu mes dessins sur la jetée.

L'argument la prit de cours, elle ne savait que dire.

-C'était avant que je réalise que ce n'était pas bien persiffla t'elle avant de vouloir immédiatement demander pardon Jack mais sa fierté la retenait.

Ce fut sur cette brouille que Jack et Rose descendirent du navire, contents que ce voyage soit fini et visiblement avec la mine des mauvais jours.

Jack s'était résolu à emmener cette « tête de pioche » jusqu'à bon port quand même mais attendait des excuses de sa part. Des excuses qu'elles réfutaient estimant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser d'avoir laisser parler ses craintes. Et Jack ne comprenait rien à ce que ca signifiait.

Après une journée du 23 Mars sans se parler, ils atteignirent enfin la capitale Française en toute fin de soirée Il était convenu d'avance que Rose passerait la nuit à Montmartre, qui était là où Jack se rendait et y resterait jusqu'au vingt cinq qui sonnerait pour elle après cette longue parenthèse la reprise de sa vie de pensionnaire à Hautes Dames qui se trouvait quant à lui dans le quartier Latin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Jack alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant une petite maison en brique rose de la rue Nervins.

Cette endroit lui était nerveusement familier et elle ce demandait ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite.

Toute à sa fureur intérieure, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de béquilles en bois battant les pavés du quartier des artistes et qui arrivait à grand fracas derrière elle.

Jack, lui, non seulement entendait mais voyait, et ce n'était pas une inconnue :

-Bonsoooir Jeune Donzelle appuya la femme avec délectation et ravissement en voyant Rose qui sursauta aussitôt, prise au dépourvue.

Elle aimait la compagnie et se montrait curieuse de chacun des visiteurs.

Elle alla même jusqu'à posé ses béquilles sur le trottoir pour applaudir des deux mains et célébrer la nouvelle venue qui était pour elle une belle surprise.

Rose observa plus finement et plus attentivement son interlocutrice.

-D'où viens-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Il me semble qu'on sait déjà vu ! Tu es nouvelle ? Je suis Olivia !

Elle portait une jupe marron écrémée comme le petit lait de campagne, un bustier noir et un châle rouge, l'essentiel de ses longs cheveux raides étaient de jais mais elle avait coloré certaines de ses mèches en couleur aussi excentrique que le bleue, le blanc, le violet et le rouge. Enfin, elle portait de très larges boucles d'oreilles rondes en bronze. Son grand sourire quand elle l'accueillit laissa entrevoir des dents impeccables. Elle n'avait qu'une jambe et se déplaçait sur des béquilles en bois qui l'appuyaient solidement. Elle était la prostituée unijambiste du dessin de Jack sauf qu'elle ne lui ressemblait étrangement pas du tout. Ce n'était pas normal pour un si bon dessinateur de la trempe de Jack Dawson.

Rose s'apprêtait à improviser une réponse en français quand Jack le fit pour elle.

-Rose va rester ici pour cette nuit ici d'accord. Elle est attendue demain ailleurs.

Olivia ne sembla remarquer Jack que pourtant elle connaissait bien, qu'à cet instant.

-Jack, mon trop mignon. Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Elle se jeta à son coup le couvant de baiser de son front jusqu'à ses joues ce qui fit tiquait Rose.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi mademoiselle Olivia Guichard.

-Eh oui c'est mon nom s'exclama-t-elle très fière. Avant de revenir à Rose.

-Elle peut rester, elle a l'air d'être gentille. Ca ne dérangera pas Martha.

Rose approuva avec une certaine peine et peur.

-Dis Jack, c'est mon jour de repos. Tu veux me redessiner ! Tout de suite ! Elle disait cela comme si elle venait d'avoir la plus lumineuse des idées.

Rose venait aussi d'en avoir une qui ne s'apparentait pas à celle d'Olivia.

Ils allaient entrés dans une maison close et l'embarras et la honte la saisirent, après tout, elle était une altesse royale et n'avait dans une bonne marche du monde, nullement sa place dans un tel lieu.

-Jack, c'est…

-Je ne t'ai jamais promis un palace Rose fit' il mécontent.

Avant de s'adresser à l'occupante des lieux.

-Je peux te dessiner, je ne suis pas fatigué.

Et les trois ensembles, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, Rose étant la plus effrayée des trois.

Elle allait se perdre dans les grands couloirs colorés mais Olivia lui montra le bon chemin :

-A droite, c'est pour le personnel et les invités. A gauche c'est les salons ou nous recevons nos clients précisa t'elle sur un ton comparable à celui d'un de professeur de science.

Jack s'assura que Rose soit bien installée dans cette petite pièce qu'un lit de camp avait été monté puis dit à Rose de rester là tandis qu'il allait dessiner Olivia.

Rose ne pipa mot afin de marquer sa désapprobation.

Trois heures du matin et Rose avait réussie quand même à dormir un peu mais en était présentement empêchée par d'obscures pensées qui l'embrouillaient

Piquée de curiosité (se trouvait dans ce genre d'endroit n'arrivait pas tout les jours), malgré les menaces de Jack, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait ailleurs que dans cette chambrette

A pas de loup, elle fit le tour des lieux :

Dans les salons, des hommes plus ou moins vieux attendaient en galante compagnie leur tour pour monter dans les chambres d'où on entendait des cris de voluptés qu'essayait de couvrir une musique d'ambiance. Les lustres de cristaux à taille démesurés éclairaient la pièce et elle vit que Jack n'y était pas alors qu'elle souhaitait faire amende honorable de sa conduite.

-Tu viens faire un tour ma jolie dit un homme d'environs une quarantaine d'années.

Rose s'enfuit sans demander son reste vers le couloir de droite.

Elle entendit un rire qui provenait de la troisième porte à droite.

-Mon minot, tu es trop drôle. Pas d'erreur possible, il s'agissait de la voix d'Olivia.

-Concentre toi lui fit Jack qui riait avec elle.

-Et- donc, c'est comme cela que tu as embrassé Olivia. C'est comme ca que tu m'as embrassé. Visiblement, Jack s'amusait bien avec Olivia qui n'en finissait plus de rire.

-Oui ! confirma t'il hilare lui aussi.

Rose n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir ni d'en entendre plus.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre dévorée par le monstre de la jalousie.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain va s'appeler : « Quelques vérités nues ».**

**Les avis et commentaires sont toujours appréciés. Bisous à vous.**


	15. Quelques vérités nues

**Chapitre 15 : Quelques vérités nues.**

**Paris, France, quartier de Montmartre le 24 Mars 1911.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Jack et Rose vont rester brouillés longtemps vous croyez ? Scènes d'amour/ nudités Thèmes matures etc. dans ce chapitre merci. **

-Mon minot, tu es trop drôle. Pas d'erreur possible, il s'agissait de la voix d'Olivia.

-Concentre toi lui fit Jack qui riait avec elle.

-Et- donc, c'est comme cela que tu as embrassé Olivia. C'est comme ca que tu m'as embrassé. Visiblement, Jack s'amusait bien avec Olivia qui n'en finissait plus de rire.

-Oui ! confirma t'il hilare lui aussi.

Rose n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir ni d'en entendre plus.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre dévorée par le monstre de la jalousie.

Olivia, elle continuait sa séance avec Jack et voulait en savoir plus sur Rose.

-Rose, c'est ton amoureuse ? Tu l'aimes ?

Jack laissa éclater un sourire qui en disait long et bien plus que tous les mots.

-Mince alors, plus de chance pour moi plaisantait' elle.

-Désolé de te briser le cœur mais le mien est prit répliqua t'il dans un sourire mais le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il espérait se réconcilier avec Rose au matin et qu'elle comprendrait enfin en lui expliquant patiemment qu'il n'était pas amoureux de chaque fille dont il dessinait le portrait, nue ou pas, cela faisait simplement partie du métier, en attendant il se concentrait sur son présent modèle, Olivia la prostituée unijambiste au grand cœur.

Elle était nue, allongée sur un vieux sofa de cuir la main tandis que le dessinateur américain la croquait sur le papier avec aise. L'artiste l'avait voulu sans artifice aucun et elle avait par conséquent enlevé les fausses mèches colorées plus un portrait un plus personnel et sans artifice.

Ses cheveux étaient totalement lâchés et elle était sereine et relaxée, elle regardait presque le regard de Jack qui voulait se poser en simple spectateur à la rejoindre. Le décor était on ne plus simple mais chaleureux, de simples rideaux en tissus verts foncés en fabriquaient l'arrière plan et deux chandelles de bougies éclairaient la pièce plongeait autrement dans le noir, le plus complet, le plus total.

-Tu es vraiment une excellente modèle lui lança Jack une fois le travail accompli. Il en était pleinement satisfait et tenait à ce qu'Olivia le sache.

Elle fut plein de gratitude envers le jeune homme lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre.

Il passa par celle de Rose et vit qu'elle dormait. Paisiblement pensait-il à tort.

Les vieux démons venaient hantés les nuits de Rose dés que Jack se trouvaient loin d'elle, tournant et virant dans son lit d'infortune, elle parcourait dans sa tête le chemin qui l'avait amenée jusqu'à cet endroit.

Elle arpentait les couloirs de la maison de Southampton à pas de loup, il était plus tard le soir après que Jack en eut fini avec ce premier portrait d'elle, après qu'elle eut réussie à désespérer Dédise.

Chaudement recouvrée d'un châle rose à franges et sur la pointe des pieds, elle était désireuse de rentrer dans sa chambre pour soulager ses pieds qui avaient beaucoup marchés et qu'elle voulait marrés dans un bain de sel consolateur. Il était minuit et demi et elle avait fait tour en cuisine pour caler une faim soudaine. Faim d'ailleurs, faim d'envie et faim de fuir, le plan de Jack se trouvait être affreusement culotté mais il valait la peine, Cal n'était pas venu ce soir traînant encore dans les endroits mal famés de Londres en compagnie de femmes de mauvaises vies.

-Qu'avez-vous fait petite idiote ?

Des mains d'homme en colère lui agrippaient la taille, la voix était haché mesquine et vicieuse mais pour son plus grand malheur, il ne la relâchait pas, tant il était tout à fait abandonné aux affres de l'alcool qui lui conférait une force qu'il ne possédait pas à l'ordinaire.

-Arrêtez Cal Arrêtez !

-Mais non, nous n'avons pas encore commencé à jouer vous et moi. Vous ne sortirez plus nulle part sans mon autorisation est-ce bien entendu.

-J'ai juste raccompagné Monsieur Dawson chez lui.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ici, Rose. C 'est à moi que vous vous devez et à moi seul.

Il appuyait très fort sur le crâne de sa fiancée qu'il plaquait contre le mur.

Il l'embrassait doucement sur le visage pour bien marquer son territoire.

-Je ne veux pas vous embrasser Cal, stoppez ça immédiatement.

-Rose, vous n'avez pas été une fiancée obéissante comme je vous l'avez pourtant demandé. Alors, il va falloir que vous vous rattrapiez.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parlez Cal.

-Tsss Tsss. Réfléchissez encore et mieux ma chère.

Il avait déplacé ses mains qu'il appuyait contre sa tête la pressant jusqu'en qu'elle en a le vertige, jusqu'à qu'elle éclate, comme si il pensait lui faire rentrer une idée dans le crâne, elle était perdue et entre ses mains qui se resserraient sans échappatoire.

-Le breuvage qui rend stérile, je l'ai découvert dans la cuisine ce matin quand la bonne était en train de le préparer.

-Je..ne..comprends..pas.

-Mais moi si, ne faîtes pas semblant avec moi Rose ou vous et vôtre mère le paierai très chère. Vous ne le prendrez plus jamais, je me suis arrangé pour cela.

Entre deux respirations affolées, les gouttes de sueurs apparurent lorsqu'il défit son ceinturon qu'il fit claquer à terre laissant éclater sa colère dans toute son apogée au clair du soir se levant.

-Vous ne toucherez plus à cette boisson inconvenante et vous allez maintenant venir dans ma chambre et dans mon lit.

-Non, Cal. Je vais crier, je vous assure que je le ferai.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents comme si il était absolument certain que rien ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins, comme lors du séjour de Rose à Westland.

La froideur de la lame du couteau qu'il venait de sortir et qu'il posa ensuite sur sa joue la glaça jusqu'au sang la plongea à nouveau dans l'effroi le plus brut.

Il la descendit jusqu'au bas de son menton avec une méthodique lenteur qui paracheva de la statufiée pour de bon. Maintenant, il en dirigeait la pointe contre sa poitrine tout en s'approchant de sa jeune victime. Il s'avançait sur elle pour la faire reculer sous la menace de l'objet coupant.

Pieds nus et à reculons et aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré, elle rentra donc dans l'antre, la tanière de la bête, la chambre chez elle dont Cal avait prit possession depuis son arrivée à Southampton après la mort d'Henry et il avait exigé que cette pièce soit la reproduction fidèle de celle qu'il occupait à Philadelphie, sa résidence principale. Si seulement son père était encore là ou avait été un meilleur homme d'affaire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais au lieu de cela elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre qu'une seule lampe électrique éclairait à brûle pourpoint.

Avec son couteau il la délassa avec minutie des boutons de sa longue chemise de nuit, découpant la flanelle avec précision et laissant éclater toute la chaire de son torse et ses appâts au grand jour. :

-Vous savez ce qui doit se passer maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Et que feriez-vous si vous ne m'obtenez pas ce que vous voulez cette fois ? Ragea-t-elle comme un dernier défi. La haine s'inscrit alors en majuscule dans ses yeux noirs qui devenaient rouge peu à peu, dominés par sa soif de possession.

-Vous voyez ce lit désigna t'il doucement sur le ton du parfait gentleman anglais qu'il cherchait à être main ne pouvait qu'imiter.

Elle ne répondit pas la bouche en forme silencieuse et semblable à la lettre O.

-A Philadelphie ce sera nôtre lit nuptial et ici comme là bas, je vous y ferai attacher nue par Lovejoy pour ensuite vous y prendre jusqu'à satiété après quoi si je ne suis pas content de vos hum...états de faits ou si vous ne tombez pas enceinte, je vous tuerez.

-Plutôt mourir que de coucher avec vous. Deux fiancées mortes attisent plutôt les suspicions monsieur Hockley, n'est-ce pas ? Prendrez-vous seulement le risque pour asseoir vôtre lubricité ?

Il la frappa et la jeta sur le lit en la tirant par les cheveux :

-Je vous apprendrai à m'aimer Rose, vous m'entendez ?

-Cela jamais !

Elle réussit à éjecter son corps assez vite du lit mais Cal dans sa précipitation se saisit de son pied et la fit tomber sur le sol. Très vite, il fut sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever et à même le sol la frappa à nouveau et après une lutte inutile sur le tapis il s'introduit encore en elle par la force. Rose avait crié cette fois ci de toutes ses forces mais il plaça ses mains et sur sa bouches et la rendit au silence. Elle se débattait pour lui échapper et les larmes de rages lui embuaient la vue alors qui la fouillait entre les jambes après l'avoir immobilisée sur son joug. Il sentait le vin et il tâtait ses seins comme on consommait une miche de pain.

Alors qu'il manifestait sa jouissance par des grognements extasiés, il continuait à faire sa besogne se mouvant sur elle avec vigueur, elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait encore malgré tout alors que les mouvements de son violeur continuaient leurs tourments à travers tout son corps.

-Arrêtez Cal ! Arrêtez !

-Sachez que si on n'est pas de mon côté, on descend jusqu'au plus profond de l'enfer.

-J'y suis déjà Cal.

-Vous me mènerai au paradis en tout cas.

Et il recommença à attaquer l'intimité de sa chaire, ses impétuosités sur elle le portait en rage et en sueur. L'épine voyait la Rose qu'il avait déflorée, se recroqueviller sur ses larmes qui étaient ses suppliques et sur elle-même alors que recollé à elle il poussait des râlements de la débauche.

-Arrêtez Cal ! Arrêtez !

Elle se sentait toute secouée, on appuyait très fort sur son épaule puis aperçu brièvement les formes de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle y voyait tout flou et ses pupilles dilatées par une petite nuit de sommeil ne distinguèrent qu'une touffe de cheveu noir qui se penchait sur elle. Elle sursauta quand enfin elle put distinguer un visage qui la fixait avec étonnement et effrontément

-Il est six heures du matin jeune demoiselle, nous les filles ici, on en a fini avec les clients il y a une heure à peine on voudrait bien dormir mais voila que tu hurles comme un porc qu'on égorge le problème est que c'est impossible.

-C'était un rêve tout à fait absurde, vraiment déclara t'elle à voix aussi basse qu'elle le pouvait, toute confuse d'être à elle seule d'un tel vacarme. Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveaux de larmes.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle…

-Madeleine Volta. Et toi ?

-Enchantée Mademoiselle Volta. Je suis Rose.

La jeune femme était du même âge que Rose à quelques mois près (elle naquit à Rouen en janvier 1894 dans une pauvre masure)) ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette diligente présentation qu'ici n'était pas de mise et sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Ici ma p'tite dame, pas de manière. Appelle-moi Maddie comme tout le monde.

Rose hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Avant de retomber dans ses travers de femme distinguée.

-Fort bien, je ferai comme vous l'entendez.

Maddie, plissa les sourcils vers le haut en lançant un grand regard de désespoir vers le ciel puis se dit finalement que cela ne valait pas d'employer son énergie. Dieu du ciel, qu'il était bizarre qu'une des leurs parle d'une manière si distinguée. Rose, elle se remettait tant bien que mal du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait et dans lequel elle retombait toujours dans les griffes de Cal, revivant sans cesse ce qu'il lui infligeait. Sans doute tremblait t'elle encore un peu car la fille à côté d'elle, vêtue comme Olivia d'un costume noir enfilé par-dessus un bustier crème tout simple.

-C'était toi comme cauchemar pour que tu cries comme ça ? Qui est Cal ?

-Je revivais sans doute le pire moment de ma vie et Cal, c'est le mal incarné.

- Il ne faut jamais dire cela, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver de pire encore dans ce bas monde malheureusement. Il te bat ma p'tite ?

-Même pire. Il m'a violé confia-t-elle à bout de souffle, se résignant à pleurer sur son épaule pour évacuer un peu de son stress et son chagrin. J'ai peur d'être rendue dans une situation délicate à cause de lui.

-En quelques mots, tu as peur d'être enceinte de lui.

Rose acquiesça et dans des sanglots qui s'estompaient mais qui étaient encore visible réussit à lui parler de la potion dont Cal l'avait privée avant de partir pour Londres, juste avant qu'elle fugue.

Madeleine la contempla de ses yeux bleus, qu'elle plongea dans les siens qui étaient de la même couleur azur, un tantinet moins clair que ceux de Jack. C'était troublant.

-Je vois fit' elle sur un ton clinique. Il y avait de tel cas parmi les filles comme elle et on en envoyait souvent dans de tels endroits

-Allez viens, suis-moi, on va te faire examiner. C'est la règle de Martha quand quelque chose de ce genre arrive.

Maddie prit Rose par la main et l'entraîna dans une petite salle de la maison rose. La première chose que Rose remarqua fut la blancheur de la pièce qui contrastait en tout point avec les couleurs chaudes et parfois criardes des autres dispositions de cette habitation ou se pratiquait visiblement des mœurs plus que tendancieuses que tout le monde cachait ou tout simplement préféré ignorait dés lors qu'on sortait et s'éloigner de ses murs.

Une planche de bois toute simple et recouverte de draps blancs et tenue par des tréteaux de la même matière posés sur le sol en occupait le centre. Plus loin dans le coin, un paravent aux ornements fleuris.

Le regard rond et vide de Rose absorbait le paravent avec inquiétude, elle se revoyait à Westland quand Cal l'avait sommé de s'offrir à lui ou bien chez elle alors qu'elle contemplait avec vide et diligence celui de sa chambre. Un effroi s'empara alors d'elle et elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'y engouffrer, c'était comme si un vide, un froid, voulait la happer.

Madeleine la guida jusqu'à l'objet de sa réluctance en lui parlant doucement comme une mère l'aurait fait à sa fille, elle lui disait que c'était qu'un mauvais moment à passé et que ca irait beaucoup mieux après. Maddie lui tendit à revêtir une blouse grise qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

A pas hésitants, Rose arriva jusqu'aux pieds des tréteaux, elle revoyait dans sa tête l'image d'elle-même dans la salle d'eau tard le soir, alors qu'elle essayait de faire partir la salissure que Cal avait fait rentrer en elle. Elle frottait très fort et rugissait sa douleur qu'extériorisaient ses cris et ses pleurs.

-Je m'occupe de régler des cas comme le tien. J'en ai déjà soigné plusieurs. Je suis un peu comme le docteur pour nous toutes ici, vois-tu ? fit' elle en se forçant quelque peu à la gaieté.

Rose ne dit rien mais saisit le petit escabeau pour monter sur la table d'examen de fortune à présent installée sous les draps blancs de fibre acrylique

-Tu peux enlever la blouse maintenant ordonna t'elle. Il faut que je voie s'il t'a refilé une de ses saloperies. On trouve parfois de drôles de choses chez nos clients tu sais. Martha ne veut pas qu'on fasse appelle à un docteur ou une infirmière car cela coûterait trop cher. Mais je m'y connais tu sais, j'ai mis au monde mes deux neveux, des jumeaux après m'être occupé de leur mère ma belle sœur lors d'une grossesse très difficile. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne dit que tu es enceinte pour le moment. Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui ? lui demanda sa doctoresse improvisée.

-Hier en fin de soirée.

-Tu n'as pas eu d' chance ma biche.

-Oui. J'aurai voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

-Silence maintenant que je t'ausculte.

Maddie s'empressa alors d'écarter les jambes de sa patiente pour mieux observer l'état de ses entrailles. Tandis que Rose se sentait humiliée et apeurée par une telle inspection.

-On y passe toutes tu sais. Tu es une nouvelle ?

Rose essayait juste de ravaler la boule qui lui montait à la gorge. Rose sentit le froid quand elle sentit l'instrument entrait dans son intimité et grinçant pour supporter une douleur qui pour être honnête fut assez brève.

Maddie se penchait encore à étudier les organes de Rose à l'aide d'outil en bois qu'elle avait auparavant désinfecté, avant de terminer son travail d'un air plutôt satisfait et confiante en elle et en son diagnostique. Elle aimait quand le travail était bien effectué. Elle toucha le pelvis et la poitrine pour un examen encore plus complet. Voici ce qu'elle remonta à Rose au sujet de sa santé.

-Il n'y a pas de bébé là dedans, ca c'est sur. Ni morpions, ni autres maladies. Finalement tu as peut être de la chance après tout.

Rose esquissa un soupir de soulagement à cette confirmation.

Au sortir de ce qui servait faute de mieux de cabinet médical, Rose, rhabillée, croisa dans le couloir Jack et Olivia qui s'amusaient comme deux enfants.

L'Américain portait la Picarde sur ses épaules dans de grands éclats de rire. Cela induit en fureur la jeune anglaise qui n'avait pas oublié tantôt la conversation de la veille ou de plus tôt le matin pour être plus exact.

Jack s'arrêta tout net et la salua avec précaution, comme pour prendre la température et statuer sur l'humeur du jour.

-Bonjour Rose. Tu as bien dormie ? Aujourd'hui, Olivia et moi on prit nôtre petit déjeuner ensemble. Toi, tu as déjà mangé.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim ce matin, merci fit' elle avec une moue et un geste de parfait dédain.

- Ne fais pas ta grande Dame bon sang, et viens manger un peu.

-Ca c'est une bonne idée souriait Olivia, tapant des mains comme à l'accoutumée et visiblement ravi.

Quand il la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient l'appeler et la supplier, elle ne savait lui résister, peu importe si elle était fâchée contre lui.

-Comme vous voulez se résolut 'elle en soupirant.

Olivia, la positivité incarnée au point que cela en devenait quelquefois quelque peu énervant pour son entourage immédiat (ici et à ce moment même Rose en faisait l'amère expérience, elle lui sautait au cou pour la saluer lui demandant si elle avait bien dormie) ne tarda pas à emporter les deux jeunes gens vers la cuisine qui était aussi la salle ou l'on se restaurait.

Elle se saisit ensuite du pot de café tout bouillu que l'on y servait et que Rose détesta immédiatement. Un petit quart d'heure et Rose continuait de faire la carpe, restant aussi muette et hagarde qu'un soldat de plomb avec lequel les petits garçons s'amusaient d'ordinaire.

Cela exaspérait Jack qui s'impatientait que Rose daigne enfin décrocher un son.

-Rose, tu n'es qu'une tête de pioche, tu sais mais je t'aime bien quand même.

-Oh merci de ce compliment. Elle ne trouvait rien de plus à dire.

Il souffla un grand coup et poursuivi, l'ignorant superbement.

-Ecoutes Rose, je sais bien que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi et vu que tu as fais un pas vers moi la première fois en venant me chercher sur la falaise, je vais faire un pas vers toi, d'accord. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et de me parler à nouveau en disant ce qui ne va pas.

-Tu devrais le savoir pourtant Jack répondit' elle et se croyant dans son bon droit.

-Aucune idée. Si c'est encore cette histoire de nues, tu es franchement la fille la plus puérile que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Peut être mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Rose trouve soudainement que mes dessins sont dégradant et que ça l'empêche de passer du temps avec moi. Et à part ça, je dois croire qu'elle n'est pas du tout jalouse. Expliquant' il devenant soudain un brin cynique.

Olivia, toujours présente, n'avait pas perdue une miette de ce vif entretien et visiblement il lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Tout cela est formidable, elle pourrait être ton assistante Jack.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Rose tout à fait outrée par cette idée saugrenue tandis que Jack interrogeait Olivia du regard avec de grands yeux interloqués.

-Ben oui, comme cela, elle verra que ce n'est pas dégradant et vous vous réconcilierai bientôt.

-Je suis désolé Olivia mais Rose a raison. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Comme tu le vois, je croyais que Rose était assez mature pour comprendre l'art mais je me suis trompé visiblement.

-Mais non, j'en tout à fait capable au contraire voulut' elle soudainement le convaincre.

. Et pourquoi pas le prouver alors ? fit Jack, ravi d'avoir fait mouche.

-Très bien, j'accepte se résolut' elle enfin.

-Fantastique, c'est au tour de Maddie d'être modèle aujourd'hui. Tu verras elle est très sérieuse mais elle est gentille aussi. Un peu brut de décoffrage mais elle est toujours là aider.

-Je connais déjà Maddie, Olivia dit' elle en tournant les talons, un peu plus triomphalement qu'avait débuté pour elle cette conversation.

-Nous commençons dans dix minutes lui annonça Jack alors qu'elle filait tout droit devant et que résolu, il s'élançait vers elle alors que Rose se dirigeait froidement vers la pièce ou Jack dessinait ses modèle et devant laquelle elle avait espionnée hier soir, entraînant sa mauvaise humeur contre Jack. Elle ne savait là qu'il s'agissait en fait seulement d'un stupide quiproquo.

Jack lui indiqua comment procédé dans les préparations mais cela était presque inutile tant elle l'avait vu faire quand il essayait de la peindre en mode deuil et fiançailles (qui pour ce cas particulier allaient il est vrai de pair). Lorsque vint le moment, Maddie prit la pose de la manière convenue pour la série de portraits de Jack et sans que celui-ci ne montre aucun signe de gène ni de distraction quand au corps nu qui se trouvait devant eux. L'embarras fut bien là quand les vêtements de la prostituée tombèrent mais Jack eut très vite la situation bien en main, en « patron » qu'il était. Très professionnel, après avoir demandé le silence à Rose et Madeline,

-Tu es nouvelle ? Elle réitérait la question que Rose avait laissée sans réponse.

-Je ne travaille pas ici. Je ne suis que de passage.

-Et pour aller à quel endroit, peut' on bien passer par ici ?

-Je viens d'Angleterre et Jack m'a amené en France pour que je perfectionne vôtre langue à l'école.

-Ah ? Et tu as quel âge, m'as-tu dit ?

-J'ai seize ans et demi.

Maddie n'insista pas.

Tout d'même c'était bien bizarre qu'une p'tite dame comme elle faisait dans un tel endroit. Il devait y avoir un mystère la dessous et Madeleine Volta aimait les mystères, les cherchaient même. Elle comblait ainsi l'ennui que lui apportait sa vie de fille de joie

Maddie posait de profil et regardait le menton haut vers le ciel avec élan et fierté.

Rose observait Jack au travail et observait avec satisfaction et rassurance l'artiste travaillait sur le papier le corps de Maddie comme n'importe quel ouvrier le ferait avec ces outils.

Il n'était pas non plus lubrique mais savait présenter sa sujette du jour sous sa meilleure auspice sans la transformait cependant en un modèle de perfection surfait.

Au sortir de la séance, Maddie les quitta en arguant d'autres choses à faire.

C'est alors que Rose, hésitante, proposa à Jack de sortir dans l'arrière cour, auparavant repérer pour fumer des cigarettes et parler un peu.

Le temps était pluvieux et les nuages étaient gris, sur un banc de bois que ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et faisait contraste avec la lourdeur des excuses et confidences que Rose se devait et était résolue à présenter. Maintenant, il saurait tout. Après cette latte de cigarette qu'elle prenait. La fumée montait au ciel et elle s'envolait au vent, Rose la regardait pensive.

Un nœud à l'estomac elle commença par saisir le bras de Jack comme pour lui demander son appui.

-Tu as raison, j'ai été jalouse. Je voulais venir te voir la nuit dernière et je t'ai entendu derrière la porte et vous parliez de vôtre baiser que vous avez échangé.

Jack eut alors du mal à contenir son rire et son soulagement.

-Je suis heureux de l'attendre dire enfin. Et si tu savais à quel point c'est bête.

Un instant, sa voix sévit pour lui dire que sortir au beau milieu de la nuit dans cet endroit pouvait être dangereux, elle ne devait le refaire sous aucun prétexte.. Avant de sourire à celle qui avait conquit son cœur malgré son obstination.

-Elle a été ma première amoureuse et oui je l'ai embrassé. On était dans une grange ou on avait trouvé refuge durant une tempête de neige. La lampe à pétrole s'est éteinte et en cherchant quatre à quatre une allumette pour la rallumer nos lèvres se sont touchées et voila. J'avais quatorze ans, elle était la fille du laitier de Chippewa Falls, Olivia Flaherty qu'elle s'appelait. Une blonde comme moi, mais maintenant mademoiselle la rebelle je ne m'intéresse qu'aux rousses qui boudent. Son sourire était total et ce fut là au tour de Rose d'éclater de rire de soulagement.

-Eh bien ca alors, en voila une surprise. Elle se trouvait stupéfaite par sa propre bêtise dont elle se moquait à présent et par la force tranquille de Jack avec laquelle il avait tout fait pour arranger la brouille. Dans son cœur, contrairement à celui de Paris aujourd'hui, le ciel avait décidé d'une éclaircie.

Jack, satisfait recommença à l'envelopper de son manteau qu'ils se repartageaient à deux.

Epaules, contre épaules à nouveau, il pose à présent la tête de sa bien-aimée contre la sienne.

La bien-aimée ferme les yeux, demeurant paisible sous la pluie fine.

Jack passe ses mains sur son dos pour la réchauffer alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de se tenir compagnie. . Rose montra à nouveau une certaine réluctance, certes à un moindre niveau.

-IL y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas Rose ? S'enquit doucement Jack. Qui avait perçu la détresse intérieure de la jeune femme dés le moment ou il l'avait rencontré sur la falaise à l'instant même ou elle désirait se supprimer.

Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il était temps qu'elle dépose son fardeau, qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas ici et maintenant ?

-Sais-tu seulement pourquoi j'ai tenté de me jeter du haut de la falaise cette nuit là à Southampton ?

-Je crois que ta bague pesait un peu trop fort à ce que tu m'as dit ironisa t'il, sentant qu'il allait enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et tout d'un coup qu'il se sentait nerveux.

-Il n'y avait pas juste un mal être dans cette haute société, il y avait plus que cela. Cal, mon fiancé. Il me violait.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain chapitre va s'intituler : « Paris, c'est la ville de son cœur »**

**Merci de me suivre. Commentaires toujours bienvenues et très appréciés. A bientôt.**


	16. Paris, c'est la ville de son coeur

**Chapitre 16 : Paris, c'est la ville de son cœur**

**Paris, France, village de Montmartre le 24 Mars 1911.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Les explications se poursuivent pour Rose et Jack. Scènes d'amour/ nudités Thèmes matures etc. dans ce chapitre aussi merci. **

-Sais-tu seulement pourquoi j'ai tenté de me jeter du haut de la falaise cette nuit là à Southampton ?

-Je crois que ta bague pesait un peu trop fort à ce que tu m'as dit ironisa t'il, sentant qu'il allait enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et tout d'un coup qu'il se sentait nerveux.

-Il n'y avait pas juste un mal être dans cette haute société, il y avait plus que cela. Cal, mon fiancé. Il me violait.

Le souffle de Jack se coupa littéralement à cette révélation. Il resta muet un instant avant de tendre la main en direction de Rose, le regard tout prêt à être embué de larmes. Sauf que celui de Rose auquel il faisait face montrait sans équivoque qu'elle ne voulait nullement de la pitié.

Jack voyait qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Pour se retenir d'exploser ou bien de se briser en milles morceaux qu'on ne pourrait ramasser. Peut être était' il plus sage et préférable de la laisser se confier maintenant qu'elle y semblait prête. Bon sang, quel horreur et pourquoi n'y avait' il pas penser un peu plus tôt ? Il avait juste envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là, quoi qu'il arrive. Il décida d'écouter le monologue qui sortait doucement de sa bouche, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et elle tremblait encore en parlant.

-Je connais Cal depuis le début de mon adolescence à peu prés lorsque sa famille et la sienne ont alors décidés d'avoir des intérêts financiers communs via leurs entreprises. Il était charmant à l'époque, un étudiant de Harvard qui faisait la fierté de sa famille mais trop jeune pour qu'il et que je l'interpelle vraiment. Cela a commencé quand j'ai visité les Etats-Unis avec mes parents mais j'étais juste trop bête pour m'en rendre compte alors, dés le premier jour il a essayé d'attirer mon attention en m'offrant parures et bijoux. On était très bien reçu et bien gâté. J'étais flattée de toutes ses attentions et n'en voyait pas le piège.

Sa gorge lui piquait de plus en plus alors qu'elle essayait de poursuivre son récit sans devenir un flot ravagé de larmes. Mais elle décida d'aller à contre courant et de se retenir.

-Il a commencé par m'inviter au Bal des débutantes de Philadelphie en tout bien en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, je croyais encore que c'était quelqu'un de bien et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé alors qu'il était déjà fiancé avec une autre. Si seulement, j'avais su à l'époque, je l'aurais fui comme la peste, il commençait déjà à me faire des avances et ensuite il m'a dit que sa fiancée nous avait surprit ensemble et qu'elle c'était suicidée Je n'avais qu'une hâte fuir quitte à traverser l'Atlantique à la nage Cela a empiré lors de son séjour en Europe pour les affaires familiales qui a coïncidé avec la mort de Papa. Ca c'est passé après le Bal de Débutantes de Paris, Cal a demandé ma main à mon père avec empressement. Il la lui a heureusement refusée.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvée la fiancée de ce minable alors ? demanda t'il tout doucement avec compassion.

-Il était venu donc venu avec mon père et le sien ici à Paris et il devait être mon cavalier pour ce fameux Bal et durant celui-ci il a insisté pour que j'accepte qu'on se fréquente officiellement.

Le lendemain, Père mourait dans mes bras et c'est Cal et son père qui m'ont ramené auprès de Mère à Southampton. La bas, ca été horrible, il s'est proclamé le maître des lieux à peine venait-on de l'enterrer. Il a commencé par venir dans ma chambre pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Puis alors qu'il était venu me souhaiter bonne nuit, un soir il a appuyé ma tête contre ma coiffeuse. Il a annoncé un jour tout de go que bien que ma mère et moi étions en grand deuil, nous devions l'accompagner dans un cottage de campagne pour un mariage. La veille du départ, je prenais mon bain et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était là, en train de m'espionner et j'étais trop effrayée pour parler. Il s'est approché et à commencer à me toucher et toucher encore. Je me sentais tellement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni vers qui me tourner.

Jack, l'écoutait, concentré et de plus en plus conscient que le pire était sans doute à venir.

Après le mariage auquel ma mère et moi furent forcées d'assister, il m'a demandé ma main et cette fois je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mon père venait de subir un revers de fortune et avait accumulé des dettes que nous devons payées. Ma mère n'avait cesse de me dire combien Cal était un bon parti, combien on n'aurait plus d'ennui si je me marierai avec lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il m'attendrait dans la chambre. Il a ordonné à Lovejoy de fermé la porte et c'est là qu'il m'a fait subir ça pour la première fois. Il me disait que comme il faisait des efforts pour sauver ma famille, que je devais être bonne pour lui. J'étais assez mûre maintenant et il 'a fait enlever mes vêtements. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux si horribles et il m'a violé. Ensuite, chaque soir il venait dans ma chambre et il recommençait. Voila pourquoi ce soir là, le soir de nôtre retour, j'en ai eu assez, c'est pour cela que je me suis trouvée devant la falaise.

-Et que je t'ai rencontré.

. La dernière fois, il m'a tiré par les cheveux, utilisé un couteau pour me contrainte. Il disait qu'il me tuerait si je ne me m'exécutai pas.

Ca en était trop pour Rose qui se mit à pleurait des larmes qui étaient celles de la délivrance de son secret.

Jack ne disait rien alors qu'il la voyait se jeter dans ses bras et qu'il se contentait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés aujourd'hui coiffés en tourbillons et que Rose enfonçait sa tête encore un peu plus contre son poitrine et que ses larmes devenaient sourde bien à l'abri de l'extérieur. Elles étouffaient contre son torse robuste et sa chemise sur lequel elles coulaient et teintaient désormais avant de disparaître. Jack, toujours silencieux, passait sa main contre sa joue pour mieux la rassurer tandis que l'autre dextre se refermait rageur et fermement tout en rondeur derrière son dos derrière son dos

Rose releva sa tête tout doucement et son regard croisa celui de Jack qui la regardait et qui lui semblait tout en hauteur pour elle qui avait touchée le fond.

Il était en train de la berçait comme on berçait un enfant terrorisé alors qu'après avoir trop pleuré elle séchait les paupières mouillés qui soulignaient sa fatigue et sa détresse.

Toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, il lui demanda en bafouillant :

-Ton mère, la police n'ont rien fait? Pourquoi ce type n'est pas en prison ?

-Ma mère ne sait pas et de toute façon Cal est devenue son sauveur. La prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle accepterait tout plutôt que d'accepter qu'éclate un tel scandal. Tu imagines ce que les journaux écriraient sur une Princesse violentée, les gros titres…horribles…répugnants.

-Chut, chut ma belle, ca va aller maintenant.

-Je me sens si sale. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai juste envie de vomir en passant à ce qu'il m'a fait et j'ai surtout envie que la douleur qui me reste nouer partout attachée dans mon corps disparaisse. J'ai essayé pourtant de tout faire pour oublier, De rien ressentir, quand il se mettait sur moi. J'ai même essayé de prétendre que cela ne m'atteignait pas. De n'être qu'un corps sans âme lorsqu'il me souillait. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours ces affreuses images dans ma tête et je ne peux rien y faire.

-Chut, Chut.

Jack expira lui-même très fort. Le récit de ces horreurs lui donnait tout simplement envie de lui boucher ses oreilles ou bien d'aller débarquer à Londres chez Cal Hockley pour le tuer. Il fallait égoïstement qu'il parle à Rose malgré l'horreur qu'elle avait enduré sans rien en dire jusqu'à présent, il fallait qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'elle lui avait semblait 'il fait et de ceux qu'ils feraient.

-Chut Rose chut. Il ne te touchera plus, c'est terminé. Je serais toujours avec toi. Si jamais il t'approche… Mon Dieu je ne sais pas mais….

Son esprit essayait de se concentrait sur ce qu'il désirait savoir, sur ce qu'il était important de faire pour elle. Il avait prit sa main. Et ne la lâcherai plus jamais. Elle sautait, lui aussi sautait, il se souvenait très bien de cette promesse qu'il voulait tenir, voyant qu'elle était au moment ou elle avait le plus besoin de lui, de son soutien. .

-Je sais que tu es là pour moi. Merci Jack.

-Je le serais toujours Rose. Quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je dois savoir…

-Quoi, tu veux tout les détails les plus sordides ? demanda t'elle avec un sentiment nauséeux.

-Non, bien sûr. Je veux savoir si tu es enceinte de lui demanda t'il, ressentant à son tour les effets émétiques que Rose éprouvaient aussi.

-Non, heureusement, non.

Et elle lui expliqua sa visite à la sorcière de Southampton et sa stérilité provisoire grâce à sa potion, trouvée et confisquée par Cal avant qu'il ne porte l'assaut sur elle une dernière fois avant sa fugue. Vers l'avant, vers la liberté. Cette pensée cette perspective fit faiblement sourire la jeune anglaise. Le chemin était long mais elle y arriverait.

-Rose, pourtant, ce qu'on a fait n'est pas bien tu sais.

Tout comme Jack souhaitait qu'elle comprenne ce qui c'était passé.

-Quoi ?

D'autres mots lui manquaient pour répondre et surtout. La voix de Jack restait tendre et avait le son de la patience mais il semblait tendu et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher si il lui pardonnait sa crise de jalousie de tantôt comme il le lui avait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire « Ce qu'on a fait n'est pas bien » ?

-Je te parle de la voiture…dans le bateau.

-Eh bien ? Susurra-t-elle, alarmée et déconcertée à la fois. Toute rougissante en ce remémorant cet instant totalement impulsif.

-Je ne pense pas…que ca aurait dû se produire.

-Quoi ?...Mais non…

-Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas avoir abusé de toi après ce qui t'es arrivé. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal et je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'était ce que tu devais faire pour que je t'aide à t'échapper de chez toi.

Stupéfaite, Rose ne pouvait que secouait la tête par la négative. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle comprenne. Pas du tout. A son tour, il fallait qu'il sache. A son tour, elle fallait qu'elle le rassure.

-Jack, je ne l'ai pas prit ni ressentit comme ça du tout.

Et le regard de l'Américain se fit moins dur et plus interrogateur tandis que Rose poursuivait :

-Si ca c'est passé, c'est pour ne pas qu'il gagne. Parce que si j'avais eu le choix, c'est toi qui aurais été le premier, parce que je le voulais vraiment et que je n'avais pas envie que tu me prennes pour…Pour une de ces filles que tu dessines.

-M

-Mais de cela tout le monde s'en fiche lui fit 'elle amère.

ais ce n'est pas ta faute, ce qui est arrivé voyons. Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant.

Jack faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour prévenir une nouvelle crise de larmes qu'il sentait arriver mais qu'il voulait éviter en sachant que Rose n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

-Pas moi lui répondit' il.

Le silence s'installe, s'imposant comme une évidence tant nos deux protagonistes avaient des choses à engranger et surtout digérer.

Elle gardait la tête posée sur l'avant bras de Jack qu'il posait sur le coude, sur la rambarde de ce petit escalier de fer de l'arrière cour indigente. Elle ne le regardait pas et Rose ne dit plus rien. La pluie tombait un peu plus rapidement depuis son ciel tout nuageux et gris.

Ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence et lui dit tout doucement à l'oreille :

-Je peux te laisser seule ? Il faut vraiment que je parte travailler un peu maintenant.

Elle acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

-J'ai juste envie de monter me reposer.

-D'accord Rose.

Dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne fût que dix heures du matin à peine, elle se rendormit.

Elle ne rêva pas de Cal s'en prenant à elle(bien qu'elle dormât seule), quand elle doramit seule elle avait toujours de cauchemars) mais plus précisément de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois après le fait.

Cal venait d'en finir avec elle, il était étalé sur le lit sur lequel il était monté avec difficulté et il dormait maintenant. Ses vêtements à nouveaux sur elle, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette pièce, alors qui l'avait jeté à terre, le coffre de Cal avait été par mégarde entrouvert, un grand coffret en forme de carré et tout de velours noir en était tombé. C'était le coffret qui contenait « Le Cœur de l'Océan ». Elle savait que Cal tenait à ce bijou, pour se venger de l'humiliation subie chaque nuit, elle s'en saisit malgré les mauvais souvenirs auquel il était lié. Dans un accès de fureur, elle se réjouissait à l'idée que Cal ne le reverrait jamais. Sur « La petite fugue », elle avait alors hésité à le jeter à la mer. Mais la force de ce qu'on appelle communément l'intuition la retint et l'en dissuada. Il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans son histoire, ne serait-ce comme monnaie d'échange en cas de dernier recours.

Elle finit par émerger de sa somnolence et après s'être rafraîchie, elle passa le nez au travers de la porte entrouverte et en sortie sa tête pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Où donc était Jack ?

La réponse fut vite trouvée. Consciencieux, il était à la salle commune des filles en train de regarder son travail dont i l était le juge le plus dur et le plus ardu. Il soufflait les dernières finitions sur son dessin puis posa le crayon de fusain prés de lui avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil satisfait sur son ouvrage puis sur son portfolio de cuir. Lorsqu'il vit Rose son visage s'illumina comme les lumières de ses grands magasins qu'on décorait pour Noël. Elle ne tarda pas à se précipiter à son côté et à l'embrasser sous les yeux des quelques prostituées présentes.

Rose, maligne, jalouse et surtout amoureuse marquait « gentiment » son territoire et elle aimait ce jeu se surprit' elle en penser.

Les filles, vêtues de manière très colorées, éclatèrent de rire à la vue de ce spectacle romanesque, elles les professionnelles de l'amour tarifé n'en voyait pas beaucoup. Olivia Guichard était en tête du groupe scandant à qui voulait l'entendre (pas grand monde pour tout vous dire) que voila Jack ne penserait plus à elle et Maddie semblait approuvée aussi car chuchotait des mots à l'oreille d'Olivia, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans doute, avec raison, les trouvait' elle mignons et en les voyants si radieux, il y avait franchement de quoi. Rose s'enquit des travaux artistiques de son cher Jack. Il venait de dessiner la réelle nouvelle arrivé la maison close Anaëlle Piquet.

Elle regarda attentivement le dessin et sourit au croquis qui montrait à la fois Anaëlle dans son plus simple appareil mais aussi soulignait la beauté de sa timidité et sa confiance. Tout le paradoxe du dessin. Il semblait réel et palpable. Jack précisa qu'en tant que nouvelle, il avait du l'aider à se détendre car elle n'était pas à l'aise au début. Mais que cela avait été beaucoup mieux par la suite.

Elle murmurait contre son oreille pour que personne n'entende :

-Comment tu fais pour être si détaché alors que tu l'as rendue si belle ?

Jack sourit :

-Ethique professionnelle madame.

-Je te crois.

-Merci de le faire.

Une idée commença alors à germait dans la tête de Rose, une idée dont elle n'osait prendre encore conscience dans sa tête se formait peu à peu. Elle rougit devant une telle pensée.

Après un déjeuner avec les locataires de la rue Nervins, Jack n'avait rien à faire de plus ou de mieux pour l'instant, il offrit à Rose de faire une petite ballade parisienne. Elle accepta.

-Nous nous faisons toutes la sieste pour recevoir nos clients la nuit.

-Car chez nous la nuit Rose, il y a de l'action, si tu voies ce que je veux dire s'exclama Olivia.

-Ben ca ne les empêche pas d'en avoir aussi répliqua Maddie. Les trois autres étaient hilare, certaines jusqu'aux larmes, pas comme Rose et Jack, tout aussi rouges mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la Basilique du Sacré cœur qu'ils contournaient également rue Norvins (Rose était stupéfaite qu'un tel lieu de mauvaise vie exista tout près d'un lieu si Saint mais elle supposait qu'elle avait été trop naïve jusqu'à présent), devant les marches du prestigieux monument cléricale. Juste devant les marches de la basilique, ils admiraient Paris qu'ils auraient pu voir dans toute sa splendeur depuis la butte où ils se trouvaient si le temps c'était montré un peu plus clément pour nos jeunes amoureux. Des nuages noirs bouchaient l'horizon en ce début d'après midi. Pourtant à ce moment ou elle contemplait la vue, elle se dit que Paris était réellement la ville de son cœur et qu'elle y était mille fois plus heureuse qu'à Southampton au moment de son départ. Là s'offrait le point culminant de Paris, mystérieuse aujourd'hui et encerclée par le brouillard, Jack et Rose se dirent tous deux que quand le temps serait plus de leur côté, ils descendraient en bas de la butte et remontraient avec le funiculaire, également tout proche d'eux.

Place du Tertre, sur le chemin du retour tout juste littéralement à quelques mètres de là, Jack voulait s'arrêter voir ses collègues dessinateurs à l'œuvre, malheureusement il fut assez vite déçu pour peu qu'une grosse bourrasque de pluie fit décampée très vite les artistes de la place.

-Quand je pense qu'Henri Toulouse Lautrec vivait ici, je me dis qu'il ne devait pas être au sec bien souvent plaisanta Rose.

-C'est pour cela qu'il aurait du faire de la peinture à l'eau au lieu de la peinture à huile peut être !

Jack n'en pensait pas un mot car il aimait aussi beaucoup ce peintre mais il aimait présentement encore plus faire enrager Rose qu'il savait encore plus sensible aux exploits picturaux du plus Albigeois de tous les Montmartrois.

Très vite ils rentrèrent, mouillés, dans le logis licencieux mais hospitalier de Nervins et la maison rose fut vite en vue du jeune couple.

Ils s'assirent sur deux chaises près du poêle à bois qui ne fonctionnait pas encore. Un confortable silence filait l'air de ce début de bien maussade printemps.

-Jack ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Que crois-tu que Lovejoy a fait quand on a été débarrassé de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de retourner en Angleterre

Olivia Guichard arriva pour peler des pommes sur la table, elle avait l'ouïe fine.

6Ah l'Angleterre. J'adore l'Angleterre. Je n'y suis jamais allé encore mais un jour peu être. Mais Martha y va souvent. C'est pour cela qu'elle est absente ces temps ci, elle y est pour affaires en ce moment mais moi je m'y comprends rien et c'est pareil pour les filles. Alors on la laisse faire !

Elle quitta vite les lieux car elle devait se rendre au marché. Elle vit savoir haut et fort qu'elle n'aimait pas cela et que c'était toujours elle qui effectuait cette corvée.

Jack et Rose restaient seuls :

-Et nous que ferons-nous. Ce n'est pas qu'on peut aller bien loin avec cette pluie,

-ET cela t'embêterai de faire des heures supplémentaires ?

-Non, mais je n'ai plus personnes à dessiner.

Rose n'en était pas si certaine.

A présent, elle entraînait Jack vers « son atelier » (c'était en tout cas ce qu'il aimait prétendre).

Pour lui, quelques objections se faisaient entendre :

-Mais Rose, tu ne sais pas poser. Tu ne te rappelles du portrait à 10 cents pièces que j'essayais de faire chez toi. Une vraie catastrophe tellement tu gigotais de partout et que tu ne fixais pas ton regard. Je ne travaille pas avec des amateurs moi.

-Tu n'auras pas à le regretter assura t'elle en embrassant bien vite ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans la pièce ou les autres filles n'allaient pas tarder à se préparer pour leur soirée de travail.

Une ambiance feutrée enveloppait Rose qui se préparait à être croquée par Jack. Sauf que cette fois ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un exercice préparatoire mais d'une réelle esquisse qui allait réserver une drôle de surprise à Jack Dawson. Entre temps, elle était rapidement remontée dans sa chambre car elle avait un objet à aller chercher. La princesse secouait sa rousse crinière de feu en y retirant sa broche à cheveu papillon art nouveau, tout en pensant et sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'avait rien d'un comportement d'une grande dame ou très royal. Elle voulait ressentir ce que les modèles éprouvaient lorsqu'elles étaient ainsi soumises au pinceau de l'artiste qui saisissait les moindres souffles et mouvements.

Il y avait du maquillage et Rose l'utilisa pour gommer les imperfections que la peau avait contractées après ce voyage depuis Outre Manche. Une épuration de pores et autres soins sous forme de pommade se trouvaient être à sa disposition et lui permit de retrouver de la netteté ainsi que sa couleur naturellement diaphane et onctueuse. Elle avait décidé d'apposer contre sa peau une pierre froide et bleue. Elle s'en orna donc.

L'instant fatidique arriva presque spontanément, elle enleva sa robe et fut nue pour revêtir le kimono de soie noir et or que d'autres avaient porté avant elle.

Elle trembla un peu avant de passer la porte qui la séparait de Jack qu'elle entendait sifflotait le plus banalement du monde de l'autre côté, comme si de rien n'était. Il chantait encore « Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole ». Elle se dit en soupirant qu'il fallait ce dire qu'il était plutôt et tout le temps rompu à ce style d'exercice et que cela devait être pour lui ni plus ni moins que la routine de ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement.

Il venait de déplacer le sofa pour le situer au centre de la pièce, les bretelles une fois n'étant pas coutume étaient détachées et lui tombées jusqu'au genou.

Assis sur son sofa, il s'apprêtait à l'accueillir avec un grand sourire un peu présomptueux et goguenard mais qui s'effaça pour se transformer en une totale expression de surprise quand il comprit ce que sa Rose voulait faire. Il allait l'interroger quand d'un regard elle lui fit comprendre l'inutilité d'un tel geste et commença sans plus de précédent à prendre le contrôle de la situation et le pouvoir dans la pièce. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, elle jouait avec la ceinture de soie du kimono pour cacher sa nervosité et qu'elle faisait tout pour enfouir au fond d'elle et pour qu'il soit assez distrait afin qu'il n'entende pas les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus forts.

-Jack, je veux que tu me dessines comme une de tes françaises en pourtant ce bijou.

-D'accord.

-En portant uniquement ce bijou.

C'était à la fois ce dont il se doutait, la séance dont il voulait se protéger et qu'il appréhendait autant qu'il anticipait et le tout sans savoir comment il réagirait ni sans savoir ou cela mènerai. Lui aussi son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est encore un portrait de moi ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine. En tant que cliente qui paye, j'espère obtenir ce que je veux et elle lui tendit la dernière pièce qu'elle possédait.

Rose recula juste de quelques pas à peine et laissa tomber le kimono d'un coup, se dévoilant pour la première fois à Jack en pleine lumière, se laissant apprécier dans toute sa splendeur. En sécurité. Sans qu'une quelconque menace ne plane sur elle Pour la liberté et le plaisir de plaire.

Plairait' elle à Jack.

Celui-ci fut troublé et médusé par sa beauté qui le troublait un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Par son cran, son audace et son attitude revêche aussi, même si pour que Jack Dawson soit tout à fait franc avec nous, ce n'est pas la chose qui l'avait marqué en premier.

Il dît marquer un temps d'arrêt pour contempler la créature qui se tenait devant lui.

Quelle était belle !

Rose se tenait toute sérieuse et sans expression visible malgré qu'il se devait de dépeindre la moindre de ses expressions et les coucher sur le papier. Elle se surprenait elle-même de penser comment Jack pouvait bien la trouver au lieu de guetter les signes qui seraient similaires à l'attitude peu cavalière de Cal. Elle était juste heureuse de se prouver à elle-même et à Jack qu'elle pouvait le faire. Une façon aussi de se libérer de sa vulnérabilité, de sortir de sa carapace, de sa chrysalide et devenir enfin papillon et montrer enfin qui 'elle était vraiment. Un défi qu'elle voulait relever la tête haute.

- Allongez-vous sur le lit…Je veux dire le sofa.

Jack s'en voulu un peu d'un tel lapsus après ce que Rose lui avait confié le matin même. Mais si elle releva la méprise ce fut bien dans le sens que Jack la formula et non dans le sens mal intentionné que ce dernier craignait qu'elle le prenne. Jack résuma son professionnalisme qui était un peu plus dur à obtenir qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle s'installa sur le divan et prit la pose. Dans le plus simple appareil, elle se mouvait parfaitement.

- Très bien, allongez-vous.

-Dîtes moi quand la pose est bonne.

Elle c'était mise distinct de la manière que Jack désirait.

-Oui restez comme ca.

-Comme ça ?

Elle écoutait attentivement toutes ces directives.

-Oui. Gardez vôtre main comme vous l'aviez mise. Bien mettez vôtre bras plus haut. Vôtre main droite près du visage. Voila maintenant tournez la tête. Vôtre visage, gardez le bien vers moi.

Elle éclatait d'un sourire malicieux. Qui des deux pourrait soutenir le regard de l'autre ?

-Et essayez de rester immobile.

-Vous êtes si sérieux feignit t'elle de le retrouver en prenant un faux air renfrogné.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il dictait ses instructions, Rose se laissait portait et devenait vite comme grisée. Jack lui perdait poise, il expira un bon coup pour évacuer le stress et enfin réussit à poser le fusain sur le papier et effectuer les premières lignes du croquis, la main un peu plus tremblante que le croquis. Rose se détendait en imaginant une douce musique, un air de piano mélodieux et harmonieux qui se rependrait partout dans cet air un peu confiné. Jamais elle ne rompit le contact avec l'artiste s'y perdant bien volontiers pendant qu'il réalisait le tracé des formes de sa modèle pour qui pour la première fois, il n'était pas désintéressé. C'est pour cela qu'en cette occasion, il avait cessé de la tutoyer, le vouvoiement de nouveau utilisé était son garde fou, une barrière de sureté. Maintenant, si Rose s'était imaginé qu'il ressentait cela pour chacune de ses modèles, il comprenait sa jalousie, non qu'elle soit justifiée.

-Il me semble que vous rougissez monsieur le grand artiste. Je n'imagine pas monsieur Monet en train de rougir le nargua t'elle encore. Il sourit et ne nia pas. Cela s'appelait une évidence.

-Ce sont des paysages qu'il peint. Détendez vôtre visage.

-Pardon

-Ne riez pas.

Et ce fut au tour de Rose de souffler pour reprendre sa respiration.

Elle regarda cet homme qui posait sur elle un regard plein comme personne ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Protecteur et charmeur, elle avait de la chance qu'ils se soient trouvé. Jack assura une bonne fin de séance à la session qui venait de se dérouler. Le son du piano se vit désintégrer. Mais pour Rose, toute princesse qu'elle était, son cœur, de battre fort, continuait.

Il lui montra l'esquisse commandée. Il s'était sublimé et l'avait sublimée. Mieux que beau, le croquis avait saisi et reproduit la beauté d'un instant et sonnait vrai qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux seuls, qu'à eux deux.

-Merci lui déclara-t'elle tout simplement en l'embrassant promptement, se penchant pour atteindre celui qui était encore assis sur son siège et à qui elle rendait le portfolio par la même occasion.

Quand elle sortit pour se diriger vers la loge afin de se rhabiller, à son retour Jack qui l'attendait toujours avait parfaitement retrouvé sa composition normale.

-Tu es ravissante.

On les interrompit :

-Jack, Rose.

Maddie rentra et les regarda une minute très scrupuleusement avant d'annoncer ce qui se passait.

Jack et Rose retenait son souffle.

-On a des clients supplémentaires et on est obligé de changer Rose de chambre pour ce soir.

-Ce n'est que ça ? demanda Jack ?

-Oui, Oui articula t'elle bien vite.

-Quand peut' on descendre pour le diner s'enquit Jack que dessinait la femme de ses rêves avait affamé et pas seulement au sens propre.

-On vous fait porter quelque chose en haut. On a une inondation dans la salle à manger.

-Je veux venir aider à éponger ?

-Un homme au ménage est peuchère. J'ai déjà donné merci.

-Et moi.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses un oncle ma belle.

Rose s'étonna de sa mauvaise humeur mais la mit sur le fait que vivre une inondation ne serait-ce que minime ne devait pas être totalement une chose plaisante.

Maddie, visiblement en ce début de soirée, une femme très pressée les fit monter à vive allure les escaliers supérieurs et conduit Rose dans sa nouvelle chambre. A sa grande surprise c'était une grande et réelle chambre pas comme sa précédente cellule. L'ameublement était riche et fourni, un chaud et moelleux tapis trônait au milieu de la pièce. La chambre avait une cheminée personnelle et fonctionnelle mais pas allumée et sur le grand lit en bois, la couverture était une grande peau de bête marron et grise bien tannée. Maddie annonça que c'était en fait la chambre de la tenancière absente: Martha Monnaie.

Toute seule dans sa chambre allouée, elle redevint mélancolique. Elle faisait ses succincts bagages pour retourner comme prévu à l'internat de Hautes Dames, tôt le matin. Ses yeux se mouillèrent inexorablement, si elle n'avait pas le choix et ne voulait pas autant finir ses études sur une haute note, elle aurait choisie de demeurer auprès de Jack. Elle aurait du mal à le quitter. Cela lui rappelait un poème. Pourtant demain dès l'aube, elle partirait, elle ne pouvait demeurer près de lui plus longtemps. On frappa à sa porte et Jack entra et Rose pensa qu'il avait la mine la plus sérieuse du monde.

-Rose, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute l'encouragea t'elle.

-Je pense rester ici à Paris.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé tu sais. Tu aimes tellement voir le monde que tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours à la même place.

-Si tu peux survivre en vivant comme moi quelques jours, je peux bien survivre en restant quelques temps ici non ?

-Mais ce n'était que provisoire.

-Ca le serait aussi. Tu sautes, moi je saute pas vrai lui sourit' il. Jusqu'à ta sortie de l'école. Ensuite, nous partirons tous les deux ensembles.

Elle sourit.

-Loin de ma mère, loin de Cal. Je deviendrai une actrice.

-Comme tu veux Rose.

-Jack ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai déjà tenue plus de deux jours. Je tiendrai encore.

Elle l'embrassa avec énergie et il répondit à ce baiser, approchant sa bien- aimée de lui, la prit par la taille et la serra très fort à nouveau avant de l'embrasser encore plus fort, plus passionnément si cela était possible. Jack arrêta le baiser et frissonna ce qui fit sourire Rose.

-Il fait froid ici. Pourtant il était brûlant. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

-Je fais allumer un feu

-Tu as déjà mangé Jack ? lui fit' elle alors qu'il attisait les flammes.

Il acquiesça de la tête et elle ne dénouait pas ses mains rosées de son large dos. Ensemble ils roulèrent sur le tapis et Jack caressait ses joues mais n'osait aller plus loin.

-Jack susurra t'elle comme un appel.

-Je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop tôt pour toi. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

La tête sur ses genoux, elle se releva d'un bond et regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais écoute tu ne savais pas ce que cette ordure m'a fait, tu aurais le même discours ?

-Probablement pas non.

-Alors essaye d'oublier. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir être aimée parce que c'est lui qui a été le premier et que je ne puisse aimer personne.

-Tu c'est que ce n'est pas ca. Objecta-t-il.

- Mais je sais que toi, c'est différent. Avec toi, jamais je n'aurai peur Jack. Ca c'est déjà produit dans la voiture, tu t'en souviens ?

Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

-J'en ai envie dut' il admettre.

-Jack, ramène moi voir les étoiles.

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas parce que elle était demandeuse qu'elle était vulnérable, elle semblait confiante et déterminé.

Il l'embrassa doucement et Rose rendit son baiser avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas d'avoir.

-Ce n'est pas bien tu sais !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui n'est pas bien ?

-Tu mets à bien trop rude épreuve mon éthique professionnelle. Se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Voila qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Et si c'était toi qui posais tes mains sur moi, Rose ?

Elle sourit en l'embrassant de nouveau avec fougue :

-Viens avec moi.

Elle prit ses mains rugueuse et l'invita à joindre le lit qui s'avérait être confortable.

Toujours Rose dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Depuis la fenêtre arrondie de la chambre, on voyait et entendait les gouttes de pluie qui crépitaient, tombées sur la vitre sale en en cognant les barreaux noirs. Les flammes rougeoyaient et dansaient dans la cheminée.

Jack et Rose respiraient à l'unisson l'un près de l'autre.

Impatiente, Rose déboutonna avec langueur la chemise de Jack et explora les moindres recoins de son torse, le caressant et l'embrassant jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur, procurant à Jack une sensation de plaisir et de désir de plus encore.

Souriant timidement, il demanda à Rose s'il pouvait commencer à la dévêtir Elle lui donna son accord, l'en pria même. A son tour, il ôta le chemisier et la brassière qu'elle portait, révélant des seins fermes, ronds et aussi blanc que le lait. Autant bouillant, qu'ému, il lui retira sa brassière, exposant ses seins ronds aussi blanc et velouté que le lait, lui demandant la permission pour chacun de ses gestes et le moindre de ses frôlements dont si elle changeait d'avis il saurait en rester. Rien que le fait qu'elle veuille bien le lui le rendait satisfait et fier.

Tout doucement, il commença à caresser sa poitrine, de ses doigts dessinant et parcourant pour de vrai cette fois. Rose frémissait sous le toucher des ses mains fortes et rugueuses mais tellement aimantes. Les mouvements de Jack sur elle la faisaient trembler de peur, de joie et de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que cessez sa réflexion. Elle n'aspirait qu'à succomber à sa passion et à voir Jack la partager alors que des éclairs appréciaient dans la nuit. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas se laisser aimer. Elle chavira alors que Jack embrassait lentement ses seins qu'elle sentait durcir après qu'il eut passé ses doigts sur les auréoles que pensait 'il on nommait particulièrement bien car elles lui semblaient aussi divine que sa belle tandis et qu'elle entrelaçait ses jambes, les adjoignant aux siennes alors qu'il faisait vœux de lui prodiguer milles tendresses auquel les aréoles et le mamelon paraissaient posséder assez de sensibilité pour la titiller.

-Jack lui murmura t'elle encore, un peu nerveuse.

- Que veux-tu mon ange ?

-Ta première fois, c'était comment ?

Allongé sur elle, il sourit, l'observant en silence avant de toujours la contempler avec bienveillance en riant :

-C'était toi !

La chaleur de la peau de bête les enveloppait dans un monde d'où eux pouvaient aller car ils en étaient les seuls à y être inviter, ils en étaient les gardiens et en possédaient les clefs. L'orage retentissait mais il laissait Jack indifférent, seul le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée les éclairait et les guidait pour qu'ils succombent et se consument, brulant en redevenant un.

Les derniers vêtements et les dernières barrières tombaient. Sur le corps de Rose, Jack effectuait des mimiques sur sa peau qui la mettait en feu provoquant des gémissements succincts, la rendant en l'état de docilité la plus charnelle, la plus coupable, la plus désirable et la plus sereine. Jack apposait sa touche sur chaque centimètre de son corps la brûlant encore plus au plus profond.

Maintenant c'était à son tour de donner. Ce qui il y avait entre l'envie et la tendresse et plus encore. Leurs bouches qui ne savaient pas se quitter dansaient au rythme de leur amour.

Rose timidement palpa le torse de Jack avant d'oublier ses frayeurs d'enfants et de l'embrassait à ce sembla paradoxalement à la fois une longue torture et une éternité. Il s'empara du buste de Rose offert agrippant son dos. Les deux jeunes amants montraient à présent l'un à l'autre tout l'éclat de leur amour qui n'était pas si pur à cet instant car quand Rose se cambra, Jack fit ce qu'il avait à faire et Rose ressentit avec magie la sensation de Jack en elle. Se fondant complétememnt en lui. Il poussait un cri d'homme comblé alors que cette fois ci le tonnerre retenti dans toute sa splendeur. Ce fut comme elle recevait des étoiles dans le ventre qui éclataient ensuite partout dans son corps et dans son coeur. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de ceux de son partenaire en saphir qui ne la couvait plus du regard mais la chevauchait sauvagemment. Elle riait, pleurait de joie et criait tout en même temps. Gémissant de plaisir, elle pencha son buste de sueur en arrière savourant le la beauté d'un tel moment. A cet instant peut importe qui entendrait, jamais elle ne c'était autant sentie aimée et désirable. Les yeux de Jack l'appréciait autant qu'il la protégait, autant qu'il la dévorait. Elle se sentait son égale, une femme enfin qui ne répondrait plus de rien à personne si ce n'est lui. Rose se mouvait lors de leur corps à corps, sueur contre sueur, ondulant les mouvements de ses hanches et l'ordonnance de ses sens en ébullitions avec ceux de Jack qui lui répondaient pleinement alors qu'éclatait le zénith de leur nuit à qui devait succéder la plénitude d'un nouveau matin.

-Tu trembles ? S'inquiéta Jack, sans aucune autre raison que celle de l'amour.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien lui affirma Rose.

-J'entends ton coeur battre dit Rose qui se blotissait toute contre son torse après la fin de leur acte d'amour qui n'en était que le prélude.

Pouvez ton quand on aimait avec tout nôtre corps touchez le fond d'une âme ? Rose et Jack aurait sans doute à cette question répondus OUI.

**Fin de ce chapitre Ladies et gentlemen. Review toujours très appréciées. Bisous. Le prochain va s'appeler « Soucis mineurs pour Arts Majeurs. »**


	17. Soucis mineurs pour arts majeurs

**Chapitre 17 : Soucis mineurs pour Arts majeurs. **

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Jack et Rose essayent entre autres de réaliser leurs ambitions artistiques à Paris.**

**Paris, quartier Latin, le 31 Mars 1911.**

Les bancs et les pupitres avaient un goût doux-amer pour Rose, tout comme le tableau noir et les craies blanches. Ses camarades semblaient avoir rétrécies, elle ne s'était jamais particulièrement senties proche d'elles mais leurs relations en ce retour de classe semblait plus diffuses et lointaines que jamais. Nombres d'entre elles s'embrassant de futiles paroles compatissantes plus ou moins sincères quand à la soudaine disparition de son père ne perdaient cependant nullement de temps pour minauder derrière son dos. Elle était censée être fiancée du moins officiellement, alors certaines n'hésitaient pas à dire derrière son dos qu'elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était revenue alors que la sécurité d'une vie de haut standard s'offrait à elle sans avoir même à se fatiguer à passer des examens si harassants. Elles trouvaient qu'elle venait faire son intéressante et sans nul doute les narguer d'avoir trouvé un si bon parti. Peu leur importait ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas et n'avaient pas la moindre idée du chemin tortueux par lequel elle était passée.

Elle cirait le banc de la classe devenue tellement plus petite depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté il y a un mois. Il y avait pour elle de cela, un siècle, une éternité.

Cette semaine qui venait de se dérouler était passé à la fois vite et violente, à la fois lente et anormalement paisible. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tout était à nouveau coffin et calfeutrée.

Les couloirs de tapisserie du très select internant la faisait suffoquer de terreur et d'un ennui mortel malgré les élégants portraits de différentes personnalités distinguées.

Les cours auquel elle ne rechignait pourtant pas de se concentrer devenait plus ardu à soutenir car elle s'était rendue compte qu'il y avait une autre forme d'apprentissage de la vie que la craie et les livres de latin.

Rien et tout avait changé elle avait retrouvé le chemin des larges salles de classe, de la bibliothèque bien fournie, de son dortoir et de sa chambre, de la petite chapelle en brique où elle assistait à l'office religieux catholique le dimanche matin qui se trouvait dans le grand parc de l'établissement, tout jonché de bourgeons de fleurs en ce début de printemps. Les écuries, anciennes, ne se trouvaient pas loin non plus, derrière un bâtiment annexe qu'occupait les professeurs, demeurant ici en permanence. Elle souriait de son ingénuité lorsqu'elle se remémorait ses galants rendez vous avec le comte de Lignac, sots jeux d'enfants trop tôt emportés. Mais elle en avait compris toute la futilité quand elle avait connu Jack. Rien ne serait comme avant désormais.

Rose n'avait pas revu Jack depuis le matin du 25 Mars quand elle avait passé les grilles de Hautes Dames sous la forme d'une grande porte verte foncée dont la beauté était à sa hauteur, une majestueuse voute fléchée qui offrait prestige au lourd objet à en protégeant ses mains qui étaient deux charnues poignées dorées. Il lui manquait d'autant plus que Gabrielle Du Marais et Louise De La Roche, pensionnaires elles aussi, ne lui avaient pas réservées leur meilleur accueil. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle sache se défendre toute seule.

Leurs trois lits étaient placés jointement côte à côte dans le dortoir avec une vingtaine de lits similaires (pour toutes et chacune des filles de sa classe) dans la pièce impersonnelle et froide aux pâles murs beiges et blancs. Elle se défiait et se méfiait du drôle de regard dont Louise et Gabrielle l'avait gratifié la veille juste avant de se coucher l'avait plus que l'interpeller.

Elle se demandait si la manière quelque peu orthodoxe et non conventionnelle de son arrivée avait pu filtrer mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas avait 'elle jusque là constater.

La sémillante et directrice de l'établissement, Madame Honfleur, de justement Honfleur en Normandie, l'avait reçue pour un entretien de reprise sous d'assez bons auspices, elle non plus ne soupçonnant rien. Avec du thé et des gâteaux dans ses quartiers privés du bâtiment, elle s'exclamait qu'elle comprenait la douloureuse épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser avec le décès d'Henry son père bien aimée mais que ô combien son bonheur devait être grand de s'être fiancé pendant son retour en Angleterre.

-Vous savez vôtre altesse, je ne peux qu'admirer vôtre engouement et vôtre loyauté à nôtre établissement.

-J'ai du goût pour l'étude Madame et je voulais absolument rester jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

-Bien que vous n'ayez pas besoin de ce diplôme car en tant que jeune mariée, vous en aurez bien sûr pas besoin. Vous aurez de nouvelles responsabilités et de ce fait ne pourraient pas rentrer à l'Université.

-Oui, mon choix s'était porté sur l'Université de Pennsylvanie mais je préfère me concentrer à ma nouvelle vie avec mon fiancé. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'était important pour moi d'en terminer avec mes études très officiellement.

-Je vous comprends ma très chère. Nous accordons à Hautes Dames, autant d'importance au raffinement de l'esprit qu'à celui des bonnes manières, mais c'est sur les leçons de morales et d'étiquettes qui doivent retenir vôtre attention désormais, conclut la directrice Madame Honfleur.

Rose dut répondre à cette courbette protocolaire de circonstance par un sourire tout aussi hypocrite. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi Madame Honfleur n'encouragerait pas Rose à l'étude propre plutôt qu'à la leçon d'étiquette ? Cependant il était encore utile de faire croire aux noces prochaines si d'aventures Caledon essayait de s'enquérir par le billet les dirigeants et dirigeantes du pensionnat de ses intentions à venir. Si Cal et sa mère pensaient qu'elle reviendrait, il la laisserait ici très facilement et elle pourrait un long plan d'évasion solide sur le long terme avec Jack. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient convenus que jamais il ne passerait la Porte de Hautes Dames. Il ne devait en aucun cas se faire remarquer et on ne devait pas savoir qu'il « rôdait » encore auprès telle et ils avaient prit des précautions en ce sens.

Le lendemain matin même de son arrivée, Rose avait reçue une lettre signée de la main de sa mère Ruth qui lui expliquait en terme très clair à quel point elle désapprouvait son attitude et qu'à compter de son retour après son examen et la remise de son certificat, elle devrait ne plus la moindre occasion de dérobades et se consacrerait à Cal et à son mariage, aux préparatifs à venir.

Elle se disait encore choquée et c'était même demandé pendant un moment si elle était encore en vie. Elle se devait encore d'être obéissante, de ne pas créer de scandale et de surtout rester éloigner de ce monsieur Dawson qui l'avait retourné contre elle, sa seule parente proche qui lui restait. Rose déchira à l'instant même la missive et dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait, seul se fit entendre le long et sec craquement du papier qui finit aux oubliettes.

Tard le soir, alors qu'elle se glissait dans le lit de l'internat elle repensait à sa belle nuit d'amour avec Jack, à leur dernier instant passé ensemble devant la porte d'entrée de Hautes Dames.

Ils c'étaient promis mille et uns sermons de fidélité et de tendresse :

-Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

-T'en fais pas, je trouverais un moyen.

-Dés que j'ai une autorisation de sortie, on se retrouve d'accord.

-D'accord. Mais comment, je le saurai ?

-Je posterai une lettre rue Nervins ou je te dirai le temps et le lieu. Ca ira ?

-D'accord. A bientôt Rose…et bonne chance.

-Merci Jack, toi aussi.

Les voix sanglotaient, toujours un peu plus tremblantes aux moments éphémères de provisoires adieux.

Du côté de la rue Nervins, Jack continuait ses activités artistiques, utilisant ses talents pour l'art graphique à dessiner en plus des habitantes de la maison rose de Nervins., tout le quartier de Montmartre jusqu'au très renommé Moulin Rouge, parfaite représentation du cabaret parisien par excellence. Trouvant durant son temps libre de gagner la place du Tertre, il peignait les passants pour quelques sous avec ses collègues. Parmi eux, Jean Dirmint, artiste peintre.

Il était brun et âgé d'une dizaine année de plus que l'Américain de dix neuf ans, il avait trouvé ses dessins « bruts et intéressants ». Et il avait proposé de lui donner des cours de peinture contre des cours de dessins aux fusains. Il espérait que Jack soit d'accord pour qu'ils échangent leurs techniques et leurs bons procédés de leurs arts respectifs.

Jack conclut l'accord d'une frange poignée de main reconnaissante, d'autant plus que « Monsieur Jean » connaissait le carnet d'adresse des potentiels acheteurs et le nom de certains dirigeants de prestigieuses galeries d'art.

Que ce soit sous le soleil ou sous la pluie, il arpentait les rues de la capitale à la recherche de l'inspiration qui réussissait généralement à lui procurer la capitale française. C'était son deuxième séjour dans la ville lumière, pour ce séjour les roses berçaient ses pensées.

Chaque jour au matin, il passait avec espoir ses mains dans la boîte aux lettres mais il n'y avait présentement aucun signal de Rose. Le jeune homme amoureux et donc déçu se résonnait autant qu'il le pouvait en se disant qu'elle était autant occupée à étudier qu'à ne pas attirer l'attention.

Sautant dans l'eau de pluie salée des pavés ou bien tourbillonnant dans l'air au gré du vent, comme si on balayait de la mauvaise graine.

Sortie de la salle à manger, Rose prenait la direction de la salle d'histoire pour un cours sur l'Egypte ancienne, elle se dispersa dans la forme amphithéâtrale de l'endroit. Après quoi, elle tomba nez à nez avec Louise et Gabrielle qui lui souriaient sournoisement. Louise s'empara vite de la main de Rose désireuse d'admirer la bague et son diamant, une perle noire incrustée.

-Rosemarie ma chère, c'est une somptueuse bague que vous portez là. Vous devez être réellement ravie d'être fiancée.

-Je suis sûre que tu as du beaucoup travailler pour l'obtenir.

-Oui, sur le sofa si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Vous n'êtes que des langues de vipères toutes les deux.

-C'est que vois-tu, nous sommes un peu persifleuses, mais nous ne mordons jamais.

-Seulement quand c'est nécessaire plus précisément raillèrent les deux jeunes filles une dernière fois avant de se retirer, glorieuses de propager de telles médisances.

Et voila qui recommençait. Rose se demandait bien quel jeu et manigances, elles pouvaient bien cacher toutes les deux. Elle eut la réponse à cette question le lendemain en aparté de son cours de littérature, dispensé par Elisabeth Magenta, également responsable de ce qui concernait l'Art Dramatique dans l'établissement :

-Mesdames, nous jouerons à la fin de l'année la pièce de Monsieur Jean Racine : Andromaque.

Les auditions auront lieu dans une semaine jour pour jour à 16 heures précises. Les personnes intéressées devront se présenter devant le hall d'entrée du bâtiment principal. Merci. Et maintenant, place à nôtre leçon sur Victor Hugo et le mouvement romantique dont il était le chef de file.

Il y avait aussi les leçons de morales tout de suite après la sortie du petit déjeuner avant les cours dits plus intellectuels. L'après midi était consacré à l'art de l'étiquette et des bonnes matières ? Il fallait apprendre à se comporter en épouse et maîtresse exemplaire, comment recevoir en société et surtout pour Rose comment s'avoir s'effacer et se taire. Tout cela lui faisait vivement remémorer la première partie de sa vie, son enfance qu'en dehors de la Roseraie, elle n'avait pas aimée. Trop d'amour non dits, trop d'incompréhensions de chaque côté. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à cela. Demain, il y avait une longue matinée d'arithmétique l'attendait et c'était loin d'être sa matière préférée. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait et même si cela était très dur pour elle, elle se devait de repousser Jack du premier plan de son cœur et de ses pensées qu'il occupait naturellement. Juin n'était pas très loin sur l'échelle du temps. Depuis les feuilles de son cahier et de sa plus belle plume.

Jack, sur la place du Têtre, Jack était en proie à une cliente forte exigeante qui exigeait d'être uniquement dessinée de profil ce qui ne ma rendait pas à son avantage mais de meilleur côté que cette face, elle n'en possédait point. Ce qui rendait l'esquisse un peu compliqué

Le fusain à la main, il se dit que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Rose, posséder sa gentillesse, sa patience et son charme. Et il fallait bien gagner son pain comme on le pouvait.

Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il avait un but à poursuivre et avait rendez vous qu'il espérait concluant pour cela. Le portrait finalement terminé, la dame s'en alla et il vit avec surprise Olivia qui s'approchait de lui, une lettre à la main. Elle lui sauta au cou comme à son habitude, l'embrassa sur la joue à plusieurs reprises et secoua sa main avec excitation pour lui révéler une lettre dont le son craquait déjà à ses oreilles. Il détacha vite l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu qui lui fit sourire.

Le grand jour pour Rose était enfin arrivé les auditions commençaient dans une demi heure, elle étudiait consciencieusement le texte demandé (la partie ou Hermione, fiancée à Pyrus demande à Oreste de le tuer alors qu'i l la trahie pour épouser Andromaque) dans le parc, au pied d'un arbre sans doute centenaire, où soufflait une brise légère. Les murailles grises en encerclaient l'enceinte protectrice et étaient difficiles à escalader. Sauf qu'une certaine personne s'y aventura et sans mots dire après avoir aperçu la belle Rose laissa tombé un mouchoir blanc sur lequel était griffonné quelques mots d'amours :

« Bonne chance pour ton audition Rose. Je pense à toi. Pour que ce jour compte. Ps : Regardes par terre au pied du mur. Jack »

Prévenant, il avait inclus une rose rouge dans sa missive.

-Merci Jack murmura 'elle près du mur en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Derrière ce mur, une main portant une manche de chemise marron se tendit pour la saluer.

Rose souriant tristement la regarda descendre vers l'autre côté, vers la route qu'ici elle n'avait pas le droit de passer sans permission. Ö combien, elle enviait la liberté de ces hirondelles qui recommençaient à venir dans le parc (certaines filles leur donnait même à manger) chantant sous les bosquets pour célébrer les beaux jours, qui à leurs images, chaque année, revenaient.

Alors que personne ne la voyait elle se dirigea près du mur, et y vit tout en bas, une brique défaite, laquelle elle déplaça facilement. Ce serait lieu d'échanges de leurs écrits, cela éviterait que leur correspondance épistolaire ne soit interceptait par de mauvaises mains, des personnes mal intentionnés. Il suffirait de remettre la brique en place après chaque passage pour ne nul ne se rende compte de cette supercherie.

Rose se rendit à l'audition théâtrale, émue par ce signe de Jack. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne prenne aucun risque inutile.

Pourtant Jack avait prit milles précautions pour ne pas se faire prendre et lui aussi avait entre autres sa propre « audition « à passer. Il avait rendez vous pour passer le concours de l'école des Arts et peut être décroché une bourse. Cela allait leur faire rester en France, un peu plus longtemps que prévu mais il espérait que cela rendrait Rose fier de lui.

C'était dur de ne pas se voir aussi régulièrement mais ils espéraient que leurs efforts porteraient finalement leurs fruits. C'étaient des petits soucis qu'il fallait appréhender pour mieux se retrouver par la suite. Rose et Jack s'écrivaient donc par le biais de ce système et ce racontait leurs différentes péripéties artistiques et autres mésaventures. Un mois et demi avait déjà passé.

Gabrielle et Louise commençaient à colporter les pires ragots sur son compte, n'hésitant de plus pas le moins du monde à troquer son sommier de lit contre une planche de bois inconfortable, histoire de lui faire une « blague « ou plutôt comme le pensait Rose, de lui faire payer d'avoir auditionné pour la pièce, elles qui se prenaient pour les reines de l'Art Dramatique. La distribution serait annoncée ce mardi. Rose savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à en récolter pour effet de retour de sérieux problèmes avec elles, mais elle fallait qu'elle tienne coûte que coûte.

C'était ce qu'elle écrivait à Jack en déposant ce bulletin d'humeur en l'expédiant dans leur brique postière, messagère de mots d'humeur et d'amour.

-Rosemarie, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce qui vous arrive ? Que faîtes vous ?

C'était Madame Magenta qui avait vu Rose parler dans le mur. Elle s'inquiétait de découvrir que peut être, son élève la plus douée n'arrivait pas à gérer la mort de son père aussi bien qu'elle paraissait le montrer dans la vie de tous les jours au pensionnat.

**Et cliffhanger. Spéciale dédicace à Tiffany qui les adore je crois lol. Fin de ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres il est vrai. Le prochain va s'appeler « Ce qu'on peut, pas ce qu'on veut». Merci de me suivre. Les Review sont comme des bonbons, j'en mangerai bien tout les jours LOL. Ne soyez pas timides de donner vôtre avis. A bientôt.**


	18. Ce qu'on peut, pas ce qu'on veut

**Chapitre 18 : Ce qu'on peut, pas ce qu'on veut :**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Rose et Jack sont toujours séparés à paris, occupés par leurs projets respectifs. Comment vont' ils tourner ?**

**Paris, le 16 avril 1911. Quartier latin et village de Montmartre. **

-Rosemarie, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce qui vous arrive ? Que faîtes vous ?

C'était Madame Magenta qui avait vu Rose parler dans le mur. Elle s'inquiétait de découvrir que peut être, son élève la plus douée n'arrivait pas à gérer la mort de son père aussi bien qu'elle paraissait le montrer dans la vie de tous les jours au pensionnat.

Elisabeth Magenta s'approchait doucement vers elle, comme une infirmière le ferait avec son patient malade. Et elle ne savait pas ce que pourrait être l'antidote pour qu'elle croie qu'elle était belle et bien saine de corps et d'esprit.

-Jack viendra te voir ce soir, c'est important. Onze heures et demie. Soit à l'heure. N'oublie pas.

On savait qu'elle était là sans la voir car elle venait de déplacer la brique, vérifiant si elle avait un message. Madame Magenta avait vu tout cela mais heureusement, elle se trouvait à bonne distance pour pouvoir ne rien entendre.

Le mur parlait sous la forme d'Olivia ou de Maddie, s'y posant derrière la façade, comme le coucou sur d'autres nids avant d'aller trouver encore d'autres habitations. Rose n'avait pas très bien sue reconnaître l'identité de la voix féminine mais avait bien comprit le message délivrer.

-Rosemarie, Rosemarie, êtes vous souffrante, m'entendez vous ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi donc, diable, regardez-vous ce mur ?

-Oui, oui Madame Magenta, je regardais juste le nid d'hirondelle. Mais il est vide.

-Et bien, je suis ravie que la biologie vous passionne (elle avait une moue dédaigneuse, Madame Magenta dédaignait les sciences ce qui causait du beau grabuge avec Madame Simon, professeur d'arithmétique) mais il serait peut être temps de vous dirigé vers nôtre cours sur Shakespeare, vous vous ?

-Bien Madame Magenta, répondit' elle docile.

Et elle quitta le parc pour la grandeur des bâtiments intérieurs. Elle attendait le soir impatiemment. Elle se demandait qu'elle nouvelle Jack avait à lui annoncer et qui semblait ne pas pouvoir attendre et surtout elle espérait qu'elle en soit une bonne.

Le clair de lune derrière de nuages longs et blancs, et la nuit tombée sur Paris avaient enrobé l'enceinte de Hautes Dames et les hiboux se levaient pour aller chercher leurs proies et avec les autres bruits nocturnes, ils se rassemblaient dans un sourd conciliabule dont le vent se faisait l'écho.

Autour du parc, une ombre apeurée se déplaçait derrière les arbres et les arbustes qui la protégeaient plus que de raison, ils n'étaient pas un rempart nécessaire dans cette nuit qui commençait et déjà si noire. Onze heures allaient sonner. Il y a avait bien longtemps que Morphée avait répandue ses effets bienfaiteurs sur l'établissement séculier tandis que pour la première fois Rose bravait le règlement intérieur et sortait la nuit (double chance qu'elle sache ou était les clefs de la porte des dortoirs et que le veilleur de nuit soi ironiquement si prompte au sommeil). Les autres filles et la surveillante qu'on surnommait Miss Loire, dormant, Rose n'avait eu aucun mal à s'extirper du dortoir sans aucun souci.

Elle s'assit sur son froid banc de pierre granit habituel et se mit en devoir de prendre patience et d'attendre son amour qui elle le savait ne tarderai pas.

Combien de temps, Juliette avait attendu Roméo sous le balcon déjà ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle savait qu'elle ferait de même.

Elle attendit, s'attendit à voir la brique bouger discrètement près du lierre mais rien en fut et il semblait que personne ne vint cette nuit. Jack aura du avoir un empêchement se dit' elle

Et c'est alors qu'elle vit fine une ombre d'homme se tenant sur le mur tel un funambule aux abois.

-Jack, Jack attention tu vas tomber.

-Je suis venu sur les ailes légères de l'amour, rien n'est trop beau quand l'amour est en jeu. Bien plus que ma vie et bien plus que ma mort, c'est lui qui sera toujours le plus fort.

-Jack, tu es irrécupérable pouffa t'elle !

-Je ne fais que clamer mon amour pour toi haut et fort Rose !

Elle pouffait alors qu'elle aurait tant voulu le gronder mais le problème était qu'il lui avait trop manqué pour qu'elle se montre bien sévère.

-Jack, mais ce n'est pas croyable ! s'exclama t'elle encore.

Elle le voyait descendre petit à petit avec une échelle qu'il avait du emprunter sur Montmartre.

Le premier reflexe de Rose fut de se jeter éperdument dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Quand ils eurent épurés et épuisés la douceur de leurs retrouvailles, ils ne demandaient qu'à en profiter encore et entendre l'un et l'autre de vive voix.

-Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit enfin Jack le premier en lui déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est dur parfois, mais je m'accroche. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué Jack.

-Ca va plus que bien ! confirma le jeune homme qui ne le relâchait pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai été choisi pour présenter mes dessins aux Beaux Arts de Paris, tu te rends compte ?

-Jack, c'est fantastique, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites vraiment.

-Si ils aiment mes dessins, et que je suis admis, je devrais peut être faire un an dans cette académie.

-Alors, je resterai ici, avec toi répondit' elle sans la moindre arrière pensée. C'était pour elle une évidence toute simple qui n'avait nul besoin d'être étudié ou discuté plus longtemps.

-Je serais là où tu veux que l'on soit lui dit' elle simplement.

-Mais si ta mère ou Cal vienne te chercher et qu'on soit encore ici. Ils te retrouveront…

-Et ils me sépareront de toi. Ne les laisse jamais me prendre Jack, jamais.

- Jamais. Je te le promets.

Et ils s'enveloppèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne disant plus un mot, silencieux, ils conjuraient les ténèbres qui brulaient sous la peau, recouvert par la plaie d'une absence qui ne cicatriserait pas tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver. Soudainement le mois de juin ne pouvait pas être plus près. Rose et Jack réussiraient bien à trouver un autre plan, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour s'évader de Southampton.

-Jack, je dois m'en aller maintenant.

- Restes encore un peu.

Elle n'aurait pas demandé mieux mais elle savait qu'à se perdre dans ses bras, elle risquait de ne pouvoir en revenir.

-On se revoit quand Rose ? demanda Jack, peu pressé de retourner sur ses pas.

-Je t'écrirai dès que la voie sera libre.

-Bonne chance pour demain mon amour.

-Tu reviendras me voir ? demanda t'elle doucement.

-Même endroit cligna t'il de l'œil pour donner au change et pour mieux atténuer sa tristesse.

Ils se séparèrent avec difficulté mais il fallait pourtant bien que chacun regagnent leurs quartiers qui pour le moment leurs étaient affectés.

Le lendemain Rose se réveilla avec le trac au ventre. C'était en effet aujourd'hui que l'on saurait la distribution finale de la pièce. La liste des acteurs et les rôles correspondant, seraient affichés à 13 heures précises.

L'audition c'était très bien passé il y a quelques jours et elle espérait réellement avoir un rôle ne serait-ce qu'un petit. Elle savait que Madame Magenta la considérait comme douée mais Gabrielle et Louise l'étaient aussi après tout et i ne disait' on pas qu'il ne fallait jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Le cours de géographie avait trop peu de pays et de chaînes de montagnes pour être capables de faire passer vite le temps. A l'échelle de l'atlas du monde, cela semblait pourtant très rapide mais le nœud à l'estomac de Rose qui se tordait facilement démontrait le contraire.

Enfin après un déjeuner mangeait alors que la faim ne la tarissait pas, Rose se dirigea avec timidité vers le hall ou la liste venait de s'afficher. Rose se trouvait tout juste devant Louise et Gabrielle qui guettaient elles aussi la décision de madame Magenta.

Elle eut le temps de se réjouir juste avant que ses deux rivales ne découvrent qu'elle avait décroché le rôle d'Hermione au détriment de l'une et de l'autre. Gabrielle et Louise bouillaient de colère et ne s'en cachait pas.

-Tu vas payer pour cela murmura même Gabrielle au plus fort de sa rage qu'elle laissait éclater.

Rose se montra dédaigneuse de ses menaces, elle sourit en constatant que Gabrielle n'avait obtenue que le rôle d'être sa doublure ce qui était loin d'être dans les habitudes de la Poitevine qui avait l'ambition de rejoindre sa Tante qui l'avait élevée et qui était pensionnaire renommée et appréciée de la Comédie Française. Louise obtenait un rôle mineure qui ne satisfaisait pas plus ses ambitions.

Soudain le soleil brillait et Rose se sentit bondir de joie mais l'instruction de bonne famille qui était la sienne, cela serait ses premiers pas sur scène et rien ne pouvait empêcher ni altérer la satisfaction et l'orgueil qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Rose pensa à son père et se demandait ce qu'il en dirait s'il était encore en vie, après tout il avait été le premier à l'encourager dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie, ses premiers pas sur scènes seraient pour lui mais dans l'immédiat elle voulait faire part à Jack de cette grande nouvelle qui elle espérait lancerait sa carrière. Si comme il le semblait se dessiner il resterait sur Paris même après le dernier trimestre à Hautes Dames achevé, elle pourrait tenter sa chance dans un théâtre, avoir des petits rôles qui conduirait petit à petit à ceux de premier plans. Mais il fallait se montrer raisonnable quand on planifiait tout ainsi et ne pas agir dans la précipitation sinon c'était la catastrophe assurée et puis pour finir qui sait quelle serait la réponde des Beaux Arts au sujet des dessins de Jack. Tout cela était encore aléatoire et c'était peut être justement ce qui rendait le tout si tentant et excitant. De toute évidence, Rose aurait encore tout le loisir d'utiliser la brique boîte à lettres.

Après le cours de littérature, Madame Magenta retenue les comédiennes en herbe pour compléter ses instructions sur le déroulement des répétitions.

-Les représentations auraient lieu sur trois jours au théâtre des Pommiers, ce n'est pas la Comédie Française mais c'est un bon théâtre pour les débutantes que vous êtes. Avec l'accord de nôtre directrice, vous aurez la permission de sortie pour vous rendre au théâtre.

Pendant ce temps, rue Nervins, village de Montmartre, Jack pensait également que les choses se présentaient pas mal pour lui non plus. Il venait de soumettre une sélection de ses dessins à un jury de la prestigieuse école d'artiste à la recherche de talents motivés pour élèves

Si Rose s'accordait quelques pauses dans ses révisions et son emploi du temps chargés (les premiers examens commençaient d'ici six petites semaines à peine), ce n'était que pour apprendre son rôle, son texte et les didascalies qui les accompagnées étaient loin d'être des sinécures à assimiler. Cependant, à force de travail et de persévérances, elle arrivait plutôt habilement à jongler avec les deux.

Jack ne dormît pas à la veille de l'échéance qui déciderait s'il entrait aux Beaux Arts ou pas.

Il avait trouvé dans la brique boîte à lettres un mot d'encouragement de Rose, ce qui lui fit sourire bêtement comme un petit garçon qu'il n'était plus et elle lui donnait rendez vous pour lui parler de quelque chose également.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc comme convenu devant le haut muret de la pension afin que se poursuive de vives voix leurs discutions épistolaires. Rose se débrouillant une fois de plus pour échapper à la vigilance de ses camarades, professeurs et dirigeants de cet établissement qui en ce qui concernait Ros faisait penser chaque jour un peu plus à un centre pénitentiaire.

Une fois de plus la nuit était noire sur Paris et Hautes Dames.

-Pssss Rose, psss.

-Jack, c'est toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi. Tu n'attendais pas Cal j'espère ? Plaisanta-t-il à demi voix.

-Non dieu merci !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Voila Jack, madame Magenta a planifié avec nous nos sorties pour les répétions au théâtre et à cause des pensionnaires plus jeunes, elle ne pourra nous rejoindre qu'une heure après qu'on soit arrivées et donc si j'essaye de fausser compagnie aux autres filles, on pourrait se retrouver.

-Les autres filles verront bien que tu es absente.

-Je n'aurais qu'à dire que ma vieille tante malade est sur Paris et que je me suis dévouée pour la soigner. Quelque chose de ce genre en tout cas.

-Oui, ca pourrait être une bonne idée concéda t'il.

-On aurait même du y penser avant confirma Rose sure de son fait.

Un silence s'établit, Jack semblait presque gêné de ce qu'il allait livrer.

-Tu me manques juste.

-Toi aussi, tu me manques Jack. La nuit surtout.

-Tu as encore des cauchemars ? S'enquit' il de suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui l'inquiétait.

-Un peu mais je dois faire avec avoua t'elle.

-J'aimerai rester avec toi confessa jack. Je me sentirai plus tranquille.

-Mais c'est impossible. Conclut Rose aussi malheureuse qu'il l'était de leur situation actuelle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu' à car il savait que leur temps était compté, Rose ne pouvait risquer de rester dehors sans risquer de les confondre elle et lui.

Cela était encré en eux, ils savaient la menace d'être découverts comme étant permanente et ce fut donc à contre cœurs, obligés et contraints qu'ils en finirent avec leurs étreintes. Jack s'en alla dans la nuit noire de paris. Rose savait qu'elle le reverrait bientôt et que de ce simple fait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage étaient aussi idiotes et irraisonnées qu'elle. Elle supportait juste mal la séparation avec son bien aimé mais elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et qu'il fallait qu'elle se secoue les nerfs quoi qu'il lui en coûta.

Rose, cette nuit là, dormit peu mais bien. Pourtant le réveil fut pénible, des aigreurs à l'estomac la rendaient nauséeuse et sa tête tournait un peu. Elle mit cela sur le fait d'être restée trop longtemps dehors la nuit dans le par cet elle avait certes d'autres choses qui méritaient plus son attention comme ses cours et ses répétitions.

Jack, quand à lui, se leva guilleret et plein d'espoir. Il voulait absolument étudier le dessin au Beaux Arts et était assez confiants que ses dessins étaient au niveau attendu et exigé d'une telle école. Ne dessinait' il pas depuis sa plus tendre enfance passé dans le Wisconsin ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les moyens d'en payer les frais mais il rabroua l'idée en se disant qu'il trouverait bien un moyen ou plus précisément un travail en parallèle qui lui permettrait de l'assurer ainsi que de subvenir à ses besoin et à ceux de Rose qui n'avait d'autre soutien que lui.

Le cœur battant mais résolument optimiste quand même, Jack se rendit en ce matin Parisien à la rencontre de son destin. Monsieur Jean Dirmint l'accompagnait dur du talent de son jeune protégé. Malheureusement et contre toute attente, Jack ne fut pas admis car l'école avait jugé ses dessins trop irréguliers et de plus accordé sa préférence aux postulants français.

-Vous avez du talent jeune homme, c'est vrai mais vous n'êtes pas le seul. Il y a sans doute d'autres manières que nous pour exprimer toute l'étendue de vôtre don. Persévérer mon garçon.

Dirmint et surtout Jack furent extrêmement déçus touts deux mais ne purent faire autre chose de serrer la main à leur interlocuteur et de s'en aller, rebroussant chemin.

Au même moment, Rose qui durant la matinée à Hautes Dames n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'étonner de la bonne humeur inhabituelle de Louise et Gabrielle le fut encore plus quand Madame Magenta la convoqua en particulier.

-Et-il exact que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit la nuit dernière ?

La jeune rousse anglaise commença à rougir et à bafouiller comme ca n'était pas permis.

-Mais si Madame, si.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. On l'a vu, il était vide.

Le regard à la fois colérique et désappointé de Madame Magenta mit Rose au supplice.

- Tu connais les règles et les sanctions imposées par Madame Honfleur, n'est-ce pas Rose ?

-En effet, s'inclina Rose, penaude et la tête basse.

Selon Madame Honfleur, quiconque des filles se feraient surprendre à enfreindre le règlement intérieur (qui incluait l'obligation de présence dans le dortoir la nuit) devrait renoncer à se produire sur scène dans la pièce.

-Je crois que dans ce cas je ne suis plus doublure affirma Gabrielle avec l'accent de la revanche.

La vie était malheureusement faîtes de ce qu'on peut et non pas de ce qu'on voulait.

Jack et Rose en faisait tout deux l'amère expérience.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain va s'appeler : Se rapprocher de l'avenir.**

**Commentaires dans les reviews appréciés si vous le désirer. **


	19. Se rapprocher de l'avenir

**Chapitre 19 : Se rapprocher de l'avenir **

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé :** **Il leur faut refaire des plans pour le futur. Jack pose une question importante à Rose**. **Que va-t-elle répondre ? Scènes d'amour, nudités dans ce chapitre etc.…**

**Paris, quartier Latin et Village de Montmartre le 16 Mai 1911,**

Rose tournait en rond dans le parc, se demandant si Jack viendrait. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, depuis qu'il lui avait fait savoir en lui en expliquant que vaguement les raisons que l'admission aux Beaux Arts n'avait pas marché et qu'il retournait sur la place du Tertre à dessiner les passants en entendant une meilleure opportunité. Monsieur Dirmint qui l'encourageait toujours à poursuivre dans sa carrière artistique et à ne pas se décourager. Ce même monsieur, veuf, lui avait prêté le bas de son appartement d'un étage et avec l'aide de Jack l'avait transformé en atelier pour qu'il puisse tranquillement s'établir et construire d'autres projets.

Si le rejet avait été dur à encaisser, Jack avait décidé d'en prendre son parti en se disant que ce n'était tout simplement pas sa destiné d'être dans les beaux Arts et que quelque chose de mieux l'attendait autre part. Sans nul doute que la route proposée par l'école d'Art était un peu trop classique pour lui. D'autres peintres de talents y furent rejetés jadis et leur étoile n'en n'avait pas moins brillait de tout leurs éclats. En attendant, il vivait au jour le jour. Jack faisait entre 50 centimes et 1 francs cinquante les mauvais jours et sept francs et douze francs quand l'affluence était bonne.

Il savait qu'il devait mettre cet argent de côté pour Rose et lui plus tard quand elle sortirait diplômée de Hautes Dames.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues animées de la capitale française en direction du pensionnat de Rose, il ressassait également dans sa tête la bizarre attitude de Maddie la nuit dernière mais il décida finalement que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser et refoula pour l'instant l'étrange attitude de la prostituée dans un coin de sa tête qu'il revisiterait que plus tard. C'était Rose qui était sa priorité du moment. Il était désolé qu'à cause de lui et de son imprudence, elle se soit fait prendre en dehors du couvre feu obligatoire par ses rivales qui bien sur en avaient bien profitées pour reprendre les titres rôles de la pièce qui commencerait à se jouer d'ici la fin du mois. En même temps que Rose graduerait de la prestigieuse institution. Française.

Et en attendant, il se demandait pourquoi Rose le faisait venir cette fois. Le jeune anglaise avait bien dit de venir et il avait emprunté une échelle de corde pour accéder au mur de Hautes Dames et ainsi voir sa chère bien-aimée. Comment pouvait' elle prendre le risque de le faire venir en pleine journée sans qu'il ne soit vu de ses congénères ? Il faisait beau, c'était un samedi en début d'après midi et sans nul doute d'autres élèves que sa douce seraient capables de la voir. Il redoublerait encore une fois de vigilance en ce sens.

Il se disait que sans doute, elle serait seule dans le parc pour le faire venir ainsi de toute urgence. En conséquence, il hâtait son pas en arpentant les couloirs parisiens et enfin il aperçut le pensionnat et ses hauts murs qu'il devait franchir pour retrouver sa Rose.

Aidé et caché par l'arbre à l'angle de la rue auquel il grimpait de branche en branche en y attachant puis en y accordant et accommodant l'échelle de corde qui se cachaient sous les feuilles vertes et nouvelles du printemps qui allait fêtait son mois d'existence en cette année 1911.

Rose, telle Pénélope en attendant Ulysse pour la sauver, s'asseyait sur le banc de pierre dans le parc pour être présente quand Jack arriverait et pour ne rien vous cacher elle commençait à se montrer franchement impatiente. Toute prête à son arrivée, elle lisait Shakespeare en espérant qu'il daigne son monter bientôt. Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit, alors qu'il longeait longiligne et prudent le haut du mur de brique à son plus haut niveau.

L'homme se stoppa net sur les briques qui culminaient l'édifice qui le séparait encore de sa Rose si aimée. Il la vit et sourit, il décida de l'observer un moment avant de se faire voir. Jack nota aussi que le parc verdoyant et fleuri semblait notablement désert. Et puis il entendit Rose qui déclamait Shakespeare et ses plus beaux sonnets. Jack décida de répondre par un extrait plus connu du dramaturge compatriote mais non contemporain de la princesse Rose.

-J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour : car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter

-Je ne voudrais pas pour tout l'or entier qu'on te visse ici s'amusa-t-elle de sa tirade improvisée.

-Ah ma Rose, comme tu m'as manqué.

Il dévalait l'échelle de corde qui le faisait descendre du mur à une telle vitesse qu'il fut bientôt au bout de la descente et de ce fait se blottit immédiatement dans le bras de Rose. Il parcourait de ses mains les cheveux de sa belle qui ne se défaisait pas de la taille de Jack, tout contre elle et dont elle avait enroulé ses bras. Bien sûr Jack répondit à ce doux appel par un long et langoureux baiser de retrouvailles auquel Rose répondit avec une même ferveur.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et se scellèrent en un même mouvement commun qui les amena hors de tout temps mortel dont ils ne se souciaient à cet instant à vrai dire guère.

-Mais tu es seule ! constata-t-il après qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle. Comment ca se fait ?

Jack visualisait maintenant avec surprise la densité du parc florissant qui n'avait point de visiteur par ce radieux et ensoleillé samedi de printemps.

-Tout le monde est partit au théâtre et moi j'ai était obligé de rester car je suis punie je te rappelle. En plus, j'ai été malade ce matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-Malade ? répéta Jack inquiet et soucieux de la santé de Rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Juste des maux de ventres au réveil, c'est passé à présent.

Néanmoins l'œil bleu azur de Jack silla et ne quittait pas les autres yeux bleus de Rose.

-Si ca arrive encore, fais le moi savoir conclut t'il la conservation d'un ton énergique et décidé.

-Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien la rassura t'il après encore quelles questions supplémentaires pour rassurance de la part du jeune artiste blond dont les cheveux d'or de vagabond (sa coupe était un tout petit peu plus longue que ce que l'époque convenait et tolérait) se reflétait et brillait au soleil, emporté au gré du vent, au gré du temps. A son image tout simplement. Rose savait que quoi qu'il arriva jack resterait fidèle à lui-même. C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable, une entende non déclarée entre ces deux personnes qui se comprenaient parfaitement sans rien dire, la clé d'une confiance sans limite qui elle seule a le pouvoir de forger un amour infini. Et comme pour le prouver, ils s'embrassèrent encore avec la même passion.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour murmura Jack qui enroulait maintenant Rose autour de lui et qu'elle se blottissait toujours et encore tout contre sa poitrine.

-Et toi donc murmura t'elle doucement à son endroit. Les paroles étaient presque chuchotées, comme si un mauvais sort venait conjecturer de sombres augures sur ses douces retrouvailles.

Les deux amants restèrent longtemps ainsi dans le silence le plus complet et le plus serein tellement ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre.

-Tu ne me fais pas visiter ton palais la taquina t'il.

-Plutôt ma cage dorée répliqua t'elle, voulant plaisanter mais néanmoins en soupirant tant elle avait hâte de quitter les lieux pour vivre pleinement son amour avec Jack. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna pour faire le tour de l'établissement présentement déserté.

-Tu sais, ce sera comme cela tout les samedis jusqu'au terme de l'année scolaire certifia Rose.

-Je pourrais venir te voir tous les samedis comme ça répondit' il en redoublant ses baisers auquel elle répondait toujours bien volontiers. Pourtant, à ces paroles de Jack, Rose s'arrêta net.

–Jack, tu ne peux pas. Le samedi après midi est là où il y a le plus de monde sur le Têtre.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça la coupa t'il sans avertissement ni délai. Je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi. Rose ne put qu'acquiescer

Ils suivaient maintenant le chemin du parterre de fleur qui leur faisait une allée, les conduisant vers les bâtiments et rejoignait les intérieurs de Hautes Dames.

Rose fit savoir à Jack qu'elle avait encore des révisions à faire et celui-ci l'aida dans ses leçons du mieux qu'il put. Il faut dire que les études ne l'avaient jamais appelé à s'intéresser à elles, cependant jack possédait déjà de manière innée l'intelligence précoce, véloce et rapide d'un fils de la rue qu'il était depuis il y avait aujourd'hui cinq ans déjà, depuis le décès de ses parents, Joseph et Margaret Dawson au jour de son quinzième anniversaire.

Ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque qui contenait plus de volumes que d'étudiantes et Jack écoutait Rose passait en revue algèbre et géométrie (elle détestait cela mais c'était des points importants par lesquels il fallait passer pour le précieux diplôme, sésame d'émancipation).

Au niveau linguistique le parfait de son latin avec laquelle elle aurait pu célébrer la messe n'avait d'égal que celui de son italien (à cette réflexion Jack se dit qu'il était réellement temps qu'il écrive à Southampton pour avoir des nouvelles de l'ami Fabrizio) et de son français impeccable de fluidité tant elle excédait dans sa pratique, dans sa lecture et dans sa compréhension (c'était bien là sa matière favorite). Après un peu d'histoire (Jack dans une langue de Molière quelque peu plus accentuée que celui de Rose) l'interrogea sur les raisons de la formation de l'Ordre des Templiers. Question essentielle et existentielle à laquelle elle répondit pourtant sans faute.

Cette session s'acheva vers les quatre heures de l'après midi et Rose en le faisant savoir à Jack prit bonne note que d'ici trois quart d'heure le petit monde de Hautes Dames reviendrait en ces lieux.

-Ca a du bon d'être punie Rose. Vilaine fille, va ! Plaisanta t'il gaiement, je t'ai eu pour moi toute seul tout un après midi comme ça.

-Et je suis encore punie samedi après midi sourit t'elle avec malice. Pour un peu je remercierai même Gabrielle et Louise pour ce coup tordu mais j'ai encore des lignes à faire pour expurger ma mauvaise conduite.

A ce moment de la conversation, l'estomac de Rose fit un bruit si fort qu'il embarrassa la jeune femme comme jamais, faisant bien sûr de facto rire jack aux éclats.

-C'est comme cracher, il ne vous montre pas non plus comment ni quoi manger correctement à la faim de vos études. Au tour de Rose de rire et de convenir de la vérité de ses dires mais en soulignant tout de même qu'elle avait bien mangé pourtant au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner avant qu'il arrive en début d'après midi.

-Ou sont les cuisines de ce château princesse ? demanda Jack en empruntant l'accent des bourgeois de Paris.

-Jack, on ne peut pas y aller protesta t'elle avec malgré elle une irrésistible envie de rire qui à elle seule lui prouvait le contraire.

Le jeune homme l'entraînait déjà vers les cuisines ou ils décidèrent de tout dévaliser. Rose réalisait à quel point elle avait une fringale lorsque Jack s'était rabattu sur un panier de pomme qu'il prépara assez vite et qu'il enroba ensuite de chocolat qu'il avait également trouvé et fait fondre préalablement dans une grande casserole, met qui coutait chère mais aujourd'hui il semblait décider à ne rien se refuser. Jack avait été peu auparavant déçu de constater que la farine trouvée soit périmée car il voulait confectionner un gâteau. Cela dégouta et révolta Rose qui comprenait enfin pourquoi elle avait toujours faim ou mal au ventre ces temps ci. Elle ria sous cape en pensant à Gabrielle et Louise qui vantait publiquement les mérites et la légèreté de ces galettes qu'on donnait aux pensionnaires pour calmer leur faim qui ne l'était jamais tout à fait, dictat de la pression des charmes féminins oblige. De belles idiotes, voila ce qu'elles étaient !

La nourriture subsidiaire préparée et prête à être déguster, ils s'en régalèrent.

Puis Jack commença à ranger le plan de travail de la grande cuisine carrelée marron et beige mais Rose n'était pas encore rassasiée à sa faim et continuez la dégustation. Ensuite, elle termina la tâche entreprise par Jack. Après quoi, une fois passée ce délicieux festin improbable et improvisée, ils rejoignirent le dortoir où Rose demeurait.

-Comme c'est rupin s'exclama Jack ! Goguenard devant l'architecture de la pension qu'il jugea ostentatoire.

-Et voila mon lit fit' elle en s'asseyant confortablement, sentant le plume moelleuse dans son matelas qui était de même. Jack s'assis à son tour, testant le même matelas.

Les deux amoureux furent vite à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en furent pour une longue embrasse, allongés sur le lit et à mesure que chacun goutait les lèvres de l'autre, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de plus, l'urgence du besoin de faire à nouveau un. Alors qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise de Jack qui tenait sa princesse tout contre lui et lui déposait de fiévreux baisers sans ne nullement discontinuer. Pourtant alors que Jack se montrait lui aussi très entreprenants, pourtant tout entreprenants qu'ils furent, ils furent contraints de reprendre leur esprit car le temps qui serait toujours trop bref et qui leur était imparti venait à son terme. Très bientôt les élèves et leurs chaperons rentreraient au bercail comme les moutons bien dociles qu'ils étaient.

Jack grommelait son désappointement alors que Rose remontait le bustier qu'elle avait tout juste commencé à enlever seulement quelques minutes avant.

Tant de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils avaient envie de se retrouver, corps et âmes. Il ne s'agissait que de deux mois mais il s'agit d'éternité quand on est amoureux et qu'on ne peut se toucher ou vire au grand jour son amour interdit. Pas d'autres solutions que les mots écrits quand on aurait voulu le contact d'un corps ou bien la mélodie de paroles susurrées tendrement à l'oreille.

Pourtant ces pensées n'occupaient pas les têtes respectives de Jack et Rose à ce moment car des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils étaient aussi décidés et lourds que ceux d'un géant et résonnaient aussi forts qu'un coup de tonnerre s'abattant sur un arbre tombant. C'était Ernest le vieux balayeur qui la ponctualité même venait passer un coup de balai

Rose, prenant conscience de l'urgence de la situation et décida avec regret de faire quitter les lieux à un Jack qui se montrait lui-même réticent à le faire. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient le choix et ils se quittèrent promptement et brusquement s'étreignant à peine. Une chance que Rose connaisse un chemin alternatif au couloir principal sans que Jack tombe nez à nez avec Ernest qui s'empresserait de donner l'alerte en voyant un jeune homme dans ce pensionnat de gente demoiselles (enfin, c'était ce qu'on était censé penser de cette institution, la vérité étant toujours une autre histoire, différente et moins édulcorée). Jack éconduit pour son propre bien, obéit à sa belle et se retira par la direction indiquée. Tout juste eut' il le temps de traverser le par cet de passer le mur du Haut en y retirant son échelle que le large portail s'ouvrit laissant passer le troupeau de pensionnaires riants gaiement aux éclats sans aucun n'autre souci dans ce monde. Perché sur l'arbre poussant près du mur, il eut le sentiment confus d'avoir oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à Rose.

Il sourit à cette étourderie, la mémoire lui revenant vite. Il ne lui avait simplement pas dit la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu un gâteau en tout premier lieu, il ne lui avait dit quel jour on était. C'était un jour qui nous arrivait à tous qu'une fois dans une année et aujourd'hui c'était ce que Jack fêtait et avait voulu célébrer avec Rose même si il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une vingtaine de bougies car il économisait pour autre chose.

De retour au soir comme prévu au bordel de la rue Nervins, Jack se retrouva face à son amie Olivia, visiblement jusqu'à présent occupée par un client en à juger par sa tenue (seulement constituées d'une culotte en lin reprisée car mal cousue bouffante et dentelée et le bustier fabriqué de la même matière lui tombait jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Olivia n'en avait nullement cure, elle était de très bonne humeur comme si de rien n'était.

-Va vite de couvrir, je ne veux pas que tu es froid s'empressa de dire Jack à la vue de l'impudique dénudée.

Visiblement elle aussi avait passé du bon temps avec son camarde qu'elle appelé son petit amoureux. Le malingre mais riche client était un régulier des lieux venant toujours un peu en avance pour échapper comme d'habitudes aux reproches et au mécontentement de sa femme sur son comportement. Les prostituées de la maison close connaissait l'histoire qui avait fait le tour du peu conventionnel établissement par cœur, s'en moquait et n'avait pas hésité à la raconter à Jack. Connue pour ne pas s'embarrasser dans les manières, Olivia remarqua Jack et se précipita dans ses bras sans autres pensées que de l'accueillir comme il se doit malgré sa non-tenue affriolante. Elle se faisait toujours un devoir de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dés lors qu'il franchissait les portes de la maison close. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres messieurs, il n'était pas un client mais bel et bien juste son ami sans complexe vagabond et dessinateur sur qui elle pouvait compter depuis qu'elle le connaissait il y allait avoir un an et demi déjà. Et c'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité entre eux qu'ils pouvaient se permettre cela. Jamais Jack ne demanderait jamais ce que certains demandait de faire pour leur bon plaisir, de là était née leur amitié et toutes les filles de joies pensaient comme elle. Il était si gentil et s'il les dessinait dans leurs atouts de travail, il s'agissait avant tout d'art et permettait aussi pour elle de connaître autre chose que les murs confis de leurs chambres, comme une distraction qui mènerait à l'acceptation d'elles même. Jack fut prit au dépourvu quand Olivia décida de se jeter sur lui sans aucune autre formalité et chantant à la cantonade joyeux anniversaire, ce qui fut pour lui tout à fait déconcertant. Maddie Volta se contentait toute en retenue d'observer l'inconvenante, déraisonnable et plus qu'improbable scène.

-Tu vois toujours Rose ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui.

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours ailleurs. Tu es à cran de ne plus la voir.

-Elle m'a rendue accroc.

-Salue là de ma part dit' elle en fermant les yeux.

Il y avait eu chez Jean Dirmint, une inondation due aux nouvelles canalisations d'égouts installées depuis peu de temps dans sa rue, toujours dans le village de Montmartre et en conséquence il était revenu rue Nervins et dormait dans la chambre de la tenancière Martha Monnaie, toujours en voyage en Angleterre, chambre qui rappelait sans cesse à Jack rougissant, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé avec Rose à leur arrivée à Paris . C'était sans doute Olivia aussi qui pour sans doute lui fêtait son anniversaire avait déposé un petit gâteau individuel provenant du pâtissier du coin et qui fleurait bon l'oranger. Après en avoir avalée la dernière bouchée savoureuse, il s'endormit du sommeil du juste et de celui qui cherchait un emploi plus stable. Une seule pensée emplissait toute sa tête. Dés le lendemain, il s'activerait dans sa quête d'emploi plus stable parmi ceux que proposait la capitale et il trouverait bien quelque qui conviendrait. Au réveil, il eut auparavant instantanément bondit vers son sac de voyageur ambulant posé sur une chaise en bois. Il en sortit un objet qu'il contempla longuement avant d'aller faire ses ablutions et de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait que eu de temps à attendre maintenant. Bientôt se jura-t-il. Bientôt se répéta-t-il. Il partit dans le jour chauffant du matin à travers les rues de Paris. Et comme convenu Jack retrouverait sa Rose samedi après midi. En attendant, il s'employait à activer ses connections pour lui trouver un travail et subsisterait à ses besoins et celui de Rose. Sa quête commençait dès qu'il poussa la porte de la rue Nervins.

J

Le final du dernier trimestre à Hautes Dames faisait venir à lui une atmosphère planante sur le pensionnat. Rose effectuait toujours ses corvées qu'on lui avait demandé d'exécuter car pour s'être exfiltrait du dortoir, elle était punie jusqu'à la fin de l'année et privée d'art dramatique.

Elle travaillait sur ses examens et attendait patiemment le jour dit pour la visite de Jack.

Le samedi suivant Rose, seule, attendit comme le précédent l'arrivée de Jack. A l' instant où il apparut, Rose se précipita sur lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et dans un sourire le jeune homme lui commença une harmonieuse réplique qui les conduisit dans le dortoir.

Ils goutèrent alors pleinement à nouveau l'un à l'autre. Les vêtements étaient vite tombés au sol, les deux amants momentanément indifférents à leurs sorts.

Ils s'aimèrent très forts cet après midi là, jusqu'en en avoir le souffle couplé. Jusqu'à qu'ils jugèrent rattrapés ces moments intimes que leur séparation forcées leur avait enlevée.

Brûlants, d'éclats, d'ardeurs et d'amours, ils se laissaient emporter par leur fièvre de leurs corps et de leurs âmes.

Jack passait ses mains sur tout le corps de Rose sans aucun tabou ou restriction et les deux jeunes gens connaissaient qu'une même partition lorsqu'ils fusionnaient ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle pliait sous la délicieuse emprise des caresses de Jack qui mettait en feu la cambrure de ses reins tandis qu'il plongeait sa tête dans sa poitrine, jugulant les battements de son cœur quand Jack fondait en elle et que tous les deux en sueurs frissonnaient sous le plaisir que l'un et l'autre se donnait mutuellement et qu'ils virevoltaient dans les draps.

Ils refirent leur acte d'amour jusqu'à qu'il fut temps de départir l'un et de l'autre.

Juste avant que le balayeur arrive et balaie ainsi la jouissance pleine des amants qui se montraient doux et complices et qui ne souhaitait être réunis enfin

Trois samedis ce fut ainsi, entre révisons sur la règles de trois, quadrilatères et autres théorèmes, Rose et Jack ne vivaient plus que ces moments de grâce. Juin était arrivé.

A l'écurie et au dortoir, leurs deux corps enflammés chaviraient dans le bonheur se balançant au rythme de leurs corps effrénés et effrontés et ne se sevrant de caresses que par des moments de tendresse plus épanouissantes encore. Comme une renaissance.

Le dernier samedi de ces visites fut un peu spécial, Jack avait décidé en arrivant l'après midi qu'il ne resterait pas ici aujourd'hui. Ils iraient en ville.

Rose et Jack connaissaient bien sûr depuis maintenant les hauts lieux attrayants de la capitale mais il était toujours mieux de le découvrir auprès de l'être aimé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent manger un morceau. Dans les différentes brasseries et café, un nouveau plat était à la mode et faisait fureur le croque monsieur. Jack et Rose se régalaient de ce plat chaud et s'amusaient à laisser couler à foisons le fromage chaud et dégoulinant juste avant qu'il tombe du sandwich et de le déguster juste à point. Cela donnait de l'énergie juste avant le début de la session d'examens qui commenceraient ce lundi. Elle avait réussie l'exploit de rentrer sur le quartier Latin, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire prendre. Rose avouerait qu'il était ainsi grisant de jouer avec le feu.

La salle d'examen était grande et austère. Les filles de Hautes Dames y pénétrèrent en rang et fort disciplinées sous le regard vigilent de deux examinateurs et examinatrice. Rose se montra particulièrement nerveuse car au matin de ses examens, Rose c'était réveillée pâle et malade, dégurgitant même avant son petit déjeuner. Elle mit cela sous le compte de la tension et de la nervosité du au sérieux de ces dernières partielles. Elle n'en dirait rien à Jack pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et de toute façon les douleurs abdominales étaient déjà passées.

Elle noircit son devoir sur le papier durant les quatre heures que duraient chaque examens.

Certains exercices se révélèrent ardus notamment la trigonométrie et les fractions d'un niveau assez élevées. Rose pensait néanmoins s'être défendue sur l'algèbre. Les matières littéraires ainsi que les langues étrangères lui semblèrent plus facile. Ainsi, elle fut particulièrement fière de sa dissertation rendue et de sa copie de français qui n'était pas, rappelons le, sa langue maternelle.

Elle buta sur la dernière partie de la traduction de latin et comptait sur son texte d'Art Dramatique pour rattraper cela.

Une fois que Rose en finit par ce passage obligé, il ne restait plus qu'à assister à la pièce de théâtre qui serait l'adieu à ces deux longues années de pensionnat. Ruth, sa mère, lui avait écrit, non pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles mais pour lui envoyer en plus de son paquet de biscuits traditionnel, son billet de retour pour le premier ferry en direction de l'Angleterre après la remise des diplômes. Les résultats des examens tomberaient mardi à midi pile.

-Cal a du repartir pour les Etats Unis et attends vôtre retour avec impatience lui écrivit' elle au passage dans une plume que Rose jugea plutôt narquoise et sournoise.

De plus Mesdames Honfleur et Magenta lui signifièrent la levée de sa punition en précisant bien qu'elles espéraient qu'elle avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle s'aventurait encore toute seule la nuit dans le parc. Le sourcil hissé, Rose se dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas savoir que ce qu'elles évoquaient en se gardant bien de nommer le mot lui était en fait déjà arriver et par son fiancé qui plus est. Enfin, elle avait maintenant le droit d'assister aux répétitions et elle connaissait les moindre des répliques, des alinéas et des intentions de mises en scène parfaitement. Franchement, elle aurait pu et du faire mieux que Gabrielle et Louise. Rose fit la connaissance d'Ambroise la guichetière qui se montrait déférente et gentille envers elle.

Le matin de la représentation planifiait de longue date au vendredi soir, un élément qui jouait en faveur de Rose changea la donne. Le grand escalier de Hautes-Dames qui venait d'être ciré pour le départ en vacances imminent des pensionnaires et Gabrielle et Louise s'y étaient méchamment vautrées et ce malheur fit le bonheur de Rose qui n'en espérait pas autant.

-Rose, Gabrielle est indisponible pour nôtre production de ce soir. Connais le texte ? C'est toi qui interpréteras le rôle finalement. Prépare-toi.

Le cœur de l'aspirante actrice battit à la chamade à cette nouvelle, elle était morte de trac et aurait voulu voir Jack pour qu'il la rassure. Avant de se raviser, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait affronter seule et elle tenue bon, forte de cette résolution. De plus quoi faire si jamais il se faisait voir ? Il ne fallait pas craquer alors que le diplôme et la porte de sortie étaient tout proches.

Le sentiment de la Rose au sortir de la représentation qui avait rencontré un véritable succès. Elle avait aimé jouer parmi le public et s'investir de son personnage mais en même temps elle savait fort bien que cela ne pourrait durer dans un futur si incertain pour elle. Elle avait choisie avant tout de s'enfuir avec Jack. Le reste viendrait après. Au moment de saluer la guindée assistance, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas exiger de renouveler cette expérience avant longtemps. Bien que Jack l'encouragerait toujours à se donner les moyens de réaliser ses rêves. Il y avait le côté pratique à envisager en premier lieu. Et si ces suspicions s'avéraient exactes ? Que dirait Jack ?

Rose avait essayé de repousser cette pensée au creux de sa tête tout du moins jusqu'à qu'elle quitte Hautes Dames mais on était maintenant au milieu du mois de juin à la date fatidique et elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ses maux de ventres matinaux et quelques autres signes. Elle était nerveuse.

Mardi midi, la liste des reçues s'afficha et Rose finit troisième de sa promotion. Gabrielle et Louise, jalouses, obtinrent respectivement une cinquième et septième place.

Les filles s'alignèrent ensemble l'après midi pour une photographie de leur promotion puis toujours en une simple file indienne défilèrent dans le bureau de Madame Honfleur pour recevoir leur diplôme.

Rose embarquerait demain pour l'Angleterre, c'était du moins ce qu'elle avait répondu à sa mère dans une lettre qui était une réponse à la sienne. Elle ne partirait pas. Dans un dernier message de la brique boite à lettres, Jack l'informait qu'Olivia et lui avaient mit au point un plan pour qu'elle soit abritée rue Nervins juste assez de temps pour qu'elle et Jack réussissent à s'échapper alors que sa mère réaliserait seulement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Elle serait tellement loin et elle serait tellement bien d'ici là. A l'heure ou elle faisait ses adieux à cette policée et vénérable institution à laquelle elle faisait croire à un départ imminent chez sa tante puis vers sa terre natale anglaise, Jack l'attendait à la rue et la conduit enfin au loin. Celui-ci avait désormais un travail fixe sur l'extérieur de Paris en tant que maraîcher mais cherchait encore un endroit convenable pour Rose et lui. On ne donnait pas un bail facilement à un jeune homme tel que lui.

Sur une péniche ce soir là prêté jusqu'au matin par une connaissance de l'amical et débrouillard Jack, le jeune homme prépara un bon diner avec des boites en conserve vide en guise de chandelles qui encerclaient de petites bougies afin qu'elles ne s'éteignent pas. Après le dessert, il s'agenouilla auprès de Rose qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui laissa échapper un ô de surprise. Elle se demandait si cela ce produisait vraiment. La demandait' il vraiment en mariage colle elle n'osait l'espérer ? Tandis que Jack sortait de sa poche une modeste bague d'un écrin noir et d'occasion.

-Rose, depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai décidé que c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie. Veux-tu être ma femme ? Chuchota-t-il sans autres fioritures.

-Oui Jack, je serais ta femme susurra t'elle plus émue qu'elle aurait su le dire.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous un ciel noir sans étoiles et la pleine lune.

Plus tard dans la nuit, après qu'ils eurent refirent l'amour, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre riant et planifiant leur futur :

-Nous aurons au moins six enfants princesse murmura Jack en embrassant l'oreille de sa rose anglaise.

-Nous les amèneront voir le monde et nous aurons un chat nommé Archibald. Renchérit Rose.

Jack pouffa :

-Archibald ? Mais c'est horrible comme nom. Nous irons chez moi en Amérique. Tu seras en sécurité là bas. Et nôtre maison aura un balcon.

Elle rigola. Elle sentait que le moment d'annoncer sa grande nouvelle arrivait. N'avaient' ils pas parlé marmaille juste quelques instants auparavant ?

-Comme celui de Roméo et Juliette ? Taquina-t-elle encore un peu. Juste pour le plaisir.

-Oui, comme celui de Roméo et Juliette si tu veux. Après tout, on est un peu comme eux. Fit Jack, pensif.

-Mais eux, ils n'avaient pas de bébé. Voila c'était fait. Elle retint son souffle, guettant sa réaction mais constata que Jack n'avait pas saisit le sens de sa phrase. Elle baissait la tête et le regard.

-Oui répliqua t'il confirmatif, eux ils n'avaient- pas de… QUOI ?

**Fin de ce chapitre. J'attends toujours vos reviews et commentaires si vous le désirez. Le prochain va s'intituler : « Le retour de Cal ». **


	20. Le retour de Cal

**Chapitre 20 : Le retour de Cal**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**(Longue) note de l'auteur tout d'abord. Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, panne d'ordi pendant une semaine et demie oblige. Merci la technologie pour la clé USB qui m'a bien sauvé la mise sinon je n'aurais plus de fiction sauvegardée. Merci à mon frère pour m'avoir appris à l'utiliser et pour avoir réparer le pc. Je tenais aussi à remercier Xénane de sa très gentille Review. Veuillez noter aussi que je gommerai prochainement quelques fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes dans toute la fiction et rajouter quelques courts passages dans les chapitres (déjà fait pour le chapitre précédent) et que le chapitre 9 : « L'innocence enlevée » va complètement être réécrit lui. Je vous en dirais plus prochainement. Je vous quitte sur une bonne nouvelle en vous disant que le prochain chapitre est écrit et prêt déjà à être poster et en m'excusant pour la longueur de ce billet qui ne doit pas beaucoup vous intéresser. Ce chapitre contient des passages explicites, scènes adultes, nudité etc. les scénes les plus dures de cette fics sont dans ce chapitre. Bisous et Bonne lecture à vous tous. **

**Résumé : Quelqu'un retourne sur ces pas pour venir récupérer ce qui lui appartient. **

**La Seine, 17 Juin 1911, Paris, Ile de France, France.**

La péniche voguait avec douceur et sérénité sur la Seine, Rose et Jack se trouvaient à l'intérieur sur le petit lit en bois sous les draps et un couvre lit rouge et blanc qui tombait en jusqu'au sol, les finitions de celui-ci, des mèches blanches et poussiéreuses nouées entre elles et balayant le plancher vétuste mais toujours solide.

Rose relevait timidement la tête et daigna après un certain temps enfin croiser le regard de Jack.

Celui-ci avait ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés tout grands et le teint un peu plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, il en était certain et Rose guettait la moindre de ses mimiques et réactions.

Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire timide mais sincère à dire quelques choses mais la bouche entrouverte de Jack restait muette et ne pipait mot, ses yeux inextricablement attirés sur le ventre nu de Rose comme si il se demandait comment il avait pu rentrer un petit bébé à l'intérieur d'une taille si fine, si menue et délicate. Mais il le savait très bien et souriait à cette remémoration express qu'il défilait dans sa tête. Puis il aperçut brièvement et vivement le visage de Rose qui le ramena sitôt fait à la réalité. Rose paraissait, pas un sourire mais un visage plein d'attente et d'espérance, ses fines lèvres pincées et de grands yeux interrogateurs en attendant que Jack puisque collectait ses pensées et reprendre ses esprits.

-Il y a vraiment un bébé dedans ? Put' il demander enfin.

Rose alors laissa tomber le drap du lit qui recouvrait sa poitrine et s'approcha de Jack pour lui susurrer tout doucement à l'oreille.

-Oui Jack, tu m'as fait un petit.

Mais il était toujours en état de choc, le souffle coupé et la respiration presque arrêté. Il s'arrêtait encore et toujours aux courbes ventrales de Rose qu'il parcourait du doigt. Il réagissait entre incrédulité et émerveillement avant d'éclater d'un rire qui les libéra tous les deux.

Rose avait été si nerveuse à l'idée de le lui dire qu'elle ne dormait pratiquement plus. Elle était restée dans le déni longtemps, avait attendu qu'elle soit complètement sure du fait mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute et si elle avait prévue de se faire examiner par Maddie Volta quand ils retourneraient à la rue Nervins ca ne saurait que pour confirmer ce que Rose savait déjà. Le cycle de ses menstruations était interrompu au profit de maux de ventres et nausées matinales qui elle l'espérait cesseraient bientôt. Elle s'enquit d'une question quitta taraudait quand même dont elle avait besoin que Jack réponde à vive voie, voudrait' il de ce bébé autant qu'elle ?

Elle n'eut rien à ajouter quand au même instant il répétait presque en suivants les mêmes mots.

-Un bébé, Un bébé, Un bébé. Et la phrase se révélait être toujours autant surréelle pour lui.

-Ô Rose se contenta t'il seulement de prononcer en terme de paroles avant de purement et simplement la serrer très fort contre lui et de fermer ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas voir pleurer.

Rose expira une grande bouffée d'air, revêtit son kimono et sortit à l'extérieur de la péniche, poussée par une soudaine envie d'une bouffée d'air nocturne et le plus grand besoin encore de réfléchir.

La nuit était chaude (l'été pointait du doigt) et étoilée, reflétant parfaitement ce que Jack et Rose ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Rose observa longuement les abscisses lumineuses et scintillantes dans le ciel. Elle se rappela en souriant une phrase qu'elle avait prononcée quand elle les regardait aussi depuis le dortoir de son lycée. C'était quelque chose comme « Je me demande la vitesse les étoiles filantes exaucent les souhaits. » Elle la murmura encore à nouveau comme si elle se réitérait une promesse faîtes à elle-même il y a quelques temps qui paraissaient déjà longtemps. Des mains fortes mais apaisantes vinrent la sortir de sa rêverie, celle de Jack bien sûr.

-Depuis quand le sais tu ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin après un silence.

-J'ai commencé à m'en douter après ta première visite à la pension avoua t'elle en se libérant d'un poids ce qui lui permettait maintenant de débitait plus vite les phrases. Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as passé l'après midi à Hautes Dames et que je t'ai dit avoir été malade. Ca a continué le lendemain et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer en pensant avoir tort et c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu revenais. Les nausées ne passaient pas, mes menstrues ne venaient pas et j'ai commencé à paniquer un peu. Et la veille des examens, j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que de la condition délicate dans laquelle je suis.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler avant objecta Jack en fronçant les sourcils moins sur un ton de reproche que sur le fait qu'il se disait qu'il aurait pu (et du, il n'était pas homme à fuir ses responsabilités) faire quelque chose de plus pour sa belle.

Rose quand à elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Des doutes subsistaient dans son esprit sur ce que Jack comptait faire. Il venait de la demander en mariage avant qu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse et elle était donc sûre que ce n'était pas par obligation mais encore fallait 'il s'assurer qu'il soit heureux de la prochaine arrivée de ce cher petit être. Rose n'était pas assez folle pour lui demander de sauter de joie immédiatement mais quand il se serait fait à l'idée elle espérait qu'il se réjouirait assez pour l'accueillir avec elle. Beaucoup de solutions avaient été envisagées par Rose mais elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle voulait ce bébé plus que tout. Terminer la grossesse avec les moyens présentement connus se révélait quelques dangereux pour les femmes d'infortunes qui n'avaient que cette restreinte et douloureuse option. L'abandonner à l'adoption et par conséquent à d'autres parents revenait pour Rose à l'amputer d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle savait instinctivement que si elle le mettait au monde et ne ferait ne serais-ce que l'apercevoir elle n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout de la démarche et s'enfuirait n' importe où avec lui sans même attendre ses relevailles. Ave Cal, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant et se révulsait à l'idée même de délivrer au monde le fruit des immondices qui lui avait fait subir (d'où la demande de la potion à la sorcière de Southampton) mais l'enfant à naître était celui de Jack et cela changeait tout ,tous les deux ils avaient magnifiquement réussis à créer un lien charnel, un lien du cœur que Rose voulait à tout prix conserver et dont l'enfant était le témoin et la preuve que le fruit de leur amour devait être approuvé par le Seigneur. Tant pis pour tous ces gens qui soit disant étaient « Bien né » car il le leur avait bel et bien envoyé pour une raison même si une princesse grosse de son vagabond amant amènerait assurément un scandale sans précédent chez les Dewitt Bukater. Voila pourquoi elle ne fallait pas qu'elle revienne. Et Rose était à cet instant très certaine qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais chez sa mère ou ce qui l'avait été plutôt. La Princesse d'Ecosse n'aurait pas les moyens de conserver son château bien longtemps sans sa fille rebelle qui était son seul billet pour conserver son train de vie et qui la quittait. Cette décision était dorénavant sans appel car même si Jack l'abandonnai avec l'enfant elle l'élèvera seule, libre et sans contrainte. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Tu sais pour quand le petit est prévu ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une possibilité que Cal soit le père Questionna doucement Jack (il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache), comme un murmure, toujours prés d'elle et bel et bien décidait à le rester. Il caressait ses cheveux roux et bouclés.

Elle cessa de regarder la lune et se tourna pour lui faire face :

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est absurde. Heureusement. Si mes calculs sont bons le bébé naîtra vers Noël.

La première nuit passait à une ville de Paris alors sous l'orage à l'abri dans la grande chambre inoccupée du bordel avait due être sans nulle doute celle de la conception de l'enfant.

Ils y repensèrent en frissonnant intérieurement alors que Jack décida qui l'avait rejoint dans la contemplation des astres décida que maintenant, il était temps de ramener Rose à la réalité du présent.

-Eh Rose lui souffla t'il tout contre sa joue.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui en vouloir de demander mais une part d'elle aurait voulue qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas à poser cette question qui évoquait les blessures du passé.

-Oui Jack ? Sa voix semblait presque faible :

-On va se marier Rose, On va se marier.

Elle le serra dans ses bras à son tour et il lui chuchota que tout irait bien comme une prière d'un croyant bien qu'il ne pratiquait pas vraiment et surtout pas régulièrement. Des nuages commençaient à s'annoncer sous le ciel d'Ile de France et Jack fit rentrer Rose à l'intérieur de la petite embarcation. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et se soucieraient de ce qu'ils allaient faire comme du reste du monde demain matin. Jack devenant soudain philosophe humoristique se dit qu'ils n'avaient plus à craindre de faire un bébé puisque c'était déjà fait. Et doux était les serments de corps échangés lorsque l'on ne dormait pas et que les bruits la nuit nous accompagnaient jusqu'au petit jour. Ils s'aimaient encore lentement lorsque l'heure était venue de se levée, l'aube d'un jour nouveau redessinant toujours un perpétuel horizon. Jack et Rose continuait à y jouait autour de sa ligne. Assise de bon matin, la péniche voguant toujours empruntant les canaux fluviaux franciliens, elle prenait un bain de pieds et la brève froideur qu'elle éprouva au contact de la très fraiche eau la grisa et la revigora. Elle avait eue encore des nausées ce matin là et c'était dépêchée de trouvé un seau pour jeter ses abattements et se soulager de toute cette bile qui l'oppressait au réveil. Elle réveilla Jack mais elle n'en sut rien jusqu'à qu'elle sente une main décidée qui releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval qui sans un mot resta discrètement derrière elle jusque qu'à que passe ce mauvais moment. Il se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle alors que la limpide et calme eau lui reflétait son image qui admirait sa bague de fiançailles pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Elle appartenait à ma mère tu sais lui confia le jeune homme en souriant.

-Je te jure d'en prendre bien soin Jack lui promit' elle.

Pourtant la magie devait finir d'opérer ses tours tôt ou tard et Jack venait de déposer vers les neuf heures du matin à la rue Nervins. Dés cet après midi Jack Dawson repartirait pour Vanves ou commençait la récolte des fruits rouges qu'il ramènerait sur Paris pour le vendre sur le grand marché des Halles de bon matin le lendemain, ainsi en avait décidé son patron qui répartissait ses employés en deux équipes qui travaillaient en alternance d'où le fait que Jack ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et qu'il pouvait profitait de Rose encore un peu même si regagnait Vanves ou le maraîcher était un long trajet qui prenait beaucoup de temps et qu'il fallait en tenir compte tout comme le fait que le labeur payait bien et méritait bien ce sacrifice. Ce fut cet élément qui l'avait emporté quand Jack avait accepté la place vacante.

-Jack, avant de partir tu aurais le temps d'aller faire quelques dessins sur le Tertre. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta passion.

-Peut être que j'irai vers un tour. Je ne sais pas encore fit' il pensif.

L'établissement de Madame Monnaie se réveillait d'une autre de ses renommées folles nuits et Rose qui tournait en rond attendait avec impatience le réveil de Maddie pour lui demander de l'examiner encore une fois. Olivia, plus matinale, était déjà à taper causette à Jack. Ce qui énerva passablement Rose (bien que rationnellement elle n'ait aucune raison d'être jalouse puisqu'elle était désormais sa fiancée). Pourquoi donc ne profitait' il pas du reste de sa dernière matinée de libre en faisant ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde : faire de beaux portraits ?

Assise sur ne chaise, elle entendit enfin les pas de Madeleine qui arrivait à son tour dans la salle aux murs gris.

-Rose, tu es ici ? s'exclama Maddie visiblement surprise.

-Et oui, je suis revenue. Je viens de terminer mes études balbutia t'elle comme une enfant.

- Ah bon très bien ! Et alors ?demanda Maddie qui devenait soudainement curieuse comme si elle devinait quelque chose d'important.

Rose soupira profondément et se lança à tout expliquer à Maddie en qui elle avait toute confiance.

-Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Je m'enfuie avec Jack. Je suis amoureuse de Jack et je suis certaine d'être enceinte de lui. Je comptais sur toi pour m'examiner et me dire si le bébé va bien.

Le regard de Maddie était implacablement posé sur elle, tout juste si Rose y remarqua les sourcils un peu plus plissés qu'à l'ordinaire que la prostituée de Montmartre qui un léger étranglement dans la gorge la convia donc à repasser sur la table d'examen pour confirmer ou infirmer les dires de la jeune princesse. Tout en la suivant, Rose se dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce travail et obtenue c e diplôme pour rester ici indéfiniment. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit qui ne las distinguait pas des autres filles travaillant ici et qu'elle n'était surtout pas.

Résignée, elle monta sur la table d'examens comme au matin de son arrivée et écartant les jambes se résolut encore une fois à subir la fouille de Maddie et recevoir son verdict. Après un quart d'heure Maddie la fi revêtir à nouveau et tremblante un peu lui confirma ce que Rose savait déjà.

-Tu es bien enceinte Rose. Le bébé se porte bien et tout se déroule normalement. Elle avait du mal à articuler soudainement.

La dernière phrase soulagea Rose d'un grand poids. La jeune femme la remercia rougissante de ne pas avoir de quoi la dédommager de sa peine et la vit partir très lentement sans autre mot.

Toujours occupante de la grande chambre du bordel qui normalement revenait à l'absente tenancière des lieux. Olivia lui disait que ce n'était pas juste que ce soit elle qui l'ai pour elle toute seule et Rose dut la rabrouer sévère en lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'invitée ici et qu'elle (elle mit exprès l'accent sur le mot « elle ») ne resterait pas éternellement ici.

-Et au moins je pourrais utiliser la chambre la prochaine fois que Martha partira en voyage persiffla Olivia, en colère comme elle l'était rarement.

-Et ce n'est pas une raison de t'emporter alors tempêta Rose maugréant elle entre ses dents, visiblement boudeuse et de mauvaise humeur.

-Assez de vos disputes les filles intima la blonde Maddie qui était la plus âgée d'entres toutes. De plus avec Martha outre manche, elle se sentait la chef de groupe. Olivia râle seulement car son amoureux à ce soir été retenu par sa femme.

-Ou bien parce que Mon Jack n'est pas là. Fit Rose. (Il était retenu à Vanves puis au Halles de Paris).

-Je crois que j'ai dit de vous taire. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Rose. (Sans qu'Olivia ou Rose puissent répliquer) regardant droit dans les yeux de la rousse :

-Rose, je peux te voir seule à seule.

Rose hocha la tête et la suivit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Leur conversation prit part dans un couloir discret et obscur de la maison.

Rose s'attendait à des réprimandes ou une médiation de la part de son amie Maddie mais pas à la voir à bout de nerf comme cela.

-Rose, une bonne fois pour toute, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec Olivia. Elle ne représente aucun danger pour toi.

-Mais…protesta Rose, concernée de voir que Maddie avait à présent les yeux tout rouges et visiblement pleurait presque.

-Olivia est simple d'esprit ne comprends tu pas ? Jack tu l'as pour toi toute seule car elle n'a pas tout simplement de pensées sexuées s'exclama-t-elle à bout de forces. Elle a de la chance de ne pas se prendre au sérieux et de considérer tout cela comme un jeu. Alors laisse la tranquille, c'est tellement mieux ainsi.

Dit comme cela paraissait tellement évident que Rose due concéder la défaite.

-Excuse moi si je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai tellement peur d'être reprise par ma mère que j'en perds tous mes moyens.

-Ta mère ? Le « détective » Maddie (comme elle se surnommait elle-même à ses heures perdues)

-Ma mère Lady Ruth Dewitt Bukater, la Princesse d'Ecosse.

- **Comment ? Tu es une véritable princesse ? **Maddie en était presque tombée par terre, estomaquée par la nouvelle, heureusement que le radiateur (qui ne fonctionnait d'ailleurs même pas) l'avait retenue.

-Oui ou plus précisément, celle qui doit l'être un jour en tout cas.

-Continue la supplia Maddie au comble de la curiosité.

-A la mort de mon père qui venait de subir un revers de fortune, j'ai été pratiquement fiancée de force à un Américain très riche nommé Cal Hockley. Je suis revenue de mon pensionnat français pour l'enterrement et un après midi, il m'a piégé et m'a violé

Et depuis l'a fait à répétions sans que puisse rien n'y faire. Ma mère et moi dépendions trop financièrement des Hockley. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me taire alors lors d'une soirée mondaine je me suis enfuie de chez moi jusqu'à la falaise de Southampton d'où je voulais me jeter. C'est là où j'ai rencontré Jack qui dans le coin m'a sauvé en me dissuadant de la faire.

On est tombé amoureux et on s'est enfuit de Southampton pour que Jack me reconduise dans mon pensionnat (j'étais inscrite à Paris à Hautes Dames). On s'est aimé et maintenant que j'ai mon diplôme en poche, Jack m'a demandé en mariage, nous sommes fiancés et je suis enceinte et jamais je ne retournerai à ma vie d'avant. Termina t'elle, ferme et résolue et elle défiait quiconque de l'en empêcher.

-En voila une histoire convint Maddie en reprenant son souffle tant l'histoire de la Princesse Rose lui avait perdre haleine.

-Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Tu cauchemardais à l'agonie. Je pensais que tu étais « une nouvelle » (Ô vous étiez, pardon vôtre altesse. (Mais Rose corrigea sa formalité bien vite)). Je n'aurais jamais crue une histoire pareille possible de ma vie.

-Et pourtant elle est vraie confirma Rose qui pleurait maintenant jusqu'à que Maddie décide de la conduire jusqu'au petit sofa de la pièce voisine.

-Jack, tu l'aimes et il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Alors estimes toi heureuse d'avoir cette chance et ne lâches pas le morceau. Deux amants en fugue, comme c'est romantique. Tu auras droit à ton bonheur, un mari formidable et je suis sur un beau bébé et tous les deux tu les chériras plus que tout au monde.

-Si on ne me retrouve pas miaula Rose.

-Tu es en sécurité ici la rassura Maddie sur un ton bourru et décidé que Rose ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Je…Je vais envoyer Olivia tantôt pour que vous fassiez la paix toute les deux. J'ai du travail à présent, des clients arrivent.

Maddie esquissa quelques pas en direction d'une sortie programmée puis se retourna vers elle

-Quand Cal t'a prise et t'as séquestrée tu étais comme vidée de ton corps souillé de lui et l'esprit embrouillé.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Tu ne le devines pas ? Tu crois que cela ne m'ai pas arrivée avec mes passants ? Tu crois que l'on choisit cette profession par plaisir ? Chacun gagne son pain avec ce que la vie lui a donné ma p'tite dame.

-Non ! lui certifia-t-elle. Elle le savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas choisit le plus vieux métier du monde autrement que par nécessité. Peut être qu'un client s'était récemment montré trop entreprenants.

Et voila que Maddie, les yeux rougis commençait à se mettre à pleurer aussi et à être toute bizarre.

-C'est juste..Que…je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche lâcha d'un cran la prostituée.

-Je sais ce que ca veut dire aussi nota Rose que la blessure d'être à la merci de Cal l'a possédant merci n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. Et qui comprenait à présent l'attitude de Maddie qui prenait de plus en plus de sens.

-Toi au moins Rose, tu as Jack pour t'aimer et te faire l'amour. Aussi de quoi te réconforter en pouvant prétendre que toi au moins tu ne le voulais pas ce qui t'ai arrivé. Moi, vois-tu, je n'ai même pas cela pour me consoler lorsque chaque soir je m'abaisse à m'avilir pour satisfaire les clients et que je me dis que jamais je n'aurais droit moi aussi de languir dans les bras d'un homme qui ne paierai pas.

-Ca t'arriveras peut être aussi u jour Maddie, quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Comme moi et Jack.

Elle sourit ironiquement.

-Je ne crois pas non. Personne ne voudra de moi avec tous ces messieurs qui me sont passe tous les jours dessus, c'est impossible.

-Je croyais la même chose quand Cal a été le premier mais Jack m'a prouvé le contraire.

Le silence s'installa inconfortablement entre les deux femmes.

Avant de partir Maddie, fermant ses yeux noirs demanda à Rose :

- Ets-ce que Jack Dawson est tendre avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? Comment a tu trouvé l'envie d'aimer après ce qui t'est arrivée ?

Rose rougit à cette conversation intime qui ne la ravissait pas. Mais n'étaient elles pas devenues amies ? Ne lui faisait' elle pas confiance ? La similaire conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Trudie avant sa fuite de Londres lui revenait en mémoire. Sauf que cette fois ci les rapports de force se trouvaient inversés.

-Oui, il me traite bien sûr. La réponse en était même absurde.

-En fait, il est tellement doux et prévenants dans ses caresses que quand on fait l'amour, c'est moi qui en redemanderai encore et encore.

Très dignement sur ces mots et silencieuse, Olivia se retira cette fois ci pour de bon.

De retour dans sa chambre, Rose réfléchit et convint qu'elle c'était sans doute montré trop dure avec Olivia et elle songeait que Maddie avait mit dans le mille au début de leur conversation. Dans son infortune, elle avait eu des la chance. La chance que tout cela l'ai mené jusqu'à Jack avec qui elle avait apprit ce que le verbe aimer voulait dire. Assise et au chaud dans le lit de Martha et dans des couvertures confortables, elle fut soudainement remplie d'une vague reconnaissance envers les deux prostituées pour l'avoir toujours protégée coûte que coute et se sentit par la même occasion honteuse d'avoir pensé il n'y a pas si longtemps d'être indigne de ces lieux. Elle dut admettre que ces deux femmes l'avait protégé et continuait à le faire. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent croisé qu'un nombre select de filles dans le bâtiment. Elle ne devrait jamais oublier ce qu'elle avait subie avec Cal et ne plus regarder de haut Maddie et Olivia qui souffraient le courage (ou la témérité) de faire « ces choses la » avec leurs clients tous les soirs.

On toqua à la porte, ce n'était pas Jack encore retenu à Vanves pour son travail et Rose croyait déjà savoir qui se trouvait derrière. Maddie tenait visiblement ses promesses et venait d'envoyer Olivia à la rescousse. Pari gagné Rose sentit le parfum de l'unijambiste avant même le bruit de ses béquilles que quand elle voulait elle savait mettre en sourdine.

-Rose Rose tu n'es pas fâchée ?

-Non, non, je suis plus fâchée Olivia.

Ces mots suffirent à réjouir l'unijambiste qui se précipita dans ses bras toute à sa joie de la réconciliation.

-Merci Rose. Je croyais avoir fait quelque chose de mal, tu sais.

La jeune anglaise souhaitait s'excuser et expliquer pourquoi elle s'était empotée et voulait qu'Olivia comprenne.

-Je me suis emportée car je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici…avec vos clients. Je e voulais que Jack arrive et m'emmène quelque part.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas que Jack devienne client et parce que tu l'aimes constata d'emblée Olivia avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est comme les dessins sauf que Jack n'aime pas jouer comme les clients autant qu'il aime dessiner…A part avec toi, il me l'a dit cligna t'elle malicieusement de l'œil avant de se retirer à son tour pour aller satisfaire les visiteurs.

Rose se demanda si Olivia ne jouait pas les candides pour mieux affronter l'opacité de sa vie de fille de joies, peut être que les miroirs ne reflétaient pas la vérité dés personnes que l'on est. Elle lui en toucherait deux mots demain. Elle était trop fatiguée, ce soir.

Deux jours furent pleinement écouler pour Rose sur Paris depuis la conversation tardive avec Olivia et Madeleine. Et elle essayait de les aider autant que faire se peux tout en demeurant discrète dans sa chambre lorsqu'elles travaillaient la nuit. L'une et l'autre, de façon plus ou moins claire c'étaient confiées à elle sur le ressentir de leur profession, et elle ne les admirait que plus d'avoir la force d'écumer le salon pour ensuite gagner les chambres chaque soir. Elle ne l'aurait jamais pu et encore moins après ce qu'elle avait subie et qui l'avait conduite dans la situation ou elle était. Mais sans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais connue son fiancé Jack et ne porterait pas leur enfant à l'heure actuelle. L'homme de ses pensées pensait également à elle et venait d'envoyer un télégramme rue Nervins pour lui dire que tout allait bien à Vanves et qu'il serait de retour sur les Halles parisiennes dans trois jours. Ce qui fit pensait à Rose qu'elle devrait encore trouver son utilité dans la maison pour encore trois jours.

Peu de mots ou de choses dîtes et Rose se contentait de faire de son mieux, à 13 heures trente de l'après midi elle faisait la vaisselle du déjeuner des pensionnaires de la maison rose et auparavant avait épluché les légumes en aidant Olivia, la corvée de repas. Heureusement que Hautes Dames avait également offert des cours de cuisine, si Rose n'était pas un chef, du moins avait' elle été capable de la seconder un peu dans sa tâche même si la frugalité des plats n'avaient rien à voir avec l'opulence de nourriture jusque là connue. Rose se dit que ca ne serait pas la dernière des choses à laquelle elle devrait s'habituer dans sa nouvelle vie.

En route pour le marché de saint Ouen à la recherche de fruits frais qu'elle ramènerait au logis dans un panier en osier qu'elle pendait à son bras et dont les tresses ne semblaient ne tenir ensemble qu'à un fil, elle tenait fermement dans sa main les pièces de monnaie confiaient par Maddie. Humant l'air et l agitement des locaux et des habitués, elle hâtait cependant le chemin du retour avec détermination. Dans la pièce commune, Rose trouva Olivia Guichard prostrée contre le feu était de la cheminée dont seul les cendres restaient. Elle avait à nouveau fait une teinture dans les cheveux (« rousse comme sa meilleure amie ») et son parfum si particulier embaumait à nouveau sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'exclama Rose, craignant de suite le pire. Maddie la réconfortait et prit le partit de répondre pour sa camarade.

-Martha nôtre patronne est à Calais, elle a envoyé un télégramme et sera ici dans deux jours fit comprendre Maddie avant de continuer plus loin son explication.

-Et elle n'a pas encore récolté tout l'argent qu'elle lui doit. Il lui faudrait au moins dix clients de plus d'ici deux jours conclut Maddie, morose.

Et ce n'était pas la maintenant désargentée Rose qui pouvait aider son amie saugrenue.

Cette nouvelle signifiait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Rose et Jack ne pouvaient rester dans leur peu orthodoxe refuge.

Maddie, seconde de l'établissement les avaient prit sous son aile et maintenant ne pouvant faire autrement leur signifier leur congé, les mettant dehors. Qu'allaient' ils devenir ?

Rose n'avait jamais attendu avec autant d'impatience pour le savoir.

La venue de Martha se propagea comme traînée de poudre prête à se répandre et exploser et manifestement on était déjà sur la rampe de départ, parée au lancement face au compte à rebours qui s'annonçaient. Rose croisait même quelques filles qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées auparavant.

-Des nouvelles arrivent confirma Maddie. Il faut bien renouveler la marchandise de temps à temps comme le dirait Martha.

Jack venait de rentrer ce début d'après midi des marais de Vanves et était tout courbatu, fourbu par son labeur à tracer sillon sur les vastes prairies de l'est à labourer sans repos et sans fin.

-Je suis fils de fermier aimait t'il à proclamer fièrement. Je devrais m'en tirer jusqu'au mois d'aout.

- Trouverons-nous une maison où nous loger ? demandait Rose en retour.

Le bébé bien au chaud dans son ventre était la première de ses préoccupations et elle était bien décidée à le faire naître avec un toit au dessus de sa tête.

-Dés que j'aurais amassé l'argent nécessaire Rose. Tel était la réponse de Jack.

-Je vais chercher du travail aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'y arrive pas.

-Dans ta condition ? objecta Jack tout de go. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec la santé de Rose ou celle de leur bébé.

-Je pourrais essayer au moins au début. Si je ne dis rien, ca ne se remarque pas encore.

-Ca ne saurait tarder.

-Après nous aviserons. Je sens que je gène ici et je ne suis pas autant utile que ca aux filles alors. Et puis Martha revient demain. Que ferons-nous ?

-Je suis passé chez Dirmint, il est d'accord pour nous prêter son grenier. Ensuite nous serons comme de la mauvaise graine emportée par le vent.

Cette évocation qui paraissait pourtant lointaine revenait avec Rose chez Rose ainsi que tous les sentiments de bien être et de grisement qu'elle procurait.

- Devrons-nous aller à Vanves ? Questionnai t'elle.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être dans un premier temps. Les loyers y sont moins chers. De beaucoup.

Jack toujours chaussé mais les bretelles de son pantalon suspendu à ses jambes était allongé dans la grande chambre que Rose occupait pour la dernière nuit. Il éclata d'un rire sourd et profond alors qu'il se saisit de Rose jusque là assise près de lui pour la mettre tout contre sa poitrine et se nouer tout autour de son cou. Elle fit de même. Et ils se relaxaient comme cela arrivait plus maintenant, nez contre nez, souriants et détendus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant en cette soirée partant pour une nuit de leurs ébats autrement passionnées et brûlants.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se mariera demandait encore avec excitation Rose pleine d'espoir.

-Quand on sera chez nous et que j'aurai assez d'argent pour le loyer, le bébé, nous et une bague.

-Je finirai vieille fille avec tout ca. J'ai une meilleure idée si je vendais la bague de fiançailles de Cal. On aurait déjà un petit pécule qui nous laisserait de la marge.

-Ce ne serait pas un recel ?

-Je ne l'ai pas volé tu le sais bien.

-Qui t'achèterait cette babiole ?

-Quelqu'un qui a de l'argent et qui veut couler tout droit au fond de la Seine.

Jack riait sous cape des plans que formulait sa fiancée.

-Non, sérieusement. Je sais qui pourrait me l'acheter. J'irai la voir demain avant d'aller chez Dirmint et de chercher un travail. En attendant nous devons nous reposer tous les deux. Demain, tu retournes aussi à Vanves, n'oublies.

-Je n'oublie pas soupira t'il exagérément.

C'est ainsi que leur dernière nuit se passa beaucoup plus calmement que celle de leur arrivée mais toujours blottit contre l'autre.

Jack avait quitté Montmartre de bon matin et Rose c'était réveillée à son départ lui donnant ainsi un tendre baiser d'au revoir après lequel elle jugea qu'elle avait le temps de se rendormir un petit peu. Elle fit un rêve étrange comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Olivia gardait ses mains poser sur sa bouche et ne pouvait parler, voulant l'aider, Rose sortit pour chercher de l'aide mais la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir sur elle. Ce fut alors qu'elle allait ouvrir qu'elle en tomba à la renverse pour se réveiller en sursaut dans le lit.

Elle n'avait croisé ni Maddie, ni Olivia dans la salle commune du bordel mais quelque choses à son attention à avaler sur la table mais un peu en retard sur et au regret de gâcher de la nourriture et le temps du cuisinier, Rose due pourtant se résoudre à partir l'estomac vide.

Elle chercha sans relâche du travail ce jour là, jusqu' à la fermeture des commerces et artisanats, malheureusement ce fut sans succès Tout juste obtient' elle par bouche à oreille l'adresse d'une blanchisserie qui recrutait mais celle-ci se situant loin de son secteur de recherche, elle arriva devant bien après l'heure de fermeture et reviendrait donc demain. Il fallait maintenant déménager chez Dirmint ou Jack l'attendrait comme convenu. Remontant vers la rue Nervins, elle prenait la mesure de ce parcours un peu spécial qu'était le sien et découvrit qu'il lui plaisait d'autant plus qu'il était tout sauf conventionnel et quoi qu'il couta il la conduirait vers le bonheur.

Surprise et déçue, elle le fut en constatant que les filles étaient encore une fois de plus absente de la salle commune mais sans doute avaient' elles d'autres obligations et clients à satisfaire. Elle en frissonna d'horreur.

Ses affaires se trouvaient rassemblées en évidence dans un coin de la sombre pièce.

Elle fut déçue de ne même pas leur dire au revoir et merci comme elles semblaient le mériter.

Mais il ne lui restait plus qu'à frapper à la porte de Dirmint.

Elle s'arrêta net dans la rue, fatiguée de tant d'heures de marches mais surtout parce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le cœur de l'océan sous le matelas du lit. Il lui fallait donc rebrousser chemin au plus vite si jamais quelqu'un de mal intentionné s'en emparer.

Toujours personne n'était en vu, à pas de velours elle s'introduit dans la chambre qui était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait trouvée à son arrivée. Elle souleva le matelas et prit le bijou qui n'avait pas changé de place dans la poche de son manteau. Ce fut à tâtons qu'elle allait repartir quand soudain :

-La voila !

Le tréfonds de ses peurs remonta soudain à la surface, son premier instinct fut de penser que Cal l'avait retrouvait.

Elle restait à nouveau comme paralysée et tremblants de tout ses membres.

-Petite voleuse ingrate ! Accusa une femme forte replète aux cheveux gris.

-Pardon Madame, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai rien volée.

-Rose ? Je suis Martha Monnaie. Il paraît que tu dors ici dans ma chambre comme une clandestine depuis un certain temps déjà. Je ne donne ni l'hospitalité, ni la charité. Paye de suite ou travaille pour moi avec mes autres filles.

Elle aurait voulu protester avec énergie et trouver un arrangement mais quelque chose qui lui avait échappé en rentrant dans la pièce la fit presque défaillir de terreur.

Un détail en plus. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffre fort qu'on amenait partout lorsque l'on était riche et que l'on aimait voyager ou qu'on y soit obligé. Les yeux éberlueraient, elle constata qu'elle ne le connaissait que trop. Sur le côté, il y a avait gravé l'infâme lettre « H » de Hockley. Il était là, il était ici. Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Elle ne savait rien sauf qu'il fallait sortir de cet endroit qui se refermerait sur elle comme une souricière.

-Tu me dois soixante francs.

-Mais…je ne peux pas vous payer madame. Je suis une amie avec Olivia et Maddie. Et...

-Oui, j'ai déjà entendu l'histoire. Alors épargne-moi tes inutiles jérémiades. Elles sont vaines.

Elle ferma la porte à clés et Rose sentit seulement de l'oppression autour d'elle. La sourire narquois et sordide sur le visage guerrier et conquérant de Cal n'apparut pas comme elle s'y attendait d'une minute à l'autre. Deux autres filles vinrent à elle, deux nouvelles recrues qui avait les dents longues en leurs débuts à Nervins et visiblement prêtes à touts pour plaire à leur patronne. Elles fermèrent la porte à clés.

-Elle veut que tu portes ca et que tu ailles chercher le client qui te réclame dans le salon. On doit t'escorter.

Rose prit la guêpière qu'elle devait passer à la main quand le regard d'une fille retint particulièrement son attention. C'était Ambroise la guichetière de la pièce. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

- Jamais ! clama-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Mais les femmes déterminées, une se saisit de son bras, l'autre la tenait par la taille, elles joignirent leur force pour lui enlever sa robe, son bustier et son manteau. Elle pleurait alors qu'entre ces deux geôlières elle se retrouvait le buste nu en train de passer une guêpière serrée tandis que Martha pénétrait pour la seconde fois dans la pièce, pièce ou son petit bébé avait été créé.

Elle tâtait ses seins fermes sous ses protestations avec une énorme satisfaction de maquerelle voyant apparaître les deniers.

-Hockley sera content. Et si tu remues bien ton jolie derrière quand il te prend le devant, j'aurais beaucoup d'argent.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas hurlait Rose.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Appeler la police et dire que tu n'as pas payée ta dette ?

Elle fût traînée de force dans le couloir qui menait aux salons des clients et vomit de dégoût dans cet obscur corridor, hystérique, respirant après cela inexplicablement fort sans que rien ne puisse arrêter ce processus.

L'ombre du mal en personne s'interposa aussitôt qu'elle ait franchi les pièces des salons réservés aux habitués. Il se pointa la devant elle, Caledon Hockley, droit et silencieux et ne détachant pas son regard d'elle. Elle ne baissât pas la tête mais ne sut se résoudre à affronter le regard noir de l'ennemi. Elle parcourait le salon et fit Maddie, nue, sur un fauteuil empirique n'être que de la pâtée de chien pour Lovejoy qui la prenait avec son pantalon tâché mais toujours sur lui.

D'autres clients et les belles se livraient sur de similaires concepts à des orgies sans fins. Le champagne coulait à flot.

Elle dégorge encore et ce fut à ce moment là que Cal daigne baisser la tête et la regarder.

-Alors, c'est elle que vous cherchez Monsieur Hockley?

-C'est elle en effet confirma t'il sur son ton de gentleman parfaitement imité.

-Vous aurez du bon temps avec elle! appuya la tenancière. Regardez moi cette poitrine. Elle baissa le buste de Rose, révélant ses seins lourds, exposés à la lumière de ce salon de galanterie plein de monde

-Et les rousses ne sont pas les moins farouches. Elle remontait la guêpière pour qu'il jouisse de l'enlever à nouveau lui même.

Elle, elle tâtait déjà l'argent que Cal lui tendait dédaigneusement, le mettant en sécurité dans son propre bustier.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une petite salope! Et il la gifla magistralement.

Elle y était maintenant mais c'était trop tard. Ambroise la guichetière du théâtre devenue prostituée avait du la vendre. Cal avait du mener déjà l'enquête partout dans Hautes Dames et Ambroise avait réussie à faire la connexion et deviner son secret. Elle fermait les yeux, n'osant rien dire.

- Ramenez t-la dans la chambre ordonna t'il aux filles.

Les trois filles et l'homme d'affaire héritier américain refirent le chemin inversent.

Cal vit un bac d'eau qu'on utilisait généralement pour la lessive.

Il ordonna à la deuxième fille baraquée d'y plonger la tête de Rose pour qu'elle y rince sa bouche.

-Cela sera mieux quand on s'embrassera. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Allez au diable !

Ambroise fut la première à pousser Rose qui trébucha dans la chambre de Martha

-Fermez la porte Béatrice ordonna encore Cal. Elles se retirèrent docilement.

-Que ne vous ai-je prévenue Rose, les actrices ne sont' elles pas toutes des putains ? En voici la preuve. Vos petites camarades en sont la preuve vivante. Heureusement certaines de vos connaissances ont encore le souci de vôtre réputation et sont venues me trouver. Ce soir vous vous montrerez sous vos vrais couleurs et en subirez les conséquences.

-Non, non, pas encore ! Suffoquait' elle totalement.

Il se tenait droit et calme mais Rose qui sentait son haleine alcoolisée savait que quand il avait bu, il pouvait se montrer dangereux en un rien de temps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en titubant (signe que l'alcool dans ses veines atteignait son apogée et n'allait pas tarder à montrer le plein éclat de sa puissance) la poussant sur le lit après s'être déshabillé.

Il arracha le tissu du bustier de la guêpière, révélant la chaire ferme de ses appâts, la prit par les pieds alors qu'elle essayait une ultime fois de se débattre et qu'il la dépouillait de ses bas avant de s'attaquer à sa vulgaire pièce de lingerie. Et de commencer sa débauche de luxure.

-Cal, arrête !

-Non, j'ai dit NON !

Quelque chose vibrait sous le lit, comme une force opposée et alors que son agresseur essayait de la montée avec peine.

Rose sentit son pied être entrainé vers le sol par des mains rugueuses qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Celles de Jack.

-Rose, ca suffit. Soyez gentille.

-Je suis à vous Cal.

Une autre paire de bras sortit de sous le lit, les bras d'une femme puis une jambe.

Le corset prêt à être défait-elle prit subtilement la place de Rose.

Cal trouva la main d'Olivia qui était en train de s'installer sur le lit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'ivresse et la même couleur des cheveux des jeunes femmes aidant bien la cause de Rose.

Cela permit à la jeune femme de glisser habilement sous le lit. Depuis cette place poussiéreuse, elle vit le corset et la jupe, les sous vêtements d'Olivia décidée, glissés comme dans un ralenti.

Jack aussi cruel que ce soit retient difficilement un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa fiancée sauvée d'une nouvelle attaque et maintenant pelotée dans ses bras mais toujours dans une situation inconfortable. –J'ai eu si peur murmura t'il !

-Argh.. Olivia couina et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Ce ne sera pas fait si vite cette fois beuglait Cal.

Il bondit hors du lit et tira Olivia part les cheveux, l'entraînant avec lui.

Rose et Jack entendirent le souffle d'Olivia monter d'un volume dans la pièce.

Cal tenait fermement la personne qu'il croyait être Rose et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Vous m'avez humilié Rose et il est grand temps que vous appreniez le mot soumission. Au coin.

Dans un coin du mûr Olivia de dur se trouvait immobiliser et Cal la rendit à l'obédience en la pénétrant sans une autre forme de procès.

Rose tremblait, Jack la retint d'aller à la rescousse de l'unijambiste.

-Si il nous trouve ici, nous sommes morts tous les trois chuchota t'il, une boule dans la gorge que la tenure de sa pomme d'Adam reflétait parfaitement Alors que Cal continuait à s'introduire dans le derrière d'Olivia, celle-ci retenait ses larmes qui ne tenaient que jusqu'aux cils. Elle avait déjà enduré plus. Crânement, elle bougea un peu, Caledon toujours collait à son arrière train, elle attrapa le manteau de Rose confisqué par Béatrice et Ambroise l'envoyant tout juste assez loin pour que Jack s'en saisisse du bout des doigts. Il recouvrit présentement Rose du vêtement.

La valise de Rose n'avait pas bougé d'endroit.

Cal s'agrippait toujours à Olivia, désireux de voir ses besoins assouvis.

Bientôt il sembla se lassait de cette position et intima à Olivia de s'asseoir à genoux sur le lit.

-Faîtes moi plaisir mon cœur ! Intima-t-il.

Olivia prit l'organe reproducteur qu'elle aspirait dans sa bouche et que Cal grognait tout son soul.

Jack bouchait très fort les oreilles de Rose toujours planqués comme des clandestins qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. La rousse pleurait toujours, se sentant coupable du martyr qu'Olivia consentait à endurer pour elle et Jack et surtout du fait de l'avoir avant déjà rudoyer à plusieurs reprises.

Jack ne put la calmer qu'en lui montrant une clé passe partout que possédait Olivia et qui les sortirait d'ici dès que le moment opportun se présenterait. Il se présenta lorsqu'encore une fois lassé, il ne la ménagea guère plus mais la poussa à se coucher sur le lit lui écarta les cuisses alors qu'elle gémissait et pleurait et se faufila dans ses entrailles, la consommant pleinement avant de recommencer. Jouant avec ses mamelles rosées comme avec des jouets à sa seule disposition qu'il utiliserait à sa guise. Juste après l'acte, Cal s'endormit. Le temps de déguerpir était définitivement venu.

Essoufflés de ces péripéties, Jack et sortirent de leur cachette avec leurs menues affaires sous les bras. Toute pâle, manteau la recouvrant, l'Anglo-Ecossaise se dépêcha de déposer un trop bref baiser sur le front l'assaillie qui pleurait encore à chaudes larmes sans dire un mot, reniflant seulement de temps à autres.

Déjà Cal commençait à s'éveiller et s'en reprenait en elle. Olivia mimait, imitait les sons et les gestes de l'amour pour garder l'attention de Cal qui la besognait sans merci. Elle voyait très bien Jack et Rose à quatre pattes qui étaient trop médusés pour pouvoir sortir. Trop bons pour la laisser avec lui.

-Oh oui Cal. Encore.

En même temps, des menus poignets, elle leur faisait signe d'y aller sans tarder. Alors qu'elle se sacrifiait.

-Faut pas rester ici Rose, faut pas murmura faiblement Jack qui avait gardé le point fermé de colère et serré les dents tout le long. Dans la nuit, Jack la tirant par le bras. Ou qu'ils aillent.

Sans reprendre leur souffle, ils sortirent du bordel et dévalèrent la rue des martyrs qui regagnait la rue de Monsieur Dirmint.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Commentaires toujours aussi utiles et appréciés. Alors donnez moi vôtre avis et au diable la timidité. Titre du prochain chapitre ? « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire »**


	21. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Chapitre 21 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Il est dans le titre, braves gens ! **

**Note de l'auteur. J'ai supprimé la « note de l'auteur devenue obsolète. Donc le prochain chapitre updaté portera aussi le numéro 22. OK ? **

**Village de Montmartre 24 Juin 1911,**

**Southampton, Angleterre, 1****er**** Juillet 1911**

Ils avaient courut tous les deux comme des chevaux faisaient le grand galop pour une course hippique. Minuit venait de sonner au carillon du Sacré Cœur Ils frappaient maintenant comme des damés et tambour battant à la porte de Dirmint qui devenait sans encore le savoir leur seul recours dans la nuit noire parisienne.

Une lumière d'une lampe à pétrole apparut finalement après des minutes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, l'homme daigna se montrer aux pas de sa porte, bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

-Jack, mon garçon. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Il se frottait les yeux comme pour s'assurer que tout était réel.

-J'ai des problèmes. Peux-tu nous héberger pour la nuit ? demanda Jack en allant droit au but de sa visite.

-Nous ? S'exclama en baillant l'homme chauve qui se croyait encore endormi.

Très protecteur, il fit avancer Rose qui baissait la tête forte honteuse de n'avoir que son long manteau par-dessus la guêpière déchirée en guise de tenue convenable.

-Oui, Rose, ma fiancée.

-Tu as une fiancée ?

Par un oui, il confirma ce simple fait.

-Seigneur Tout Puissant ! Soupira Dirmint en les entraînants dans son antre.

Le vent glacé soufflant le Nord était devenu se radicalisé dans la soirée et la chute de température avait été importante

-Mais vous êtes glacés !

Un peu plus réveiller que précédemment (mais peu bousculé dans sa vie il pensait que des situations de ce genre n'arrivaient qu'en rêve), il se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre des couvertures qu'il recouvrit sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens. Il ne s'arrêta pas la cependant et désireux d'aider Jack et la p'tite rouquine, continua à se mettre en quatre pour eux et se précipita dans sa cuisinette pour préparer un bon pot de café bouilli qu'il proposa bien vite aux amoureux leur déballant sans leur avoir demandé leur avis des tasses en terre cuite pour boire le chaud breuvage réconfortant.

Rose Dewitt Bukater et Jack Dawson ne voulaient pas évoquer les faits de la soirée. Poliment, ils demandèrent donc à Dirmint ou ils dormiraient ce soir. L'homme à qui sa chère petite bicoque Montmartroise suffisait amplement leur désigna une pièce adjacente. Un cagibi obscur ou une banquette de lit blanche était posée à même le sol, fut mit leur disposition à leur plus grand soulagement. Un bougeoir pour parer au manque d'électricité de la pièce.

Ils se faufilèrent au dessous de la couverture mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent capables d'y trouver le sommeil.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda Rose tout doucement.

-Olivia te cherchait partout pour te dire au revoir. Ne te voyant pas on pensait que tu avais des problèmes. On est arrivés en courant, on est monté dans la chambre mais on n'a rien vu. J'allais me rendre chez Dirmint pour te récupérer (je pensais vraiment que tu étais partie là bas). J'ai vu (et reconnu !) le coffre d' Hockley et j'ai compris. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie Rose, je savais que tu courais un grave danger. .On a entendu du bruit et Olivia et moi nous sommes cachés sous le lit. Quand je t'ai vue Rose, j'ai de suite voulu étriper ce sale type. Mais Olivia a mis d'elle-même ce plan au point et Rose… ne me refait jamais une peur pareille.

-J'ai cru qu'il parviendrait encore à ses fins sanglota t'elle sur son épaule réussissant enfin à exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressentie.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire.

Il la serrait fort dans ses bras. Il ne voulait que plus jamais elle n'ait peur.

Les larmes coulaient à flots.

-Elle n'aurait pas du…Je n'aurais pas pu faire ce qu'elle a fait. Jack je me sens si mal. Je me sens honteuse de l'avoir obligé à ca et en même temps je suis si soulagée d'avoir réussie à m'échapper.

-Chut Rose, chut. Elle

-Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose

-Je t'écoute.

Elle prit le bougeoir, sortit de la banquette et fouilla la poche de son manteau frénétiquement pour sortir et lui montrer le cœur de l'océan.

-La dernière fois qu'il m'a violé. J'ai pris ce foutu collier rien que pour me venger. Je pensais que ce serait comme une monnaie d'échange pour qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Il était dans le coffre et… Elle n'avait la force que de balbutier.

-Mes dessins ! fit Jack soudainement tout penaud

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tes dessins ?

-J'ai mit mes dessins dans le coffre. Il était à moitié ouvert et Olivia et moi entendions vos pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devine qu'on était là et vite. J'ai oublié de le revendre. Et c'est lui qui a le coffre.

-Tu crois qui le regarderas ? demanda t'elle sans trop d'espoir.

-Il ne le remarquera même pas vu qu'il se promène avec un portfolio de dessins dans son coffre à chaque voyage ironisa t'il.

-Autant lui écrire une note avec écrit « maintenant vous pouvez nous garder tous les deux dans votre coffre Rose.

-Que va-t-il tenter pour de récupérer ?

-Je n'en sais rien Jack.

-Il faut que l'on se dire d'ici Rose. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que nous devrions quitter Paris.

-Pour quoi faire ? Aller ou ?

-Pour aller en Amérique bien sur ! Déclama-t-il joyeusement comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent pour cela ! lui objecta-t-elle avec raison. Et puis, je suis sûre que Cal nous retrouverais quand même là bas. Il a une énorme influence tu sais.

-Sur la côte Est peut être mais dans le Midwest, le Nord ou bien même la Californie, j'ai un comme doute horrible lui sourit t'il.

- Emmène-moi là bas alors. En Californie.

-En plus là bas, il fait plus chaud qu'ici plaisantait' il sans entrain.

-Jack, je ne veux pas dormir, j'ai peur à nouveau de faire des cauchemars.

-Encore des cauchemars avec Cal ?

Il la comprenait fort bien après ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui, mais pas seulement.

-Que veux-tu dire Rose ?

-J'ai déjà eu des rêves. Des rêves…Presque prémonitoires.

-Comment cela prémonitoire ?

-La première fois que Cal a réussi à...tu_ vois.

Il hocha la tête et offrait une mine renfrogné.

-J'avais déjà rêvé de lui auparavant. Il posait ses yeux sur moi d'une manière si.. Urgente.

J'ai vite réalisé après quoi Cal était. J'ai rendu visite à une femme à Southampton qu'on dit sorcière. J'ai prit la précaution de lui acheter une potion de stérilité. Car je savais…je savais. Et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

-Je sais ma puce, je sais.

-Avant ce soir. J'ai fait un rêve aussi quand tu étais partit à Vanves. Olivia qui avait besoin d'aide.

-C'est très étrange.

-Est-ce que tu crois que ça arrivera encore ?

-Peut être lui répondit t'il songeur.

-Jack ?

-Oui, Rose.

-Pourras-tu aller voir Olivia demain ?

-Je passerai la voir après le travail si tu veux Rose.

-Martha ne te connais pas et je veux m'assure qu'elle va bien.

-Je sais trop par quoi elle ai passé. Et c'est ma faute.

-C'est de la faute de Cal Hockley et de personne d'autre, je peux te l'assurer Rose. On ne peut pas traiter des femmes de cette façon impunément.

-Sauf si on possède beaucoup d'argent et qu'on s'appelle Hockley.

Il l'embrassa et la pria de dormir un peu. Demain était un autre jour.

Cet autre jour commença encore plus tôt que tous deux ne l'auraient crus.

On tambourine encore et encore à la porte de Dirmint pour qui deux fois en quelques heures était vraiment trop. Le pauvre homme alla donc rouvrir se demandant quelle autre aventure bizarre l'attendait en ce début de matinée.

-Etes-vous Monsieur Dirmint ? lui demanda t'on d'emblée.

Jack et Rose qui avait aussi entendu frapper au carillon. Et cette fois ci ce fut le tour de se demander si ils ne faisaient pas un mauvais rêve en se frottant les sourcils.

Un gendarme en uniforme et casqué accostait leur bienfaiteur et demandait si il 'avait pas vu la Princesse Rose Dewitt Bukater et Monsieur Jack Dawson.

-Oh Merde !

-Il ne va nous dénoncer demanda Rose alors qu'ils se cachaient et qu'elle implorait silencieusement pour qu'il puisse quitter leur refuge le plus vite possible.

-Je connais Monsieur Dawson. Mais la princesse Dewitt Bukater, qui est cette jeune femme ?

-La Princesse d'Ecosse. Elle a été enlevée par Dawson, un dessinateur vagabond bon à rien dont elle s'est apparemment entichée. Son fiancé Monsieur Hockley est très inquiet à son sujet vous savez. Quand avez-vous vu Monsieur Dawson pour la dernière fois ?

-Un mois et demi. Il voulait s'inscrire aux Beaux Arts. Dessinateur doué mais il n'a pas été prit et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Parfaitement sûr monsieur l'agent.

Rose et Jack qui avaient bien cru l'instant venu où ils serraient vendus aux autorités ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement à ces mots mais pas autant que quand ils entendirent les pas de l'officier pressé qui quittaient la maison sans autre forme de procès.

Jean Dirmint n'étant homme à chercher les ennuis en disant la vérité à la police qui l'interrogeait chez lui ni à en attirer en gardant deux fugitifs chez lui, Rose et Jack furent vite mit dehors de chez lui.

Ils erraient dans Paris ne sachant que aire ni où aller. Rose aurait souhaité aller à la blanchisserie pour y débaucher un travail mais pendant que le policier parlait à Dirmint, ils avaient loupé l'unique tramway pour s'y rendre. Et avec Martha, à Nervins, ils ne pouvaient même pas aller demandé des nouvelles d'Olivia. Ils espéraient que Maddie et elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour eux. Accoudés à la table d'un café ou ils ne demandèrent qu'un verre d'eau par restriction budgétaire, Jack comptait pour eux deux l'argent qu'il avait gagné en travaillant comme maraîcher mais c'était peu. Trop peu.

-Peut être devrions-nous aller à Vanves au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on retombe sur nos pieds.

-Peut être peut être mais le fort instinct de Rose n'était pas convaincu.

Quelque chose d'autre aller arriver elle en était certaine.

Dans un parc de la capitale qui fleurissait en abondance ce début d'été, ils s'assirent sur un banc sur lequel ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond dans leur désir de s'échapper. Ils se savaient rechercher et ne donner pas chère de leur peau si on les trouvait ensemble.

-On devrait aller chez un bijoutier et vendre cette bague. On aura de quoi venir.

-D'accord. Tu as sans doute raison. Conclut Jack.

Et ils essayèrent de trouver une bijouterie qui accepterait de les recevoir.

Quand ils trouvèrent leur bonheur dans une petite rue située à hauteur des quais de Seine.

Le tenant de la boutique «était bourru et un peu mécréant, autant dire la personne qu'il leur fallait. Tout se passa très vite et Rose s'engouffrait en dehors de la boutique poussiéreuse car elle souffrait d'un mal de tête particulièrement sévère à l'intérieur. Elle voulait un peu d'air frais qui calmerait surement sa migraine. Elle étai mal fagotée, débraillée et décoiffée tant et si bien que certains passants n'hésitaient pas à la regarder de travers.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle. Etes-vous perdue ?

Elle ne voulait pas en dire trop à ce policier qui se proposait gentiment de l'aider de peur d'attirer les soupçons

-Non, tout va bien monsieur dit' elle dans un bon français mais dans un ton peu convaincant tant la panique la saisit.

-Que faîtes vous toute seule dans la rue ?

-Je…

-Ceci est louche fit l'officier moustachu.

-Je vous assure que…

-Votre nom de famille, prénom et adresse mademoiselle, je vous prie.

Le ton du policier devenait de plus en plus pressant au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'énervait après la jeune femme.

-…..

Il voulut la conduire au commissariat le plus proche et ce ne fut qu'au moment que le représentant des forces de l'ordre allait se saisir de son bras pour l'amener à le suivre que Jack sortit de la boutique et essaya vainement de la sauver de devenir une repris de justice.

-Cours Rose, cours ! ordonna-t-il vivement comme une supplique.

Il attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à en perdre haleine, semant de justesse le policier.

Ils atterrirent prêt de la gare ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire pour empêcher qui soient reconnus.

-On doit quitter la ville fit Jack résolut à ne plus croiser le chemin des forces de l'ordre.

Nul doute qu'un vagabond sans le sou et sa fugitive sans parent n'apparaitraient pas du tout suspicieux aux autorités qui chercheraient à en savoir un peu plus.

-On n'a pas assez d'argent pour prendre les billets Jack le raisonna Rose.

-Il faut monter à bord de ce train quand même Rose la contredit Jack, convaincu du contraire.

-Mais ton travail à Vanves ? objecta-t-elle encore timidement.

-Je reviendrai

Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la bonne décision mais si le policier se trouvait être encore à leur poursuite et avec leurs maigres bagages embarquèrent dans le premier wagon. Sans plus attendre le train bondé démarra.

Trois heures dans l'engin qui parcourait les rails en trottant à bonne vitesse en faisant gaiement chauffer ses chaudières au bruit strident.

Jack avait l'habitude de se sortir de ce genre de situation à laquelle il était habitué depuis le milieu de son adolescence quand il voyait le contrôleur venir vers un wagon il s'en allait discrètement dans un autre compartiment et ainsi de suite.

-Je vous tiens !

Le contrôleur avait un second et Jack et Rose venait de se faire repérer à leur plus grand désarroi.

-Montrez moi vos billets demanda fermement ce deuxième contrôleur moins sympathique que son collègue (et surtout moins aisément berné).

Devant le silence coupable de Rose et Jack, le cheminot ne pouvait que s'impatienter.

-Vos titres de transports Messieurs Dames s'il vous plaît. Tonna-t-il, intransigeant.

Intransigeance que Rose avait à ne pas lui décliner à lui non plus sa véritable identité.

-Nous sommes des clandestins pour tout vous avouer. Nous n'avons pas d'argent et

La voix que Jack qui empêchait celle de Rose de s'exprimer, parlait bien décidée à défendre sa fiancée et se sortir de cette rocailleuse situation qui les mettait tous les deux en péril.

-J'men doutais bien tu penses. C'est pour ça qu'il est ridicule que j'vous donne une amende. Dans ce cas mon p'tit gars vous allez avoir des problèmes avec les autorités ta p'tite demoiselle et toi répliqua t'il en ricanant.

-Qu'es-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? Jack qui se préparait au pire souhaitait savoir de quoi il en retournerait pour eux exactement.

-Le prochain arrêt est à Honfleur. Je vous ferai descendre à la gare.

C'était là tout ? Ca en devenait presque suspect.

-Et bien évidemment, une fois arrivée, on vous fera conduire au poste le plus proche décréta encore une voix devenant de plus en plus narquoise et sinueuse.

Rose et Jack, rouges de se trouver en si mauvaise posture et tout honteux, furent ordonnés de rester sur une banquette à côté de lui en silence et sans broncher.

La petite, charmante et paisible bourgade normande d'Honfleur était le prochain arrêt des voyageurs impatients avant le terminus du trop grand et trop bruyant Havre.

Lorsque la machine sur rail s'annonça en gare toute sifflante et pimpante se stationna l'effervescence régnait partout sur cette étape du trajet mais nos deux héros ne partageaient pas à fortes raisons l'enthousiasme général ambiant. Un représentant des forces de l'ordre les « accueillirent » pour les conduire promptement l'anglaise et l'américain au poste non loin de là, près du littoral. Le sergent commissaire était absent, un agent ricana qui l'était souvent.

On força les amoureux à entrer dans une salle adjacente et dans la pénombre.

Jack serrait très fort Rose en lui disant qu'ils finiraient par trouver une solution. Aussi osée e impossible fut' elle. Tout était à nouveau si incertain.

Ils furent reçus en début de soirée par le fameux sergent commissaire et un autre administratif.

On demanda leurs passeports et d'où ils venaient mais Jack et Rose refusaient de piper mot.

Ce qui interpellait leurs interlocuteurs à défaut les intéresser.

-Vous avez des passeports Français?

-Non, nous sommes anglais. (Jack prenait l'accent Britannique avec malgré tout une certaine malice)

-Mais il faut des passeports pour être en règle.

-A part être des clandestins et d'avoir prit son train de la même illicite manière, avez-vous volé ?

-Non dirent t'ils.

-Vous êtes mariés ?

-Non.

Leurs bagages furent fouillés avec suspicion et intérêt mais on n'y trouva rien de suspect.

Rose décocha un sourire sous ses joues en pensant au Cœur de l'Océan restait dans la poche de son manteau qu'ils avaient amis de fouiller. Ce qui était pourtant le plus évident. Ils parurent l'entendre et on vient se saisir de son habit de misère. Elle eut le temps de donné en catimini le célèbre bijou à Jack, déjà fouillé lui et qui le garda discrètement sous le manteau le temps de cette nouvelle interpellation.

Au bout d'un autre moment plus long encore, Jack et Rose furent rappelés dans le bureau.

-Bon Voila ce qu'on va faire avec vous. Puisque vous n'avez fait pas trop de mal on a simplement décidé de vous renvoyez de la ou vous venez dit le sergent commissaire d'un haussement d'épaule et de dédain pour cette banale affaire.

Ils en étaient proprement stupéfiés.

-Vous nous libérés ?

-En effet.

-C'est aussi simple.

-Malheureusement oui, ce n'est pas nôtre jour de chance.

Ils en étaient tous deux franchement médusés de cette péripétie.

-Un réseau de prostituées clandestines doit passer la frontière anglaise et nous devons les en empêcher et cette affaire a nôtre priorité. Nous vous conduirons au bateau demain matin. Vous partirez donc pour l'Angleterre.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la froide cellule avant d'être relâcher et débarquer au port pour un retour en Angleterre.

-Et ou va arriver le bateau ?

-Southampton, mademoiselle.

Une ville qu'ils auraient de tout cœur préférait éviter.

Installé dans le bateau sans autre forme de procès dans une pièce de petite commodité pour être rapatrier en Angleterre, Jack et Rose repassaient dans leur tête leurs dernières aventures. Ils se sentaient réexpédier à l'envoyeur et semblaient avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Alors en route pour être extradiez en Angleterre, ils jouissaient cependant d'une liberté importante sur le navire qui traversait la Manche.

Un officiel leur demanda encore leurs noms, adresses et nationalités pour se donner bonne conscience.

-Mais encore une fois vous ne pouvez débarquer du bateau sans passeport fit' il d'un ton strict.

-Et comment faire pour régulariser nôtre situation demanda Jack ?

-Et bien vous pourriez commencer par vous marier non ? (on observait que ni Jack et Rose ne portaient d'alliance). Une remarque qui fit rougirent Jack et Rose jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ces jeunes gens n'on vraiment rien dans la tête désapprouva encore l'officiel avant de se retirer de la modeste cabine.

-Il a raison souffla Jack. Si on te reconnaît à Southampton et si nous ne sommes pas mariés, on pourrait nous séparer.

-Ah non, ils n'y arriveront pas. Tu es cruel, Jack. Elle ne penserait pas à ce qui arriverait si jamais le cas se produisait. Elle hochait toujours la tête négativement. Jack lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

-Mais ils n'y arriveront pas tu sais.

-Jack, si on demandait au capitaine du bateau de nous marier ?

Il rigola de bon cœur et d'un ton léger, répondant d'une boutade.

-Je désespérais que tu me le demandes.

Et de redevenir plus sérieux :

-Tu sais, si on se remercie, jamais plus on ne reviendra en arrière. Tu ne seras plus une princesse mais simplement Madame Dawson. Tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Certaine ! Opina-t-elle du chef fermement avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

-Et après nous irons tous droit vers l'horizon quand cela nous chante.

-Promis ma belle, lui répliquant son vif baiser à son tour.

Ils longèrent en cette fin d'après midi le pont de « la tourterelle »et attendirent avec quelques impatiences que le capitaine, occupé avec d'autres passagers plus fortunés, du bateau consente à écouter leur requête.

Il en fut surpris mais étant lui-même un incurable romantique il ne déclina pas leur demande et leur assura qu'il procéderait à la cérémonie. Dans une heure, s'il le souhaitait.

-Et qui dois-je marier ?

Rose paniqua mais savait qu'elle devait réagir. Il lui fallait une idée songea t'elle. Une idée vite. Le nom des Dewitt Bukater était trop connu pour donner son réel nom de famille. Une idée, tout droit sortit des histoires que son père lui contait dans son enfance, la sauva. Witt, le premier des Dewitt Bukater serait son alibi car plus personne ne connaissait cette histoire. Et puis elle n'aurait pas à mentir…totalement. Et vu que Witt était le début, de son nom, de sa dynastie, elle pouvait l'user et rendre le mariage plus légal qu'avec un nom emprunter.

-Witt! Rose Witt et Jack Dawson.

Il l'interrogea du regard et répondit de la même façon lui faisant savoir qu'elle lui raconterait après.

-Je télégraphierai à Fabrizio avant de descendre à bord fit Jack. On restera à l'auberge avant de trouver quelque chose d'autre dit Jack à Rose que rien n'altérait la joie. Même si il lui annonçait qu'ils dormiraient sous un pont (mais Jack travaillait surtout à éviter cela).

La capitaine approuva.

Rose était toute excitée à l'idée tout comme Jack qui ne savait plus ni comment tenir en place à présent ni comment on respirait au juste.

Le capitaine mit sa femme qui voyageait toujours avec lui dans la confidence et celle-ci, charmée, décréta que « chère Rose » devait avoir une jolie robe pour son mariage et être un peu mieux coiffée. Ce qui fit sourire la principale intéressée aux cheveux encore tout emmêlés.

-De plus ajouta le commandant, pour que le certificat soit validé vous devez allez le faire signer par la mairie à vôtre arrivée.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas lui fait savoir Rose qui souriait tout son soul, le pli gracieux de son nez grimaçant reflétait parfaitement le bonheur parfait qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et qui se diffusait en elle. Barbara, c'était là le nom de la femme du marin en chef, ne lui donna à présent plus le temps de penser et l'entraina dans sa cabine se préparer. Le capitaine lui, ne possédait pas de smoking ou autres beaux vêtements qui scieraient à Jack. Mais ce dernier estimait que le smoking prêtait il n'y a pas si longtemps par Molly Brown était bien suffisant et lui avait déjà donné la chance de se transformer en prince charmant qu'il voulait être pour Rose. Elle, elle avait beau être une princesse, jamais elle n'avait pus connaitre quelque chose de similaire puisque déjà lassée par ce milieu qui était le sien depuis toute petite. Néanmoins le capitaine avait un ensemble bleu gris plus modeste qu'il lui offrit tout de même de porter. Jack, reconnaissant, accepta.

Tout serait donc près pour la cérémonie au coucher du soleil, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient admiré ensemble à Southampton au tout début de leur histoire débutait sous des auspices si défavorables et contraires. Mais Rose voulait croire que le soleil se couchait présentement sur tous ces problèmes pour un se lever dans le renouveau d'une meilleure vie à deux. A eux trois rectifia t'elle silencieusement en posant projectivement la main sur son ventre. Préparée, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et le capitaine ne pouvait commencer la cérémonie trop tôt.

Elle était habillée d'une robe de couleur verte pommier et avait revêtue dans ses cheveux raidis et lâché et pour l'occasion. Une tulipe, un lys, une rose (eh oui, on n'échappe pas à son destin) et deux œillets composèrent à la va vite son bouquet avec les quelques fleurs qui se trouvaient à bord. Mais elle n'en avait cure. On toqua et sa gorge se noua d'émotions. Il était temps d'y aller.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle entendit le violon commençait sa partition aux épaules d'un inconnu dépêchait pour l'occasion. Puis elle vit Jack au côté du capitaine qui l'attendait et qui réalisait une acrobatie intérieure entre garder son sérieux comme cela se devait ou bien de laisser exploser sa joie de tenir enfin la main de celle qu'il aimait qui en finissait de remonter le pont en guise d'autel.

-Monsieur Jack Dawson, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Rose Witt ici présente ?

Lui jurez-vous fidélité, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux. Prononça-t-il fort, attentif, calme et collecté. Doucement pour faire durer le plaisir.

-Bien. Et vous Mademoiselle Rose Witt, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Jack Dawson ? Lui jurez-vous fidélité, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux. S'entendit' elle dire clairement, alors que sa joie qu'elle voulait pourtant garder intime se diffusa dans le moins de ses traits. Trois personnes seulement se tenaient auprès du couple : le capitaine, son épouse qui faisait officie de témoin et le violoniste qui accompagnait la cérémonie vers la nuit tombante.

Après le temps de l'échange des consentements, viens celui de l'échange des alliances.

Rose sortit de la douce torpeur de la cérémonie et s'exclama qu'ils n'avaient pas d'alliance.

Jack fut tout sourire. Chez le bijoutier, il avait négocié deux simples alliances en plus de l'argent de l'horrible (et chère !) bague de Monsieur Hockley.

-Je te donne cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Dit l'officiant.

- Je te donne cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité certifia Jack, répétant la phrase.

-A vôtre tour Rose. Je te donne cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

- Je te donne cette alliance comme symbole de mon amour et de ma fidélité prononça-t-elle à son tour comme un serment.

-Je vous prononce donc Monsieur Dawson et Mademoiselle Rose Witt, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Jack ne se fit pas attendre.

Ni repas fastueux, ni champagne ostentatoire pour célébrer les noces, ils préféraient le champêtre d'une discrétion toute à eux.

On était le premier Juillet 1911 et on arriverait à Southampton durant la nuit.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain s'intitulera : Du travail et du charivari. Merci de suivre cette histoire. Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! **


	22. Du travail et du charivari

**Chapitre 22 : Du travail et du charivari**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Maintenant que Rose et Jack sont mariés. Ils essayent de s'établir. En attendant mieux.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, 1****er**** Juillet 1911**

Ce fut en tant que mari et femme que Jack et Rose débarquèrent du bateau à Southampton sur les environs de dix heures du soir. Après la cérémonie, Jack, comme convenu, avait télégraphié leur arrivée à Fabrizio qui les attendait sur la jetée avec anxiété. L'auberge ou il résidait en attendant « d'aller en America ». Les Dahl étaient encore là eux aussi.

Ils furent promptement féliciter quand ils annoncèrent leur noce surtout du côté de Fabrizio qui ne se priva pas (l'occasion qui fait le larron était trop bonne) pour exprimer le long de sa pensée dans sa maternelle langue de Dante.

Fourbus, mari et femme s'endormirent bien vite au pays de Morphée.

A son désappointement, Jack n'étai pas là et l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner dans la salle, le pot de café brûlant à la main.

-Il nous faut aller à la mairie pour valider le certificat de mariage lui annonça t'il gaiement.

Elle lui répliqua d'un sourire qui en disait long sur son bonheur de jeune mariée. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Avant de s'inquiéter de choses plus terre à terre et pragmatiques.

-Jack, il nous faut économiser l'argent. Nous ne pouvons rester ici indéfiniment.

-Je vais chercher du travail dés aujourd'hui. Je viens de donner trois nuitées à l'aubergiste mais après cela, il nous faudra faire attention concéda t'il.

-Très bien.

Il essuya le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette et les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route.

Arrivés à destinations, tous deux furent impressionnés par la grandeur du bâtiment typiquement britannique et sa spacieuse entrée.

Ils donnèrent leur précieux certificat de mariage et obtinrent enfin des passeports en règle. Jack avait même la mention de sa nationalité américaine et s'en étonna.

-Mais oui, c'était sur le certificat de mariage, donc, c'est pour cela que ton passeport à toi est américain.

- Sans doute, sans doute se parla-t-il pour lui-même.

Et ils couraient dans la rue déserte, tels des gamins insouciants qu'ils n'étaient plus.

-Je m'appelle Rose Dawson s'exclamait' elle en riant.

-J'adore Rose Dawson tapit t'il dans le dos d'un rare passant.

Fastes fumisteries pour faire oublier qu'ils étaient menacés d'être reconnus à tout instant.

Jack d'un tendre baiser sur le front quitta sa femme qui retournait sur ses pas, vers l'auberge et partit à la recherche d'un emploi.

Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir épiée alors qu'elle regagnait tranquillement ses quartiers.

Tant de chose restait encore à faire et demeurer en suspens. Un vent frais mais agréable régnait sur toute la bourgade portuaire, on distinguait même quelques rayons de soleil sous les nuages gris tandis que la pluie avait réussie l'exploit de disparaitre depuis deux jours, ce qui constituait une première et tout d'un coup, Rose fut moins encline à rentrer.

Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre cette magnifique promenade en solitaire ?

Plus elle écarquillait les yeux et plus nôtre Rose se rendait compte à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis quelques mois et elle était sûre que la chance venait de tourner en leur faveur.

Qui viendrait les chercher ici dans cette pauvre rue de Southampton ? Jamais sa mère qui n'y mettrait jamais les pieds de sa vie e ou Cal ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit et là résidait toute l'astuce d'être si près et pourtant si loin. Comme une barrière invisible entre deux mondes qui s'ignorent. Et puis il fallait penser au petit où à la petite qui arriverait dans quelques mois et dont commencerait à soupçonner l'existence très bientôt à en juger les nouvelles courbes du ventre de Rose, de plus en plus rond, de plus en plus ferme. Elle s'asseyait songeuse en contemplant l'eau de l'estuaire, songeant au moyen de gagner de l'argent plus rapidement. Et en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne travaille pas .aussi. Elle travaillerait se résolut' elle bien décidée.. Elle se souvint de la boutique qu'elle avait visitée juste après la mort de son père alors qu'elle n'était encore que la malheureuse fille la plus huppée de la ville là ou maintenant elle était la plus heureuse des femmes de prolétaires. Peut être que cette vieille femme lui donnerait' elle un peu de travail. Sinon (au grand désarroi de Ruth se réjouit-elle), elle s'établirait comme simple couturière et aiderait ainsi Jack dans les finances du ménage. Ces résolutions prises tout comme la décision d'en parler à son mari dés son retour, elle chercha la rue du magasin de poteries ce qui lui prit un certain temps pour se remémorer le chemin.

L'entrée de la boutique se trouvait être aussi poussiéreuses que dans ses souvenirs et a vieille propriétaire paraissait plus bossue et pâle que lors de sa dernière visite.

-Est-ce que vous auriez du travail pour moi demanda Rose ?

-Est-ce que tu sais faire de la poterie ?

Vous vous ne souvenez pas ? Vous me l'avez apprit vous même avait' elle envie de lui dire, reconnaissante. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Je me débrouille bafouilla Rose.

-Fais donc un essai. Il n'y a pas si longtemps une jolie jeune fille est rentrée dans la boutique et a demandé à voir comment marchait la tour. Elle a fait un des plus jolis pots que j'ai vu de ma vie. Presque aussi beaux que les miens. Cela faisait un peu moins de quatre mois songea Rose, soulagée que la vieille femme ne l'ai pas reconnu.

-J'essaierai assura t'elle.

IL lui fallait se souvenir de l'exercice voila tout. Elle s'exécuta, concentrée sur les morceaux de terre d'ocre et la terre d'argile qui restaient à construire. Le toucher de la terre était très bon car elle avait de la dextérité et de la souplesse et elle aimait ce contact malléable. Son aînée semblait du même avis.

- Bravo ! Tu es très douée pour la poterie aussi. J'aurais encore besoin d'aide, c'est vrai. Je ne suis plus toute jeune et mon dos me fait souffrir se plaignit' elle. Mais je ne pourrais pas payer beaucoup. Cela sera de trente cents par semaine et je ne peux donner d'avance. La boutique est ouverte le samedi. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Rose ne tenait plus de joie, peut être un jour raconterait' elle à sa femme la vérité ? En tout cas, elle remercia le ciel de cette chance.

-Oui, je prends ce travail s'exclama t'elle se sentant plus glorifiée et utile que jamais. Bien plus en tout les cas que lorsque elle était la princesse, la petite poupée de porcelaine de Southampton.

-Quelle est ton nom ma p'tite dame, je vois que tu es mariée fit l'observatrice patronne qui cependant la jaugeait encore.

-Je m'appelle Rose Dawson.

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse de travailler si tu es mariée. Ton mari ne gagne t'il pas assez sa vie ?

Rose grimaça à cette dernière attaque mais il valait mieux que de s'empêtrer dans le mensonge révéler une vérité partielle qui de toute façon bientôt ne tarderait pas à s'étaler au grand jour.

-C'est qu'il ne gagne pas encore assez pour nôtre enfant à naître.

L'œil perçant de la patronne se fit moins perçant ayant auparavant d'un coup d'œil deviné la condition de la jeune femme et heureuse qu'elle lui ait au moins dit la vérité sur son état.

-Rhonda Mac Kerod. Le poste est à toi si tu travailles dure et que tu ne te plains pas du fait de ta condition toutes les cinq minutes et que tu n'ailles pas le crier sous tout les toits.

-Je ne le ferai pas Madame Mac Kerod. Merci de me donner ma chance, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Demain, c'est dimanche, nous sommes fermés. Tu commences lundi huit heures.

Au comble de la félicité, elle la remercia et rentra à l'auberge, ayant hâte d''annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Jack. Qui n'était pas encore rentré, constata t'elle déçue.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, en attendant qu'il revienne mais s'endormit sans lui d'un sommeil qui la conduisit avec de beaux rêves tout droit jusqu'au petit jour mais un jour toujours sans Jack.

Peut être était' il justement temps de s'alarmer s'inquiéta t'elle.

Alors qu'elle débattait du sujet avec elle-même devant sa bouillante tasse de thé, elle fut soulagée de voir Jack arrivé, visiblement fourbu.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée lui demanda t'elle lui sortant ses yeux exorbités, signe de son incompréhension bien naturelle.

-J'ai trouvé un travail comme docker. On n'a embauché tout de suite pour le travail de nuit et je n'ai pas pu de prévenir

Elle était très fière de lui et soupirait d'aise, à présent tout à fait rassurée. Jack, fatigué, annonça qu'il partait se coucher car il devait encore être en forme pour travailler même si on serait un dimanche matin.

Le lendemain, Rose se réveilla sans Jack a ses côtés encore une fois, déjà partis sur les chantiers navals. Pourquoi alors ne pas partir à l'aventure et profitait d'un de ces dimanches solitaires qui seraient à coup sûre nombreux. Vêtue d'une simple robe marron (merci couturière Helga !), elle marcha dans les rue sans but précis.

Elle aurait voulue assister à un officie religieux mais elle craignait d'être reconnue dans la grande cathédrale qu'elle avait jusque ici fréquentait.

Mais tout lui paraissait une autre vie et une autre ville, toutes ces rues qui étaient là, tout près de l'endroit ou elle avait grandie. Mais elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds auparavant. C'était comme si deux modes de vies différents séparaient la vielle en deux avec les nantis de l'un et les ouvriers de l'autre.

Les pauvres avaient leurs propres quartiers si animés, leurs marchés, leurs écoles et leur église (toujours bondée de fidèles). Elle entra au milieu de la congrégation qui dévisageait la nouvelle venue au moment du serment du prêtre. Son cœur se serra un peu quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas de mariage religieux comme elle l'aurait aimé. Mais ce dit qu'il était mal de ne pas vouloir se contenter de ce qu'on avait déjà. Et elle avait tellement plus que la plupart des gens déjà estimait' elle. Un mari et un bébé à venir.

Le Père de la congrégation s'avança vers elle après l'office. Pour se présenter :

-Je suis le père Adreit dit' il avec un accent germanique. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

-Je suis madame Dawson, je suis nouvelle. Mon mari travaille au port expliqua t'elle au religieux.

-Comme beaucoup de femmes ici, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous faire des connaissances et des amis. Lui assura-t-il. En tout cas, soyez la bienvenue parmi nous madame Dawson.

-Je vous remercie mon Père. Je reviendrai sans faute dimanche prochain lui répondit' elle en une conclusion polie.

Elle marchait et marchait jusqu'à l'auberge sans souffler ni s'arrêter. Un soudain nœud à l'estomac lui prit quand elle passa devant le cimentière ou reposait son père et sa petite sœur.

La tombe avait changé observait' elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Quelque chose de terrible avait du se produire. Incrédule, elle vit un trou qui venait d'être fraîchement creusé.

Elle allait s'évanouir quand elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Sa mère venait de mourir. Par sa fugue et sa rébellion, elle avait poussé sa mère au tombeau.

-Rose !

-Cal trésaille t'elle d'effroi.

-Pauvre idiote !entendit' elle derrière elle avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

-Amène la moi fit la mystérieuse personne dans le cimentière sans qu'aucun potentiel témoin ne soit présent sur ces lieux désertiques. La personne n'eut d'autre choix que de poser un mouchoir de chloroforme sur l'innocente victime.

-Quelle tête de mule, elle peut être parfois.

-A qui le dis-tu.

-On l'a échappé belle pas vrai ?

-Ils l'on échappés belle et pas pour de faux.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de ne pas trouver son épouse en rentrant. Il craint tout de suite le pire.

A son réveil, Rose se trouva dans un lit inconnu et prit peur.

-Cal Cal sortez moi d'ici. Hurla-t-elle avec force.

Comment avait' il fait pour la retrouvé ?

- Calme-toi Rose, ce n'est que moi.

La voix n'était pas inconnue mais faible, le visage qui décida à se montrer n'était pas un étranger mais beaucoup plus pâle. Dans le noir, Olivia apparût enfin.

Rose ne dit rien mais son visage se décomposa à la seconde ou elle reconnue son amie qui avait déjà tant fait pour elle.

-Mais ou sommes nous et qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-Chut chut, tu es toujours à Southampton, dans le bordel anglais qu'à acheté Martha.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'y as emmené ? Si jamais Cal est là et qu'il veut à nouveau…

-Calme toi calme toi. J'ai été obligé de le faire parce que tu allé faire une très grosse bêtise.

-Quoi ? Quelle grosse bêtise ? Et comment êtes-vous ici ?

-Ordre de Martha. Clients importants à fournir. Ecoute, j'ai réussi à faire croire à Hockley que toi et Jack étiez morts. C'est pour cela qu'ils nt ouverts le caveau de ta famille, ils ont récupérés le corps d'une de nos filles et croient que c'est toi.

-Mais Mère, elle aura sans doute reconnue la supercherie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Elle avait bien trop de chagrin et surtout Rebecca n'était pas si identifiable. Ils m'ont cru sur parole quand j'ai juré vous avoir vous vous noyer dans la manche en tentant de fuguer.

-Comment est morte Rebecca ?

-Un de nos clients la poussé dans l'eau alors qu'on voyageait vers l'Angleterre.

-Mon Dieu quelle affreuse histoire Et comment avez-vous su que Jack et moi sommes à Southampton ?

-Après vôtre départ,, Marthe nous a annoncé qu'on devait partir travaillé en Angleterre et Maddie vous a vu monter sur vôtre bateau. Nous avons prit le suivant mais il semble que vous soyez arrivés après nous. Je t'ai vu te promené hier mais je n'ai pas voulu que le saches car Cal se méfait encore.

Rose éclata encore en sanglot dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que cette ordure t'a fait subir.

-Chut ne t'en fais pas. Il est venu me voir plein de fois mais il est repartit en Amérique maintenant. Il n'a même pas attendu ton faux enterrement pour repartir. « Des affaires trop importantes le retenait ». Olivia était elle aussi, en larmes et la gorge nouée alors qu'elle décrivait le douloureux récit.

-Et Jack ? On c'est mariés sur le bateau tu sais.

-J'ai fait prévenir Jack. Il va venir te chercher.

-Merci. Merci. Si jamais un jour…

-Je sais, je sais. Je ne mérite pas tant de merci. Je n'ai fait que mon métier, tu sais.

-Je t'adore Olivia répéta t'elle d'une voix cristalline et les yeux embués. Pardon et Merci pour tout.

Jack arriva en catastrophe, un poids dans la poitrine qui s'en alla aussitôt qu'il eut vu par lui-même que Rose allait bien et qu'Hockley n'avait pour une fois en rien trempé dans une sordide affaire. La nuit noire venait de tomber, c'était l'heure ou les clients du bordel arrivaient

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer fit Rose, inquiète. Après tout je travaille demain.

-Le magasin est à deux rues souffla Jack qui connaissait mieux cette partie de la ville que celle qui en était native.

-Vous pourriez dormir toi et ta femme ici. Il est dangereux de s'aventurer dans les rues de cette ville la nuit.

-Vous avez vraiment tout prévue n'est-ce pas fit Rose, émue.

Elle incluait Maddie dans ce vous hasardeux alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue mais assumait qu'elle travaillait avec les clients.

Le lit était posé à terre mais moelleux. Jack, sarcastique fit remarquer grivois qu'avec toutes ces péripéties ils n'avaient encore eu le temps pour une nuit de noce digne de ce nom.

Ils se rattrapèrent de toutes leurs forces, profitant corps et âme, l'un de l'autre, alors qu'on tirait les rideaux sur eux.

**N de ce chapitre le prochain va s'appeler : « Eté douceur, automne rondeur »**

**Vous pouvez toujours laisser vos commentaires. Merci.**


	23. Été douceur, automne rondeur

**Chapitre 23 : Eté douceur, automne rondeur.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Un peu de temps dans le Southampton pauvre pour Rose et Jack.**

L'été battait son plain dans le Hampshire et la vie avait si l'on peut dire reprit son court normal. Tant de belles choses étaient arrivées dans la vie de Jack et Rose qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses pour être énumérées.

Depuis le petit matin, premier jour de son premier travail, tout avait été accéléré par cent.

Tout d'abord, Rose adorait le petit magasin de poterie et Rhonda était une personne et une patronne exigeante mais juste. Rose n'aimait rien de mieux que de rentrer à la maison la main pleine de glaie, prête à préparer le repas de Jack après les avoir lavée.

Bien sur tout n'avait pas été exactement rose au début mais Madame Dawson s'était faite à sa nouvelle vie de femme de la classe ouvrière et ne désirait en changer pour rien au monde.

Il avait été déroutant et moins grisant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au début de voir à la rubrique nécrologie cette autre personne qu'on n'était plus qui avait péri dans l'eau, laissant sa mère et son fiancé, totalement dévastés.

Elle voulait bien le croire surtout en ce qui concernait sa mère. N'ayant plus d'argent pour payer ces dettes, il avait su aux yeux de la bonne société disparue et avait ouvert un atelier de couture dans le comté voisin. Rose n'irait pas la voir même si Jack souhaitait généreusement le contraire.

-Mon bébé n'aura jamais la chance de connaître ces grands parents de mon côté mais si il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'elle le puisse, je la tenterai Rose. Même si je m'étais fâché avec ma mère.

-La mienne n'en vaut pas la peine et je ne dis pas ça de gaieté de cœur, répondit Rose fermement mais sans s'énerver ni hausser le ton de sa voix, indice de sa suprême indifférence à l l'endroit de la personne dont ils parlaient et qui n'existait déjà plus pour elle. Elle se trouvait bien décidée à élever son enfant dans des valeurs plus chaleureuses, plus simples et plus réelles que ce que l'éducation de son enfance avait permit et tolérer pour elle.

N'ayant pas pu rester à l'auberge à cause des finances, ils avaient eu la chance de trouver dès le lendemain un petit appartement très modeste dans un immeuble vétuste (comme il y en avait en nombre dans la ville) mais pas à l'abandon, avec une seule chambre à louer trois rues à côtés. L'escalier en bois n'était ni de première qualité ni de première fraîcheur et l'on avait accès aux sanitaires qu'à l'autre bout du couloir étroit qui faisait le palier On pouvait aussi bien s'y chauffer pourvu que l'on puisse acheter du bois pour la cheminée qui n'avait pas encore été vidée de ces cendres. Non, loin du travail de Rose il se trouvait mais Jack devait faire un peu plus de marche à pied pour atteindre les quais de l'estuaire et son précédent quartier de Towy quay. Mais cela lui devait être égal car il répétait à l'envie que c'était elle, Rose, qui ne devait pas se fatiguer au vu de sa condition. Elle n'était pourtant pas une incapable s'offusquait' elle en voulant le prouver. Et la gestation se déroulait tout à fait bien pour ne pas être une excuse. Depuis longtemps elle avait acquis l'intime conviction que sa grossesse et son accouchement se déroulerait le mieux du monde.

Jack rentrait souvent du travail fatigué et fourbu, dans ces moments là, ils ne disaient rien mais s'écroulait d'un trait sur le lit, Rose alors lui prodiguait ses meilleurs soins le massant longtemps et en abondance. Tandis qu'il baillait encore de sons longues et dures journées et nuits de labeurs à charger et décharger les cargaisons des bateaux en partances ou qui accostaient.

Le cœur de Rose se serrait de le voir travaillait autant et elle tâchait de toutes ses forces de le soulager. . Quand il arrivait il laissait tomber ses bretelles et s'endormir tout de suite, Rose le recouvrait alors de la seule couverture qu'ils possédaient et s'enroulait contre lui entourant le torse de Jack et posant la tête contre son dos et Jack se sentait mieux quand elle le faisait.

Durant leurs rares jours de repos, Jack lui faisait découvrir le Hampshire ou il avait résidé avant leur fuite vers l'avant. Maintenant c'était différent, ils avaient pu se poser. Au moins pour le moment, ils s'étaient mis tous les deux d'accord pour que plus jamais ils ne s'enfuient de cette façon Ils avaient ensemble convenus, que dès qu'ils auraient l'argent nécessaire, ils embarqueraient pour le premier transatlantique venu en direction du nouveau monde.

Avec les frais occasionnés par la future naissance, ils calculaient que cela se ferait surement alors que l'enfant aurait dans les quatre ou cinq mois. On demandait une somme folle aux immigrants pour qu'ils aillent tenter leur chance dans le nouveau monde et pour obtenir un billet à bord d'un paquebot qui fendrait l'Atlantique pour les amener ailleurs.

Un dimanche d'été en fin d'après midi, la chaleur régnait sur Southampton. Un peu comme le jour qui avait donné naissance à Rose. Rose et Jack se trouvaient être à l'orée du bois de la grande forêt d'Emery à dix miles de Southampton, poumon vert- de tout le Hampshire et c'était pour eux (et d'autres passants semblaient être d même avis). Ils aimaient s'y installer pour un pique nique. La première fois, ils s'y étaient rendus à pied et cela avait prit un certain temps. Mais Jack, les autres fois avaient su compté sur l'aide de son nouveau patron et nouvel ami pour lui prêtait une calèche en échange d'heures supplémentaires. Et Jack aimait promener Rose dedans quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs le leur permettaient. Rose disait qu'il fallait garder l'argent des heures supplémentaires mais Jack disait qu'elle méritait bien une distraction de temps en temps et une ballade en forêt avait le mérite d'être gratuite. Et quand on est pauvre on sait s'accommoder de ce petit privilège qui en plus rendait plus proche de la nature. Jack aimait plaisanter en disant qu'heureusement avec cette chaleur on pouvait y trouver refuge et fraîcheur car sinon il aurait été heureux de retourner dans le froid de son Wisconsin natal ou bien dans une de ces nouvelles boîtes réfrigérantes qu'on appelait frigidaire. Ils se baignaient dans le lac de la forêt alors que personne ne les voyaient, communiant avec la nature alors que Jack se désolait de ne pas pouvoir (encore) lui offrir un petit bout de jardin ou elle se promènerait et arrangerait un potager ou un verger. Les deux, peut être, qui sait.

Comme de bien entendu, Rose n'avait pas pu renouer contact avec Olivia et Maddie. Elle aurait aussi voulue renouer contact avec les Cartmell mais Jack lui déconseilla de prendre un tel risque. Cora était encore bien jeune et qui sais si elle ne révélerait pas quelque chose sans y penser. Pourtant, Rose su qu'elle c'était montrer très affectée par la « mort » de sa marraine et aurait voulu, la rassurer, la cajoler, lui dire que cela était faux. Pourtant, elle ne voulait se le permettre même si selon ses sources Cal était repartie pour les Etats-Unis. Une seule chose tourmentait Rose dans se cadre aussi parfait qu'il eu été permis d'espérer, c'est que Jack avait complètement oublié son amour pour le dessin et l'art même si il lui assurait que ce n'était que provisoire.

Elle s'en confiait encore à lui

-Tu as totalement oublié la comédie toi ? lui répliquait' il du tac au tac.

Non mais…

-Alors tu vois, moi non plus. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. L'important c'est qu'elle arrive dans de bonnes conditions. Après on verra.

Jack avait des arguments, il est vrai, il disait sans cesse qu'il ne voulait être dans la position de ne pas subvenir aux besoins de sa future fille.

-Mais comment tu sais que le bébé sera une fille. Ecoute mon instinct maternel, je te dis que ce sera un garçon.

Jack éclata d'un rire sonore et gras et lui lança comme un défi.

-Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir !

-Tu verras lorsqu'il sera arrivé.

-Quand elle arrivera !

-Je croyais que tous les hommes voulaient avoir un fils.

-Je croyais que toutes les femmes voulaient une fille.

-Ce sera la suivante.

-Oui mais si il vient après ?

Et elle riait de bon cœur avec lui alors qu'il soulevait son vieux chemisier repavé d'occasion et qu'il plaçait des baisers sur tout son ventre révélé, traçant avec amour un cercle à l'endroit ou se logeait le bébé, encore au chaud et à l'abri dans le nid qu'était pour lui le ventre de sa mère.

-Jack Jack ! S'exclama Rose qui craignait les chatouilles mais qui avait toute autre raison que celle de lui demander d'arrêter pour réclamer la complète attention de son mari.

-Il a bougé, il bouge. Je t'assure, c'est vrai.

Ils éclairaient à eux seuls la chambre de leurs sourires surpris, tous émus et réalisant à peine et béats comme l'éclat d'une trop grande joie qu'on protégeait et gardait pour soi.

-Il va adorer son papa murmura Rose aux anges.

Bien sûr tout était loin d'être complètement, rose, noir ou blanc et il y avait quelques petites disputes, rituels de passage obligatoire quand on apprenait à vivre ensemble pour la première fois. Comme la fois ou la naïve Rose avait ramené par mégarde de la viande avariée vendu par un peu scrupuleux commerçant bien heureux de refiler sa mauvaise marchandise.

-M'enfin la viande fraiche ne sent pas cet odeur là. Rose, absorbait à porter le paquet n'avait pas vu sous l'emballe de la rouge chaire, la verdure de la moisissure. Jack était d'autant plus mécontent car il avait mit beaucoup d'argent dans cette commande, n'ayant plus la force pour travailler de se contenté de la bouillie de mais plus longtemps. Il ne voyait Fabrizio, Tommy qua tard le soir car on les savait en relation avec lui et si on le voyait avec eux (le pub avait des oreilles et n'avait été qu'en cas d'extrême urgence) on découvrirait la supercherie de leur mort.

Jack c'était confié à Fabrizio sur son mariage et sa future paternité et Fabrizio fut content d'avoir vu juste en Jack et Rose depuis le début :

-Je savais bien que vous finiriez par faire un bambino tous les deux.

-Tu vas te taire oui. Et si tu es sage, tu seras un padrino.

–Me Allegro ! Me Allegro !

-Tu es content d'accord. Mais en attendant tu te tais. Capito ?

-Capito Jack.

Avant d'ajouter pour lui-même qu'il était vraiment pazzo.

Mais en ce qui concernait Jack et Rose, pour leur futur bébé, le travail était à présent devenu leur priorité et ils n'avaient guère l'occasion d'en profiter. Rose s'entendait assez bien avec Amélie, l'autre employée de Rhonda même si elles n'étaient pas issues du même milieu social et qu'elles occupaient toutes deux des postes bien distincts. Amélie, mariée, mère de deux enfants en bas âge (un garçon et une fille) s'occupait de tenir le petit magasin et sa caisse et d'organiser tant bien que mal le présentoir et la vitrine, tandis que Rhonda et Rose s'occupait de construire les poteries, de les mettre au four pour les faire cuire et ensuite de les vernir pour qu'elles soient enfin et finalement mises à la vente. Rose appréciait ce travail de l'ombre car cela lui permettait d'être dissimulée du regard des curieux susceptible de la reconnaître. Mais une pensée effaça aussitôt cette crainte, son portrait en tant que jeune fiancée de Hockley avait fait le tour des journaux avec son faux décès et personne ne l'avait reconnue lorsqu'elle avait ainsi été au cœur de l'actualité et des commérages de la ville. Rhonda, en bonne aînée, organisait et chapeautait le tout de son œil juste et vigilant, toujours attentif au moindre détail malgré son âge respectable et avancé. Elle se montrait une patronne véritable, terriblement exigeante qui ne demandait pas à ce qu'on rechigne à la tâche mais juste. Payant avec régularité. Rose alors se retroussait les manches jusqu'aux coudes, ses cheveux attachés et renfermés dans un simple tissu blanc qu'il fallait faire tenir, elle s'essuyait le front rapidement et retournait enfourner les poteries qu'elle avait généralement fabriquée la veille dans le grand four à la porte de fer noire

Elle avait changé de coiffure (elle se coiffait toujours exclusivement à présent d'une natte comme le commun des femmes de son quartier en dehors du travail) et avait prit un peu de poids et avait juste un tout petit peu plus de cernes, (normale lorsqu'on était enceinte et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant) et cela avait suffit à forcer sa chance pour demeurer incognito.

Amélie lui avait appris comment faire une délicieuse limonade maison juste avec le restant d'un citron et un rien de sucre et elle s'en désaltéraient avec joie avec Jack , ainsi que d'autres petites astuces toutes simples pour faire la cuisine quand on avait des moyens limités. Rose ne brillait pas par ses talents de chef mais par sa volonté de faire bouillir un poison dans l'huile. Ce qui aurait catastrophé Jack et Amélie si cela ne c'était pas révélé être du plus haut comique.

Ce fut en toute quiétude dans son nouvel appartement et sa nouvelle vie que la jeune Rose célébra au côté de son époux ses dix-sept printemps le 16 août 1911. Pas de cadeaux pour elle ni aucune autre extravagance. Pas même un repas qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle prenait tout juste l'amour que son mari lui donnait. Et puis ce jour là, elle en était presque à con cinquième mois de grossesse et alors qu'elle s'habillait devant la glace fendue, elle remarquait plus qu'à l'ordinaire la courbe de son ventre qui épousait de plus en plus harmonieusement la forme de l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle. Elle caressa longuement et amoureusement son ventre, son reflet dans le miroir au cadre noirci l'indifférait complètement dans sa rêverie qu'elle poursuivait, espérant que cet espoir n'était pas le reflet de chimères qu'elle voulait pourtant réelles. Sous le dessous de l'apparente douceur de sa peau lisse et charnelle qu'elle tâtait pour mieux la voir et comprendre le changement qui s'opérait pour réaliser le miracle de la vie se cachait toute la fermeté de sa chaire qui s'exprimait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la nidification de son petit être qu'elle et Jack avaient crée.

Ainsi de l'été et de ses couleurs vertes, gaies et chatoyantes, on passa à l'automne avec ses couleurs jaunes orangées. Le vent soufflait toujours un peu plus sur le Hampshire et les feuilles quittaient les arbres rendus à leurs seules branches maintenant totalement découvertes. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien la beauté du coucher du soleil sur l'estuaire.

Un dimanche après-midi alors que mari et femme s'apprêtaient à passer à table, on toqua à la porte pour leur plus grande surprise. C'était le propriétaire qui venait réclamer son dû et Jack et Rose furent fiers de pouvoir lui donner la totalité de la somme au centime prêt. Peu importait que le nanti ivrogne aillent ensuite le dépenser dans la boisson dans les bars de la ville.

Les nausées de Rose, pourtant régulières au début de sa grossesse avaient maintenant complètement disparues et elle ne s'en portait que mieux. Comme un charme, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et de vitalité, aussi bien en construisant les poteries et les mettant au fou par grands lots que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller chercher par grande marche du bois dans la forêt.

Elle pouvait demander conseil en ce qui concernait sa grossesse à Amélie, lors des courtes pauses déjeuners qui ayant accouchée deux fois n'était pas sans s'y connaître un petit peu dans ce domaine particulier.

-Pour John junior, ca a été vite mais pour ma cadette Eliza c'était terrible. J'étais tellement fatiguée mais cela vaut d'endurer toutes les douleurs du monde quand on te dépose ton petit bébé dans les bras.

Rose écoutait avec attention bien que les descriptions d'Amélie qui rêvait d'être infirmière faisaient un peu peur lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient, à elle et Jack d'être inviter chez elle et son mari Jonathan, pour un dîner à la bonne franquette. John (Jonathan Junior), le fils aîné venait de souffler ses trois années tandis qu'Eliza n'était qu'une puce de quatre mois qui ne marchait pas encore. Quoi qu'il en soit elle se dit qu'au moment venu, Rose serait prête.

En attendant, la routine continuait. Rose qui continuait d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches avec piété se félicitait plus que jamais d'avoir su faire le choix du bonheur.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le Prochain va s'appeler « La naissance d'une Joséphine »**

**Chapitre 24 : La naissance d'une Joséphine **


	24. La naissance d'une Joséphine

**Chapitre 24 : La naissance d'une Joséphine **

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : La naissance du bébé de Rose et Jack.**

**Southampton, 24 Décembre 1911. **

Calme et sereine à l'image d'une pluie drue et continue qui battait le pavé, Rose revenait d'une journée de travail à son petit appartement, un bien modeste châle rouge sur les épaules qui recouvrait à peine ses cheveux roux et pas du tout ses épaules sur lesquelles la pluie froide coulait. . Il avait fait un temps exécrable tout le mois de Novembre et les intempéries faisaient maintenant parties de leur quotidien et ils étaient contraints et forcés de vivre avec. Surtout quand les fuites sous le toit étaient assez réelles et fissurées pour le leur rappeler. Jack, en dehors de ses heures de travail, s'employer à en réparer ce qu'il pouvait pour que l'enfant « ait quelque chose qui ne mouille pas au dessus de sa tête ». Il espérait que la neige ne se mêlerait pas à la partie, peu importe le nombre de fois ou celle-ci l'avait émerveillé dans d'anciens Noëls Blancs du Wisconsin de son enfance. Il s'afférait à cela même lorsque sa petite femme rentra visiblement éreintée. Son dos semblait se courbait de plus en plus sous le poids de son ventre maintenant totalement arrondi à terme.

Jack et Rose essayaient en vain de deviner quand le petit être pointerait le bout de son nez, Jack pariait que sa fille verrait le jour en même temps que la nouvelle année et tandis que Rose pensait être certaine que son fils serait là avec l'arrivée de Noël au petit matin.

Elle s'inquiétait un peu à l'idée de n'être pas capable de supporter les douleurs de l'enfantement que l'on disait longues et laborieuses. Quoi faire si elle ne supportait pas les longues heures de travail autrement plus éreintantes que son travail de neuf heures par jour ? Elle avait entendu de femmes qui avaient mis leurs enfants au monde au bout d'intenses et douloureuses dix huit longues heures. Une voisine enceinte, elle aussi, avait succombée en couche car l'enfant ne voulait pas sortir. Il subit hélas le même sort cruel que sa mère qui n'avait pas eu le temps de l'être. Elle craignait de subir le même sort d'autant plus que pour encore de raisons d'économies, elle refusait d'aller consulter un médecin. Elle sentait boucher la douce petite créature qui adorait lui donné des coups de pied comme pour la taquiner déjà et cela devait être comme un bilan de santé fait à sa mère, faute de mieux. L'hôpital était également à proscrire au vu de son coût et qui sait qui pourrait la reconnaître dans cet endroit où plusieurs milliers de personnes transitaient chaque année. Prudence étant la mère de toute sureté, Rose avait cherché dans l'immeuble et ceux des alentours quelqu'un capable de l'aider quand viendrait la délivrance. Une sage femme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'appelant Elisabeth Lewis ayant entendue parler de Madame Dawson à l'église et qui la prenait pour une nouvelle venue parmi ses femmes ouvrières sans le sou dont on tassait les quartiers pauvres, elle se désigna bien volontiers pour procéder à l'accouchement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les premiers signaux.

-Rose, Rose. Tu dois te reposer maintenant lui ordonna Jack s'alarmant de la voir débarquer comme cela toute mouillée, pleins de nœud dans les cheveux dont il savait qu'elle prenait autrement grand soin, adorant cela. Ces cheveux sentaient aussi bon que le parfum d'une rose embaumée au soleil.

Ce fut à son tour de lui faire des massages et de lui procurer les soins dont elle avait besoin pour régénérer son corps tout endolori. Ses chevilles étaient enflées, ses pieds lui faisaient mal et à sa grande colère elle n'arrivait plus à attraper le bout de sa bottine légèrement trouée du côté gauche pour se chausser. Après les maux de dos, elle eut droit à un massage prolongé des pieds qu'il plongea ensuite dans une bassine d'eau qu'il avait mis a chauffé. Il ne fallait pas que Rose attrape un rhume alors qu'elle arrivait presque à terme.

Ils s'étaient rendis ensemble il y a deux jours dans le mercantile le plus proche pour acheter toutes les nécessitées dont « le petit bonhomme à sa maman » aurait besoin mais quand ils ressortirent, forts de leur achats ce fut la « parfaite petite lady à son papa » qui reçue berceau, habits, biberons et un jouet en peluche en prévision de son arrivée qui s'approchait.

Après quoi, ils placèrent tout le restant de leurs maigres économies qu'ils comptèrent sur leur table en bois pas verni mais trouvé d'occasion quand Amélie et Jonathan qui venaient de démanger pour du plus grand à cause de leur nouveau bébé la leur offrit. Jack et Rose ne pouvaient se permettre une telle extravagance qui ne serait que pure folie.

Il n'y a avait qu'une chambre et le berceau de bois brut emprunté aux Marks qui accueillerait la progéniture tant attendue serait installé dans celle-ci tout à proximité du lit de Jack et Rose qui partagerait la pièce avec le nouveau né.

-J'espère seulement qu'elle aime dormir autant que moi sinon il va y avoir comme un problème dit Jack en baillant aux sornettes mais visiblement de bonne humeur et gardant le sourire.

Les deux premières semaines de décembre étaient déjà bien entamées et Jack était sur le qui vive en attendant l'arrivée de sa première née. Il prenait son service au port tard la nuit mais au lieu de se reposer, muni d'une hache, il décida de se rendre en solitaire, dans la forêt ou Rose et lui aimaient se balader. Il coupa un sapin et le ramena vite à l'appartement. Il l'installa et le garnit de pommes de pins ramassées à la va vite dans cette même forêt qui seraient ces seules décorations, n'ayant pas d'argent pour des bougies supplémentaires ou de frivoles et inutiles guirlandes.

Rose avait également reçue quelques suppléments d'aides de la part de sa patronne et sa collègue, Amélie lui avait passé des vêtements et de langes de bébé. Rhonda lui avait offert une paire de chaussons blancs finement brodés et dentelés.

-Je t'apprendrai à coudre des vêtements si tu veux aussi lui suggéra t'elle à en rajoutant sur le faits que les nourrissons et ensuite les bambins trouvaient vite le moyens de salir leur garde-robe. Ca ne serait pas de luxe que d'acquérir cette nouvelle expérience.

Malgré le fait que d'un commun accord, il n'y aurait ni de cadeaux ni de repas de fête, Rose était totalement plongée dans l'esprit de Noël. Chacun des habitants du quartier semblait gagnait par l'excitation des fêtes à venir même si ils n'avaient beaucoup alors que les années précédentes dans son monde tout était si guindées alors qu'ils possédaient tout. Un inébranlable sentiment mélangé de joie et de piété se dégageait des passants dans la rue dont Rose entendait profiter pleinement. L'anticipation des fêtes de la Nativité combinait avec la perspective de sa propre naissance la mettait dans un état de grâce qui éclairait son visage malgré ses haillons.

Rose ne perçut même pas tout de suite les signes des premières contractions, arrivés en début de soirée le 23 décembre 1911, étant plus focalisée sur ses chevilles toutes gonflées qui la faisaient pour l'instant souffrir le plus Elle rejoignit son mari dans la chambre à coucher en ignorant le mal de ventre qui commençait à la tarauder avec un mal de dos de plus en plus douloureux. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir tant le point de côté se plaçait de façon continue en bas de ses reins et ne la lâchait plus. Après quatre heures d'un sommeil peu réparateur, elle se réveilla pour ne plus se rendormir. Il était cinq heures du matin.

Elle peinait à peine à comprendre ce qui arrivait et prenait son mal en patiente en attendant que cela passe mais rien y faisait. Pourtant, elle jugeait toujours inutile de réveiller Jack qui devait travailler jusqu'à huit heures du soir en cette veillée de Noël ! Elle jugea qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsque la tenaille dans le dos se calma un peu et qu'elle put se rendormir alors que Jack lui se réveillait. Et elle aussi se devait de se rendre au magasin de poterie pour sortir une fournée de vases qu'elle avait mis à cuire la veille et qui devaient maintenant être prêts pour le vernissage.

Elle se rendit avec au magasin avec toujours la même fougue et détermination mais remarqua qu'elle mettait plus de temps qu'elle ne le ferait d'habitude. Sur le chemin, une brigade d'enfants chantant des chants de Noël croisaient son chemin elle allait leur sourire et partageait quelques brèves notes avec eux quand une douleur au ventre la tenailla de nouveau et elle dut s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Elle tenait une main sur son abdomen en attendant que la douleur s'estompe un petit peu. Elle reprit le chemin quand ce fut le cas et rentra chez elle tant bien que mal avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Il ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute que son bébé serait là au plus tard demain matin jour de Noël.

Cependant les contractions qu'elle ressentait n'étant pour l'instant pas si rapprochées que cela, elle s'essaya à redonner un peu d'ordre à l'appartement, s'asseyant quand elle ne pouvait plus tenir ou tournant en rond en attendant que cela stoppe à nouveau. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela évoluait si lentement et prenait autant de temps même si elle savait que c'était la façon naturelle d'entamer le processus naturel de la naissance.

Elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise qu'elle venait juste d'épousseter pour passer le temps quand Jack rentra. Dés qu'il vit sa bien aimée qui grimaçait sans rien lui dire, Jack comprit ce qui se tramait :

-Tu es en train d'accouchée !

-Ce n'est que le début. Il y en a pour des heures avant que le bébé soit là plaida t'elle de bonne foi.

-Je vais quand même chercher la sage femme maintenant affirma Jack déjà en route pour trouver Madame Lewis.

-Mais c'est le réveillon, elle ne pourra peut être pas te suivre objecta Rose mais il avait déjà passé le pas de la porte.

-Il le faudra bien songea t'il en s'aventurant dans la nuit noire anglaise.

Jack fut désolé de déranger la sage femme au milieu de son repas de veille de Noël alors qu'elle était entourée de sa famille mais elle consentit bien volontiers à accourir au chevet de la parturiente

-Ce n'est que le troisième Noël de suite que l'on fait appel à moi plaisanta t'elle. Et cela semblait également une chose des plus normal pour sa famille qui y était habitué. En fait le contraire les eut étonnés.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé s'excusa t'il encore, vraiment navré.

-Ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai l'habitude, jeune homme. Je m'occupe de vôtre femme et vous aurez un beau bébé de Noël pour Noël.

-Pourvu que vous ayez raison.

-Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis tout se passera pour le mieux Monsieur Dawson.

Quand le futur jeune père et l'accoucheuse arrivèrent auprès de Rose, ils ne mirent pas de temps à constater que l'état de Rose c'était accéléré. Elisabeth ordonna à Jack de faire bouillir l'eau chaude et aida Jack à mettre Rose sur le lit après l'avoir revêtue de sa chemise de nuit alors qu'elle essayait de respirer un maximum comme on le lui recommandait.

Elisabeth l'examina avec attention et déclara qu'elle n'était pas totalement dilatée encore :

-6 centimètres. Et vous n'avez pas encore perdue les eaux. Trois ou quatre heures encore Madame Dawson.

-Je ne pourrais jamais tenir.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix Madame Dawson argua Elisabeth lui souriant ironiquement.

A sa grande surprise, Rose tenue, il était maintenant vingt trois heures et dans une heure précisément Noël serait là. Elle était brave et soufflait autant que faire ce peu. Jack tenait sa main qu'elle empoignait avec force de la sienne La sage femme lui épongeait le front et Jack lui donnait de l'eau. Rose se retenait de crier pour ne pas déranger ou attirer l'attention des voisins et elle finit par sentir alors un liquide visqueux descendre sur ses cuisses.

-Vous perdez les eaux, le bébé sera bientôt là.

Mais le bébé ne voulait pas toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Rose s'agrippait toujours aux mains de Jack.

-Vous pouvez crier si vous le voulez Madame Dawson conseilla encore Elisabeth qui avait de l'expérience en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs sur tout le corps de Rose.

-Je ne te laisserai plus me toucher plaisanta t'elle à demie alors qu'une contraction manifestement plus importantes se présentait.

La saga femme ricana pour elle-même en voyant la tête de Jack :

-Les femmes, elles disent toutes cela vous savez mais je les revois généralement d'ici deux ans. J'ai moi-même eut six enfants alors…

Rose poussa un autre cri de douleur qui interrompit la conversation.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de commencer à pousser. Expirer bien fort.

Rose se montra une élève particulièrement douée en terme d'enfantement malgré son corps en sueur sous les yeux tous surpris de Jack. L'épreuve se trouvait être particulièrement pénible mais elle ne paniquait pas et n'avait pas peur sentait encore endurante dans un dernier regain de force. Ce qui rendait l'épreuve encore plus supportable.

Elle cria deux fois très fortement, d'une façon à faire trembler les murs avant de retomber dans le silence tout relatif de son haletante respiration.

-J'aimerai qu'il sorte maintenant gémissait' elle laissant de côté sa bravoure alors qu'elle se faisait tenaillait par l'enfant qui prenait son temps pour sortir.

-Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant et d'ici au maximum un petit quart d'heure vous serez maman Madame Dawson.

Roche hocha bravement la tête dans un silence approbateur à présent imposé par Elisabeth et cette dernière demanda à Jack de lui tenir les cuisses écartées pour examiner une ultime fois Rose dans son travail. Son appréciation fut que le bébé ne descendait plus comme il le devrait et qu'elle faudrait qu'elle aille le chercher elle-même si cela persistait.

-Je sais qu'être couché n'aide pas le bébé à descendre le col. Si vous vous asseyez. Cela le remettra sans douce en place et je me pencherais pour le prendre.

Le visage chargé de toutes les formes de la douleur, Rose regarda Jack et ils se mirent d'accord en un seul regard. Jack n'aimait pas voir sa femme souffrir comme cela.

-D'accord firent t'ils.

Et Jack aida une Rose épuisée à se positionner comme l'ordonnait la sage femme.

Assise et les mains fortement posée sur l'épaule de Jack et le matelas du lit, entre deux souffles très rapprochés, elle indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à Elisabeth qu'elle était prête.

-Tenait lui les cuisses Monsieur Dawson. Il les tient serrer jusqu'à en avoir les mains rouges.

Lorsqu'Elisabeth se pencha pour aller la chercher, elle constata que son plan avait marché et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de manipuler dans les entrailles de Rose.

-Bonne nouvelle. Je vois la tête ! Je vois la tête s'exclama-t-elle.

Rose et Jack poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement bien naturels. Elisabeth se saisit du bébé une fois qu'elle vit la tête et le corps de l'enfant qui glissaient vers la lumière et qui entra ainsi dans le monde après un dernier cri de sa mère qui expulsait enfin le petit corps rosé dans un vagissement qui fut le synonyme de la délivrance. Il ne poussait en guise de pleurs que de simples petits cris de surprise et d'étonnement d'avoir ainsi été dérangé. Jack pleurait de chaudes larmes immobiles, n'ayant rien louper du grand miracle de la vie qui s'était opéré sous ses yeux ébahis.. Tandis que Rose, à présent totalement vidée et pâle laissait éclater sa joie d'un rire incrédule mais magistral qu'elle et Jack garderait au fond de leur cœur et n'oublierait jamais. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi accomplie, pleine et entière que l'instant ou elle avait senti son petit bébé sortir d'elle dans un dernier cri et une dernière poussée furieuse tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait de toute ses force telle une fleur bourgeonnante sans retenue ni pudeur pour faire passage à cette nouvelle vie que gagnait la terre et qu'ainsi elle faisait communion avec elle dans un profond sentiment de continuité. La sage femme regarda sa montre alors qu'elle tenait le chérubin et nota comme date et heure de naissance le 24 décembre 1911 à 23h59.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda t'il en essuyant une larme à la sage femme alors qu'elle se chargeait elle-même de couper le cordon.

Car bien sûr il avait vu que c'était une fille et avait décoché à Rose un sourire entendu du genre « Je te l'avais dis ». Il observait, malgré qu'elle soit de façon bien normale couverte de sang, que la nouvelle née qui n'avait tardé pour se rendormir possédait les traits fins de sa mère.

-Très bien monsieur Dawson, félicitations, vous avez une petite fille en parfaite santé confirma en souriant en retour la sage femme qui avait réveillé l'enfant en la nettoyant pour la présenter.

Rose, la gorge serrée, exténuée mais béante, souriante et éclatante de plénitude et de sérénité de part la mission accomplie (car elle se rendait compte qu'accoucher était comme faire la guerre), ne voulait pas céder, à la bien compréhensible fatigue, à cet instant tendit les bras pour qu'on lui amène son enfant. Ce à quoi Elisabeth consentit bien volontiers. Enveloppée dans une couverture grise, Rose reçut son précieux paquet et dut se mordre très fort les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de bonheur et calmer son impatience et sa curiosité naturelle.

-Oh quelle est belle ! Ne put-elle que murmurer tant, telle une boule dans la gorge qu'on essaye de faire passer, l'émotion l'étreignait d'être responsable de ce petit être. Elle regarda avec fierté et une merveilleuse incrédulité le visage poupin et rosé de sa fille pour qui visiblement il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout un plat autour de sa naissance car elle s'était rendormie. Ce qui fit rire sa mère. Jack s'était lui aussi assis prés d'elle et Rose lui passa leur fille après l'avoir encore longuement bercée. Jack Dawson tomba amoureux de sa fille à l'instant même où il la tint dans ses bras :

-C'est nous trois maintenant réalisa t'il alors que Rose, qui récupérait le nourrisson, approuvait.

A peine dix minutes plus tard et la petite créature réclamait déjà l'attention de sa mère car elle se trouvait affamée après ce long voyage des entrailles de sa mère jusqu'au monde extérieur qui ne semblait pas l'impressionner beaucoup. Rose pleura les chaudes larmes du bonheur lorsqu'elle découvrit le fin duvet de cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de la petite qui ne demandaient qu'à être percée et être percer en retour.

-Tout les bébés ont les yeux bleus en venant au monde essaya de rationaliser Jack qui pourtant masquait mal tout son émoi et sa fierté. Plus pragmatique d'apparence, il crut bon de vérifier qu'il y avait bien cinq petit doigts pour chaque pieds et chaque mains.

Elisabeth guida encore Rose dans la sensation nouvelle de l'allaitement. Petit bébé Dawson tout fatigué se rendormit au gout du lait sur ses lèvres qui suffisait à la nourrir pour le moment. L'expérimentée sage femme s'autorisa alors quelques minutes pour observer le tableau charmant de la nouvelle famille.

-C'est nous trois maintenant murmura doucement Rose à l'oreille de Jack comme il le lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

-Oui, c'est nous trois. Merci Rose. Merci de ce bonheur, merci pour elle.

Le petit bébé émettait de petits sons goguenards. Rose prit ses petites menottes fermées et les erra fermement comme pour lui confirmer que tout irait bien. Joséphine cherchait à enrouler son petit doigt qui se déplaçait autour de sa mère et qui finit lentement par le trouver et ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Les parents déjà émotionnés ne s'en trouvèrent que plus émus par ce premier geste qui établissait un premier contact et nouait le lien d'une relation parent-enfant, symbole d'une belle promesse de longue vie à trois.

-Maman est là mon ange et là c'est papa à côté. Je suis contente que tu sois enfin arrivée.

-Eh toi ma jolie lui fit Jack plus simplement qui lui caressait la joue quand sa mère la berçait

-Quelle est son nom s'enquit alors Elisabeth, émue malgré avoir assisté maintes fois à des scènes similaires ? J'en ai besoin pour l'inscrire dans le registre.

Au même moment, Rose réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas absolument pensé à un prénom. Jack bordait sa fille en chantant doucement et d'une voix chaude « Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole ». Rose regarda alors Jack avec des yeux suppliants, Jack regardait Rose d'un œil entendu :

En plus de leur chanson, Joséphine était la forme féminine du prénom Joseph, le défunt père de Jack.

-Joséphine Dawson dirent' ils comme une évidence.

-D'autres prénoms ? Il en faut six, c'est la loi pour les filles à Southampton.

-Jack, j'aimerai aussi qu'elle porte aussi le nom de ta mère et de Madame Brown : Margaret

-Alors elle doit aussi porter le nom de la tienne : Ruth.

-Mais Jack...

-Peut être que cela te fera finalement lui pardonner déclara t'il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-J'essaierai Jack lui promit' elle. Jack, que penses-tu de Caroline ?

-Si il te plaît, il me plait aussi mon amour. Et j'aime beaucoup celui de ma grand-mère paternelle : Alberta.

-Alberta est un joli prénom, Jack. Mais il nous manque encore un prénom.

-Eh bien, je pensais à Eve, vu qu'elle est née la veillée de Noël.

-C'est vrai que c'est Christmas Eve comme on le dit chez vous en Amérique. Au moins, nous sommes sûrs de ne jamais oublier son anniversaire.

-Elle est aussi Américaine qu'Anglaise. Donc, je vous présente Mademoiselle Joséphine Margaret Ruth Caroline Alberta Eve Dawson.

Le prénom d'Olivia n'avait pas été retenu car il évoquait malgré lui les mauvais souvenirs de la rue Nervins et de Cal.

Joséphine fut ensuite mise dans un panier en osier qui faisait office de berceau qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter et qui était préparé depuis longtemps à cet effet et qui se fit une joie de l'accueillir. En fait depuis de que les personnes ayant premièrement offerts de prêter le berceau c'étaient rétractés (la sœur de madame allait enfanter à nouveau) et en avaient demandé le retour que les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient refusés. Et Rose le poussa longtemps d'une main le panier d'osier, avant qu'on lui propose un copieux repas pour reprendre des forces qu'elle accepta. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme elle-même éreintée de fatigue et encore toute émotionnée d'avoir su donner la vie.

-Je peux vous laisser maintenant je crois s'exclama l'accoucheuse. Je reviendrais demain soir voir si tout se passe bien. Les relevailles devraient bien se passées aussi. Encore un joyeux Noël.

Jack le lui souhaita aussi en leurs noms à tous les trois. En la remerciant, il songea qu'en effet, il n'aurait plus jamais d'aussi beau Noël que celui la tout modeste qu'il fut matériellement tant riche il le fut émotionnellement. tellement était grand dans son cœur, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son enfant dont Rose ne cessait de dire qu'elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait même si pour la contredire, il voyait aussi beaucoup de Rose chez Joséphine.

Le lendemain après midi, Joséphine avait déjà presque un jour en cette célébration de la naissance du Christ, les heureux parents pouvaient dire que pour eux aussi, elle était née leur divine enfant.

**Fin de ce chapitre : J'espère que vous avez appréciés ces trois chapitres d'affilés. Cadeau de Noël, juste après l'heure. Le prochain va s'appeler : « Adorable famille » qui reprendra avec le jour de Noël. Bonne lecture à vous tous. Commentaires appréciés toujours. **


	25. Adorable famille

**Chapitre 25 : « Adorable famille »**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : La famille qui s'est agrandie prend ses marques dans le petit appartement.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire Angleterre, 25 Décembre 1911.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire Angleterre, 6 janvier 1912**

Jour de Noël. La petite Joséphine dormait à poing fermé dans son panier, enveloppée dans sa couverture. Rose c'était rendormie tout de suite après avoir bercé l'enfant et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La sage femme s'était également retirée et Jack regardait avec sérénité la petite et la grande femme de sa vie dormir du sommeil du juste.

L'une était exténuée d'avoir donné la vie tandis que l'autre était fatiguée d'avoir été mise et monde et d'avoir déjà fait tout ce chemin dans le ventre de sa mère avant même d'avoir était née.

Il n'en voulait ni à l'une ni à l'autre, ayant deviné l'effort que requérait une naissance et ayant surtout était le témoin admiratif de toute l'énergie qu'elles avaient d employer pour que tout se déroule bien. Il se comptait parmi les jeunes hommes chanceux de n'avoir pas de complications ou bien pire à déplorer, tant d'accouchement se terminaient malheureusement encore en tragédie Passant ses mains sur le duvet de Joséphine, puis sur les boucles de cheveux de Rose, une chaleur lui envahit le cœur et le corps lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et qu'il avait maintenant une famille. Que de chemin parcouru depuis la ferme de ses grands parents à Chippewa Falls. IL soupira en y pensant, confus, ne sachant si c'était juste de la nostalgie ou quelque chose de plus profond comme le chagrin ou le regret. En tout les cas, ce sentiment n'en était pas moins réel.

Rose émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil et sa première vision fut celle de Jack dans le coin le plus sombre de la chambre qui berçait sa petite princesse en attendant que Rose se réveille.

« Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole… »

La jeune mère souriait et poursuivit la ritournelle :

« Qui vole s'envole comme une folle ».

Jack posa Joséphine sur le lit, tout au chaud près de sa mère qui ne se lassait pas de la contempler.

-Elle est belle pas vraie ?

-Elle est très belle Rose. Elle te ressemble. Déclara un Jack émotionné.

Rose sourit sarcastiquement car la ressemble de Joséphine avec les Dawson de Chippewa Falls ne faisait aucun doute pour quiconque verrait l'enfant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là et qu'elle soit à nous.

-Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le crois pas après tout ce que tu as enduré pour la mettre au monde pouffa Jack qui semblait moins avoir oublié les douleurs de l'enfantement que Rose elle-même.

La tête sur l'unique coussin de leur chez eux, neuf de seulement quelques mois, Joséphine était cajolait et protégeait. La mère couvait sa petite en la tenant son petit corps sur ses avant bras.

Rose regardait son enfant avec des yeux émerveillés et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la petite frimousse endormie de Joséphine.

-Et en même temps je ne me rappelle pas comment c'était la vie avant elle. Confia-t-elle.

-Mais moi non plus ! Plaisanta son mari tout aussi ravi qu'elle.

Ce fut le moment choisi par la déjà délicieuse et malicieuse Joséphine pour ouvrir ses yeux tout ronds et balbutiait sa faim à sa façon. Ses petites cuisses potelées se trémoussaient avec entrain suivies par ses petits pieds dont les orteils bougeaient à même mais ne demandait déjà qu'à se tortillait au son de la mélodie maintenant chantée en chœur par ses parents déjà fous d'elle.

-Oh Pardon Joséphine s'exclama impulsivement Rose. Mais maman avait tellement envie de t'embrasser.

Joséphine ne voyait pas d'objection à ce spontané élan d'amour maternel et se laissa faire.

-Ca va être bientôt l'heure de la tétée à Jo poursuivit Jack.

-Oui confirma Rose qui allait justement se préparer à nourrir Joséphine.

Jack passait tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux de Rose alors qu'elle prenait la petite contre son sein.

La mère et la fille firent une sieste de Noël dans l'après midi tandis que Jack sortit malgré un début de chutes de neiges qui ne tiendrait pas sur un sol trop mouillé par la pluie. Il fallait à tout prix que malgré tout surtout la perspective d'être découverts il partage la nouvelle avec leurs amis proches. Il alla donc à travers les différents coins de la ville annonçait la venue au monde de sa fille. Tout d'abord à Rhonda, puis ensuite à Amélie et sa petite famille et puis encore à Fabrizio et Tommy qui logeait encore et toujours dans les petites chambres du pub de Towy quay. Les Dahl seraient de facto eux aussi mis au courant car Fabrizio et Helga avaient commencés à se fréquenté officiellement. Et Rose et Jack les avaient tous les deux choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine de Joséphine très tôt durant la grossesse. Et puis, il passerait en toute discrétion chez les Cartmell. Cora serait surprise mais tellement heureuse de revoir son Oncle Jack et sa chère marraine ainsi que la nouvelle née.

Cora s'était tout de suite jetée dans ses bras à l'instant même ou elle le vit franchir la porte et fut très heureuse lorsque Jack lui promit de l'amener voir le bébé très bientôt. Mais bien sûr, il ne faudrait rien dire à Rose car se serait une surprise. Il repartit ensuite vers l'appartement où femme et fille l'attendait.

-Mes chéries ! S'émerveilla-t-il à voix basse en les contemplant dormir.

La semaine entre Noël et le Nouvel An passa vite à s'accommoder de leur nouvelle vie à trois. Jack essayait de passait le plus de temps possible avec sa famille quand il ne travaillait pas.

La température avait largement baissée sur le Hampshire et le froid avait vite fait de se glisser dans vôtre dos, pénétrant la peau et glaçant vos vieux os que Jack ne voulait certainement pas faire en traînant trop longtemps à l'extérieur. Chose difficile pour lui qui travaillait si durement sur un port le plus souvent détrempé à présent. D'ailleurs il avait été l'un des premiers travailleurs à s'en apercevoir lorsque les semelles ramassèrent toute l'eau que laissait passée le cuir de sa vieille paire de chaussure trouée. De plus il allait souvent à pied dans la forêt trouvait du poids pour garder le feu allumé. Il ne fallait pas que le bébé prenne froid. C'était pour cela que juste avant que le feu dans l'âtre ne brule plus, les jeunes parents se levaient chacun leur tour et soir après soir pour mettre la petite Joséphine bien à l'abri entre eux et dans de vraies couvertures. Et le trio s'endormait la tête contre chacun sur un grand oreiller. Par conséquence, bientôt, il devint bien vite inutile de mettre Joséphine dans son berceau et dormait désormais à plein temps dans lit avec ses parents qui lui tenaient et embrassaient chacune de ses petites menottes et si cela n'était pas du goût de Rose qui ne voulait pas que Joséphine s'habitue déjà à ce petit privilège forcé, Jack en père indulgent qu'il était lui expliquait qu'ils auraient tout le temps de la disciplinée en la matière lorsque il aurait les moyens d'offrir un chambre chauffée pour elle et pour eux tout un chacun. Mademoiselle Joséphine la marmotte n'y trouvait pour elle rien à redire pour peu qu'on la nourrisse, étant parfaitement heureuse d'être un bébé comme n'importe lequel de son âge. Sans faute, ils la réveillaient chaque matin en n'oubliant jamais de lui chanter « Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole ». Et pour illustrer les propos de la chanson, l'heureux père soulevait son enfant et la transportait dans les airs comme si c'était un avion. « Tu aimes cela Jo, pas vraie ? » Rose corrigeait alors affectueusement mais vainement son époux en lui rappelant le long prénom qu'ils avaient choisis.

-Et il est très joli approuvait le père.

-Trop joli pour un surnom. Le réprimandait t'elle, taquine.

-Tu dis cela seulement parce que tu es née dans la haute. Et même les bourgeois ont des surnoms. Peux-tu me dire par exemple comment s'appelait la deuxième fille dans les Quatre filles du docteur March exactement ?

Rose constata que c'était peine perdue et qu'il avait raison. La deuxième fille du docteur March s'appelait Joséphine mais ne répondait qu'à son surnom de Jo du à son caractère de garçon manqué. Rose soupçonnait vaguement que sa Joséphine à elle ne partageait pas seulement le même prénom que le personnage mais qu'elle la suivrait également dans ce trait de caractère. Son petit front plissé semblait toujours être si décidé. Et au fait depuis quand Jack lisait les mêmes romans que l'on lui avait forcée à lire au fin fond de son dortoir londonien ?. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait eu un côté garçon manqué jadis.

Elle dormait comme une marmotte mais quand elle était réveillée elle voulait toujours voir ce qui passait autour d'elle-même si on avait vite fait le tour du petit appartement et encore plus lorsque vous étiez un bébé de quelques jours à peine. Une semaine avait passé.

Ce soir là verrait 1911 s'endormir à tout jamais et Rose se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas vue l'année passait. Tant de choses, bonnes et moins bonnes s'y étaient déroulées qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour faire lez point des événements jusqu'à maintenant. L'apothéose , sans oublier son diplôme, en avait été sans aucun doute son mariage et la naissance de sa fille qui lui avait fait tourner la page des mauvais jours que représentait sa relation détériorée avec sa mère, le décès de son père et Cal avec tout le lourd et douloureux poids associait à ce seul prénom.

Alors qu'elle pensait ainsi, elle vit Jack s'afférait en cuisine à préparer quelques mets achetés au rabais la veille. Pas de quoi à faire un vrai festin mais de quoi marquer le coup de cette nouvelle année 1912 qui verrait le jour dans maintenant 7 heures seulement.

-Tu devrais mettre une plus jolie robe pour ce soir suggéra Jack d'un air entendu et pas du tout innocent auquel Rose qui quant à elle, venait d'habiller la petite Joséphine avec les laines qu'elle avait elle-même tricoté durant sa grossesse ne prêta guère attention. Elle allait faire glisser les chaussons offerts par Rhonda dans les petits pieds mouvants de Joséphine lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La jeune mère en eut un haut le cœur de surprise. Il n'y avait aucune visite de prévue avant dimanche après midi. Jack qui déjà accourait pour se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Surprise !

Fabrizio, Helga, Rhonda (qui n'avait plus de famille qui habitait dans les environs) et les Cartmell se tenaient là dans un joyeux chorus.

Rose ne dissimulait pas sa joie et se précipita à son tour pour les accueillir.

Les invités, pas si imprévus, s'étaient tous endimanchés des plus beaux vêtements qu'ils possédaient même si ils étaient loin de s'inscrire comme de beaux atours.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir lançait' elle à tous. Le compliment fut renvoyé à la cantonade.

-Je voulais te faire cette surprise, Rose. Clama un Jack, pour s'expliquer et pas peur fier de l'effet produit par « sa » surprise.

De bien entendu, les visiteurs étaient venus pour en plus fêter le jour de l'an pour admirer la nouvelle addition de la famille Dawson. Jack du à présent poursuivre Cora qui se précipitait en battant des mains vers Joséphine qui dormait dans son osier.

-Elle est magnifique fit Rhonda. Et ne me dit pas que tu l'as fait avec le facteur, je ne te croirais pas Je sais qu'il te court après mais quand même.

Rhonda cligna malicieusement des yeux à cette dernière remarque qu'elle faisait avant tout en ayant l'attention de taquiner Jack qui ne se laissait pas démonter malgré le fait que tout cela n'était que pure forme de plaisanterie de plus ou moins bon gout selon qu' on l' appréciait plus ou moins bien. Jack salua la compagnie avant d'aller se rendre plus présentable. La petite assemblée passa ensuite à l'apéritif. ! Après quoi ils passèrent à table et furent bien repus et divertit de rires qui retentissaient dans toute la pièce car chacun des invités avaient également apporté des victuailles et quelques boissons alcoolisées pour agrémenter le menu en ce jour de réveillon. La fête fut gaie et réussie.

-Il va être minuit ! fit Fabrizio au comble de l'excitation ! 1912 était l'année qu'il c'était choisi pour aller en Amérique et y devenir un millionnaire.

-Cinq, quatre, trois deux un :

Et alors que sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit sur la lointaine horloge de Big Ben, tout ce petit cercle d'amis se souhait naturellement…

-Zéro ! Bonne année !

Ils restèrent encore un peu plus de temps en cette fin de soirée autour d'une boisson à savourer l'amitié qui les lisait. La petite Cora s'était endormie sur les genoux de sa bien-aimée marraine qui passait sa main protectrice dans ses cheveux de jais bouclés. Les Cartmell et Rhonda bavardaient maintenant de leur côté du temps ou ils vivaient à Manchester. (Rhonda était Irlandaise mais son mari fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anglais issu de la classe ouvrière).

De son côté Jack parlait à Fabrizio en aparté et lui offrait à lui et Helga d'être parrain et marraine de sa chère tête blonde. Il faudrait fixer une date pour le baptême. Rose annonça qu'elle verrait le pasteur après l'office de dimanche prochain et on verrait bien ce qu'il dirait à propos des dates disponible afin de célébrer la cérémonie.

Dans le ciel noir de Southampton, Jack finit par raccompagner tout ce beau monde vers les une heure et demie du matin. Et lorsque Jack revint, sa femme et sa fille se trouvaient déjà toutes les deux endormie blotties l'une contre l'autre. Comme si elle avait entendue son papa arrivée, Joséphine commença à pleurer, peut être afin d'attirer son attention.

-Chut Chut. Nous n'allons pas réveiller maman. D'accord ma petite souris ? Je t'aime (Il savait qu'elle avait déjà bue son lait car alors qu'il raccompagnait les invités, Rose lui avait susurrée en aparté qu'il était temps pour elle de nourrir Joséphine. Il remarqua aussi que Rose en mère dévouée n'avait également pas manqué de bien essuyer les contours de la bouche de leur chère petite tête blonde n'avait pas manqué d'avoir.

Il s'approcha de ce qui servait de couffin et prit son nourrisson avec une infinie précaution et tendresse. Il embrasa les joues de sa fille, afin de l'allonger sur la table pour la langer. Ce fut seulement une fois confortablement installée qu'elle se calma et se laissa changer avant de retomber dans un sommeil de plomb alors que Jack se couchait lui-même après s'être dévêtu et plaçait la pouponne désormais endormie dans le lit entre ses deux parents. Jack souffla sur le cierge bien positionné dans son bougeoir et la flamme se pencha de haut en bas avant de définitivement péricliter pour vaciller et s'éteindre.

En fin de matinée dans la semaine qui suivit ces festivités, Rose prit la petite soigneusement enveloppée dans son châle blanc méchés et se dirigea décidée jusqu'à la petite église paroissiale ou elle avait eu ces habitudes depuis qu'elle c'était réinstallée dans le quartier pauvre de Southampton. Elle prit la direction du presbytère.

-Pourrais-je parler au père Adreit s'il vous plaît ? demanda t'elle à la concierge.

-Mon enfant le père Adreit est reparti chez lui en Allemagne.

Et Rose se souvient, mortifiée, que le religieux avait déjà mentionné ce départ définitif à la fin de la dernière messe à laquelle elle avait assisté avant la naissance de Joséphine.

-Mais le Père Blythe est à présent parmi nous. Vous pouvez vous adressez à lui si vous voulez.

-Je voudrais parler au père Blythe alors confirma t'elle.

-Je vais le chercher dit sommairement la vieille femme.

Elle du être rapide car bien vite l'homme d'Eglise arriva et se présenta on ne peut plus courtoisement.

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

-Madame Dawson. J'aimerai pouvoir faire baptiser ma fille Joséphine dés que possible.

-Ah je vois. C'est une jolie petite que vous avez la. Et quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Une semaine lui répondit' elle.

-Et bien, je vais vérifier on emploi du temps si vous le permettez Madame Dawson.

Après consultation le baptême fut fixé pour dans 10 jours. Quand Jack aurait droit à une matinée de repos.

-Vous avez bien de la chance madame Dawson, vous avez un bébé adorable. Vôtre mari doit être fier.

-Il l'est ! Sourit t'elle avant de s'en aller, satisfaite.

Rose la rousse trotta allégrement sur le chemin du retour au logis, replaçant la couverture de Joséphine lorsque l'enfant qui aimait gigoter comme sa mère jadis.

Jack rentra tard des chantiers ce soir là et surpris Rose surveillant Joséphine endormie (jusqu'à ce qu'elle est encore faim). En même temps, elle s'afférait à tricoter des vêtements de laine pour que sa petite ait bien chaud par ce froid hiver anglais.

-Un avant gout de quand on sera dans le Wisconsin plaisanta Jack. C'est-à-dire si tu veux bien y aller avança-t-il timidement après un bref moment d'hésitation.

-J'adorerai connaître l'endroit ou tu as grandi Jack répondit' elle simplement en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils continuaient de contempler Joséphine.

La fin de semaine arrivait et ce fut au tour des Dawson et de Rhonda de se retrouver chez les Cartmell pour la fête de l'épiphanie et ou une galette des rois avait été préparée par la sémillante et obligeante toute fluette Madame Cartmell. Cora remplaça naturellement la trop petite encore Joséphine dans le rôle de l'enfant la plus jeune pour aller sous la table et répartir sous celle-ci les tables entre tous les adultes présents religieusement rassemblés autour de la table et attendant le verdict. La part que Cora avait désigné comme étant celle de son oncle Jack fut celle qui contenait la fève et sous les applaudissements l'Américain fut proclamé roi pour la journée.

Un roi qui cependant s'agenouillait toujours à quatre pattes pour jouer au cheval avec Cora qui après tout était toujours sa meilleure cavalière comme elle le lui rappela gentiment. En guise de réponse il lui pinça ses joues enfantines et charnues. Bert s'essaya ensuite à quelques airs de cornemuse qui firent danser l'assemblée. Elle était vraiment sa cavalière, Cora. Rose, approuvait d'un regard ferme et entendu, complice d'un clignement de l'œil avec sa chère filleule, elle attendrait pour valser à son tour. Elle profita du tour de piste que son mari et sa petite protégée effectuaient dans le salon des Cartmell provisoirement maquillé en sal de bal de quartier. Rose battait encore des mains quand Jack l'appela pour qu'ils dansent à présent tout leur soul. Bert décida e jouer un morceau plus doux.

Quelques jours après encore, c'était la date et l'heure décidaient pour le baptême de la petite Joséphine et tout le monde se trouvait déjà devant l'église avant d'y rentrer pour commencer la cérémonie. Le religieux les accueillit sur le porche du saint bâtiment et les invita à gagner l'intérieur de l'office. Et le début du rituel religieux s'ensuivit. Parents, parrain et marraine se tenaient au bien du bénitier et écoutaient les paroles évangéliques du père Blythe qui lisaient les saintes écritures pour finir par la lettre de Paul aux Corinthiens.

-Joséphine Dawson, je te baptise au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, Amen. Finit-il par solennellement déclarer en plongeant la tête de la fillette dans l'eau. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise et gigota mais elle ne pleura pas beaucoup si l'on comparait à d'autres bébés ayant aussi la tête engagés dans l'eau bénite qui saluait leurs arrivés parmi les Chrétiens. Jack fut très fier de la bonne place tenue par sa progéniture dans cette statistique exposait par le père Blythe à la sortie de la cérémonie. Il se dit un peu naïvement qu'elle ne serait jamais peureuse.

Un bon gueuleton aurait sans nul doute été le bienvenu et se serait fait apprécié mais les moyens manquants, la troupe se sépara aux marches de l'église en n'attirant pas plus que cela la curiosité des badauds.

A l'intersection, deux rues après l'église alors qu'ils faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble Bert Cartmell annonça son intention d'immigrer aux Etats Unis avec femme et enfant pour y tenter sa chance. Cora se disait ravie « d'aller vivre au pays de l'oncle Jack ».

**-**Et voila notre petite sorcière baptisée ! fit Jack en capturant Joséphine des bras de sa mère**.**

-Elle aurait droit au titre de princesse si on le demandait pour elle ? Demanda Jack comme un chuchotement tout en observant l'enfant attentivement qui faisait de même avec ses grands yeux bleu qui en ce moment ne voulaient pas dormir étant aussi ouverts et expressifs que ceux de son paternel.

Rose éclata alors de rire et lui répondit ironiquement que oui si seulement le mariage d'une altesse royale incognito en fugue et d'un roturier qui plus est vagabond et américain se révélait être acceptable aux yeux du peuple et de la haute société britannique réputée pour être autant distinguée que dangereusement snob.

-Je ne voudrais pas que plus tard elle me reproche de ne pas lui avoir donné toute les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle.

_Oh Jack! murmura t'elle un peu attendrie mais résolue. C'est exactement le contraire que tu fais. Elle n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de choisir au destin si on avait réclamé pour elle son pedigree aristocratique. Et franchement, je ne suis pas encore sûre que je veuille qu'elle sache que c'est une princesse alors. Peut être quand elle sera plus grande Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser nôtre lignée des Princesses d'Ecosse s'éteindre, cela ravirait sans nul doute mon cousin Elle sera une petite fille tout ce qui il y a de plus normale et toi et moi l'élèverons en Amérique avec tout l'amour dont elle a besoin. Et ça lui suffit, je t'assure que ça lui suffit sourit Rose pour rassurer son mari qui répliqua :

-Et puis elle est déjà et restera la princesse à son papa ma petite crapule de crevette.

-Mais je vais t'éloigner de ta jolie maison et de ta famille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Nous n'avons jamais été une famille très unie (sauf moi et mon père qui nous adorions). Ce que nous serons avec Joséphine. Ma maison est là ou tu es. Et toi et cette enfant, vous êtes ma famille désormais. J'ai fait un choix que je ne regrette pas un seul instant.

Pour l'aider à s'endormir, les jeunes parents de Joséphine lui faisaient enrouler ses petits doigts autour des leurs comme ils le faisaient depuis sa naissance. Quand cela se révélait inefficace ou plus exactement insuffisant, Rose lui chantait une chanson pour que sa fille passe des nuits paisibles sans l'aide des bras de Morphée ou du marchand de sable. La voix mélodieuse d'une mère suffisait à sa fille qui l'identifiait déjà et cela lui permettait de savoir que blottit dans le lit contre ses deux parents elle ne craignait rien. La berceuse allait comme suit :

Chut, petit bébé, pas un mot  
Maman t'achètera un bel oiseau bleu

Si cet oiseau retient son chant  
Maman t'achètera une bague de diamant

Si cette bague roule sous l'armoire  
Maman t'achètera un miroir

Si ce miroir casse en mille morceaux  
Maman t'achètera un petit agneau

Si cet agneau n'est pas sage  
Maman t'achètera un attelage

Si cet attelage tombe par malheur  
Maman t'achètera un chien nommé Rôdeur

Si ce chien nommé Rôdeur part en cachette  
Maman t'achètera un cheval et sa charrette

Si ce cheval et sa charrette s'écroulent par terre  
Tu seras quand même le plus beau bébé de la terre.

Peu leur importait si le soir sur la table au moyen d'une faible lueur de la lampe à pétrole, ils comptaient les deniers qui achèteraient leurs billets pour l'Amérique et donc la liberté.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires. Titre du prochain chapitre : « Une Visite et une décision ».**


	26. Une visite et une décision

**Chapitre 26: Une visite et une décision.**

**Résumé : La vie de famille poursuit son cours avec la reprise du travail mais Rose et Joséphine tombent malades….**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire Angleterre, 10 janvier 1912**

Cela avait commencé l'après midi dernier juste avant que Jack n'aille prendre son tour de garde la nuit sur les chantiers. Ce dernier voyant avant de partir sa petite fille chérie en si mauvaise forme qu'il dit à sa femme qu'il enverrait le docteur en passant.

Bébé Joséphine avait pleuré toute la nuit sans presque aucune interruption. Elle avait du mal à avaler comme si la gorge était irritée. Ce n'était pourtant guère le moment pour qu'elle tombe malade mais on ne pouvait pas contrôler ces choses là.

Inquiète et seule dans le logis, le jeune Rose attend ait à en se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang le verdict du praticien qui diagnostiqua un début de bronchite potentiellement imputable à l'humidité des lieux mais qui avait heureusement su être prise à temps.

-Je voudrais que cela soit le cas pour plus de personnes conclut le médecin.

Avec résignation mais le cœur remplit de gratitude quand à l'assurance que sa fille venait d'être occultée, serait traitée et visiblement bientôt sur pied, elle donna la somme demandé par le généraliste qui entamait sérieusement la bourse de leur économie pour l'Amérique.

La lumière du jour frappa Rose de plein fouet tant elle venait à peine de s'endormir. Les yeux encore piquants d'une trop mauvaise nuit. Par la grâce de Dieu, la petite Joséphine avait réussie à s'endormir peu avant la levée du jour. Maintenant huit heures et demie du matin sur le Hampshire, les rayons du soleil anglais se reflétaient sur la seule et modeste fenêtre ronde de la chambre de l'appartement deux pièces dans l'immeuble en briques.

Encore toute ensommeillée, elle songea que Jack ne tarderait pas à rentrer de sa nuit de travail et serait bientôt à la maison. Elle bougeait encore dans le lit, s'étirant et baillant à en jouer les paresseuses. Après tout le congé maternité aimablement octroyait par Rhonda pour pouvoir bien accueillir sa fille prenait fin dans deux jours.

Ce fut le moment choisi par la petite veilleuse de nuit pour manifester sa faim. Ce qui en soit était plutôt un bon signe.

Fatiguée, Rose essaya de rassembler toutes ses forces pour s'occuper de l'enfant mais des mains posées sur elles étaient déjà occupées à défaire les boutons de la chemise de nuit pour laisser y passer un sein Cette fois ci, elle fut rassurée et ne redoutait pas les cauchemars du passé. Elle avait reconnue la ferme main de Jack, venant tout juste d'arriver qui le caressait délicieusement en passant de son mamelon jusqu'à ses alcôve qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. Mais ce fut un picotement maintenant bien connu en même temps que la lumière d'un jour d'hiver et sa chaleur blanche qui semblaient ne pas vouloir désertaient la pièce ce matin. Mademoiselle Joséphine avait complètement oublié sa mauvaise santé d'hier et tirait allégrement et goulument sur le téton de sa mère qui cependant grimaçait avant de prendre le parti d'en rire. Jack aussi était visiblement soulagé que la petite aille mieux si rapidement. Une fois que Joséphine relâcha enfin l'absinthe du sein de sa mère après l'avoir suçotait à la mesure de sa faim.

Jack c'était déjà couché près de Rose et de leur bébé dans une dernière étreinte à tous les deux.

Rose se leva au bout de quelques minutes et reboutonna le haut de sa longue chemise de nuit en sortant de la chambre. Châle de laine à l'épaule, elle passa un coup de balai sous la table puis sur tout le plancher en bois avant d'aller se laver, de s'habiller et de prendre ensuite une tasse de café. Il lui restait à faire la vaisselle et à essayer de réparer l'unique paire de souliers de Jack au devant aussi ouvert qu'un bec d'oisillon devant la becquée de leur mère.

Jack avait mentionné la veille ou l'avant-veille qu'ils étaient irrécupérables et elle espérait lui prouver le contraire en les réparant sans qu'il le sache préalablement aussi bien pour lui faire plaisir et une surprise que pour l'état de leurs finances. Déjà que bientôt il faudrait racheter la garde de robe de Joséphine qui grandissait assez vite. Mais ce fut en vain, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire et il ne lui resta plus qu'à débattre si avant d'acheter une nouvelle paire il ne fallait pas mieux soumettre les fameuses chaussures aux cordonniers. La réponse lui vint vite et fut négative car tout bon cordonnier qu'elle n'était même pas sure de trouver en ville il n'était pas dit que la paire ne craque pas à nouveau après les réparations tant elle était usées. Un autre investissement serait donc nécessaire sous peu en tout cas elle ne voulait pas que son époux aille au travail en va nu pied mais cela entamerait encore plus leur cagnotte pour les Etats Unis.

Joséphine la sortit de ses sombres calculs car elle se mit à pleurer pour faire savoir qu'il était temps de la langer.

Et donc deux jours de plus avaient filé et il était temps pour Rose de reprendre le travail à la poterie et il était prévu que cet après midi elle passe prendre la café chez Amélie et elle espérait que cette dernière lui annoncerait des carnets de commande remplis car plus Amélie et elles vendaient, le plus elles étaient payées. Résultat de ce que Rhonda appelait « sa politique commerciale d'équité ».

Mais force est de constaté que ce ne fut pas le cas. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, au contraire la boutique de la rue Cherry vivait des heures noires et sans doute même devrait' elle fermer. L'estomac de Rose se noua en pesant que si cela se faisait, elle n'aurait plus de quoi vivre et devrait chercher un autre emploi.

Elle promit à Amélie d'aider trouver une solution qui permettrait la survie du petit commerce.

-Nous verrons bien ! conclut une Amélie pour le coup inhabituellement défaitiste.

Non que cela, au contraire de Rose, le chamboule beaucoup sur le long terme, elle avait décidé d'essayer de réaliser son rêve de devenir infirmière et par conséquent décider de quitter le magasin à la fin du premier trimestre. De plus elle avait un mari qui ramenait l'argent à la maison, le plus dur serait de s'organiser avec ses deux enfants. Et quand on y réfléchissait bien, Rose aurait le même problème sous peu. Qui garderait Joséphine lorsqu'elle travaillerait ?

Pour le moment, la voisine Madame Frame avait aimablement accepté temporairement de garder Joséphine, une semaine durant contre 2 petits cents à peine. Et il faudrait faire avec cette offre qui avait l'avantage de parvenir d'une nouvelle maman dont l'un des jumeaux était mort né et possédait assez de lait pour Joséphine et son propre nourrisson. Les biberons étaient encore chers et le privilège d'une société aristocratique. En attendant d'autre propositions. Et toujours prendre garde à se faire réparer ni à attirer l'attention. Tout était encore très fragile. « Trop fragile même » n'osait se dire Rose pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

Il était évident dés que Jack se trouvait être dans leur chez eux qu'il souffrait d plus en plus du mal du pays. En ce moment il aimait plus que tout que pencher près de Joséphine endormie dans le panier d'osier et lui raconter le récit et les aventures de ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ses voyages.

Son histoire préférée et celle de sa fille également parlait de comment il c'était perdu dans le jardin de Claude Monet et ses milles nénuphars colorés à Giverny, petit village normand dans le Nord Ouest de la France. Il lui racontait également son enfance dans les vertes plaines du Wisconsin trop vite achevées avec l'incendie qui ôta la vie à ses parents et qui l'avait conduit sur les mers et les routes d'Amérique puis d'Europe Il susurrait à sa fille qu'eux trois eux aussi vivraient des aventures extraordinaires maintenant. Ils traverseraient à nouveau l'océan. Jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rose, il pensait qu'il se suffisait à lui-même et que les voyages et aventures seraient son bonheur. Maintenant il réalisait à quel point cela se révélait faux et combien sa femme et sa fille avait comblé un vide laissé par sa famille il y a longtemps. Il espérait donner à sa famille tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour encore plus que temps qu'il avait pu avoir. Il insufflerait à Joséphine son amour de l'art et l'amènerait avec Rose qui serait devenue une superbe actrice dans les plus grandes et belles villes du monde. Il voulait que son enfant aime et soi à l'aise autant avec son côté fougueuse héritait du Wisconsin que celui plus sophistiqué et pondéré de part ses origines britanniques qui l'avait vues naître.

Même si le bébé, suçant son pouce et écarquillant les yeux pour mieux comprendre le galimatias de son père, elle, ne souciait guère, pour le moment, des états d'âme et des espoirs tout paternel qui lui importait peu pourvu qu'elle ait régulièrement du lait à boire.

Et sur ces états de fait de gloire, passé ou à venir, l'embrassait longuement sur le front avant de la quitter pour aller sur les chantiers du port ou pour le lit s'il venait d'arriver de ces derniers. Rose prenait alors le relais et s'empressait de couvrir à nouveau sa progéniture de câlins.

Joséphine y répondait par des balbutiements de sons qui exprimaient sans équivoque tout son contentement et son plaisir. C'était un petit bébé agréable qui nous plongeait dans ses grands yeux et nous gardait prisonnier du temps qui passe. Même sa mère ne savait jamais à quelle heure elle avait commencé à la contempler ni d'ailleurs à quelle heure elle avait fini de le faire.

Dernier chaud dimanche de janvier rimait avec promenade et pique nique dans la forêt d'Emery et les Dawson profitèrent d'un trop court après midi d'hiver. Ils étalaient leur couverture grise dépoussiérée de quatre mains par leur soin sur un parterre qui captait la luminosité de les nues branches d'arbres renvoyait normalement au sol. Ils y avaient trouvé une clairière et un ruisseau au débit aussi fluet qu'un filet de panier à provisions mais en ce mois d'hiver, inconnu de la sécheresse, le ruisseau trouvait à son plus haut niveau et Jack s'amusait de donner un défi à mère nature en trempant les pieds dans l'eau glacée et cherchant vainement à trouver du poisson frais (même un petit ferait l'affaire) pour manger gratuitement ce qui ce serait avéré être une sensation des plus plaisantes et pas du luxe par les temps qui couraient. Alors que Joséphine, couchée sur la couverture exprimait toute la dextérité de ses membres en remuant vivement ses jambes potelées et ses mains graciles, Jack concentré à côté d'elle, maniait précautionneusement le canif et à partir de branche de bois ramassées et il en fit un petit hochet pour Joséphine avant de faire une petite sieste sur les genoux de Rose qui lisait un livre emprunté à Amélie. Déjà, il fut temps de rentrer à son réveil car il embauchait à huit heures de soir sur les chantiers jusqu'à huit heures du matin.

Force fut fait de constater que lorsqu'elle reprit le travail dans la petite boutique, cela se passa plus difficilement qu'elle ne le pensait. Tout d'abord, il y avait Joséphine qui lui manquait atrocement durant la journée. Il était cruel pour elle de penser qu'une autre femme lui donnait le sein et passait ses journées auprès d'elle alors que sa mère s'en allait travailler pour pouvoir fuir vers l'Amérique.

De temps en temps à la pause déjeuner elle courait à grandes enjambées pour l'embrasser chez cette nourrice improvisée et l'allaitait elle même. Et il arrivait que Jack le fasse aussi avant qu'il aille à port ou bien quand il le quittait même si lui était évidemment incapable d'allaiter.

L'ambiance au travail n'était pas au beau fixe tant chez l'un que chez l'autre de part les différents soucis matériels et pécuniaires qui s'accumulaient. Jack vendait son déjeuner à l'ouvrier le plus offrant pour se contenter d'une salade ou alors d'un morceau de bacon et le plus souvent il travaillait avec la faim au ventre. Rose, elle avait gérer avec le contraste du froid dans leur chez eux et du chaud devant le four à poterie et elle en fut quitte pour attraper une laryngite très aigue et douloureuse, ne pouvant plus avaler ni parler sans que l'irritation ne se fasses sentir. Puis vint la fièvre et les sueurs qui succédaient aux frissons. Jack passait toute la nuit sur les chantiers Elle alla frapper à la porte de Madame Frame et lui demanda si elle pouvait garder Joséphine pour la nuit car elle ne pouvait s'en occuper pour l'instant et si elle était contagieuse comme elle soupçonnait elle ne voulait surtout pas contaminait sa fille qui ne risquerait pas de rechuter si elle demeurer chez sa nourrice pour le moment. Même si cela devait briser le cœur de Rose de se séparer de son enfant même pour une courte durée. La bonne dame accepta l'affaire et Rose put regagner son chez elle et de s'enfoncer sous l'unique couverture en toussant tout son soul.

Jack quand il revint des quais prit l'affaire en main et en dépit des protestations de Rose alla chercher le docteur qui prescrit des médicaments onéreux qu'il fallait pourtant payer si on voulait guérir. Rose essayait de dire à Jack qu'elle irait mieux sans eux et de ne pas payer pour cela mais son époux fut catégorique et insista pour le contraire en lui épongeant son front brûlant.

Le docteur leur recommanda de quitter ces lieux trop humides et de déménager pour un endroit plus sain.

-Vous croyez qu'on a vraiment le choix ? Persiffla Jack, grinçant des dents qui ne demandait pas mieux mais qui trouvait également que c'était plus vite à dire qu'à faire. Surtout si les visites coutaient vingt sens chacune.

Amélie était venue lui rendre visite deux jours après à la sortie du travail alors qu'il commençait à faire noir pour s'enquérir de l'état de la patiente. Elle fit comme si elle était chez elle et lui servit dument un bol de soupe qu'elle avait elle-même amené.

-Ca te fera le plus grand bien tu verras.

Puis elle reprit :

-Rhonda dit que tu ne pourras pas être payée pour ces jours d'absence et encore moins maintenant que la caisse de la boutique est vide. Elle regrette mais su te reviens vite elle fera en sorte que tu aies un petit quelque chose.

-Rose ira travailler quand elle se sentira mieux mais pas avant répliqua Jack.

-Et je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour l'argent. Je m'en occupe trancha t'il de sans donner le temps de permettre à Rose aucune autre contestation. Et elle en avait de toute façon pas la force Même solliciter un muscle devenait un effort constant. Ses dents claquaient de plus en plus fort.

Jack alla dans la petite cuisine et se saisit de la boîte à thé qu'il fit promptement infuser pour sa belle qui but docilement le breuvage avant de s'endormir sous la surveillance de son mari.

Au bout de trois jours, entre bref réveil et longues somnolences, elle se trouva un peu mieux même si elle n'était pas encore dans un grand pic de forme.

-Ou est Joséphine ? demanda t'elle dés que la conscience lui fut revenue.

-Chez sa gardienne. Je vais la voir tous les jours et tout va bien pour elle je ne t'en fais pas. Le docteur a dit que tu pouvais être encore contagieuse et qu'il faudrait encore un jour ou deux pour pouvoir reprendre Joséphine sans qu'il y ait aucun danger pour elle. La voisine accepte encore de la garder. Et Rhonda dit que tu pourras l'amener au magasin. J'irai faire une petite place pour son lit dans la réserve.

-Merci de prendre si bien soin de nous Jack.

-C'est la moindre des choses non ? fit' il avec un sourire entendu qui se voulait rassurant.

Rose dormit encore toute la journée, histoire de reprendre des forces. Mais elle indiqua auparavant à sa douce moitié qu'elle reprendrait le travail dés demain et que cette fois ci c'était à son tour de céder. Sans contestation possible.

La matinée fut longue et douloureuse. Elle tirait encore sur ses jambes en allant enfournée les vases, jarres et autres pots qu'ils fabriquaient de leurs mains ardues. Rose venait finir de se laver les mains pleines de glaies à l'atelier de l'arrière boutique lorsqu'elle entendit des cris d'un bébé qui pleurait. Des cris qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle courut aussitôt dans l'étroit couloir et aperçut Jack avec un sourire indulgent aux lèvres tenait fièrement le petit bébé qu'il berçait précieusement avec fierté. Il laissa Rose arrivait jusqu'à eux et les serraient très fort comme si ils allaient s'envoler.

-D'habitude elle est plutôt sage mais là, je crois qu'elle me réclame sa mère. Tu lui as manqué, tu sais. Déclara-t-il doucement en ne quittant pas de l'œil sa progéniture.

Quand la petite Joséphine passa entre les mains de sa mère elle arrêta instantanément ses pleurs comme rassurée par une présence, une odeur familière. Et ses doigts furent noués à ceux de sa mère qui la caressait et cajolait avec une totale dévotion.

-Rentrons chez nous fit Jack

-Venez plutôt chez moi lança Rhonda sans sourcillait.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en chœur les heureux parents, surpris de cette invitation.

-Ma maison est grande et on y est au chaud. Elle est surtout vide depuis que je suis veuve et que mes enfants sont partis. Je sais que vous êtes des gens vaillants et honnêtes Pourquoi n'y viendrez vous pas vous y installer. Ta petiote va finir par attraper une pneumonie si ça continue.

Le ton de sa voix et son mouvement d'épaule faisant penser à un simple mouvement d'humeur faisaient passer cette proposition comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Rose mourrait d'envie d'accepter cette offre mais Jack, fier, fut prompt à répondre pour elle.

-Merci mais nous devrons en parler. Ma femme et moi.

-Sachez juste que ma porte vous êtes grand ouvertes et vous connaissez sans doute le chemin de la maison.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis non Jack lui reprocha Rose. Je n'ai pas envie que Joséphine retombe malade Ou toi. J'ai eu suffisamment peur merci. De plus sans les vingt livres du loyer ont aura réuni la somme nécessaire d'ici deux mois pour aller en Amérique.

-Je viens d'échanger ma montre contre un gros poêle et du bois. On a de quoi voir venir. Si on ne peut pad faire face. On ira chez Rhonda mais pas avant argua t'il. Je veux qu'on s'en sorte par nous-mêmes. Je crois qu'on a assez abusé de Rhonda il me semble.

-Mais Jack, c'était la montre de ton père pleura presque une Rose désolée pour lui.

-C'est le passé Rose. Et il faut toujours être à l'heure de l'avenir. Le futur nous attend en Amérique. J'en trouverai une autre comme celle-ci quand on sera la bas. Ne t'en fais pas.

La température de l'air avait changé. Tout dans la météo indiquait un renouveau et une Saint Valentin ensoleillée que Jack et Rose passèrent avec leur enfant bien couverte et qui se portait à présent comme un à se promener les pieds dans le sable de l'estuaire que l'eau venait chatouiller.

Le soir en rentrant dés lors que Joséphine fut lavée, langée, nourrie et enfin couchée, Jack et Rose s'essayèrent à émuler un magnifique diner aux chandelles qui tourna d'une façon navrante et dérisoire en parodie quand on donna le rôle des chandelles à deux petites bougies qui auraient fondues à la fin de la soirée si une fuite au plafond troué ne s'en était pas chargé avant.

-C'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit Jack qui se résignait un peu plus qu'à son ordinaire aux mauvais coups du sort.

Ceci était sans doute un signe pour qu'ils acceptent d'aller vivre chez Rhonda.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour mettre fin au bail à la fin du mois mais démanger (encore) chez la patronne de la poterie la semaine prochaine. Auparavant ils avaient vu le propriétaire et leur avaient signifiés leur départ à cause de l'insalubrité du plafond dont ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

-Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre s'enquit le prétentieux propriétaire sa bouteille à la main.

-Mais vous devrez d'abord faire des travaux ironisa Jack en claquant la porte.

Et ils s'installèrent donc chez Rhonda comme prévu. Avec tout leurs maigres bagages et affaires. Ce serait la dernière fois avant le grand voyage qu'ils souhaitaient entreprendre pour leur futur Outre Atlantique.

Jack et Rose ne savaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient eu raison d'accepter d'emménager chez Rhonda. Le lendemain de leur départ. On découvrit l'appartement resté vacant fouillé de fond en comble. Sans qu'on en prévienne ses anciens locataires.

Le lendemain le journal local anglais que la princesse d'Ecosse Ruth Dewitt Bukater revenait vivre dans sa grande demeure de Southampton. Rose ne vit pas cet entrefilet.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Merci de l'avoir suivit. Le prochain va s'intituler : «La mort, la résurrection et la vie »**


	27. La mort, la ressurection et la vie

**Chapitre 27 : La mort, la résurrection et la vie.**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Résumé : Plusieurs éléments perturbateur**

**Southampton 20 Février 1912 comté de Hampshire, Angleterre**

Le confort s'était considérablement amélioré depuis que les trois Dawson avaient établis leurs quartiers chez la veuve Macleod. Rhonda n'hésitait pas à montrer un côté un peu plus doux quand elle était à la maison, avantageusement située .à deux pas de la boutique. Plus particulièrement avec Joséphine qu'elle adorait et qui tissait des liens touchants avec la vieille dame aux mains ridées. Rose se disait avec un sentiment diffus de tristesse qu'elle pensait qu'elle était sa véritable grand-mère. Rhonda avec ses grosses lèvres mais sans l'aide de ses dents qui claquaient lui avait montré comment faire du bruit avec sa bouche et avec sa langue lorsqu'elle se penchait derrière Rose (pas dupe !) qui berçait l'enfant. Joséphine du haut de ses maintenant deux mois ne demandaient pas mieux que d'essayait de les reproduire. A l'hilarité générale. Elle produisait beaucoup de sons différents et faisait bullait sa bouche quand elle ne voulait pas être dérangé. Elle craignait les chatouillis de papa dont elle aimait les bras forts et puissants. Elle aimait la voix de sa maman dont elle craignait qu'elle ne lui fasse plus des bisous et des câlins. D'un naturel plutôt calme pondéré mais aussi enjoué quand elle découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, elle possédait un petit rire qui lui donnait déjà un grand caractère affirmé pour son jeune âge. Elle dormait avec le nounours que lui avait confectionné Rhonda Joséphine gazouillait dans les bras de sa mère qui s'amusait à lui mordillait les pieds pour la faire rire. Son père préférait utiliser les chatouillis qui la faisaient rire aux éclats.

.Jack lui se débattait pour accéder la cadence de leur départ. Bientôt, ils quitteraient les lieux. Il était tout de même reconnaissant à Rhonda de ne rien demander pour leur hébergement. Mais il essayait de compenser l'argent qui ne lui apportait pas par en réparant des petites choses ici et là dans la maison. Mais il souhaitait faire plus. Surtout que le magasin était en danger. Il avait décidé de prendre une charge de travail supplémentaire et travaillait douze heures par jours. Des fois, il partait pêcher avec un collègue pour récolter du poisson qu'ils n'auraient pas à acheter par la suite.

Rose avait aidé Rhonda à établir une nouvelle politique dans le magasin. Elle s'activait à tout nettoyé et à faire briller pour attirer une nouvelle clientèle et conseilla à Rhonda de réarranger le magasin. Elle fit également refaire le comptoir et la devanture pour une plus belle exposition leur création dans la vitrine qui se devait de refléter l'exemplarité et le sérieux du commerce. De plus, le bouche à oreille fonctionnant très bien, surtout dans le voisinage, on sut très vite l'habileté de madame Dawson pour la poterie et la couture. Et Rose trouvait ainsi quelques travaux d'ajustage ou d'assemblage de chemise ou autres vêtements même si la plupart des femmes maniaient parfaitement la machine à coudre mais certaines avaient la bonté de confier à Rose de menues taches de base car il était chrétien d'aider son prochain. Pourtant elle recevait rarement des commandes de patrons ou de bâtissage de chemises qui vu l'ampleur de la tâche payaient plus cher. Il fallait toujours ce contenter de ce qu'on avait aurait dit le grand père de Jack qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Amélie et elle faisait également du porte à porte pour colporter et promouvoir les nouvelles améliorations de la boutique que le public qu'ils espéraient nombreux.

Rhonda toussait de plus en plus et s'affaiblissait quotidiennement mais voulait continuait avec son magasin, bon gré mal gré. Cette fois Rose et Jack s'interposèrent et allèrent chercher le médecin. Qui diagnostiqua une défaillance du poumon.

- Etes-vous sa fille ? demanda le médecin en aparté.

-Je suis sa nièce de Liverpool enjoliva Rose en précisant que ses supposés cousins n'habitaient plus en ville depuis un moment ce qui était vraie concernant les deux enfants de Rhonda.

-Dans ce cas, je vous conseille fortement de faire prévenir vos cousins ou cousines. Madame Macleod se meurt.

A cette terrible révélation Rose devient toute pâle et aurait voulu pouvoir éclater en sanglot comme une enfant mais la raison la retient Elle acquiesça la tête doucement au médecin pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris l'urgence de la situation. Elle se mit immédiatement à la table de Rhonda et écrivit ce qu'il en était sur le papier à lettre de sa patronne, messager du deuil à venir et d'une plume à l'encre noir qui l'était tout autant fixant cet irrémédiable dans le futur réel et proche. L'affreuse missive n'en était que plus douloureuse à rédiger mais il fallait que les deux héritiers prennent dés à présent leur dispositions et puissent accourir au chevet de leur mère.

Un peu plus tard le soir, Rhonda fit appeler Rose à son chevet.

Dans la nuit qui s'obscurcissait sur le Hampshire comme dans le cœur de Rose qui se serra à la vue de la vieille dame dans ce qui serrait son lit de mort, l'incertitude planait. Mais pas chez celui de Rhonda qui elle en revanche dormait paisiblement. Comme sereine face à son destin qu'elle avait accompli et qui s'achevait. Rose veilla la patiente avec une angélique patience pour l'amener vers un ultime et long séjour chez les archanges.

Toute atteinte dans sa chair et son corps qu'elle fut Rhonda ne se laissait pas démonté. Elle exigea de Jack qu'elle l'amène au magasin une dernière fois Le jeune homme robuste prit la vieille dame dans ses bras.

-Comme une jeune mariée ! Plaisanta Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et tu en sais bien quelque chose répliqua t'elle faiblement et ne pesant pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Ils en rirent ensemble autant que faire ce pouvait en ces circonstances.

La tête de la vieille femme s'engagea doucement la pièce dont Jack lui faisait faire le tour de ses bras musclés (travaillant sur les chantiers du port, il eut soulevé bien plus que cette frêle personne) parcourir une dernière fois, l'émotion chez l'aïeule demeurait imperceptible.

Jetant un dernier regard sur ce magasin qui était l'œuvre de sa vie, elle acquiesça un mouvement de tête vigoureux qui ne pouvait cependant pas gommer ses lèvres qui se serraient et ses yeux qui de tristesse pleuraient.

La patiente fut reconduite dans sa chambre ou elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le moment de partir. Elle ne souffrait pas non plus particulièrement mais savait qu'elle n'en guérirait pas. Sa mort serait douce et parce que déjà annoncée, elle viendrait sans prévenir et ne la ferait pas languir encore bien longtemps.

Jack et Rose se relayaient à ses côtés et s'inquiétaient surtout de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre des deux enfants de Rhonda qu'ils avaient pourtant contacté en expliquant bien l'urgence de leur situation.

Le nouveau projet de la boutique était de réaménager l'étage ou l'on stockait auparavant le matériel de poterie et d'y mettre leur plus belles créations pour exposer leur savoir faire.

Faute de place le matériel avait été transporté dans l'ancien appartement de Rose et Jack jusqu'à la fin du mois quand leur bail arriverait à expiation. Rose faisait moult aller retour en les amenant quand on en avait besoin et les ramenant lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Rose nettoyait l'étage de la boutique de long à large, balayant les moutons de poussières et faisait brillait le plancher à grand renfort de térébenthine résineuse après avoir passé la serpillère tellement partout que Cendrillon elle-même n'aurait pas été mécontente de la tâche accomplie si elle avait existée. Pendant ce temps on devait veiller sur bébé Joséphine mais Rose ne voulait plus la confier à la voisine alors elle trouva une astuce grâce à l'aide de la deuxième rouquine du magasin : Amé avait enseigné une astuce pour transporter Joséphine sans effort au moyen du grande écharpe qu'elle attachait à l'épaule et qui permettait de tenir son enfant tout au chaud contre son ventre dés lors que l'on l'y installé. Ainsi on l'emmenait partout avec soi et il nous suivait dans tous nos déplacements. La petite rue de Southampton prit ainsi l'habitude de voir la jeune rousse faire des allers venues avec une mandole dans les bras qu'elle couvait du regard à l'abri d'autres trop curieux.

La garniture de la modeste vitrine avait aussi été astiqué, chiffon en main et décorait avec les moyens du bord. Des fleurs sauvages envasées dans les pots que fabriquaient amoureusement la maison.

Quand la journée de travail était finie, elle se précipitait pour rentrer et préparer une soupe bien chaude pour la malade et son mari qui l'emportait dans une gamelle quand il devait docker sur le port.

Rose s'apprêtait à éviter la rue fourmillante de la poterie et emprunter le raccourci de la rue Galway quand elle entendit un bruit circonspect. Elle rebroussa chemin pour mieux y voir. Joséphine, exceptionnellement, n'était pas avec elle et restait avec Rhonda « qui plus bonne à rien l'était encore bien assez pour garder un bébé » malgré sa maladie. Rose avait placé avec soin le panier d'osier avec sa fille dedans dans la chambre de Rhonda sachant d'après le docteur que la maladie pulmonaire de Rhonda ne se trouvait en aucun cas contagieuse.

Trois femmes se trouvaient dans l'impasse. Deux plus âgées et les cheveux en chignons soutenaient une femme plus frêle, plus fragile qui s'appuyait sur leurs bras. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et Rose remarqua que l'un du trio tenait des béquilles en bois. La stupéfaction l'arrêta dans sa course vers elle quand elle réalisa que la femme en détresse était Olivia. Semblable à un chat qui braverait la noyade en nageant vainement dans une eau de plus en plus profonde. Dans son cas l'eau cédait la place au sang.

Elle se hâta encore plus en direction du trio, présentant le pire. La prostituée unijambiste était enveloppée d'une couverture et d'une serviette saignait abondamment dans l'impasse désertée à cette heure hormis ce petit groupe de femmes

-Je fais une fausse couche ! cria-t-elle quand elle fit le visage défait de Rose.

-Je vais chercher le docteur ! .Reste la implora t'elle.

Elle courut au cabinet du médecin qui ne fut pas ravi de ce travail supplémentaire lui qui avait déjà tant de patients à traiter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène t'il encore Madame Dawson ?

Il avait accentué sur le encore et se montrait visiblement taciturne et de bon matin.

Tatillon et dédaigneux également lorsque Rose lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'une prostituée. Visiblement, être une amie de ces filles de telle mauvaise vie était un crime dont il jugeait Rose aisément coupable.

- Aidez-la ! Le supplia cependant Rose ! Elle l'a fait pour moi un jour. Je lui dois bien ça.

On la conduisit au cabinet. Les deux autres filles de joies sur les talons et qui se chargeraient de rendre compte à Martha de ce qu'il en serait de la pauvre Olivia.

-C'est un bébé arrivé à terme mais qui ne survivra pas fut le cruel et définitif diagnostique du praticien.

-Va chercher Jack fit Olivia qui pliait le ventre de douleur.

-Ou est Maddie ? S'affola Rose qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir sa fidèle comparse.

-Disparue depuis deux semaines dit faiblement Olivia alors qui grimaçait sous le poids d'une douleur. Martha m'a dit qu'elle me cherchait. Et moi…aussi.

Rose courut à perdre haleine jusqu'aux docks brumeux. Elle y trouva Jack déchargeant une cargaison de caissettes en bois qui venait d'être débarquer.

-Olivia ne va pas bien du tout. Il faut que tu viennes Jack.

Et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans le cabinet du médecin. Olivia était allongée sur un divan à l'abri des patients, la tête posée sur un traversin blanc et vert criard. Elle gardait les yeux clos et devenait de plus en plus pâle mais réussi à agripper la main de Jack qui était déjà à genoux à son chevet.

-Merci de m'avoir dessiné si belle tu sais.

-Ne parles pas comme ça, tu vas t'en sortir essaya t'il vainement de la rassurer. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

-Je l'aurais vraiment aimé ce petit tu sais pleura t'elle dans ses bras devant le regard impuissant de Rose qui se sentait bien inutile. J'aurais aimé voir vôtre bébé aussi. Je vois que tu as accouché.

-Une merveilleuse petite fille de deux mois chuchota Rose à son oreille.

Le docteur se racla la gorge. Et d'un ton réprobateur :

-Je présume qu'il n'y a pas de mari ou de père à prévenir.

-Je n'ai pas travaillé depuis Cal chuchota Olivia dont les entrailles se déchiraient de plus en plus.

-Non ! Fit Jack prenant la parole pour son amie.

Elle finit par expulser le bébé mort, le bébé de la mort. C'était celui de Cal et il ne verrait jamais le jour. Cala la fit plus pleurer que de se savoir condamner.

-J'aurais voulu l'appeler Paul. Paul Christian Edward. Guichard serait son nom de famille.

Olivia expulsa le bébé mort, un petit garçon, qui fut aussitôt enroulé dans une serviette mais cela déclencha une hémorragie qui devait l'emporter à elle aussi. En un quart heuré de temps cela se fit. Elle devint de plus en plus fiévreuse, Rose lui épongeait vainement le front.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers ses deux amis, les râles se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus forts au fil du temps et en aurez bientôt finit

-Ne prévenez pas Martha. Vous aurez des ennuis articula t'elle faiblement.

Les deux mains tenue par respectivement Rose et Jack, elle se pencha tremblantes sur l'épaule de ce dernier et dans un dernier soupir, rendit l'âme.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elle. Maintenant allez ouste !

-Quand pourrons-nous venir chercher le corps demanda faiblement Jack quand il eut finit de pleurer sa bonne amie française. Rose en faisait autant. Elle, qui c'était au début tellement trompée à son sujet. Elle demanda une dernière fois à l'âme d'Olivia qui planait sans doute au dessus d'eux de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Selon la procédure, on viendra chercher le corps et il sera enterrer dans la fosse commune.

-Etre amis avec des gens comme ça. J'vous demande un peu.

-Mais nous n'avons pas demandé ni votre avis ni vôtre approbation. Seulement de la soigner de vôtre mieux.

Désorientés, déçus et en colère, ils s'en allèrent.

On ne peut pas la laisser se larmoya Rose

-On va l'enterrer nous même Rose. Il faut les enterrer répéta t'il avec entêtement, force et conviction comme pour se motiver dans sa tâche à venir Il souhaitait qu'elle ait au moins une tombe décente.

A défaut d'avoir eu une vie décente se retint-il de dire. Mais Rose l'avait pensé.

Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à une petite butte de la ville. Y croisèrent des alouettes qui se perchaient sur l'arbre prés d'eux alors qu'ils creusèrent profondément la tombe d'Olivia en espérant qu'elle y reposerait en paix et celle plus petite pour on enfant afin qu'il git auprès d'elle. Avec des branches mortes que Rose ramassa puis noua entre elle, Jack fabriqua des croix en bois et une fois sa tâche finie, il grava aux couteaux les initiales de la prostituée et de son enfant. O. G et P.G

Jack se ressaisit et décida d'aller en ville louer une charrette et une mule chez le forgeron.

Ils revinrent au cabinet médical en suppliant pour qu'on leur laisse reprendre leur corps. Et celui du bébé mort-né.

On répondit sans ménagement que les deux cadavres étaient à présent dans une chambre mortuaire à la petite clinique de la ville. Ils s'y rendirent donc et chargèrent la mule du petit corps et de sa mère morte, tous deux drapés même s i les draps alloués ne laissaient guère de doute sur ce qui recouvraient.

-Beurk des croques morts ! Faisait' ton en s'écartant sur leur passage.

On leur avait dit de se dépêcher dans leur besogne avant que la chaire morte ne se pourrisse et que son odeur se montre trop irrespirable.

Sur les collines, ils glissèrent les deux mortuaires dans leur dernière demeure ou se passeraient leurs repos eternel. Alors qu'un n'avait même pas eu la chance de vivre. Tel était parfois la dure loi de la nature.

Le service qu'ils firent en mémoire de leur amie et son bébé fut bref. Rose récita une pieuse prière pour le repos de son âme. « Je suis la mort, la résurrection et la vie et tous ceux qui croient en moi ne mourront pas. » Ils restèrent encore un long moment devant les tombes chaudes et se retirèrent seulement quand la froideur du vent vint se s'engouffrer dans leurs cous et leurs joues qui rosèrent des basses températures.

Ils repartirent chez eux. Jack devait travaillait sur les docks la nuit et Rose s'engageait à veiller sur Rhonda et sur Joséphine.

**Fin de ce chapitre le prochain s'appellera : « Parmi la foule »**


	28. Parmi la foule

**Chapitre 28 : Parmi la Foule**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Rose, parmi la foule de Southampton. Peut être quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 2 Mars 1912**

Les giboulées de Mars se déversaient avec fureur sur le trottoir de la rue. Les commerçants désertaient les halles et esplanades de marché d'autant plus que les hypothétiques rayons de soleil se révélaient pour le moment incapables de transpercer la grisaille des nuages gris et noirs qui dansaient impertinemment dans le ciel, narguant des gens pourtant habitués voir blasé quand à cet état de fait et qui donc n'y prêtaient guère attention vu que c'était une chose courante à laquelle en bons britanniques ils accueillaient et géraient avec flegme et pragmatisme et un zest d' humour sec et détaché « So british » qui faisaient leur renommée sur toute la planète .

Les sabots de bois de Rose martelaient le sol alors qu'elle passait la porte du domicile de Rhonda pour retrouver l'alitée qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle avait besoin de plus en plus de sommeil dont la durée se faisait sans cesse de plus en plus longue. Entre furtives améliorations revigorantes et longue agonie, Rhonda félicitait Rose sur la manière dont elle chapeautait toutes les activités entre son travail, son bébé et s'occupait d'elle comme une fille le ferrait pour sa mère. D'autant plus que ni la fille, ni le fils de Rhonda n'avaient répondu au pressant appel de l'inévitable adieu qui s'annonçait. Rhonda ne savait pas plus ou les contacter.

Néanmoins, Rose pouvait se montrer satisfaite de s'être retrousser les manches pour sauver la boutique. Il y avait plus d'affluence depuis que le magasin avait été réorganisé. Les vieilles dames de la Haute Société Londonienne venant en Southampton en cure de repos ou une clientèle plus jeune qui y séjournait pour les hautes vertus du tourisme et d'un air fluviale plus pur et plus serein. Elles trimballaient leurs habits de flanelle et mousseline aussi bien dans la rue piétonne et dans la boutique que dans ces nouveaux centres de cures spécialisés qui venaient de s'ouvrir et qui s'empressaient d'accueillir cette riche clientèle pour ensuite les soulager de leur bourse dont très fier de monter qu'elle furent bien remplie, ils n'hésitaient pas à se délester pourvu qu'ils aient lieu d'être satisfaits du service. Rose, malgré ses relatifs haillons ne se sentait en rien diminuer face à elles et ne s'en formalisaient pas en repassant à ses anciennes toilettes si semblables et témoins de son glorieux passé, au contraire elle avait émargée cette clientèle et sue qu'à son modeste niveau, la boutique dont elle assurait l'intérim pouvait tirer son épingle du jeu et bénéficiait elle aussi de cette arrivée de richesse fortuite emballée sous le terme de « souvenir ». Si seulement maintenant, elle pouvait convaincre un établissement thermal de s'associer à la petite boutique pour qu'ainsi ils la recommandent exclusivement à leurs riches clientes toujours en quête de l'objet rare pour faire jalouser ou profiter les amis selon le point de vue ou l'on se situait mais qui de n'importe quel côté était très bon pour les affaires.

Jack Dawson avait redoublé son temps de travail afin d'occuper son esprit sur autre chose que la mort d'Olivia. Il pouvait également conte sur le soutien de sa petite famille pour l'aider à faire le deuil de cette amie qu'il connaissait depuis son premier voyage à Paris.

Rose marchait vers son travail et se sentait suivie. Elle secoua alors la tête, faisant fit de ses impressions et entreprit de trotter plus vite encore pour écarter de sombres pensées qui la traversaient.

Maniant ensuite la tour et la glaie et préparant le four pour la cuisson des pots et des vases. Elle attendait la fournée pour enfin les vernir et les vendre (opération rondement menée par Amélie qui effectuait sa dernière semaine au magasin.)

Depuis une semaine et demie, le temps à contrario de la santé de Rhonda s'améliorait grandement depuis la fin de semaine. Rose, marchant le pavé de la rue avec sa petite fille dans l'écharpe prévue pour elle et toutes les deux captaient avec délice la lumière du soleil qui réchauffait le corps et leur cœur. Joséphine et son visage qui embellissait de jour et en jour de part les petites boucles d'or qui commençaient à sortir et à l'encadre, prenaient la lumière sans retenue, profitant du beau temps à nouveau revenu. Le couffin avec l'enfant fut posé dans un coin tranquille de la boutique ou bébé put s'assoupir à son aise sans crainte.

Quand Jack, son père travaillait de quatre heures à midi, il passait la prendre ponctuellement à l'heure du repas. Il embrassait sa femme qui normalement grignotait entre deux quelque chose sur le pouce. Ensuite, Jack l'installait avec lui sur le lit et la tenait bien for dans ses bras en lui administrant un bisou sur le petit nez qui faisait glousser « sa Jo » avec qui il faisait du nez à nez tandis que s'enroulaient ensemble leur petit doigts pour un sommeil réparateur et mérité.

Lorsque Rose revenait, elle restait émerveillée à la vue du père et la fille, visiblement si en harmonie tous les deux.

Rose aujourd'hui, accompagnée de Joséphine avait décidé de se rendre à l'église pour commémorer en toute discrétion le premier anniversaire de la mort de son père bien aimé. Pieuse et recueillie, elle dédia un cierge à sa mémoire.

-Encore vous Madame Dawson ?

Le père Blythe qui avait baptisé Joséphine se trouvait derrière elle et lui souriait.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous avoir effrayé reprit' il.

-Pas du tout mon père, je sais que ce n'est pas maintenant le temps des prières. Je réfléchissais.

- Qu'importe l'heure ou vous prier, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue dans la maison du Seigneur. Il suffit d'être sincère pour être entendu. Et à quoi réfléchissiez-vous donc mon enfant ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père et je méditais sur le chemin parcouru. Je me disais que malgré les épreuves, j'ai été gâtée d'avoir pu retrouver la joie et la sérénité.

-Heureux sont ce qui porte la joie en leur cœur mon enfant. Ne la détachait jamais de vous ni de vôtre famille conclut son religieux interlocuteur.

Rose se sentait en confiance et désirait encore se confier au dévot. Elle fit part de sa requête et il l'invita à passer au confessionnal si elle en ressentait le besoin. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Il y a un an presque jour pour jour, un homme méchant m'a souillé moi et le nom de ma famille à jamais. Il m'avait comme jouet et il me prenait à sa guise en faisant chanter ma mère puisque nous nous retrouvions désargentés alors que nous héritions des vilaines dettes de mon père. C'est en voulant mettre fin à ces jours, celui qui deviendrait mon mari me sauva.

Elle sourit maintenant en parlant de Jack.

-Il m'aima telle que j'étais et nous nous sommes de suite plus et je me suis enfuis de Londres pour qu'il m'amène loin de ma mère et lui. Nous nous sommes aimés, mariés et avons eu nôtre adorable petite fille. J'aurais voulu ne connaître que lui. Je sais que la religion réprouve de connaître un homme avant les liens sacrés du mariage. .Elle rougissait surprise de pousser aussi loin la confidence.

-En cédant, j'ai failli quand bien même c'était contre ma propre volonté. Maintenant, j'ai peur que cela porte préjudice au bébé aux yeux du Seigneur.

- C'est votre assaillant qui ce faisant, abusait de son pouvoir sur vous est le véritable coupable. Vous avez visiblement vécu des choses bien compliquées et difficiles mais ne refusez pas le bonheur que vous avez retrouvé.

-Merci mon père chuchota t'elle, respectueuse et reconnaissante.

Sur ceux ils sortirent de l'oppressant confessionnal de bois par leurs portes respectives.

Rose le retient cependant alors que le bruit de ses pas sur les dalles à l'intérieur de l'église raisonnait dans l'allée centrale alors qu'il s'avançait vers la nef.

-Mon père, pouvez vous bénir ma fille s'il vous plaît ? demanda t'elle soudain pressement.

-Mais certainement mon enfant fit le prêtre Et permettez moi aussi d'adjoindre vôtre bénédiction à la sienne.

-Merci monsieur le curé répondit' elle humblement.

Sur ces paroles elle réajusta coquettement le châle sur sa tête qui lui tombait à l'épaule puis s'agenouilla en signe de déférence, présentant la petite Joséphine en premier plan.

Le prêtre leva sa main et exécuta le signe de croix traditionnel avec des paroles qu'il prononça comme suit :

-Soyez bénies, madame Dawson et vôtre Joséphine. Au nom du père, du fils et du Saint Esprit.

Allez en paix.

Lorsque Rose se releva, le prête marchait déjà en direction de la sacristie cette fois et elle retourna donc naturellement sur ses pas en sortant de l'église.

Le prêtre n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite :

-Eh ! Attendez ! Vous ne serriez pas ?

Si, elle était qui il pensait car il pensait juste et bien. Mais déjà Rose filait dehors sans qu'il puisse la rattraper. Pourtant il aurait aimé l'aider.

Arrivée à la jetée, elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait aperçue débarquer du bateau. Ses yeux la portèrent ensuite plus loin, vers les entrepôts jadis ceux de son père et repris par les aciers Hockley. Non que Caledon s'y intéressa dés lors que croyant sa forcée promise morte, il s'en retourna pour les Etats-Unis à ses autres affaires. D'autres employés zélés des Aciers Hockley les faisaient tourner en son nom alors qu'il se con tentait d'en récolter l'usufruit qui lui tombait facilement entre les mains. Rose rageait quand elle pensait à cela et à ce patrimoine dérobé. Jamais elle n'osait cependant ni prendre ni même regarder le chemin de son ancienne luxueuse maison sur la route de Perthwood Gardens à l'intersection de Lord Hill qui menait à Londres. L'endroit naturellement le plus huppé de Southampton que Ruth jugeait seul digne d'habitation au vu de son rang. En n'y allant pas, Rose ne vit pas les volets qui s'ouvrirent sur la demeure pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Le vent soufflait dans son dos la saisissant jusqu'à son coup au sortir de la petite église. Il l'aurait volontiers poussait jusqu'au cimetière également mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on remarque une femme rousse et son bébé blond devant le tombeau des Dewitt Bukater. Rhonda lui avait confié 2 cents pour des oignons qu'elle ferait frire et rajouterait ensuite au maigre bouillon qui mijotait déjà à la maison. Peut être que cela redonnerait des forces à Rhonda pour qu'elle tienne un peu plus de temps encore et continue de combattre la maladie vaillamment.

En route pour les halles commerçantes, elle soupira en voyant une affiche pour des auditions qu'elle n'ose que lire par bribe.

L'impression qu'ont la suivait au marché ou elle faisait les courses commissionnaient par Rhonda revient persistante comme de plus en plus souvent. Une ombre furtive semblait vouloir la laisser passée à alors qu'elle avait Joséphine et un grand paquet de provisions dans ses bras et qu'elle remontait sa rue.

Elle songeait à Maddie qui continuait à veiller sur elle-même de loin ou bien même en dérationalisant un petit peu, l'esprit d'Olivia qui planait encore pas loin au dessus d'eux.

Devait' elle faire confiance en son instinct ?

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez Madame Macleod, Rose fut accueillie par une quinte de toux de cette dernière qui stoppa net ses pensées. Rhonda était devenue plus vieille encore en l'espace de deux jours et aurait grandement eu besoin d'une vigilance constance à son chevet qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir. Rose la lui prodiguait du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand elle ne se trouvait pas au magasin.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin Rhonda ? demanda Rose avec une certaine appréhension mais le sourire résolu quand elle s'adressait à elle.

-Je me sens toujours un peu plus près de partir ma chérie disait' elle d'un ton badin car elle voulait lui montrer que la mort n'était rien.

Elle continuait de s'asseoir bien droit dans le lit malgré la pâleur et les douleurs lancinantes et continuait à faire du canevas de manière tout à fait naturelle comme si de rien n'était

Quatre jours après au petit déjeuner tout était tout à fait calme. Comme d'habitude, il était six heures du matin Rhonda dormait et Rose faisait cuire le bacon et les œufs pour le petit déjeuner.

Joséphine c'était rendormie peu avant de suite après sa tétée, le chat noir de Rhonda, Harmer, miaulait pour avoir sa part de nourriture et le petit porteur de journaux avait posé sans bruit la gazette locale au pied de la porte avant de continuer sa tournée. La vaisselle venait d'être faite et essuyée quand Rose se posa enfin sur une chaise et prit le journal pour prendre connaissance de l'actualité.

Elle ne devrait jamais oublier le gros titre qui la fit se lever de sa chaise et recacher son thé brûlant sur la table.

**La Princesse Dewitt Bukater retrouvée vivante. **

Elle tourna en tremblant comme une feuille la page indiquée pour lire l'article dans le sommaire. On disait l'article en question prometteur en révélations exclusives sur l'ancienne enfant chérie de Southampton disparue. Elle passa le doigt sur chaque page avec une frénésie mais une peur accrue au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'article que ses yeux partisans ne voulaient pas voir.

Pourtant il lui fallait absolument savoir ce qu'on disait d'elle. Ou plutôt sur celle qu'on croyait être elle car elle pour sur on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Tout sauf retourner entre leurs griffes en ce jour ou cela faisait un an que l'enterrement de son cher père avait eu lieu. Et surtout comment tout cela allait l'affecter à elle et sa famille. Qui était cette personne et que savait' on d'elle ou plus justement que savait' elle d'elle ? Et comment ?

C'était ce qui restait à savoir à Rose qui pourtant maintenant et plus que jamais devait se montrer encore plus discrète et redoublait de vigilance sur se ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et si tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'ombre noir sinistre entraperçu au marché ? Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi que lui voulait' elle et pourquoi ne c'était' elle pas fait encore connaître ? Attendait' elle un moment propice pour se ce faire et révéler à la face du monde sa véritable identité ? Qui avait su prendre sa place parmi la foule?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse pour le moment.

**Et c'est fini pour trois chapitres de suites prêts à poster. Fin de ce chapitre : J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Commentaires et critiques appréciées. Le prochain chapitre va s'appeler : « La naissance d'une actrice » On se rapproche de la fin. Sniff. J'ai aussi recommencé les retouches sur les chapitres (corrections orthographiques et rallonge de quelques passages) sur les chapitres 23 et 24. Jetez-y un œil. Je vous embrasse.**


	29. La naissance d'une actrice

**Chapitre 29 : La naissance d''une actrice**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Rose doit réagir face à la découverte de l'article dans le journal….**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 14 Mars 1912.**

La Princesse Dewitt Bukater a été retrouvée la semaine dernière à Paris à la stupéfaction générale. Formellement identifiée en répondant à plusieurs questions des autorités dont elle seule était en mesure de connaître les réponses, elle ne sembla pas souffrir de blessures importantes se repose pour le moment à l'hôtel des Œillets à Paris avant d'être rendue à sa famille et son fiancé.

On ne sait pas encore bien comment la jeune royale a été retrouvé ni ce qu'elle a fait pendant tout ce temps mais une chose est claire désormais, c'est que le corps retrouvé puis enterrer n'est pas celui de son altesse royale. Voila un mystère qui reste à élucider. Cette affaire serait lié à un certain dessinateur, américain qui aurait jeté son dévolu sur la princesse pour s'emparer de ses richesses mais dont l'identité demeure encore inconnu pour le moment même si une enquête est en cours. Le fiancé actuellement au Etats-Unis n'a pas encore fait de commentaires sur ses retrouvailles.

Puis l'article allait en rappelant sa certes prestigieuse filiation généalogique le terrible drame de sa disparition alors qu'elle allait quitter le pensionnat dont elle sortait diplômée pour se marier avec Caledon Hockley, fils de Nathaniel Hockley, magnat de l'acier de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvanie, Etats-Unis.

Jack avait accueilli l'éditorial paru il y a une semaine de cela avec une extrême inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait être explicitement cité dans l'article.

En vérité il était même circonspect que personne n'ai encore fait le rapprochement entre la disparition de la princesse et le tout nouveau ménage Dawson.

Il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps pour les spéculations aillent bon train à présent et il devrait ce faire discret au travail et à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le lendemain même le patron de Jack l'avait convoqué et le jeune homme avait bien cru être démasqué mais c'était de tout autre chose dont Mr Harrods voulait s'entretenir avec Jack.

En effet, il lui proposait de partir pour Belfast, dans deux semaines, deux semaines durant finir le chantier du Titanic.

-Monsieur êtes-vous certain que je suis la personne la mieux indiquée pour le poste demanda Jack un rien soupçonneux

-Vôtre travail nous a donné entière satisfaction et nous voudrions vous voir collaborer avec Harland and Wolf.

-La paie sera de vingt livres par semaine. Rajouta son interlocuteur en faisant peser cet argument de tout son poids. Et Jack au vu de leur difficile situation pécuniaire y était sensible.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup de la confiance que vous témoigner à mon égard. J'aimerai amener ma femme et ma fille avec moi.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Dawson, cela n'est pas autorisé par le règlement. Vous serez dans l'obligation de les laisser chez vous durant la durée du déplacement.

Jack qui croyait avoir trouvé ici une pour quitter Southampton sans attirer les soupçons et sans fuir comme des sauvages cette fois.

Alors qu'il remontait la rue escarpée de leur ancien petit nid d'envol dont ils avaient du migré face à la rapide détérioration de l'endroit. Il arriva ensuite à la jetée ou tout était toujours aussi calme que les passants qui s'y promenaient paisiblement et une place sure et propice à la méditation. Jack Dawson n'aimait guère être éloigné de sa femme et de sa fille même pour une courte période de temps surtout vu les nouvelles circonstances que ce satané article apportait sur la table mais la pie était si faramineuse qu'ils pourraient acheter désormais leurs trois places sur le premier bateau en partance pour les Etats-Unis après ça. Sa réflexion se portait sur comment présenter son départ à Rose. Le convaincre que c'était pour leur bien à tous les trois. Pourtant Jack se montrait réticent à laisser sa femme et leur jeune enfant.

Reprenant sa marche vers la maison de Rhonda, ses l'arrêtèrent à un certain endroit ou sa femme Rose avait déjà stoppé ses pas. Il se trouvait à proximité des halles commerçantes pour acheter avec parcimonie un poireau qui compléterait heureusement le bouillon de Rhonda qui soit dit en passant « ne se régalait plus comme avant » et mangeait de moins en moins bien. Il posa ses identifiables grands yeux clairs sur une affiche qui annonçait une audition pour rechercher une actrice qui tiendrait le second rôle dans une pièce prometteuse qui serait présenté au tout nouvellement crée festival d'art dramatique de Portsmouth. Ville voisine à une heure et demie de Southampton en voiture. Il forma un plan dans sa tête qui consistait à l'obtention du rôle par Rose ce qui l'enverrait en sécurité à Plymouth pendant toute la durée des représentations. Coïncidence extraordinaire, la durée de cet émergeant festival se trouvait être prévu en même temps que son déplacement à lui. Rester Rose à qui il faudrait convaincre de passe l'audition qui se déroulerait le lendemain, L'affiche appelait toutes les postulantes à se présenter au théâtre municipal pour y retirer les textes qu'elles auraient à apprendre.

C'est ce dernier détail qui mit Jack au pas de course en trottant puis en courant regardant avec anxiété l'horloge du clocher de l'église qui indiquait quatre heures de l'après midi car il savait que le théâtre fermait inévitablement ses portes à la demie. Il avait tout juste le temps et tant pis si il devait arriver sur les lieux tout haletant

Rose veillait sur Rhonda en lui remontant les couvertures alors qu'elle avait réussie à s'endormir qu'il rentrait dans la maisonnette. La fièvre de la vieille femme la gagnait peu à peu la rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus du sommeil eternel qui la gagnait inexorablement.

Jack et Rose burent leur thé ensemble et le jeune époux commença à évoquer les prochaines semaines alors qu'il reposait sa tasse et que ses lèvres touchaient le brulant liquide

-Rose, il faut que nous parlions de ce foutu article et des inconséquences que cela implique.

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que cela arrive incessamment sous peu. Depuis l'article, c'est à peine si elle avait osé quitter les murs de l'hospitalité offerte par Rhonda si ce n'est pour se rendre au magasin ou elle craignait toujours de se faire découvrir. Elle expira un grand coup et attendit qu'il poursuive :

-Jack je ne sais pas comment…

-Moi non plus mais c'est arrivé. Et j'ai eu une idée que j'aimerai que tu écoutes attentivement jusqu'au bout.

- Que conseilles-tu Jack ? Que devons nous faire ?

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Il lui prit la main et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il se trouvait lui-même posé sur une chaise. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras et les jambes de Rose décollèrent bien vite du sol. Les pieds déchaussés de Jack attinrent vite les menues chevilles de Rose et en pliant ses orteils en en poussant un petit peu fit tomber les souliers de Rose également. Assise maintenant sous les genoux de Jack elle plaça ses pieds nus dans le seul espace libre de la chaise et se blottit contre lui C'est là qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il devait partir. Qu'il allait partir. Il fallut un certain temps pour que Rose se fasse à cette idée d'une séparation.

-Et pendant cette absence, j'ai pensé à quelque chose que tu pourrais faire.

-Quoi Jack ?

Il sortit frénétiquement l'affiche pour les auditions de sa poche et la lui tendit.

Rose contempla la chose avec sévérité pour mieux cacher le trac qu'une simple perspective d'audition lui inspirait.

-Jack je ne sais pas si... Et avec Rhonda, malade…peut être pas une bonne idée.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter Rose, s'il te plaît. Et répètes-moi ce que tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais être. Plaida-t-il en regardant Rose droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux être une actrice confia t'elle dans un souffle.

-Et ben voila lui sourit-il en lui attrapant son menton. Et elle lui sourit timidement en retour.

-Regardes ce j'ai prit pour toi au théâtre fit' il sortant triomphalement le texte de l'audition qu'il enroulait le lui mettant sous ses yeux ébahis pour mieux la taquiner encore.

-Tu es impossible Jack ! Soupira telle résignée en secouant la tête mais en pouffant de rire devant les yeux suppliants de son mari qui imitait très bien la mine de chiot triste et perdu à qui on ne savait rien refuser.

-Bien alors maintenant au travail.

Et elle s'assit sur le lit éclairée par la lampe à l'huile de Rhonda,

La main sur son maton, elle se mit à étudiait le texte et les didascalies pour connaître le petit rôle qu'elle avait à présenter sur le bout des ongles.

Pendant ce temps là, c'est papa qui s'occupa de Joséphine, de la laver, la langer, l'habiller pour la nuit avant de la mettre au lit jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand il eut finit, il repartit dans la chambre et s'assit sur le fauteuil vert et l'écouta répéter ses tirades, l'aidant même sur celles qui la faisaient buter.

A force de patience et une nuit de travail, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le rôle de Flora la jardinière, victime d'un riche patron trop pingre pour la payer.

**-**Heureusement que les miens ne sont pas comme ça, ironisa Jack.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent alors que l'horloge de la cathédrale sonnait une heure du matin, Rose était nerveuse mais déterminé à passer l'audition dés le lendemain ou plutôt tout à l'heure.

Elle tourna et vira dans le lit avant de s'endormir en se demandant de quoi demain sera fait.

Elle préviendrait Amélie qu'elle devrait gérer la boutique au moins la matinée en lui promettant de rattraper sa part de travail plus tard.

Elles étaient peut, une quinzaine environ dans le théâtre mais chaque postulantes se tenaient bien droites et prêtes à en découdre pour l'obtention du rôle. Rose avait prit Joséphine avec elle car elle n'avait pas le choix vu que Jack travaillait et que Rhonda se trouvait être maintenant trop faible pour la garder. Rose se fit la réflexion que sa fille serait son porte bonheur mais malgré cela elle constata qu'elle et sa fille attiraient les regards étonnés et soupçonneux, franchement hostiles pour certains qui étaient sans doute de bon ton et les mieux placés et qualifiés pour porter un jugement sur la situation de la mère et de l'enfant. Evidemment il était impensable dans l'assistance que l'on puisse être mère et devenir actrice. Les deux choses à la fois étaient impossible et cela voulait sans doute dire que la rousse, trop jeune pour être veuve était une femme sans mari ce qui auraient été dés plus scandaleux ou bien que son mari ne gagnait pas assez bien sa vie et qui savait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire faire pour ramener de l'argent à la maison en plus d'essayer de la faire devenir actrice.

Rose prit bien soin de la serrer encore plus fort prés d'elle, la main mise en évidence sur la tête du bébé recouverte par une petite couverture blanche pour qu'on puisse apercevoir son alliance toute modeste qu'elle était. Elle s'assit sur le banc en attendant patiemment son tour.

Les aiguilles de la pendule tournaient et Rose vit les concurrentes passer la porte pour passer l'épreuve. La dernière candidate ressortit de la pièce carrément en larme ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Rose qui vit à présent son tour arriver.

-C'est à vous mademoiselle fit le directeur du théâtre.

Elle eut donc le geste de se lever et comme prévu le front de l'homme en charge de ses auditions fronça irrémédiablement quand il aperçut le bébé pleinement réveillé qui suçait son pouce après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour s'assurer que sa mère était bien là.

Le directeur s'empressa de moucher rose sur sa maternité. Il avait les même préjugés que

-Et vôtre petit ou va-t-il rester pendant vôtre audition Mademoiselle ?

-C'est madame. Et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je pourrais l'amener avec moi.

-Ah non, pas de bébé. Il perturberait l'audition.

-Elle est toujours très sage le corrigea t'elle avec fermeté, mécontente des soupçons qu'on pouvait faire injustement peser sur une enfant innocente qui ne demandait rien.

Il y eu un moment de silence assez embarrassant, le directeur levait des yeux aux ciels qui lui suppliait de trouvait une solution elle-même tellement il se trouvait être allergique à la moindre des choses qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à un enfant ou un bébé et ne voulait rien avoir avec ces deux espèces qui lui étaient aussi étrangères que si elles débarquaient d'un monde parallèle.

Rose eut la présence d'esprit de trouver un meuble dans un coin discret du hall d'entrée ou elle décida de poser Joséphine dans son couffin (ayant appartenu auparavant aux manquants enfants de Rhonda qui le lui prêtait présentement vu que le porte bébé en écharpe n'était pratique que sur de court trajet comme son travail vu que Joséphine développait en ce moment une manie absolue de vouloir dormir que sur le dos ) le temps qu'elle auditionne. Mais la petite prit bien naturellement peur et se mit à pleurer.

Rose posa alors le doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chut ma chérie ! Sois sage. Maman va revenir très vite.

Son interlocuteur soupira les grands dieux mais néanmoins lui ouvrit la porte, l'adjurant galamment de passer devant. Ce qui contribua grandement à décanter la tension de ces premiers moments plus qu'hasardeux.

-Allons oublions cela et récitez vôtre texte ordonna t'il.

Rose s'exécuta et fit ce qu'elle était venue faire. Ca lui brisa le cœur de devoir le fermer aux pleurs de Joséphine qu'une mère peut toujours entendre même lorsque des murs bien épais vous sépare. Mais elle devait faire abstraction de ce détail.

-Au petit matin de retour chez moi, j'allais cueillir les fleurs du rosier quand Berthe me fit savoir qu'il ne fleurirait plus.

L'homme bourru lui donna la réplique.

-Ne le coupons pas pour autant peut être qu'il bourgeonnera à nouveau avec la venue du printemps.

Quand ils en eurent fini, la bougonnerie de cet animal de directeur semblait aussi évaporée que de la vapeur.

-Madame, vous m'avez donné entière satisfaction. Vous êtes la meilleure actrice que j'ai auditionnée à ce jour et vous êtes donc parmi les trois finalistes pour jouer Flora. J'espère que vous pouvais revenir cet après midi.

-Je travaille cet après midi monsieur. Je pourrais être là que vers dix sept heures.

-Et bien c'est entendu, nous resterons ouvert jusqu'alors nous verrons à dix sept heures alors Madame Dawson.

Elle s'inclina bien bas et remercia chaleureusement son in partenaire improvisé puis se retira forte de son petit succès.

Elle se dit à l'intérieur d'elle-même que s'ils acceptaient de retarder la fermeture du théâtre (toujours après les représentations du début d'après midi et avant le début des représentations de la soirée), c'était qu'ils avaient réellement aimé sa qu'elle tenait là une chance à ne pas gâcher. Elle mourait d'envie de faire part à Jack de son succès mais elle avait peur qu'on les repère sur les quais. Qu'importe, il saurait au courant bientôt de la grande nouvelle et l'espace d'un instant rien n'aurait pu ternir la joie qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle laissa éclater au grand jour. Si ce n'est que soudainement, elle n'entendit plus les pleurs de Joséphine.

Elle s'empressa de se précipiter vers le meuble pour y trouver un couffin vide d'enfant.

Elle courut en encerclant la pièce comme une folle, les larmes chaudes immobiles sur des joues rosées rougies, gesticulant la panique qui l'a gagnée en même tant que la crainte s'inscrivait dans son esprit. Cal savait tout et c'était emparé d'elle.

-Joséphine ! Ou es-tu Joséphine ?

Tout cela était de sa faute, jamais elle n'aurait du la laisser seule.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce grâce au bruit des talons de chaussures des visiteurs.

Des visiteuses aux nombres de deux.

Rose poussa un grand cri de soulagement quand elle vit Joséphine et ses yeux bleus ébahis dans les bras de l'une des deux dames qui faisaient leur entrée dans le hall.

-Dieu soit louée. Lâcha-t-elle en voulant rire de sa bêtise mais curieusement, elle n'y réussit guère.

Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille qui reconnaissant sa maman l'imita sans aucune hésitation.

Les dames se présentèrent comme les guichetiers du théâtre, toutes sœurs de monsieur le directeur et se disaient s'être assez enticher de la charmante petite merveille plaintive pour la langer et aller en cuisine lui chercher un peu de lait.

-Nous faisons cela avec mon neveu également, il doit avoir à peu prés le même âge que cette petite.

-C'est gentils mesdames. Merci de vous être occuper d'elle durant mon audition. Merci beaucoup. Merci vraiment.

-Ma chère voyons, c'était tout naturel feignit la plus mince des deux sœurs presque aussitôt imitait par sa cadette.

Rose acquiesça une dernière fois de la tête et sortit sa fille au bras, au galop sans demander son reste.

Jack aidait Rhonda à se tenir droite dans le lit alors qu'une quinte de toux la tiraillait « depuis six bonnes minutes » selon nôtre homme des quais.

-Ca va aller Jack affirma pourtant la vieille dame qui se rallongea sans autre mot mais en indiquant d'une main ferme mais pâle qu'il fallait la laisser se reposer maintenant

Rose eut tôt fait d'informer son mari de la tournure des événements de son succès à l'audition.

-Je ne suis pas surpris et je suis fier aussi. De la frayeur qu'elle avait eu en ayant cru perdre Joséphine, de son relief ensuite quand elle vu le bébé arrivée dans les bras des femmes.

-Je suis sure que Joséphine n'a pas appréciée. Elle avait les joues si rouges que je suis sûre que ces chipies n'arrêtaient de la pincer en s'extasiant sur combien elle est mignonne

Jack sourit en imaginant la scène, et finit par en rire de bon cœur.

-Pauvre Jo, moqua t'il sa fille en lui faisant une grimace qui eut son petit effet sur elle lorsqu'elle balbutia un sourire en coin comme si elle comprenait lorsque son père n'était pas sérieux et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour faire l'avion comme dans sa chanson. Après l'atterrissage, Rose la reprenait et rayonnante frottait son nez contre le sien avant de lui faire faire sa sieste.

-Tu sais Rose, ils ne nous retrouvons pas. Je te le promets. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur comme cela.

Jack se montra plus que compréhensif et d'un grand soutient lorsque Rose lui annonça qu'elle devait repartir au théâtre à l'heure convenue. Je vais dormir et un peu et je viendrais moi-même te remplacer au magasin jusqu'à la fermeture, tu es d'accord ?

-Jack, merci du fond du cœur. Je te rendrai la pareille un jour, tu sais.

-Aujourd'hui en tout cas, tu te contentes de battre ces filles qui ne sont pas aussi talentueuses que ma chère femme.

- Peuchère ! Elles sont peut être meilleures comédiennes que moi. Tu ne les a même pas vues jouer. S'exclama-t-elle pour protester alors qu'il l'embrassait respectivement pour que justement elle cesse ses inutiles protestations même si elle était aussi très belle lorsque son front et sa mine se renfrognaient.

-Je t'ai vu joué toi. C'est bien suffisant

Et il continua sa pléiade de baiser auquel Rose consentit finalement à répondre.

Chacun avait les mains posés sur les joues de l'autre.


	30. Un départ peut en cacher un autre

**Chapitre 30 : Un départ en cache un autre**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note de l'auteur : Waouh, ca fait plaisir de reposter et de vous retrouver après une imprévue période de « stand by ». Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un pour me faire pardonnez. Quoi qu'il arrive je terminerai cette fiction.**

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 18 Mars 1912.**

**Résumé : La Famille Dawson atteint enfin son objectif. Mais un départ en cache souvent un autre.****Passage « adulte » pour ce chapitre**

Rose avait couru et couru encore en à perdre haleine en retroussant sa jupe marron jusqu'à chez elle. Finalement, le rôle de Flora était désormais à elle et elle courait partager la bonne nouvelle avec Jack. Cette dernière audition avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le redoutait au prime abord et maintenant elle parvenait même à se rappeler avec émotion et indulgence la nervosité éprouvait au tout début. Elle avait retrouvé la petite flamme intérieure, cette étincelle qu'elle avait toujours éprouvée à chaque fois qu'elle avait joué.et qui était toujours en elle.

Jack fut évidemment ravi « mais pas surpris » que sa femme eut décrochée le rôle de Flora.

Il la félicita chaleureusement. Et lui dit qu'il aurait débouché une bonne bouteille de vin ou de champagne s'il en avait eu les moyens d'en acheter.

Les quatre occupants de la maison étaient tous couchés mais deux ne dormaient pas encore.

Jack et Rose extrapolaient sur la futur réussite de Rose dans ce métier et sur comment ils devraient si prendre pour l'atteindre.

-Le directeur m'a dit que je devrais essayer de trouver un impresario et tourner dans des films.

-New York, n'est plus l'endroit ou l'on fait des films à présent lui dit Jack. Tout le métier des films c'est déplacé vers la côte ouest. Tu trouveras un impresario quand on sera arrivé à Santa Monica comme prévu.

Ils discutèrent également de l'organisation de ce voyage et combien tout cela leur couterait et impacterait leur budget et c'est là que toute fière (et soulagée de ne pas ramener de frais supplémentaires dans le foyer) Rose lui annonça que le déplacement était prit en charge par la petite production théâtrale qui était bien obligée de se saigner avec cet onéreux cout si elle voulait prendre part et jouer dans ce festival car peu d'acteurs avaient les moyens de se payer le déplacement en train par leurs seuls moyens qui étaient fort peu. Rose se contait dans ce groupe. De plus, Mr Brahms le directeur du théâtre acceptait à titre exceptionnel que Joséphine accompagne sa mère pourvu que celle-ci pourvoie au besoin de son enfant sur ces propres deniers.

-Jack, merci. Promets moi juste que tu reprendras toi aussi le dessin.

-Un jour, je te le chérie. Et c'est moi qui te dis merci Rose.

-Mais pourquoi Jack ?

-Pour m'avoir donné une famille quand j'étais seul.

Le lendemain matin, Rhonda appela Rose à son chevet et réclama d'abord à boire et après s'être fortement désaltérée indiqua à Rose d'ouvrir une armoire pourtant toujours fermé à double tour de clef.

Rose s'exécuta et découvrit dans le recoin de l'encombrant mobilier un coffret soigneusement caché à la vue autre que celle de sa légitime propriétaire qui avait guidé sa protégée jusqu'à la cachette. Ce coffret contenait une importante somme d'argent en écus bien sonnants et trébuchants et visiblement elle le leur léguait :

-C'est tout pour vous, une prime pour ton bon travail et vôtre dévouement confirma t'elle en appuyant ses dires d'un fort hochement de tête qui voulait marquer encore plus son approbation.

-Je ne crois pas que mes enfants viendront avant que je parte de toute façon.

-Ne parles pas comme ça Rhonda, ils vont peu être encore venir et tu n'es pas encore parti

-Je sais bien que non trancha t'elle sans hésitation. Mais peut être qu'en te réveillant demain, c'est toi qui me verras partie.

La logistique était un souci quotidien en cette période de préparatifs pour le festival et pour le départ à Belfast et il y a avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Tout d'abord, avec l'accord de Rhonda, elle informa sa collègue Amélie son intention de mettre la boutique en gérance et de trouver un repreneur aussi vite que possible si aucun membre de la famille Macleod ne se manifestait. La future infirmière prit acte de la décision et lui souhaita en son dernier jour de travail à la poterie sincèrement bonne chance pour le futur. Rose réciproqua en lui transmettant également ses vœux de réussites pour sa vie d'infirmière et sa vie avec sa famille. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras au moment ou elles devaient se séparer pour de bon.

Marchant résolument vite dans le quartier le plus sombre et mystérieux de Southampton, Rose dans la pénombre de la rue se hâtait au pas de course. Jack travaillait toute la nuit et Rose avait décidé d'en profité pour faire une course quelque peu orthodoxe chez une femme qu'elle avait déjà rencontré l'année dernière. La vieille sorcière de Southampton se tenait devant elle et semblait l'attendre comme si l'entretien était prévu, bien que Rose se présenta à elle sans rendez vous. Un léger rictus accueillit la jeune venue sans invitation mais à bras couvert d'une couverture qui dissimulait Joséphine qui somnolait mais avait été aperçue par la sorcière d'où le rire ironique en apercevant la petite créature encore bien au chaud et dissimulée des regards de l'extérieur.

-Jeune fille, ne tiens tu pas là dans tes bras précisément ce que tu voulais éviter en venant me chercher la première fois ? Je ne peux ni reprendre, ni échanger tu sais s'exclama t'elle enfin, en fin d'énoncé, ravie de son petit effet et de la formule choisie.

Rose eut tout bonnement envie de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle entendit les certes évidentes paroles de la vieille femme. Evidemment, elle ne voulait en rien reprendre ou échanger sa chère Joséphine pour tout l'or et les joyaux du royaume d'Angleterre (qui d'ailleurs avaient appartenu à sa famille pour un temps dans un temps plus ancien mais ceci est une autre histoire). Jamais elle ne consentirait à ce qu'on la sépare de sa fille chérie et bien évidemment elle ne la voulait nulle part autre que dans les bras de sa mère. Elle allait gentiment toute souriante sur ses quatre mois, adorait les câlins et les chatouilles. Elle commençait à observer le monde et à miauler des « A Reh » qui faisaient craquer ses parents. Mais à vrai dire c'était un sujet similaire puisque qu'il se reportait lui aussi et à nulle autre chose que la fertilité motivait la visite de Rose à la vieille sorcière ce soir. Rose voulait à nouveau savoir s il était possible d'obtenir d'elle une autre mixture qui contrôlerait à nouveau son cycle pour empêcher une nouvelle gestation car bien que Joséphine la comblait totalement elle se refusait à devenir comme une de ces nombreuses femmes mère qui appelaient leurs kyrielles d'enfants sur le pas de la porte d'une maison trop petite pour eux se trouvant à l'angle d'une rue aux murs trop étroits d'où accouraient systématiquement cinq ou six silhouettes des deux sexes s'enfilant les uns sur les autres pour avoir leur part de pitance après avoir jouer et trainer avec d'autres gamins de quartier, nul doute soumis au même destin que tout enfants de la classe ouvrière. En regardant les dépôts de fumée des usines, Rose voulait plus, Rose voulait mieux.

Non pas qu'elle ne voulait plus d'enfant, ceci était faux. Elle se disait d'ailleurs souvent que là bas, en Amérique, d'ici deux ou trois ans une nouvelle grossesse arriverait sans doute et, elle s'imaginait sans problème à donner la vie à nouveau à un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour sa Jo chérie. Jack et elle ayant vécu leur enfance respective d'enfant unique (la petite sœur Anne n'avait vécue qu'un an !) mais solitaire tous deux pensaient qu'il serait plus agréable d'offrir une fratrie à leur famille naissante qui solidifierait encore plus leur amour. Mais pour le moment ces pensées n'avaient pas lieu d'être car accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille ne se trouvaient pas dans la liste de leurs projets immédiats.

Rose s'entendit dire que vu la mixture prise la première fois, une seconde prise du même breuvage ne serait être si breuvage ne serait être d'une même efficacité. Elle lui conseilla donc de se retourner vers une autre méthode de contraception disons plus traditionnelle et plus connue des femmes qui l'utilisaient volontiers même si celles-ci faisaient semblant de pas le connaître et surtout n'en parlaient pas. Il s'agissait du diaphragme. La sorcière en faisait aussi le commerce. Au retour de son affaire, elle s'assura que Rhonda dormait bien avant de fermer le volet marron et de mettre pour Jack la clef sous le paillasson pour qu'il puisse rentrer sans frapper ni réveiller personne.

Et lorsque bien plus tard ce soir là, alors que la nuit s'avançaient toujours plus, son mari rentra et se blottit dans le lit prés d'elle, elle sut à quoi s'en tenir pour la première reprise de leur vie amoureuse active depuis la naissance de leur fille.

Elle commença à le caresser avec agilité passant ses doigts auxquels elle le savait sensible avec finesse et filouterie sur torse tout comme avec délicatesse et dextérité qu'exerçait son doigté.

Lentement comme un doux poison qui vous parcoure le corps pour un plaisir qui fait mal mais qu'on goute et qu'on explore encore. A cette offre de sensualité, Jack, surpris, voulut d'abord répondre par un regard qui la dévorait des yeux. Il leva sa tête pour qu'elle s'approche et attrapes ses lèvres chaudes qu'il captura goulument avec une délectation certaine qui s'accentua alors au contact de sa peau de soie contre la sienne dorée. Il savoura l'instant alors que qu'il était maintenant pleinement réveillé et que toutes ces sensations remontaient en lui. Il essaya de soutenir son regard langoureux. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors ne fit que raviver la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne faisant que l'accentuer. La main de Jack s'aventura sous la chemise de nuit de Rose qui s'allongea sur lui sans peur aucune.

Jack s'amusa à lui dire qu'il ne s'offusquera pas si elle décidait de l'ôter tout de go pour de bon.

Il fut tactile mais délicat lorsque la ferme poitrine nue de Rose se colla contre la sienne enflammant leur chaire de leur désir commun. L'homme tenait dans ses bras fort et musclé ses seins ronds, gonflés et durs qu'il effleurait d'abord avant de les tenir fermement dans sa main et d'en explorer les moindres recoins pour ensuite poursuite et intensifier ses caresses sur chaque partie de son corps qui faisaient trembler Rose comme une feuille tombant d'une branche mais qui pour rien au monde ne pouvait ni voulait arrêter de tourbillonner avec le vent. Toute moite elle se laissa conduire dans cette épopée du plaisir qui à son apogée unit encore une fois leurs deux corps poussés à leur paroxysme en une même entité qui telle une soif intarissable ne pouvait se renouveler qu'en se donnant l'un à l'autre. Rose voulait donner du plaisir à Jack mais c'est lui qui dans un deuxième temps s'assura que son aimée se sente pleinement choyée et honorée dans la nuit noire, écrin qui enveloppait le velours d'instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Elle s'essoufflait tandis qu'il lui ébouriffait ses cheveux détachés et qu'elle gémissait haletante alors devant leur volupté qui se prolonger plus désireuse de garder en elle ce moment ardent et le faire perdurer alors que Jack robuste se dressait sur elle et qu'elle l'accueillit en elle en éclatant de joie.

Après leur nuit d'amour avant que Jack reparte au travail le lendemain, les deux amoureux redevinrent souciant et sérieux, ils réunirent le petit amas d'argent qu'ils avaient durement acquis sur la table et firent le compte final au son irréel d'un imaginaire tambour dont ils entendaient pourtant clairement le roulement dans leur tête. Le verdict final, tel un couperet en cas d'échec. Mais ce fut une délivrance qui s'imposa au contraire.

Jack et Rose constatèrent ensemble que la somme nécessaire à l'achat des billets était à présent réunie. De plus avec le restant de jours qui leur restaient à travailler, il se confectionnerait un matelas confortable pour premièrement les achats nécessaires à ce grand voyage tant attendu et espéré puis ensuite pour démarrer aux Amériques et y trouver enfin travail, prospérité et bonheur.

Le lendemain matin se leva sur le coucher de la vie de Rhonda. Cela se passa vite et à présent sans douleur, Rhonda, à demi consciente et déjà entre deux mondes alors que l'horloge de la cathédrale marquait six heures du matin.

Rose et Jack avaient accouru plus tôt dans la nuit à son chevet, alertés par les gémissements d'agonie de l'employée de Rose qui avait su lui donner sa chance. Fini. Tout cela serait bientôt finie et l'aube viendrait et finirait de l'emporter.

-J'ai toujours su qui tu étais Princesse. Tu te rappelles de la première fois que tu es rentré toute belle dans mon magasin. Je voulais te protéger. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien pour toi. J'en suis…persuadé.

Et doucement, sans rien ajouter. Rhonda rendit l'âme.

Jack se découvrit respectueusement du galurin sur sa tête, les mains tenant le couvre chef, impeccablement alignées à ses jambes tandis que Rose embrassait une dernière fois la vieille dame éteinte en remontant la couverture qui amplifiait la finalité de la situation. La rendait réelle.

Ce qui se passa après resta aussi flou pour eux d'eux, un sentiment semblable comparable à être pris dans un tourbillon de tas de tâches à accomplir, une nuée de choses à faire pour la laisser partir se reposer dans un monde meilleur. Un sentiment mélangé entre le devoir accompli et de soulagement de ne plus voir Rhonda souffrir finit cependant par se détacher de la pesante atmosphère pour l'adoucir quelque peu.

Plus tard dans la journée (en début d'après midi pour être exact), on vint frapper à la porte de ce qui restait encore le domicile de Rhonda.

Il s'agissait de Patrick Macleod, fils aîné de Rhonda et sa replète femme Mary, en quête de Rhonda qui n'était plus. Anxieux, ils attendaient tous les deux que ce couple d'inconnus lui dise de quoi il en retournait exactement. L'homme et son épouse s'excusaient de ne pas avoir accouru plus tôt, la lettre ne leur étant parvenue que tout récemment. Plein de respect pour le deuil et ce terrible coup du sort qui les frappaient, ils durent leur expliquer que Rhonda venait malheureusement de rendre son âme à Dieu ce matin et par conséquent Rose et Jack se mirent en devoir de leur présenter leurs condoléances les plus formelles ainsi que l'exigeait la bienséance (surtout qu'au contraire du fils et de la bru, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était une relation directe de la défunte) mais qui n'en n'était pas moins sincère. Silencieusement, ils escortèrent le couple jusque dans la chambre mortuaire ou reposait le gisant de Rhonda. Puis toujours sans mot dire, ils reculèrent et se retirèrent à petits pas pour mieux permettre le recueillement de cette famille nouvellement endeuillée. Rose et Jack s'assirent doc à la table de la cuisine en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Peut être que le couple plus âgé leur tiendrait rigueur et jalousie d'avoir passer et partager avec Rhonda les derniers instants de sa vie.

Cependant avec la toute patience que réclamait le fait comprendre pourquoi leur vieille mère avait soudainement recueillis ce couple désargenté et leur bébé. Monsieur et Madame Macleod se figurèrent qu'elle avait du se sentir extrêmement seule ces dernières années qu'ils avaient passés loin d'elle et ils s'en rendaient coupable) et qu'en employant cette jeune mère dans son commerce alors qu'elle était enceinte et dans une très grande précarité palliait leur propre carence. De plus, ils eurent vite fait de constater que les Dawson avaient traités Rhonda avec le plus grand des respects jusqu'à la fin. Rose s'occupant du ménage et autres tâches quotidiennes en plus de la soigner et faire tourner la boutique. L'aubaine se révélait être d'autant plus grande que le jeune couple ne réclamait rien de ce qui n'était pas à eux et ne demandait pas non plus d'argent ce qui faisait leur bonne conduite une qualité encore plus acceptable et méritoire et il fallait le souligner.

-Nous serons toujours reconnaissants à Rhonda pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous affirma plus tard Jack, doucement comme pour ne pas interrompre le silence de Patrick et Mary. Néanmoins, il sentait que cela devait être clairement et fermement dit. Rose, Joséphine gazouillant dans ses bras comme le symbole et l'espoir d'une génération qui se renouvelait et serait elle aussi appeler à prendre un jour son envol comme le plus majestueux des jeunes canards qui finirait par se transformer en cygne, partageait évidemment également ce sentiment.

On se réunit des plans pour les funérailles mais surtout on pleura et rit beaucoup en parlant de celle qui manquait. Ainsi les souvenirs d'enfance de la commerçante parvenus jusqu'aux enfants (qui plu tard les raconteraient à leurs enfants qui feraient pareil) affluaient dans cette ambiance de veillée mortuaire qui n'avait pourtant pas encore commencée.

Southampton ne daignât pas participer au deuil et éclairait à présent la ville de ses plus beaux rayons alors que deux jours après on porterait Rhonda en terre, elle qui lui avait auparavant un soir de mélancolie confié à Rose avoir tellement aimé la pluie. Peut être que ce beau temps voulait dire qu'il ne fallait plus pleurer pour elle se dit finalement Rose avec philosophie.

L'enterrement pourtant se déroula à l'image de ce qu'avait été la disparue sans grands éclats et sans gerbes ni couronnes comme elle avait précisé le souhaiter. Dans la petite église du quartier, un petit comité de gens constitué de ses enfants et de sa vingtaine de proche se réunit dans un profond recueillement durant la messe d'adieux et au cimetière ou un recouvrit sous le même ciel nuageux d'un après midi typiquement printanier et anglais qu'on avait déjà vu présider aux obsèques de son père et Rose ne manqua pas de faire le parallèle.

Déjà le temps pressait, Patrick et Mary resterait à Southampton juste le temps de revendre le logis et la boutique. Le nouveau maître du logis qu'ils occupaient vint le soir après l'enterrement leur expliquer qu'au vu de leurs faibles finances (eux aussi !), ils mettraient à louer la maison en attendant la vente et qu'en conséquence ils ne pourraient rester ici bien plus longtemps.

Mary s'inquiéta tout de même de savoir s'ils avaient de quoi se retourner (surtout que n'ayant pas pu avoir d'enfant, elle avait pris la petite Joséphine en affection et ma foi, l'enfant sociable qu'elle était la lui rendait bien).

Les Dawson comprirent et en furent donc réduit à demander l'hospitalité aux Cartmell le peu de temps désormais qu'il leur restait à passer à Southampton. Rose, surtout, espérait fortement que ce déménagement serait cette fois ci bien le dernier dans la ville avant d'embarquer pour ce qui serait pour elle sa troisième traversée de l'atlantique Dans la mesure que bien entendu tout se passe bien comme souhaité et prévu.

**Fin de ce chapitre : Le prochain va s'appeler : « Nous deux moins toi»**


	31. Nous deux moins toi

**Chapitre 31 : Nous deux moins toi**

**Copyright: Je ne possédé aucun des personnages du film Titanic de James Cameron, je ne ** **tire aucun profit de cette histoire, seulement le plaisir de l'écrire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Résumé : Comme prévu Rose se rend au festival d'art dramatique et Jack s'en va à Belfast. Qu'est-ce que le sort à décider de réserver à nos héros ? **

**Southampton, comté de Hampshire, Angleterre, le 1****er**** 29 Mars 1912**

Deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés l'appartement de feu Rhonda tandis que ses héritiers s'en étaient regagnés là ou ils avaient faits leur fortune et établis leur propre situation. Ainsi il en allait de la vie. Après tout où est l'utilité d'apprendre à voler si c'est pour toujours rester près du nid ?

Jack et Rose, eux, devaient attendre encore patiemment pour prendre le leur mais déjà ils piaffaient d'impatience à cette idée. Tous deux étendus avec leur bébé sur un matelas sortis tout droit du grenier de Bert et entreposés sur le sol à l'occasion de leur arrivée. Le père, étendu sur celui-ci aux côtés de sa femme jouait avec son enfant en la soulevant comme si elle pouvait voler dans les airs (ce dont son cœur d'enfant était déjà à quatre mois intimement persuadé). Elle répondait à cette aérienne invitation en riant aux éclats ce qui incitait sa mère à faire de même. L'homme aventurier du Wisconsin, de sa voix un peu plus grave, tour à tour les suivaient ou si cela était son humeur s'amusait à les imiter s'il désirait les irriter rien qu'un tout petit peu.

« Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole. Qui vole...S'envole... »

Avant leur départ, Patrick et Mary Macleod avaient au préalable conclut un arrangement avec le couple blond et roux en leur demandant à la jeune femme d'entretenir le ménage de la boutique vidée jusqu'à la venue des nouveaux propriétaires auquel il faudrait qu'elle consente donner les clés car eux-mêmes étant absents de la ville, ils ne pouvaient le faire eux même. Rose, aimant se montrer affable, avait accepté de rendre ce menu service mais avait précisé ses absences aux dates qu'elle avait réservées au festival ou maintenant elle ne tarderait pas à se produire.

Elle avait d'ailleurs hésité à le faire car cela impliquait de révéler qu'elle essayait de devenir une actrice et tant de gens ne savaient pas faire la différence entre embrasser le choix d'une carrière dramatique et celle de prostituée qui quand à simuler revenait du pareil au même. Elle y fut donc pourtant bien obligée et la réaction de Mary fut celle de feindre la surprise avec une mine plus que circonspecte et soupçonneuse. .

Les journées de Rose se passaient pour le moment de manière assez monotone devait elle bien avouer. Le matin elle secondait Charlotte Cartmell dans les tâches ménagères comme elle le faisait déjà avec Rhonda et s'occupait également de Joséphine. Après avoir avalé n'importe quel repas sur le pouce en guise de déjeuner, elle se précipitait mais cette fois au pas de course vers le théâtre ou le théâtre des répétitions prenait lieux donnant peu à peut vie au modeste spectacle qu'ils présenteraient bientôt tous ensemble sur scène devant un public seul juge et décideur de son échec ou de son succès. Bien sûr, en plus de cela qui était maintenant sa principale occupation professionnelle, il fallait qu'elle s'attelle également aux essayages de costumes et aider à charger la grande malle en partance pour le festival de tous les accessoires nécessaires à la parfaite exécution et fluidité de la pièce. D'autre part, il lui fallait compter avec les regards curieux et interrogateurs (certains même plus ou moins ouvertement réprobateur quand à sa situation)de la troupe qui s'étonnaient de voir une jeune actrice débutante déjà mère et désireuse de faire carrière en même temps. Pour ces badauds trop curieux, elle s'en tient pour résumé de sa vie à jouer le rôle de madame Dawson, née Rose Witt à Londres devenue orpheline il y a deux ans et qui après avoir vécue chez son oncle et sa tante avait finit par rencontrer par la suite un Américain, celui qui deviendrait son mari l'année dernière et avait naturellement donné naissance à leur premier enfant vite après quelques mois après cela.

-Un vrai coup de foudre ! précisait t'elle-même pour donner du corps à cette histoire de cosette pourtant édulcorée en voulant y mettre l'emphase sur son côté romantique sur lequel elle aimait mettre l'accent et qui n'était pas mentir car cette part de l'histoire était bel et bien sincère et vraie. Les autres comédiennes soupiraient d'envie devant cette histoire qui finissait bien. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme se faisait accepter dans la troupe, plus ses membres posaient de questions et se montraient curieux et empressés à l'égard de la mère et de la fille même si ils avaient apparemment pour le bébé les meilleures attentions du monde et surtout un biscuit tout mou pour celle qui ne tarderait pas à faire ses dents C'est pour cela que Rose se réjouit silencieusement de n'être avec ce petit groupe pour seulement une durée limitée même si certes il lui permettait de mettre un pied dans l'étrier comme on disait communément dans le jargon. Elle avait précisé qu'elle immigrerait avec son mari après cela. Cette déclaration un peu sèche fit que finalement on finit par la laisser plutôt tranquille dans son coin surtout qu'elle décida de ne plus amener Joséphine que si Jack travaillait au port en même temps que les répétitions dont le rythme s'accélérait.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui en plus d'être un jour spécial pour la famille Dawson et Rose arriva à petite enjambées dans le théâtre au tapis gris et par chance Joséphine resta complètement sage à observer de ses grands yeux bleus les va et viens des participants affolés cédant à l'effervescence qui se mettait peu à peu en place. En la surveillant du coin de l'œil Rose remarqua combien les cheveux blonds du bébé avaient poussés et étaient gagné chaque jour des nouvelles boucles chatoyantes et dorées qui apparaissaient sur son jeune crâne. Alors, pendant qu'elle discutait de la fabrication des costumes avec la chef costumière, elle s'imaginait déjà lui coudre de ses mains un petit chapeau rose (la couleur que la costumière lui montrait présentement) pour la traversée si cette même costumière consentait à lui vendre sous la main un bout de sa précieuse étoffe. Le temps pour une fois ne défila pas vite durant les répétitions de cette journée ci, sans doute parce que cela découlait paradoxalement de l'envie de Rose de partir au plus vite, elle qui se trouvait être très pressée de quitter le théâtre pour vaguer à des affaires d'ordres plus personnelles.

Déjà la veille, elle c'était rendue au mercantile de la ville et c'était arrêté au magasin pour y déposer la listes des choses qu'elle devait acheter et y passer sa commande qui arrivait dans l'après midi. Jack la retrouverait avec un chariot emprunté à son patron (en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agirait seulement pour les besoins de son propre voyage professionnel à Belfast ce qui n'était après tout seulement que partiellement vrai). Jack se tenait déjà tout sourire au point de rendez vous En le regardant ainsi, Rose devina sans peine la réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin et s'avérait apparemment positive. Elle croyait très fortement que Jack venait d'acheter leurs billets pour l'Amérique et voulait réellement lui sautait au coup en criant de joie comme une enfant mais ils étaient dans un lieu public et elle se refrain donc qu'elle contint avec difficulté la réservant pour le moment ou le couple se retrouverait à l'abri des regards.

Le vendeur se montra fort aimable et empressé en offrant même une sucrerie pour la «bien mignonne petite » mais cela fut surtout grâce à la perspective de la commission qu'il empocherait une fois la vente faîte. Ce qui fut le cas quand Jack se présenta devant le comptoir poussiéreux pour régler en tout bien tout honneur la certaine somme demandée pour al totalité des achats.

Une fois tout chargé et fixé sur la carriole, Jack installa Rose prés d'elle sur le siège du conducteur et d'un geste bien sentit fit claquet les rennes du cheval d'un coup d'épaule en avant donnant ainsi le signal du retour chez les Cartmell. Rose était vêtue d'un très féminin gilet gris porté parfaitement attaché au dessus de son chemisier blanc. Le regard de Jack la narguait alors que le sien devenait de plus en plus insistant et interrogateur Le bébé sursauta un peu sous la cabosse des roues en petit pas mais obligées de faire l'affaire mais elle se remit bien vite à suçait son pouce quand on marqua le pas et que sa mère la tenait encore plus fermement dans ses bras.

-Alors, est-ce que tout va aller comme nous le souhaitons Jack ?

-Je crois bien que oui ma chérie mais…

Rose écarquillait grands les yeux comme le ferait sa fille et plissait les sourcils pour presser Jack de poursuivre. Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Chassez le naturel et il revient toujours au galop, le blond prit son air le plus confiant et le plus goguenard, expirant bien fort pour emplir ses poumons et enfin croisa le regard de sa femme dont il s'approcha pour mieux signifier le silence à Rose en simplement mettant la main sur sa bouche. Rose se rabroua et détourna sa tête bouclée pour mieux bouder. A la surprise de ces parents Joséphine tourna spontanément la tête dans la même direction qu'indiquait le sécurisant giron maternel. Le père quand à lui fut bien forcé de d'échapper l'air emmagasiner dans sa poitrine tant il fut estomaqué par ce petit bout de fille qui décidément semblait déjà avoir choisit son camp dans ce faux contentieux.

-Depuis quand tu prends la défense de ta mère contre moi. C'est parce que toi aussi tu es impatiente de savoir. C'est ca pas vrai. Il éclata de rire bel obligé à son tour ayant toujours les visages de deux charmantes entêtées braqués sur lui. Avant de se rappeler que cette attitude valait bien qu'il boude bien lui aussi, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu pour la forme. Pour la peine de cette moue malvenue, mère et fille le regardèrent à nouveau en lui lançant de petites choses fragiles dans le mince espoir qu'il tombe dans leur filet et leur (Joséphine y est incluse selon sa mère comprenait tout cela s'entend) livre enfin la clef du mystère. A la fin du trajet Jack se dérida naturellement car la surprise ne tarderait plus à se faire connaître s'il s'en remettait aux légendaire s capacités vocales de la petite Cora connue pour être la pipelette de la famille et qu'une fois arrivé il vit sans surprise s'agiter à la attendrai en bien sûr toute discrétion depuis la fenêtre.

-Marraine, nous allons tous sur le Titanic !

Jack exulta car la chère petite canaille venait ici de dépasser ses précisions les plus optimistes, courant avec enthousiasme vers eux mais en n'oubliant pas d'essuyer es sabots sur le paillasson. Toute à sa joie, elle faillit même trébucher dans sa précipitation et sa vitesse.

-Tout doux ma belle fit Jack à l'intention de celle qui l'appelait son parrain « de cœur ».

Il se prit alors à penser dans un sourire ironique mais qui demeurait affable en se présentant à la petite Cora au fait qu'avec quelques années de plus Joséphine se seraient sans doute comporter de façon similaire et qu'il lui tardait de la voir elle aussi courir partout avec enthousiasme et insouciance nonobstant le fait qu'il espérait qu'elle garde plus les secrets que son aînée.

Maintenant que le grand secret ressemblait à un panier de pêche percé et s'ébruitait sans pudeur dans la maison, il fut le sujet principal du dîner donnant du combustible pour le fuel de la conversation qui égayait bien des cœurs déjà remplit de doutes et d'espoir face à cette nouvelle vie qui choisissait pour un meilleur avenir, pour rechercher et obtenir de meilleurs prospects.

Bert nourrissait l'ambition d'ouvrir la bas sa propre usine de sidérurgie et espérait être « un aussi bon patron que feu monsieur Henry ». Les Dawson et les Cartmell ne seraient être seuls à cette tablée modeste mais accueillante à laquelle furent également accueillis les Dahl ainsi que Fabrizio de Rossi qui c'était beaucoup rapprochés d'eux ces derniers temps surtout de leur blonde fille Helga. Comme il serait merveilleux de faire tout le voyage ensemble.

Le dimanche suivant à défaut de jour de repos était synonyme de jour départ pour Rose et Jack. La famille se séparerait dans l'après midi, tandis que mère et fille se dirigerait vers la gare pour rejoindre la troupe théâtrale, Jack les quitterait pour comme convenu prendre le bateau en direction de Belfast qui s'appelait le Passant sans retour, pour un ultime chantier avant d'orienter les amarres de la famille vers le grand départ pour son Amérique natale. Rose rappela à Madame Cartmell qu'elle était censée être de retour avant les nouveaux boutiquiers qui reprendraient le cher petit magasin ou elle avait fait ses gammes en y travaillant avec ses deux mains et tout son cœur.

Les deux jeune gens achevé d'empaqueter leurs bagages en prenant bien soin pour cette fois de prendre que le strict nécessaire. Le tour des grandes manœuvres viendraient quand ils embarqueraient sur le Titanic la semaine prochaine (à l'état auquel les choses s'accéléraient et se bousculaient pour sa petite famille, Rose se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir pris de l'avance en ayant déjà réglé l'épineuse question des billets et celle des achats à faire avant d'amarrer et prendre le large vers une vie plus heureuse.

Jack et Rose avaient décidés que ce spectacle et ce chantier seraient respectivement leur baroud d'honneur à la Grande Bretagne et à l'Europe avant d'émerger sur le nouveau continent, symboles de toutes les espérances et des promesses encore à concrétisées et à construire ensemble tout les trois.

Pourtant la séparation momentanée mais inéluctable la famille au vu des projets professionnels des deux parents ne se révéla facile à vivre pour aucun membre du trio.

Jack (qui quitterait Southampton le premier) venait de passer la matinée à jouer à border sa fille, à jouer avec et la couvrir de baiser qu'il distribuait abondamment en avance de ceux qu'il ne pourrait lui donner quand elle serait loin de lui la semaine prochaine.

-Tiens la main de Maman et sois bien gentille. Lui recommanda-t-il bienveillamment en le lui susurrant à l'oreille.

La mère et la fille de leurs mains fermement entrelacées l'une dans l'autre agitaient à l'unisson le même petit mouchoir qui était un des seuls témoins du passé royale de la jeune héroïne.

Quand la petite vit sons père sur l'embarcadère en train de prendre le bateau et de s'en aller dans cette grande machine sur l'eau, elle se mit pour la première fois à pleurer à grands sanglots mais dans le port grouillant du mort tout le monde pensait que le grand chagrin d'une petite enfant comme complètement normal et naturel et de ce fiat n'y prêtait guère attention si ce n'est quelques prudes âmes offensées trop heureuse de monter plus ou moins subtilement leur désapprobation à l'endroit de la jeune mère. D'habitude Rose n'en avait cure et ne s'en souciait guère mais aujourd'hui cela la heurtait d'autant plus que d'habitude les gens les laissaient plutôt tranquille car Joséphine ne se faisaient habituellement jamais remarquer de cette manière ou contraire on complimentait plutôt Rose dés aussitôt qu'on eut vu l'alliance entourant son annulaire s'assurant ainsi des bonnes mœurs de celle-ci qui se félicitait d'avoir régularisait sa situation en épousant Jack chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Ce fut encore une fois le cas à l'entrée de la gare au pied de la grande horloge quand un homme le croyant perdue et une demoiselle en détresse voulut se montrer secourable. Elle se contenta de sourire et de remercier alors qu'elle pensait combien il était étrange de se retrouver la, un an après sa fugue avec un bébé dans les bras avec que l'anniversaire de sa conception était passée de quelques jours. Comme cette même petite fille n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis le départ de Jack, Rose venue à la gare avec Fabrizio et Helga qui se proposaient de porter les bagages venaient de s'asseoir sur un banc à l'intérieur de la gare avec ses deux compagnons en faisant de son mieux pour la calmer. Autour deux les gens bavardaient ou regardaient l'heure selon le temps dont ils disposaient, beaucoup passaient le temps en lisant des romans de gare tandis d'autres moins ponctuels couraient pour rattraper des trains qui n'attendaient pas toujours des retardataires. Dans un temps très bref, Rose aperçut les premiers membres de troupe qui arrivait et au fur et mesurent ils furent tous et toutes réunis à s'agglutiner sur le quai. Rose, maligne n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre le groupe avant d'être la dernière et faire encore plus « pièce rapportée » qu'elle ne l'était déjà en tant que dernière recrue. Heureusement le directeur du théâtre arriva avec son épouse en même temps qu'elle et la jeune femme n'eut qu'à lui emboîter le pas alors que tous faisaient à présent cercle sur le bruyant quai et se préparaient à bord du train. Celui-ci rentra en gare s'annonçant fièrement en faisant siffler sa locomotive dont la fumée blanche était aussi visible et attendue qu'un jour de conclave sur la place Saint Pierre de Rome. Joséphine observait intéressée cette nouvelle grande machine qui sans nul doute devait la ramener vers son papa puisqu'il en avait prit une elle aussi. Maintenant que sa mère qui ne la lâchait pas c'était assise sur une banquette de couleur marron bien policée elle pouvait tout à son aise observer le paysage qui défilait pensant que son papa allait forcément y apparaître et revenir avec sa maman et elle, elle décida donc de s'endormir dans les bras de maman en attendant. Rose qui intriguait avec le bébé baissait la tête pour essayer de se rendre encore plus invisible, personne n'était encore habitué à voir une jeune mère traîné avec des saltimbanques.

La femme du directeur vint s'asseoir prés d'elle et lui assura que tout irait très bien.

Le train pourfendant le chemin traçait par les rails (l'Angleterre du début du vingtième siècle, très industrialisée, s'enorgueillissait d''avoir été à la pointe des technologies de chemin de fer depuis sa création et cela continuait aujourd'hui).

Le voyage se passa du reste sans encombre et les théâtreux atteignirent sans problème leur destination de Plymouth prêt à jouer leur pièce.

Dans le modeste logis attribués à la troupe, Rose se trouvait seule à s'occuper de son enfant qu'elle devait allaitée (pour ceux faire elle c'était délestée de son corset) dans la chambrée leur étant attribuées. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps mais demain elle serait encore obligée d'attirer l'attention en demandant à ce qu'on réchauffe le petit biberon en cuisine.

-Ce n'est rien que nous deux mon bébé. Nous deux moins toi rajouta t'elle à voix basse en tapotant le dos de Joséphine qui se soir se montrait paresseuse à la tétée et gardait la tête tout contre la solide Rose, boudant et fatiguée de ce voyage qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

Pour se divertir et se relaxer un peu mais dans le secret espoir de trouver quelque chose sur celle qui ce faisait passer pour la princesse (c'est-à-dire elle), Rose ouvrit la gazette locale de Plymouth. Elle ne savait pas à ce moment là qu'eut t'elle fait la même chose sur celle de Southampton, elle aurait pu en apprendre bien plus.

**Fin de ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir suivi. Le prochain va s'appeler : « Le festival et le Carré d'As » Encore trois chapitres plus l'épilogue avant la fin de ma fic. Bisous à vous et**

**Que Dieu vous protège, moi j'écris, j'ai as le temps ! Lol. Un petit commentaire aussi peut être ? C'est gratuit et ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre ressenti et vôtre avis. **


End file.
